Now you see me
by RachelChaseJackson
Summary: "They say that everything happens for a reason. He was my reason." A love story which never got a happy ending. Follow the journey of a young girl and her struggles to bring up her three year old daughter through her teenage years. A story filled with mystery and suspence but most of all unconditional love. "He was my miracle and this is how my miracle began."
1. Prologue

**THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGUE SO DON'T MIND IF IT'S REALLY SHORT. I PROMISE YOU LONGER CHAPS IN THE FUTURE!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

The regular bustle of the cafe was a normal sight in the city of Manhattan. People placed their orders and couples sat huddles on the sofas with mugs in their hands. It was a chilly December morning.

Through all this a man could be seen seated at one of the tables with his legs crosses hands fiddling with a necklace on his neck. His messy black hair was blown to the side like he had just come from a walk near the beach and his deep emerald green eyes flickered around the place, like he was searching for someone. He had a solemn expression on, eyebrows furrowed and lips tight and looked not more than twenty.

The familiar ding of the cafe indicated someone entering the cafe. Green eyes shifted to the visitor. It was a man with dirty blonde hair and a barely beard. Noticing the person waiting for him, he made his way over to the green eyed man. They shook hands and shared a hug. After getting settled the green eyes man spoke.

"It's been a year. "The other man nodded in response. He dug into his bag searching for something.

"I-uh-I was clearing out the house and I found this." The man said nervously taking out a leather covered book. It was lavender in color but the color had faded leaving it a pale lavender-ish color.

"Oh right. You're leaving." The green eyed man said his voice sounding muddled as he averted his eyes and looked out the window. "I'm sorry Percy." The man sighed holding the book in his hands. He handed it to Percy.

"Take this." Percy looked at him with a confused expression as he accepted it. He flipped the cover to reveal a picture pasted on the front page. It was a picture of an girl sitting on a swing with her legs crossed. Her long blonde hair fell across her shoulders ending up in little ringlets and her grey eyes looked curious. The girl looked like she was ten or eleven and the smile on her face told that she couldn't be happier. Percy sucked in a deep breath.

"It's hers." The man said looking closely at Percy. "I wanted you to keep it." Percy nodded again still staring at the picture. The man got up cautiously. "Well I'd better get going." But Percy was too busy staring at the book to pay attention. He simply nodded and muttered a 'yeah' before the blonde man left the cafe.

Percy carefully flipped the pages like they were made of glass and could break any moment. It was a diary. He flipped more pages and noticed that at the front page beside the picture, something was written. The ink looked old but was clear as ever.

_To live, is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that's all. I guess you could say I wasn't really living life to the fullest. I was just...existing. Doing what I should, not what I want. I was stuck up in my own emotional prison. You only live once, but if you do it right then once is enough. But I guess living wasn't really my problem, it was just that I had died too many times. They say that everything happens for a reason. He was my reason. He was like the ocean. He could be calm and still or rough and rigid but in the end, he was always beautiful. Perfect even. Beautiful is not something what a guy should be called, handsome maybe, but that word was too less to define what he was. Percy Jackson. He was my miracle and this is how my miracle began._

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked it and want me to continue please review! ^-^<strong>


	2. Hidden in the shadows

**1 YEAR AGO**

My eyes shot open before my alarm started. '_When my time comes forget the wrongs that I've done and-" _There you go.I quickly shut it off and got up. It hadn't really bothered me seeing that I was already awake before hand. It wasn't anything unusual though. The nightmare were pretty often and now I seriously didn't mind. Earlier my elder brother Malcolm would rush in almost every night when I woke up screaming and flailing but now it was as normal as eating a meal.

I got up and walked towards the bathroom to clean up. My hair looked a mess as usual but I didn't care. I just brushed my teeth, tidied up my hair and went for a bath. Even while dressing up I just put on a shirt and jeans not caring how I looked or what I was wearing. It had seven years since I last looked at myself properly in the mirror and that would probably be the last.

I went downstairs into the kitchen to find my brother in a grey T-shirt and shorts. He was cooking breakfast and through the smell I could tell it was bacon. I walked numbly and sat down at the dining table. After he was done he turned around and almost shrieked when he saw me.

"Gods sis! You scared me." He said smiling but my expression didn't even change. "I didn't even know you were here." He didn't seem bothered by my attitude. He didn't. Because this was usual. I was numb to everything around me. Since the last seven years. Was I abnormal? I don't know.

He ruffled my hair at which I cringed but he didn't notice. He placed a plate in front of me with scrambled eggs and bacon. "Eat up! I'm already done. I have to go early today actually and later I'm meeting up with Amanda. That okay?" He asked looking at me.

Amanda was his girlfriend and soon to be fiance of 5 years. Just by looking at them I could tell that they were in love. Malcolm had told me just a few days ago that he was going to propose to her. I had just nodded. I wanted to smile. Really. But I don't think I could do that anymore. Amanda was a really nice woman and perfect for my brother. She even understood my abnormality and didn't treat me rudely. What more could I want?

I nodded and continued eating my breakfast. When I was done and got up to put the plate in the sink Malcolm came rushing down the stairs with a suitcase in hand dressed in a suit. Everything was neat and tidy except for his tie which was haywire.

I walked towards him and held out my hand. He was fiddling with his tie but when he noticed me he smiled sheepishly. "Yeah you probably should do it."

He bent down a little for me since he was a good couple of inches taller than me. Well I couldn't blame him, he was a twenty-three year old where as I was just a scrawny seventeen year old.

We both got into the car with me clutching my lavender bag to myself. Lavender was my favorite color. Well any shade of purple was, but mostly lavender. Malcolm drove me to my school. On the way he tried to make small talk but he should have known that he would miserably fail at it. The conversation went something like this.

"So how's school?"

"Good"

"You like it?"

"Maybe"

"Any new friends?"

"None."

"What about Luke?"

"No idea."

At the mention of Luke I stiffened a bit. Luke Castellan. My best friend and longtime crush. Ex-best friend now. He stopped talking to me six years ago, when the rumors spread that I was abnormal. That was time when I had lost all my friends. Well I'm happy for that actually, that I could get to see what friends they really were.

"Well here you go, kiddo." He said as he stopped at the gate. YALE UNIVERSITY was written in big bold letters. Before I got it Malcolm grabbed my arm lightly but I still cringed. "Sorry." He apologized. He knew I wasn't really comfortable with human contact. "Just be careful okay? And if anyone troubles you, call me. I'll come right away okay?" He said looking into my eyes but my eyes were averted somewhere else. Another problem of mine, I couldn't make eye contact with people.

I nodded again as he pecked my forehead and I got out the car. I waved back to him one last time as his car left the school. I entered the school as whispers and giggles started to revolve around me. Well it was usual for me. Just then I felt someone putting their arm around me and I cringed again. Not one but two arms. The Stoll brothers.

"Hey Anna Banana!" They yelled into my ear in a high pitched voice. I quietly tried to step out of their arms but they didn't let me.

"So tell us something." Conner started. "Are you naturally this ugly or you try extra hard to look like that?" Conner laughed and high fived Travis.

"And what's with the full sleaves? It's summer babes, but of course you wouldn't notice. You're too dumb for that!" Travis said as both of them howled in laughter again.

I felt tears pricking at the corner of my eyes but I sucked it up. I wouldn't cry. Never would I let them see me cry.

I finally stepped out of their arms and made my way towards my locker. I took out my key and opened my locker. I could tell you I was really expecting this but that would just sound lame. As I opened my locker I was splashed in the face with paint. The whole hall room burst in laughter. They were probably waiting to see the show.

My expression didn't change though. I simply locked it back and made my way to the bathroom. I had an extra shirt in my bag. As I walked through the hallway I could see a sad pair of blue eyes at one corner. I looked up to see that he was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and blonde hair falling over his eyes. His expression was one of sorrow and pity mixed somewhere in between. I looked away and continued walking. He never really did anything. Never stood up for me. So why was he feeling bad now?

After changing up and everything I checked the time. I was five minutes late for 's class. Mr. Brunner was favorite teacher. It was because while all the other teachers treated me well but I could sense that pity in their eyes but Mr. Brunner was a lot more different. He treated me like a normal person. With him I never felt that I was abnormal.

I sat at one of the empty seats in the classroom. No one really sat with me and I didn't want them to either. Mr. Brunner was handing out the answer sheets for the previous test he had taken. When it came to mine he announced my marks. "Annabeth Chase gets an A+!" And the whole class groaned. The thing was that even though I was abnormal my grades never wavered from A+.

When I took the paper and looked at it a girl beside me whispered. I think it was Clarisse. "Hey princess." She sneered. "Don't really put your dumb mind to it. He gave you full marks out of pity cause you wouldn't really manage to get it on your own now would you."

I didn't reply as I looked back to my paper. Even if it was true I really didn't care. I wouldn't expect anything less from Clarisse or any of the others for that matter. Those who did feel bad for me steered clear. They didn't make fun of me but didn't try to befriend me either.

I looked around the class to and spotted a few very familiar people. Piper and Jason were sitting together with Leo behind them and they were talking and laughing while Leo made paper planes and flew them right between Piper and Jason irritating them. Behind them Hazel and Frank were seated with Hazel blushing over something Frank said. Across from them Rachel and Reyna chatted about something while Grover nervously chewed on paper-no- it was his answer sheet with Octavian seeming bored beside them.

My heart ached at the sight. These guys used to be my friends before...well before the rumors started. Once they spread like wildfire I could see my friends slowly getting out of my grip. Like lose sand. And before I knew it I was left alone.

I turned away as the bell rang indicating the end of the class. As I was leaving class Mr. Brunner stopped me. "Annabeth I want you to know that you've really earned your grades. You know I would never give it to you out of pity. Alright?" He said looking softly at me.

"Yes Mr. Brunner." I replied and then walked out of the room.

I sat quietly in the cafeteria while everyone else chatted and laughed and out in simple words- just made noise. I opened up my book 'The fault in our stars' and picked at my salad. It wasn't that the cafeteria food was horrible, it was pretty good actually but I just wasn't hungry. I was never hungry.

My mind wasn't really into the book so I started hearing other people's conversations. You could say I was eaves dropping. I heard something about three new students joining Goode. I hoped they would be nice and not snotty like the others.

As if someone read my thoughts three new strangers entered the cafeteria. The first to enter was a guy. He had shaggy black hair and midnight black eyes. I shivered as I saw him. He looked like death and that would be ironic seeing that he was dressed from head to toe in black. He looked like an emo dude. The next to enter was a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes who looked like the female version of the emo guy. The last to enter was a guy with messy black hair and the deepest green eyes I had ever seen.

They looked around for a moment and then sat at an empty table totally unaware of the fact that the entire cafeteria was staring at them including me. I studied the green eyed guy. He had a calm and composed composure but his green eyes read mischief and trouble. I decided to steer clear of him because I was sure he would turn out to be like Conner and Travis and all those others who made my life a living hell.

I kept staring at him when suddenly he looked my way. I quickly looked back to my book my long blonde hair covering the side of my face. But I could still feel him staring at me.

During biology class I sat at one of the empty tables again. I was just fiddling with my pencil when suddenly I felt a weight beside me. I jumped a little. No one had ever willingly sat with me. The whole class seemed to have similar as they fell silent and stared at me.

I looked to my side to see who it was and I was met with sea green eyes. He smiled softly at me and then noticed the silence. He turned to the class and glared. "I'm sorry is there a show going around here?" The whole class shuffled and went back to what they were doing.

He turned back to me and held his hand. "Percy Jackson." I didn't even look at him and continued staring at my notebook.

He awkwardly took his hand back. "Okay." He said slowly and then peeked into my notebook. "So if you're not going to tell me your name I might as well guess it." He said but still no response from me.

"Since your a blonde I'm guessing...Hannah?" He asked looking at me expectantly.

I wrinkled my nose at the sound of my name as Hannah.

He chuckled. "Okay not Hannah. Britney?" I furrowed my eyebrows at that.

"Charlotte? Elizabeth? Melissa? Olivia?"

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson!" The teacher called out. "I would appreciate it if you paid attention to the class.

He muttered out a sorry and looked ahead and smiled. "Annabeth." He whispered. "I like it."

When the bell rang I quickly got up and made my way out of the classroom without even seeing Percy's expression. As I was walking through the hall room someone grabbed me and pulled me aside. "Annabeth watch out!"

I had closed my eyes momentarily. I opened them to see that Percy was standing close to me clutching my arm. A guy walked in front of us and immediately slipped and fell the to the ground. "Ah man! That was for Annie!" A guy exclaimed. Ethan Nakamura. Another one of my bullies.

"You think it's funny?" Percy glared at them.

"Hell yeah!" Ethan laughed as he walked away with his so called friends.

Percy turned to look at me. "Are you okay?" Surprisingly I could see concern and worry in his eyes.

I winced and put up an uncomfortable expression in response. My arm tensed where he was holding me. He noticed this and quickly let go of my arm. "I'm sorry." He said as I stepped away.

"Hey." He said softly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

Just then I could see Grover making his way towards us. He looked nervously at me while I kept my eyes to the ground. "Are you Percy Jackson?"

Percy nodded.

"You have to fill out your details in the school computer. It's kind of a custom." Grover explained.

"Okay." Percy replied and looked at me. "I'll see you later Annabeth."

Grover looked nervously at the both of us and then led Percy away to wherever he was taking him. Now that I was finally alone, I had time to think what just happened. Percy Jackson...seemed like an interesting person.

* * *

><p>"You know Annabeth?" Grover asked Percy while leading him to the web cafe of the school.<p>

"Not really. I just met her. She seems really nice though." Percy said smiling.

"Yeah..." Grover trailed off not really knowing what to say. "Listen Percy. I would-uh- I don't think you should be friends with her- I mean. She's not-she's not normal."

Percy knitted his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Grover looked like he wanted to say something but they had reached their destination. Grover opened up the school website. "This website contains the details of all the students in Goode. You just have to fill in yours. I have to go cause I have a class but I'm sure you can handle it?"

Percy nodded as he sat down and Grover left. It took him 15-20 minutes to fill out all his details. His mind then wandered to what Grover said earlier._ She's not normal_. What did Grover mean by that? Sure Annabeth seemed unusually quiet and anti-social but... Suddenly Percy had a crazy idea. He looked into the school website for Annabeth Chase. Now Percy was a good hacker so he could easily hack into the codes that contained Annabeth's information. After 3 min of agony a screen containing her details opened up. There was her picture and all her bio data like her age, eye color, hair color and everything.

He found out that she was an honors student. He checked the gallery and found a few photos of her. There were pictures of her when she was seven. She seemed to be smiling in all of them. Her smile was beautiful. There was one of her when she was ten years with a blonde guy with blue eyes who looked about her age. He went further and that's when the smiles stopped appearing. That was the last photo where she had smiled. When it proceeded to the age of eleven to the present her face was always...numb. Like she didn't have any emotion. Percy wondered if she had ever smiled since the age of ten.

He scrolled down for more information when his eyes caught on to something. He scrolled back up to check what it was and leaned towards the screen.

"Autism?"

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE IT? HATE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^<strong>


	3. Box of secrets

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Percy walked through the halls replaying Annabeth's profile in his mind. He couldn't believe what he read. Annabeth was autistic. Sure he didn't have any problem with autistic kids...but it just wasn't it. There was something more to the story, he knew it.<p>

He waslked towards the cafeteria seeing it was lunch time. Maybe he would sit with Nico and Thalia but then again they had decided to make new friends and all that. You see, Thalia and Nico were Percy's cousins. So it was natural that they couldn't stand each other. Especially Nico and Thalia. Percy smiled thinking about them. Even if his cousins were extremely annoying and extremely goth he loved them all the same.

"Hey Percy." A voice broke him out of his reverie. Grover appeared beside him. Percy didn't really know what to think about Grover. He had curly hair and a slight beard and wore a rasta cap. His dress was casual with a hoodie thrown over it. All in all he was quite normal and friendly except for his wierd way of walking. It looked like he was stumbling but Percy had long learned not to judge by appearance.

"Hi." Percy replied warmly.

"So, you filled out all the details?"

"Pretty much." Percy said shoving his hands in his pocket. They both entered the cafeteria and walked towards the stands to grab they're lunch. Percy got a cheese burger while Grover on the other hand stuffed his plate with enchiladas which made Percy question the guys appetite.

"Hey man, are you sure you're not feeding the entire nation?" Percy joked.

Grover laughed. "No, I just love enchiladas." He said dreamily.

"Uh huh." Percy reached towards a diet coke can but then stopped and ask the lady at the counter. "Hey miss? Do you-uh-by any chance have blue dye so you can mix it in the coke?" The lady at the counter looked at him perplexed and so did Grover.

"Move on kid." She grumbled furrowing her eyebrows.

"She's real sweet." Percy said sarcastically as they made their way over to the tables.

"Well you did just ask her about blue dye in coke!" Grover exclaimed. "What was that about anyways?"

"Personal joke." Percy said shaking his head and smiling.

"Hey so you wanna come and sit with me and my friends?" Grover asked motioning towards a tabled crowded with people.

Percy noticed a blonde guy with blue eyes who had a scar on his lip. He had his arm around a girl who looked pretty. She had choppy brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. Next to them was a hispanic sort of guy who looked like he was about to explode with all the hyperactiveness. Next to them were another couple-or well from the looks of it. The girl was short and dark skinned and guy was huge and looked like a baby wrestler. They were a really contrasting couple. Next to them was a girl with long black hair and another skinny blonde dude. They seemed to be having a who-could-sneer-the-worst match.

Next to them was a girl with red hair and bright green eyes. She was really pretty and sort of cute with her plaint splattered jeans and everything. Percy caught her glancing at him and then she quickly looked away.

Another person caught Percy's eye. A blonde girl was sitting behind the group with a salad on her plate which was left untouched, her blonde hair fanning around her face and a book in her hand. Her grey orbs flickered across the page. He noticed that she was alone.

"Uh I'd love that Grover but maybe next time? I think I should go give Annabeth some company over there." Percy said as he began walking towards her table.

Grover grabbed his arm as his eyes flickered nervously between Percy and Annabeth. "Uh Percy? Are you sure? I mean it's okay she always sits alone..."

"And you don't even care?" Percy asked incredulously.

"I-" He started protesting.

"I think I'll go." Percy said as he made his way towards her table.

He plopped down a little loudly to which Annabeth jumped in her seat and looked up.

"Jumpy are we?" Percy smiled showing his teeth as he started unwrapping the plastic from his burger. Annabeth on the other hand stared at him and then started looking around the room. She noticed Grover's group sneaking glances at their table.

Just then the goth girl and guy who were with Percy earlier joined Grover's table. They seemed to be looking pointedly at her. She turned away.

"Percy!" She heard the goth guy call out. Percy looked at him as the guy motioned for him to join them. To Annabeth's shock Percy just shook his head and gestured to her.

"You should go." Annabeth said quietly and Percy turned towards her.

"Huh?"

"You should go." Annabeth said louder this time.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine here." He said shrugging and bit into his burger.

"I know it's a trick." Annabeth said shutting her book and looking at him.

"What?" Percy asked her confused to which Annabeth rolled her eyes. He found that incredibly cute but he dared not to say it aloud.

"Is it the Stolls? Cause I know they always want to get back at me." She said sighing.

"_What_ are you talking about?"

"Why are you sitting with me?"

"Because your my friend." He said as if it was the most simplest thing on earth. Well to him it was.

"Friend." Annabeth repeated as she shook her head and again opened her book.

"So doesn't speak much. Total nerd. Reads books. Well that pretty much sums you up!" Percy said smirking.

Annabeth glared at him. "You don't know me so you better not judge me."

"You're right I don't." He said nodding. "Which is why I want to."

She continued reading her book with a frown on her face.

"There it is again!" Percy exclaimed to which Annabeth looked at him confused and with a questioning look.

"Your frown. You know you have a beautiful frown. Some people have a beuatiful smile but you-you know frowning isn't that bad it actually is..." Percy continued babbling to which Annabeth acted like she wasn't hearing and continued reading.

"Hey Annabeth? Who's that blonde dude who keeps glaring at me after every five seconds?" Percy asked. That brought Annabeth out of her thoughts.

She followed Percy's gaze and saw who was reffering to. She caught her breath. It was Luke. He noticed her looking at him and returned a sad smile. Annabeth looked away tears prickling her eyes.

"Oh I see." Percy said slowly.

"What?" Annabeth squeaked out.

"So you and blondie? I should have seen that coming." Percy chuckled.

"I hate him." Annabeth said in a low voice looking Percy in the eyes and Percy could really see the hatred in her eyes but also a bit of something else mixed with it. She always that look. That look that he couldn't quite name but he knew it.

Suddenly Percy and Annabeth were splashed with ketchup covering up their clothes, hair and pretty much everything.

"What the-" Percy started saying but was interrupted by what sounded like cackling witches.

"Stolls." Annabeth gritted out. She was furiously trying to wipe the ketchup of the book she was reading but it was no use. It was spoilt. Annabeth looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey it's okay." He said gently trying to calm her down. "It's just a book." He said trying to read the cover and somehow made out the title. Sense and Sensibility.

"No it's not!" Annabeth cried out. "You don't understand!"

Percy really didn't get why she was getting so worked up about a book. The rest of the cafeteria was bursting with laughter well except for Grover's table who kept passing him sympathetic looks.

"I hope you know now that I'm not the person who you want to be around." Annabeth said as she took off and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Wait Annabeth!" Percy tried but she had already left. Percy glared at the Stolls as he grabbed his bag making his way towards the bathroom.

After getting cleaned up and borrowing a shirt from Nico he was setting up his hair when someone else entered the bathroom. Percy vaguely recognized him as the blonde dude who was glaring at him.

"You." Percy said turning around.

"Yeah uh hi." The guy said holding out his hand but Percy did nothing. He awkwardly retracted back his hand. "I'm Castellan. Luke Castellan."

"And I'm Bond. James Bond." Percy said trying to put on a serious look but failing to do so. Luke's expression however remained unchanged. Percy coughed and sobered up.

"I'm Percy Jackson." he said.

"I know who you are." Luke said. "Look I just came to warn you about Annabeth."

"What? You're going to tell that she's dangerous and stay away from her blah blah blah?" He said looking bored.

"What? No." Luke said looking confused.

"Then?" Percy asked looking curious and interested.

"Well you were right about the stay away part anyways." Luke said shrugging.

Percy scoffed. "It's not because she's dangerous or anything." Luke cleared. "I don't believe that. I just- don't hurt her alright? I don't know what intention you have by becoming her friend and everything but she's gone through a lot in her life and I don't want you to make it more of a hell."

"How do you know I don't just want to be friends with her?" Percy questioned.

Luke raised his eyebrows while Percy held up his hands. "Look I just want to get to know her and who are you anyways to warn me about her? Her brother? Her boyfriend?"

Luke grimaced. "Something like that."

"That's a straight answer." Percy muttered.

"I'm her friend okay?" Luke said fiercely.

"You don't seem to act like it though."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what that means!" Percy glared at him.

Luke's face was literally red and if this wouldn't have been a serious situatuion Percy would have cracked up. "I'll be watching you." Luke said pointing his fingers to his eyes and then towards Percy like they did in the movies. Honestly Percy thought that this guy was a psycho.

As Luke left the banging the door Percy thought that this was the wierdest conversation he ever had in a bathroom.

* * *

><p>Annabeth walked out of school still wiping at her eyes. She must have formed red marks on her cheeks due to furiously rubbing her hands against her face but she didn't care. And nobody did either.<p>

She decided to call her brother to pick her up but then she decided against it. She didn't him to worry anymore than he already did. To add to that he had told her he had a date with Amanda and she didn't want to disturb that. She realized that she had a meeting today with her consultant but she thought of skipping it. It wasn't like she hadn't done that before.

She yelled for a taxi as she hit the main road. She knew where she was going and it was her most favorite place in the world.

After a half an hour drive she was standing in front of her was a white villa on which in black bold letters was written HALF-BLOOD ORPHANAGE . She paid the taxi driver and entered the villa.

A blonde girl who was not much older than her welcome her. The girl had warm brown eyes with long brown hair. She was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans. She greeted Annabeth with a hug.

"Hey Calypso." Annabeth greeted her back.

"I knew you would be coming!" Calypso said smiling and clasped her hands.

"You always know when I'm coming." Annabeth replied and she smiled or rather she tried to.

"That I do since well, I practically raised you! Now come on! April's waiting for you. She was practically squealing when she heard you were coming-" Calypso kept on talking but Annabeth's thought drifted off at the mention of April. She smiled-a real smile- thinking about her. It had been a long time since she had seen her four year old girl

She looked around the orphanage recognizing a few of the children. She felt like this place was her real home. Her family. All the children here were just like her. Abnormal or that's what the world liked to call people like them.

"Mommy!" She was pulled out of her reverie as she a little girl standing in front of her with a wide smile in her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Don't you just love cliffhangers! I'm sure I do...(he he). Well please don't forget to review (puppy dog face) and also review or PM me your suggestions to make this story better. Keep up the awesomeness! - RachelChaseJackson<strong>


	4. The truth hurts

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! In return I thought of replying back to you guys so that you know that I do read them. Although I'm going to reply to only the one's for chapter 3 if you don't mind.**

**httydfan95 - Thank you so much and there's actually more to the story of why Annabeth hates Luke so stay tuned!**

**Jake Wolf - I'm glad that it has. I just hope you don't lose interest and the story keeps amazing you.**

**allen r - thank you and I hope it stays that way.**

**LoganSmithofAthenaCabin - Please don't cry. There's still a long way for that but now I'm actually worried about the ending myself. ;-) Glad to know that you're looking forward to it.**

**HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185- Lol I know right?**

**henrie locker - Thank you so much! You saying it is beautiful really means a lot cause that's exactly what I was looking for. About the hunting me down...I should keep my doors locked huh? (*runs into room and hides under the covers*);-)**

**PercyJackson is SeaweedBrain - Yeah buddy I can practically hear you. Here's your update!**

**Name Ay - Sorry to disappoint you but I assure you it's not as bad as it looks. P.S I don't have cherries...will strawberries do?**

**Guest - Thank you for not hating me. I don't know I just love cliffies! **

**bookfangirl18 - Uh...maybe you should see for yourself. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth could only make out a tiny yellow blob coming towards her before she was tackled to the ground. The little girl wrapped her arms tightly around Annabeth as she picked her up. Annabeth didn't like personal contact much but with April it was an exception. With April everything was an exception.<p>

"I mished you!" The girl squealed into her hair.

"I missed you too baby." Annabeth whispered stroking the girl's hair. Out of the corner of her eyes she could notice Calypso walking away smiling.

She pulled away and looked at her. Her curly shoulder length blonde hair was the same and her grey eyes sparkled.

"So, what were you doing?" Annabeth asked smiling at her. "Paint!" April said as she sqiggled out of Annabeth's arms and pulled her hand dragging her towards her room.

She ran towards her desk which was covered with paintbrushes and paint splattered here and there. April grabbed a sheet of paper and ran back towards Annabeth. She held the paper right up in Annabeth's face.

"Look! Thish ish me and that's you mommy and that's a doggie. Can we keep a doggie?" She asked looking innocently at Annabeth. Annabeth chuckled at her. She always changed the words sounding with a 's' to a 'sh'.

"Of course sweetie." Annabeth said pulling April onto her lap. April kept the paper aside and looked at Annabeth.

"Mommy, Cashie shaid that you don't stay with me because you don't like me."April mumbled and Annabeth felt her eyes grow wet at that. She knew the girl. Cassie, short for Cassandra. She was five years older to April and was a very snotty girl. Annabeth hated her the instant she stepped foot in the orphanage.

"Oh sweetie." Annabeth said softly. "That's not true. You know that right?"She said kissing her forehead. She pulled April in for a tight hug and felt her nod. Annabeth tucked away a blonde curl from her forehead. She looked so much like Annabeth. She was a carbon copy of her and Annabeth was grateful for that. To Annabeth, April was the best thing that could ever happen to her but also the worst. She never wanted to remember that day again. Instead she looked at April taking in her features. Exept for her small button nose she had all of Annabeth's features.

"Mommy when will I go home with you?" April said toying with her stuffed owl. Annabeth and April both had a thing for owls.

"Soon. Just another year and then I'll be legally able to adopt you and live on my own. Then it will be just you and me okay?" Annabeth said running her hands through her daughter's hair.

"Okay!" She squealed excitedly as Annabeth ruffled her hair. Annabeth doubted that Malcolm would let her stay alone. He wouldn't even let her walk home alone until she was fifteen she'd rather run away than ask him for permission. She hated the way her family treated her. Always passing sympathetic looks and treating her like she was a useless dump. All her life she had been told that she was abnormal but never told what was wrong with her. Annabeth believed there was nothing wrong with her. _No! You're not normal! Believe it._ Her inner voice argued with her.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone yell and was pulled out of my reverie. In front of the doorway a crowd of kids stood smiling at me with one being the eldest in the front. She had grown since the last time Annabeth had seen her. It was Sandy, her long time friend and the only girl who was almost her age in the orphanage.

"Long time no see huh?" She said smiling as the kids entered the room racing towards Annabeth. They jumped on the bed and crowded around her all speaking at once.

"Okay kiddos. Make way! VIP coming through! An important person coming through." The teenager said as she made her way towards Annabeth. Her long black hair was tied in a pony tail and her black eyes looked happy at seeing Annabeth. She gave Annabeth a tight hug and pulled away smiling. "Tell me everything.."

* * *

><p>"Mom I'm home!" Percy yelled out as he tossed his bag in the couch and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.<p>

"Blue cookies in the box!" His mom yelled out in response. Percy quickly found the box and flipped open the cover. The whiff of freshly made chocolate chip cookies made his mouth water. He grabbed a few and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Don't choke yourself honey." His mom said chuckling as she carried a laundry basket.

"How do you make it so good every single time?" Percy said as he stuffed a few more.

"Let's leave that to me. Now tell me. How was your first day of school?" She said as she folded out the clothes.

"Well for starters I made a friend." Percy said plopping down on the couch.

"That's good. Who's she?"

Percy furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"Mothers know everything." Sally replied cheekily.

Percy scoffed. "Well you're right. As always. Her name's Annabeth."

"Nice name." Sally commented.

"Yeah but she's kind of...I don't know an outcast I guess?" Percy said cringing at how it sounded. He kept fiddling with his fingers as he was nervouse about the subject. He didn't want to seem that he was judging Annabeth because she was right, he didn't even know her so had no right to make assumptions about her.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked but he doubted that she already knew what he meant.

"I mean she's always quiet and sad. It's kind of miserable just looking at her and then she's always made fun of and there's these two guys who always prank her...mom do you think I'm doing something wrong being friends with her?" Percy asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well whoever I meet they keep telling me that she's dangerous and everything and I also found out that she's autistic."

"Oh honey." Sally said as she sat down beside him. "You know, being abnormal isn't necessarily a bad thing. It's the normal ones that scare me honestly." She chuckled nervously.

"I know that. Gods, I know that mom and that's why I want to help her."

"Percy." Sally said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I just want to give you one small advice. I'm not going to say that you shouldn't trust what other people say. I'm not going to tell you to trust your heart solely either. All I'm saying is if you do follow your heart, then don't forget to take your brain with you." She said and got up smiling.

* * *

><p>"Calypso, please <em>please <em>help me. I'm begging you." Annabeth said tears brimming her eyes.

"Annabeth-I" Calypso said her own face looking pained. "Annabeth you know that I want more than anything to prevent them from adopting April but what can I do?"

"Tell them that she's already taken. She's my daughter for gods sake Calypso!" Annabeth said letting out frustrated tears. She was clutching the paper in her hand like it was her lifelline. Calypso had handed it to her telling her that that was the couple that wanted to adopt April.

"I know that! You know that! But do they know that?" Calypso yelled back frustrated as well.

Annabeth bent her head low sobbing. She couldn't say 't do anything, but this was normal for her. It wasn't the first time she felt helpless.

Calypso sighed and walked towards Annabeth. She put an arm around Annabeth's shoulder but she fliched. Calypso retracted her hand. "Sorry" she mumbled.

"Look I'll try my best with them alright? But I'm telling you now. They won't wait long. I can gain a month maybe two but that's it." Calypso said looking beat. Annabeth knew that this was taking a heavy toll on her never took it too well when there were problems with April. When she was taken away from the orphanage by her dad Calypso was the one who took care of April and brought her on track and Annabeth would always be thankful for that.

"Thank you." Annabeth said quietly and gripped Calypso's hand. She didn't show much emotion so Calypso's heart warmed at the thought that Annabeth was trying to show her gratefullness even though she wasn't comfortable with it.

"Now go home. You look like a wreck." Calypso joked and Annabeth tried for a smile.

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand ad then looked up at Calypso again. "Can I come and take April this weekend?"

Calypso looked hesitant at first but then looked at Annabeth's expression and gave in. "Of course."

Annabeth nodded as she took her bag and muttered a goodbye. Just before she was out of the door Calypso stopped her. "A piece of advice. Why don't you ask Malcolm about it?"

Annabeth didn't respond but simply gave a feeble nod. As she walked through the hall she checked the time. It was almost 8 which meant Malcolm would be back in an hour so she didn't have to worry about hurrying. She passed April's room where the little girl was tucked nicely in her bed with covers up to her chin. Her mouth was slightly open, which Annabeth thought was a habit of her father._ No_. Annabeth supressed a surge of panic. She vowed not to think of that person ever again. Never.

She walked towards April's bed, her feet light on the ground so as to not wake her up. April always liked to go to bed early, a habit of Annabeth's. Annabeth tucked a blonde curl behind her head and lightly pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much." She whispered as she fixed the covers back again even though it wasn't needed.

As she walked away from the room she thought about what Calypso said. _Why don't you ask Malcolm about it? _Annabeth let out a sigh. If only he knew...

* * *

><p><em>HONK! HONK! <em>Sally could hear the horn blaring outside their house. She checked the time and realized hat Percy was late. Again.

"Percy!" She called out. "Your ride's here!" He hadn't even had breakfast. Sally doubted if the boy was still out of his bed yet. With Percy, you never know.

"I'm done!" Percy yelled bursting into the room. His hair was disheveled and and his black jucket was hanging on one arm while he looped his other one through the space provided. He grabbed his bag and quicly wore his shoes.

"What about breakfast?" Sally protested holding up a piece of buttered bread.

"No time." he said grabbing the piece from her hand as he made his way out of the house. Sally shook her head at her son's antics. She counted on her fingers. One. Two. She heard Percy curse out loudly. And three.

Percy ran into the house towards his mother. He quickly placed a kiss on her cheek and then ran back out. "Bye! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Sally replied laughing.

Percy rushed towards the black convertible which contained his cousins. Thalia was the one on the driver's seat whereas Nico was in the back seat with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"You better thank me for holding off the seat for so long." Thalia grumbled as she turned on the ignition. Percy shut the door and made himself comfortable. "Yeah yeah you remind me every single time."

"Why does kelp head get to sit in the front even when he's late?" Nico grumbled.

"Well that's because I like Percy better than you death breath." She said snorting and sounding like a pig.

"Or maybe you should try smiling a bit too. Good exercise you know." Percy joked ruffling his hair to which Nico backed away.

"Aww man you just ruined my hairdo." He replied trying to fix his hair back. Percy smiled and put his arms behind his back as Thalia sped on the road. Nico ruffled in his bag and brought out his black cellphone and started listening to music. Percy vaguely recognized it as Linkin Park.

"It's wierd how you both are so different yet the same." Percy commented out of the blue to which Thalia and Nico just stared at him. "WE ARE NOT!" They both yelled at him together to which he backed away and then suddenly lurched forward grabbing the steering wheel. "Eyes on the road Thals!"

Thalis looked forwards and gained control back again. "Look, you both are goth-"

"I'm not goth!" Thalia protested.

"Oh yeah? Then explain the blackness surrounding me. I mean practically everything is black or a dark shade around here. Oh look! A black watch! Oh look! a black ear ring! Oh look black hairbrush! Oh look! My hand has just turned black!"

"Ha ha. We're all laughing." Nico joked from behind. "That was a lame attempt for a joke Perce."

"Just trying to keep things light." Percy said shrugging. "Just one upside to your 'gothness' is that you guys aren't always depressed and actually do smile. Now take Annabeth for instance, I'm sure she has a beautiful smile. I just don't get what her problem is..." He trailed off thinking about her but didn't notice the exchange that passed between Nico and Thalia. Suddenly the atmosphere became a lot darker.

"Percy..." Thalia said with a specific tone which Percy recognized immediately.

"Not you too!" Percy groaned. "She's not dangerous or bad. I promise!"

"But she is Percy!" Thalia protested trying hard to keep her eyes on the road. "You don't know the things we know."

"And what is that exactly?" Percy said his voice a deadly calm.

"Percy." Nico said in a steady yet soothing voice. "She murdered her own mother."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's Chapter 4. Hope you liked it! Please review and PM for any ideas! Keep up the awesomeness!- RachelChaseJackson<strong>


	5. A ray of hope

**Thank you sooo much for your reviews! Here are your replies!**

**Henrie Locker- I know right?**

**Kitty-aka-fanqueen - Oh well that's good that you're liking the story. Hope you don't ever stop!**

**Jake Wolf- Thanks, I really am trying to stick to Annabeth's character in the books although there are a few changes. I know, putting cliffhangers is my way of keeping the readers intrigued. However this chap doesn't have one...bummer. Oh! Wait a second! It does! XD**

**LoganSmithofAthenaCabin - Thanks. Please give me advice so that I get an idea of what you want and I can use it.**

**Guest - Yep! Another cliffhanger! Thanks a lot!**

**Summer Skye 2012 - I wont'! As long as you keep reviewing I won't hesitate to write! ;-)**

**Heyitsthecats -That's right. They don't know the whole story. Luck Percy's not so gullible huh?**

**Aaliyah Tate - Please don't die...who's gonna read this story then? JK! I'd prefer you to not jump to conclusions cause there might be a lot of twists and turns!**

**bookfangirl18- I'm gonna act like I understood what 'asdfghjkl' means.;-) Yeah sure April can get adopted because no one else knows that she's Annabeth's daughter other than Calypso. Don't worry I'll clear it later in the story. Oh and don't jump to conclusions too quick!**

**Guest -Thanks! You guessed it correctly! You're in for a hell of a ride!**

**Kacie Clifton - Nice idea! I think I'm gonna use it in the future chaps! Thanks a lot!**

**Guest(Jessica Jasso) - Well here's your update! I know I took a long time. Sorry I was just having problems with my other story 'What Matters Most' so I didn't have time to update this one.**

**Please excuse the grammatical or spelling errors.**

* * *

><p><em>Grew up in a small town<br>And when the rain would fall down  
>I'd just stare out my window<br>Dreaming of what could be  
>And if I'd end up happy<br>I would pray (I would pray)_

Percy walked through the halls of the school wondering what all the hussle and bustle was about. Students roamed the campus chatting loudly and quite excitedly about something. He saw one of the students stick a poster on the wall.

_Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So I prayed I could break away<em>

He walked closer to towards the poster. He stumbled a few times because of getting pushed by the students crowding around the halls. Finally he reached it and checked it out. It was dark purple in coming with light purple shades surrounding a mike. On top of the mike was written in bright gold letters 'Battle of the Bands'. Underneath the poster was a white sheet for the names of the students who wanted to participate.

He pulled out of the crowd and spotted Grover near the lockers. The guy was nervously stuffing up some papers in his locker. Percy noticed that Grover's locker was covered in green paper in shapes of leaves? Yeah leaves. Percy thought that was a little bit wierd but then his doubts were erased when Grover turned around. He was wearing a 'GO GREEN" T-Shirt. Percy didn't peg him to be a nature-lover then again when he thought about it, maybe he did.

"Hey Grover!" Percy said startling the poor guy.

"Oh hey Percy. Didn't see you there." He said shutting his locker and doing a fist bump with Percy.

"What's that about some battle between bands?" Percy asked gesturing towards the poster.

"Oh 'Battle of the Bands." Grover said looking at the poster and Percy nodded. "That's just a contest. We hold it every year. A few students group up and perform and the best group or band wins. It goes on for three months."

"Three months?" Percy's eyes widened and Grover just shrugged. "It's a big process. Lots of rounds and stuff, but it's fun to watch though I mean if you don't participate. You planning to?" Grover asked.

"Me?" Percy scoffed. "No way. I mean I love music and all that but..." Percy said trailing off not really ready to admit the truth.

"But you've got stage fright." Grover concluded and Percy's head jolted up. It wasn't the real reason why he didn't want to join the contest but he didn't want Grover to know that.

"Yeah.." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Grover smiled and patted him on the back. "I would have helped you, if i wasn't suffering the same problem."

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish  
>Take a chance<br>Make a change  
>And -<em>

"Annabeth!" Malcolm's knock on the door stopped Annabeth from strumming the guitar while her other hand was busy scribbling the lyrics on a piece of paper.

"Annabeth I'm coming in!" Malcolm said and Annabeth quickly shoved away her guitar just as Malcolm stepped in. He saw the papers and pencils scattered on her bed and raised an eyebrow.

"You writing songs again?" He said coming forward sitting on Annabeth's bed. He grabbed one of the papers but Annabeth snatched them quickly rolled it up in a ball and threw it across the room.

"No." She said. "Why would I?"

Malcolm sighed. "It's okay if you were. I really love your voice." Annabeth stiffened at that.

"No Malcolm. I sing awful." Annabeth said looking away and crossing her arms.

"But-" Malcolm protested.

"No. That's all. I sing awful and I would never sing in front of people. Period. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to college." She got up and walked out of the room.

Malcolm sighed as he picked up her papers. He read some of the lyrics.

_On the first __chapter __ page of our __lives __story,_

_The future seemed so __

_Then this thing turned out so __cruel __ evil_

And so on. He could see that the song was coming up pretty well. Malcolm would give anything just to make Annabeth sing again. He always noticed that her songs were always related to heartbreak or something emotional. Malcolm knew that someone had broken Annabeth really badly but he didn't know who. If only he did, he wouldn't waste a minute to go and beat the crap out of that guy. So what if Annabeth was his step-sister? He loved her liked his real sister and would do anything to make her happy.

* * *

><p>"Okay class! Today I'm going to divide you in groups of two." Paul Blofis their english teacher announced in the class. Percy groaned at that. He really hoped he was paired up with someone nice. He had checked the class for Annabeth but she wasn't there. Maybe she didn't have english or maybe she was running late. Percy didn't see her near the lockers too.<p>

For a second Percy had thought that she was in trouble or being teased by the Stolls or someone else. He wished he could go and check on her but he doubted if Mr. Blowfish- yeah right Percy liked that much better- would allow him to. His worries were soon consumed when a flash of blonde appeared at the doorway.

"Sorry , I'm late." Annabeth said appearing at the doorway in regular jeans and a cute purple T-shirt that took Percy's breath away. She was panting and her hair was falling around her shoulder curling at the ends. Percy right then decided that he liked it better when Annabeth wore her hair down.

looked up from his list. "Oh that's okay Annabeth. Just take a seat." He said as Annabeth quickly nodded and made her way to the seats which were behind where I was sitting. As she was walking through I heard a mean looking girl snicker as she put her foot in the way.

Just as Annabeth was about to stumble I gripped her arm. "Watch out!" I whispered as I steadied her. She took a quick glance at me and then nodded not meeting my eyes.

"Thanks." She murmured and proceeded to sit. Mr. Blofis cleared his throat. "Now that everyone's here I would like to start. So this is a project where you have to wite your own view on your partner. The due date for the project is after 3 months, that is I'm guessing at the end of the 'Battle of the bands' contest."

The entire class groaned. "That's not it!" Mr. Blofis said a little louder to be heard over all the groaning. "I will also take the pleasure of asigning you your partners."

A girl raised her arm. Annabeth recognized her as Drew Tanaka from her perfectly straight hair and manicured nails. "Uh couldn't we like choose our own partners? Cause like it would be a lot easier to like choose ourselves then we would like already know the person?"

The rest of the class snickered and Percy wrinkled his nose at the number of times she used the word 'like'. Mr. Blofis shook his head. "That's the point Drew. Now I'm announcing your partners. Listen clearly because I'm not repeating."

_"Grover Underwood with Juniper Adams"_

_"Katir Gradner with Connor Stoll" _Connor and Travis did a fist bump at that while Katie just rolled her eyes and looked a little worried.

"_Piper Mclean and Jason Grace" _And so on until it reached Percy.

_"Percy Jackson and Rachel Dare" _Percy looked around. He didn't know Rachel personally. He remembered Grover pointing towards her earlier. The red head. As he looked her way he noticed that Rachel was already looking at him. She gave him a small smile which she returned.

"_Annabeth Chase and Octavian Woods" _Percy glanced back at Annabeth and saw that she was nervous. She was also eyeing someone behind him. He turned around and looked at who she was staring. The guy was kind of skinny and had blonde hair. His shoulder's tensed at his name with Annabeth's.

"Okay so now that you know your partners you better go and sit with them." Mr. Blofis said before he plopped down on a chair and started reading a book.

Percy shrugged and proceeded to sit beside Rachel. Her frizzy red hair was tied in a bun with some of it falling in her eyes. He noticed that her jeans was splattered with paint and her green eyes which weren't dark like Percy's more of a light green shone. Percy thought that she looked quite pretty.

He sat down beside her and held out his hand. "Percy Jackson."

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She said smiling. "Or you could call me Red"

"Red huh?" Percy said. "Suits you."He said pulling out a piece of paper to write on.

"And why do you think that?" She asked tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Because of your hair. It's red too." He said. She chuckled. "Oh right."

"So..." Percy trailed off not knowing how to start.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" That question caught him off guard. He looked at her blinking rapidly.

"Hmm." She murmured as she wrote down something on her paper. "Isn't the brightest crayon in the box."

"Excuse me?" Percy asked. Rachel looked up. "Oh nothing. I was just writing what I got to know about you."

"Uh huh. I was just surprised at your question is all." He said in his defence. "To be honest that's not a first question to ask someone."

"Well I'm different. Deal with it." She said blankly looking at him and expecting him to argue with her. Percy slowly smiled. He decided he liked this girl. She was frank, straighforward, bold and funny.

"I guess you are." He said and she smiled too. "Now answer my question." She said and he chuckled.

"Not presently,no." Percy replied. Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Presently? Have someone in your mind?"

"Maybe." He replied wiggling his eyebrows and Rachel laughed and jotted down again. "Apparently cocky too."

"Hey!" Percy protested not really sounding angry. "Okay let me ask. Hmm...what about you? Have a boyfriend?"

"Nope." She replied popping the 'p'.

"Planning to?" Percy asked smirking and tapping his pencil on his chin.

"Maybe." She said mimicking him to which Percy bumped her in the shoulder. "Okay next question. Do you sing?"

Rachel looked wierdly at him. "No...why would you ask that?"

"No reason. There's the contest and everything so I was wondering if you would sing."

"Oh no I don't sing, but I play the drums." She said. " I like to paint the most though"

Percy jotted down the new piece of information. "So you're going to participate?"

"I guess. That is if I get good group members." She said shrugging. "What about you?"

"Nah." Percy replied shaking his head. Just then they heard a loud thump and a shriek.

Everyone's attention immediately turned to where the noise was coming from. It was Annabeth and Octavian's desk. Annabeth was standing up with her bag fallen to the ground and a very nervous looking Octavian beside her.

Percy noticed that Annabeth was sweating heavily and also tear tracks were on her face. He wondered what was wrong. He took a step towards her but she let out another shriek.

"Stop! Stop please!" She screamed holding her head tightly and crouching to the ground. Percy ran towards her while the rest of the class watched scared but didn't do anything to help her.

Percy put a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking pretty badly. "Annabeth." he said softly. "Annabeth it's okay."

"No!" She shrieked and flinched at his touch. "Get away from me please!" Annabeth said backing away and Percy retracted back his hand a little hurt. He didn't understand what was going on with her but that she was really scared. Her grey eyes flickered around her as if someone was coming up to attack her.

Mr. Blofis appeared in the class hurriedly with Luke. Percy didn't notice Mr. Blofis leave but he didn't care about that now. He looked worriedly at Annabeth's trembling figure.

Suddenly Luke was there pushing Percy away and getting to Annabeth. He grabbed hold of her arms as she struggled against his grip. "Let me go!"

"Hey man! What are you doing!" Percy protested angrily.

"It's okay Percy, Luke knows what he's doing." said pulling Percy away. Just a minute after that Annabeth's sobs quieted down as Luke picked her up in his arms.

Percy noticed that she had fallen asleep with her head resting on Luke's shoulder. He felt anger rise in him. He made her unconsious! How could he do that? But didn't look worried so maybe it was okay. That still didn't stop the anger and maybe a little jealousy from rising in Percy. Jealousy at Luke being able to help her even when he's not her friend. Or did he know the whole story?

"I'm taking her to the nurse." Luke said his voice a bit stressed under Annabeth's weight. He quickly carried her out of the class and Percy sat back at his place. He notcied Rachel's eyes were wide and looking at him but he didn't bother to look back. He was too worried about what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she'll be okay?" Percy questioned his eyebrows scrunched up in worry. English period was over and now he was walking through the hall with Rachel.<p>

"Oh yeah. She's gonna be fine. Don't worry it happens all the time." She said calmly and Percy looked at her like she had grown two heads.

"W-What?" Percy spluttered. "What do you mean?"

"It's like a panic attack or something. She's had the a couple of times. Luke's always there to handle her though." Rachel replied while tucking her hair behind her ear. Percy noticed she did that a lot. He also noticed she got uncomfortable and nervous while talking about Annabeth. He wondered why. She had probably heard the rumors. Percy still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Annabeth had killed her own mother. She didn't look like the psycho killer type. Then again the rumor's hadn't just formed on their own.

"Why Luke?" Percy muttered not really wanting Rachel to hear him but she did anyways.

"Funny I always think that too." She said chuckling. "Well I have arts now so...I'll see you later?" She said hopefully. Percy smiled. "Sure." As she walked away he realized that he had a free period. Might as well put it to good use.

And by good use he meant meeting Annabeth in the infirmary. He walked into the white room where a nurse was sitting. "I'm here to see Annabeth Chase?" He said uncertainly. The nurse smiled and led him towards one of the cots.

He saw her laying down with her hands clasped over her stomach. Her hair was sprawled out on the pillow and her eyes were staring at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Hey." Percy said softly but she immediately bolted upright.

"No no lay down." Percy said and as he touched her shoulder she flinched. He realized she always did although he didn't know the reason.

"What are you doing here?" She asked looking worried.

"I just came to check up on you." Percy said taking a seat beside her on the bed.

Annabeth sighed and eyed her bag which was on the shelf beside her bed. "Percy what do you want?"

"Why do you always keep asking that?" Percy asked annoyed.

"Because there must be a reason!" She whisper-yelled. Percy thought she didn't want to draw much attention. "You know I'm an outcast. You know everyone hates me. You know I'm practically crazy and a freak so why do you want to be around me?!"

"Because I want to be your friend." Percy said calmly for the hundreth time.

Annabeth's shoulder's dropped like she couldn't take anymore. "The last time I had a 'friend' I was left all alone betrayed. I have a dark past. You'd be better of with Rachel."

Percy didn't know where that came from. Why was she mentioning Rachel? And what had Rachel got to do with their friendhsip?

"The past is past Annabeth. I care about the present and future, and in the future I can see you and me becoming great friends." Percy told her stubbornly. He had kept the rumor he had heard from Thalia and Nico in mind,but he had decided to learn the truth. He would befriend Annabeth and when she trusted him she would tell him.

Annabeth eyed him warily. "You're going to leave me in a month."

Percy's eyebrows raised. "Want to bet on it?" That caught Annabeth off guard. "What?" She asked confused.

"You want me to leave you alone right?" Percy questioned and Annabeth nodded slowly not sure where this was going.

"Then I'll make you a deal. Give me a month. I bet that in a month we will be best friends and if not then you win. I'll leave you forever. Not talk to even walk on the same floor you do." Percy joked grinning while Annabeth contemplated it.

"And there are no...rules?" Annabeth asked uncertainly.

"Well of course there are." Percy reasoned. "So if any on us cheats or hurts or upsets the other then the bet gets called off and the person not guilty wins."

Annabeth nodded thinking that it was a reasonable rule. Percy held out his hand. "So deal?"

Annabeth stared at his hand. She wondered if she was making the right decision. She didn't feel to great about Percy being her best friend but then again she didn't feel too delighted about him ignoring her either. She felt irritated at being so confused.

"Fine." She sighed as she shook his hand with Percy grinning wildly.

"Just wait and watch Annabeth Chase. This is going to be your best year ever!" Percy exclaimed to which Annabeth simply rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Percy stood in the cemetery with a bouqet of white lillies in his hands. He knew they were Sarah's favorite.<p>

Her grave stone stood out amongst others, well that was because Percy always made sure it was clean and free from falling leaves. On her headstone in beautiful writing was engraved the words _Sarah Jackson._ Underneath that._Loving wife, sister and daughter._

He noticed the photo frame he had left there last week. As he placed the flowers he picked up the frame.

In it one could see a beautiful blonde with blue eyes hugging a green eye guy. The green eyed guy was of course Percy and he was wearing a black suit. The blonde, who was Sarah was hugging Percy's neck. She was in a beautiful white wedding dress and Percy's hand was around her waist. The smile in both their faces was so bright that you could tell they really loved each other.

A tear dropped down Percy's cheek and a thought crossed his mind. Annabeth wasn't the only one with a dark past.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's<strong> **the next chapter! Okay so I have a few questions for you guys.**

**1. Why doesn't Percy want to participate in 'Battle of the bands'? It's definitely not stage fright.**

**2****. Why do you think Luke came during Annabeth's panic attack?**

**3. Do you think Percy and Rachel will get into a relationship eventually?**

**4. Who is Sarah Jackson?**

**5. Which two songs did I use in this chapter?**

**This is just a request. In the next chapter Percy finds about Annabeth's singing. So I want Annabeth to be singing a song. Any suggestion on a sing that suits her? And last but not the least please review! Keep up the awesomeness! -RachelChaseJackson**


	6. History is mystery

**Hey guys! (*dodges weapons*) Okay okay. I'm really sorry for not updating for a long time. I've been pretty busy lately so I think from now on I'll update once in two weeks. So anyways does anyone have any idea about this Beta Reader thingy? Cause I'm new to fanfiction and I don't know how to get a Beta Reader or whatever you call it. I really need someone to check the chapters before I post them so please help me out here. Well here are your replies! Oh and the song I have chosen is 'Jar of hearts' by Christina Perri suggested by a guest. I loved the other songs too and thank you for suggesting!**

**HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185 -Amazing song choices. I needed something soft for this chapter but I'll be sure to use them in the future chaps!**

**Kitty-aka-Fanqueen - Thanks and sorry for the late update. Although to make up for it I've given a sneak peek to the next chapter and I have a feeling you'll like it.**

**Guest(Jessica Jasso)- Whoa! Four reviews? (*bows down kung-fu style*) I seriously owe you and really sorry for the late update. Sneak peak to make up for it! Loved the song by the way. I hadn't heard it before. Oh and Percy's age is 18.**

**Aaliyah Tate- Thanks to you for reading! Great answers and some of them are pretty close. Of course I won't tell you which ones :p. I like to keep the suspence going. Percy is 18.**

**PercabethLoverForLife - They are in college and are 18, although they don't live in dorms or stuff.I know Goode is a high school but let's suppose in this story it's a for the late update! Hope you like this chapter!**

**allen r- Lol! That was funny you not reading for Lukabeth but unfortunately there will be some Lukabeth but don't worry. It's Percabeth all along.**

**bookfangirl18 -you'll find that out in this tuned!**

**CrystalClear18 - I know right? I just love cliffhangers! In fact someone once even reviewed whether I was taking cliffhanger lessons from uncle Rick! XD**

**coolanir26 -Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the late update!**

**Finding Adventures - I know..I love April a lot too and I promise there will be a lot of Annabeth and April scenes. Later on there will be Percy and April scenes too so stay tuned!**

**Guest - Good song choice. Percy is 18.**

**Guest- Congratulations! Your song is the selected one!**

**P.S- Every student in this story is around 17-18.**

* * *

><p>"Percy?" Rachel acknowledged him as she flopped down beside him. He was doing some last minute chemistry homework which he seriously wanted to get over with. Percy would like to sit and have a long talk with the person who invented the subject and give him a piece of his mind. It was lunch time and the cafeteria was filled with echoes of laughter and chatting by the other figured Rachel had come to sit beside him only because Annabeth wasn't present there. It pissed him off that people would judge him according to his friends but he couldn't really do much about it.<p>

"Hey Rachel." Percy said glancing up and then going back to his chemistry work. He was almost there. Just a few more equations and he didn't have to face detention.

"I was thinking..." She said and Percy detected the nervousness in her voice. Also to add to the fact that she was playing with her fingers which showed another sign of nervousness.

"Yeah?" Percy said expecting her to continue.

"I mean this project...is for us to get to know each other better." She said beating around the bush.

"I'm listening. "Percy said continuing writing.

"Will you go out with me today?" She blurted out and the sudden outburst caused Percy to drag the pen downwards which resulted in a large line across the page.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Percy." Rachel said as she fussed over his messed up homework but he simply kept staring at her. Now Percy really wasn't an expert in the girl department but he was smart enough to know that she was asking him out. It seemed a little straightforward and early to Percy but then again this was Rachel we are talking about. She couldn't keep a thought inside of her for too long. Percy had no idea what he felt about her offer. Sure, he liked her as a friend but he wasn't sure if he had any romantic feelings towards her. Only one way to find out.

"Like in a- in a date?" Percy asked cursing himself inwardly for fumbling up his words.

Rachel stopped blubbering about his homework and how she would fix it and blinked at him. "Uh...If you want it to be."

Percy decided that it was worth a shot. It's not like she was forcing him and maybe this could be a friendly sort of date. "Sure." He replied smiling and her green eyes seemed to sparkle. Just as he said it the bell for the next period rang.

Percy groaned and set his head against the table. "Say hello to detention."

"Why?" Rachel asked looking confused.

"I haven't completed my chem homework yet. Thanks to you." Percy said grudgingly but his expression was full of mischief. Rachel smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry. But you know that we're having a substitute teacher today right?"

Percy's eyes widened. "I did not just spend my lunch doing something I didn't have to."

Rachel chuckled and looped her arm through his. "That's right dumbo. Now let's get ready for physical education!"

* * *

><p>To say that the gym was huge was an understatement. It might have comprised half of the school for all Percy knew. He had gone to the changing rooms along with the rest of the guys and changed into the gym uniform which was blue and white sleeveless shirts and shorts. It was red and white for the girls. The Coach-Coach Henley whistled and everyone formed lines and stood in front of him.<p>

Percy noticed Annabeth standing with the other girls and threw a smile at her. Annabeth just huffed and rolled her eyes looking away. He chuckled at that knowing it was her way of acknowledging him.

"We're going to play dodge ball today." The coach announced and everyone groaned.

"But!" The Coach interrupted. "The teams will be mixed. That means both guys and girls can be in a time." Murmurs of agreement could be heard from others.

"You get to choose your own teams." He said. "But of course I choose the leaders." Everyone groaned again.

"Alright! Let's get to chop!" He said clapping his hands and looked at the lot of them.

"Okay so..."He said looking pointedly at us and then pointed to one of the girls. "Clarisse! You're up."

As the girl stepped forwards Percy immediately pegged her as a mean girl. He didn't want to be judgemental but her bulky athletic build and the sneer on her face proved otherwise.

"And for our second leader..." He looked around again and pointed at Percy. "You. ...step up!"

Percy walked towards him and stood on his side as he clapped his shoulder. A little too strongly.

"Now that we've picked leaders, choose your teams and play. I'm gonna go over to the side and rest and don't you kids dare disturb me." he said walking off leaving Percy and a very monstrous looking girl to choose teams.

Clarisse chose a girl called Silena first and since it was a courtesy to let ladies go first Percy let her. When it was his chance without any hesitation he chose Annabeth first. The guys snickered and mumbled something along the lines 'wimp' but he didn't care. He noticed Rachel staring at him uncomfortably but he simply smiled at her.

On alternate picking the teams were made at last. Percy had Annabeth, Rachel, Piper, Leo, Frank and Octavian. Clarisse had Luke, Jason, Ethan , Travis, Silena and Hazel.

The Coach blew the whistle and the game began. Clarisse threw the ball first which flew rocketing towards Percy but he ducked so Frank who was standing behind him caught it. He threw it at the opponent team and Silena got hit by it. "Oh my god!" She screamed which caused the Coach to look up from his magazine. "My nail is chipped!"

The guys in their team rolled their eyes while Clarisse glared at me and walked angrily towards the net. "How dare you hit her?"

"It's dodge ball. You know, where you have to dodge the ball." Percy explained. Clarisse grumbled. "Whatever."

The game went on and Octavian from Percy's team got out. He didn't look much disappointed though. Like he was happy to be out of the game. Next Ethan threw the ball and Annabeth caught it. She threw it and it flew straight into Jason.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Leo exclaimed jumping up and down. "See ya later Sparky!" Jason simply smirked and shook his head at Leo.

"Good one Annie- I mean Annabeth." Leo said covering up his mistake and looking away nervously. Something told Percy that they used to be friends once.

"Oh so the dumb blonde can play!" Travis teased and Ethan snickered. Percy noticed Annabeth lowering her head and looking away.

"Give it a rest." Percy sneered as he threw the ball at them but his arm wavered which caused them to dodge it easily.

"Give it up Percy, you don't want to stick around a slut like her." Ethan replied back throwing the ball and this time Rachel caught it.

She threw the ball and Luke caught it his eyes nervously flitting around the group like he should say something but he remained silent. Percy hated that idiot. One minute he's asking Percy to not hurt Annabeth and the next he doesn't do anything to defend her.

"Maybe you should consider yourself first." Percy replied back playing the game but a little distracted. Ethan sneered at him and before he knew it Percy's eyesight became fuzzy and his head rolled back as he fell hard on the ground. He couldn't believe anybody could throw that hard.

After a momentary blackness he opened his eyes to find everyone hovered over him. Rachel was cradling while Piper asked him if he was okay. Leo was hunched over him in concern and he could see Annabeth's eyebrows were furrowed. He thought for a moment that she looked worried for him but that couldn't be could it?

Piper glared at Ethan. "Hey!" She yelled. "You could have killed him!"

Ethan had a smug look on his face like he could care less. "Yeah well sorry. But he should have known. Whoever even tries to care for that bitch ends up dead. No wonder Luke dumped her." The nerve of that guy. Percy really wished he was dumb- the not able to speak type-because he was sure if Ethan said one more word,well let's just say Ethan wouldn't be seeing daylight anytime soon. Percy wondered where the Coach was and why he wasn't noticing any of this.

Piper beat him to it though. "You're one to talk Ethan! You obviously wouldn't know anything about getting dumped, that is...if you ever had a real relationship!"

"Oooh burn!" Leo snickered and Ethan growled at her but Luke put a hand out to stop him. "That's enough, Ethe."

Through all of this Percy tried to get up but black spots dance in his vision. Annabeth abruptly got up and walked calmly towards the changing rooms wiping at her eyes. Percy wanted to go after her, he really did if it weren't for his dizzy head.

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" Rachel asked her green eyes flickering with worry.

"No, I'm fine." Percy said when the door to the gym burst open. It was the Coach and he looked perfectly calm like he'd had a nice day torturing kids.

"What'd I miss?"

* * *

><p>As Percy walked into the changing room to clean up he heard voices. More importantly two voices and they were very familiar. He took a turn and immediately stepped back. It was Luke and Annabeth. But what was Annabeth doing in the boys changing room?<p>

He peeked again. Annabeth was pressed against the wall while Luke had his arms on either side of her. There was quite amount of distance between then and the expression on Annabeth's face told him that they weren't doing anything romantic of sorts.

"Annabeth, just listen to me." Luke said whispering desperately. Annabeth simply looked to the side her face looking blotchy and eyes rimmed red.

"I don't want to." She croaked and her voice sounded scratchy as tears streamed down her face. "Just please...let me go."

"I didn't mean it." Luke said ignoring what she said. He bent his head trying to catch her eye. "You have to believe me. I never meant for it to happen." Percy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. What were they talking about? With a shock Percy remembered what Ethan said. _No wonder Luke dumped her. _So Annabeth and Luke had been together once and Luke left her. But the question was...why?

Annabeth looked up at him, anger evident in her eyes. She pushed Luke back with her hands on his chest and kept pushing him back with every word she said. "I will never forgive you for what you did to me!" she exclaimed. "Never!" And with that she made her way out of the changing room but not before colliding into Percy first. He held her by the arms to steady her but as she flinched he let go of her.

She looked at him with her watery eyes and then passed by him sniffling. Luke appeared in front of him with a worried look as his eyes met Percy's. Percy's jaw was set and fist were clenched and he seriously wanted nothing more than to just punch Luke but he had other matters to handle. He gave Luke a once over and ran back to catch up with Annabeth.

He pushed across people following the familiar patch of blonde hair but soon was lost in the crowd and instead bumped into Thalia.

"Whoa there Kelp Head! What's got you in such a rush?" She said steadying him. Percy looked behind her but there was no sign of Annabeth. Guess he's just to see that matter later.

"Nothing. So what's up?" Percy said shoving his hands into his pockets as he and Thalia made their was through the crowd.

"I just joined the drama club." She said shrugging. Her black hair was choppy and the blue streak made her electric blue eyes look good. She was wearing her usual gothic clothes with studded black boots and gave out a vibe which clearly said 'stay away'.

"That's great...I guess." He said uncertainly. Thalia and acting? I'd rather go and jump off a bridge.

"What do you mean?" Thalia said crossing her arms and frowning up at me.

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly. Percy put an arm around her. "You're going to do awesome Thals. Trust me."

"Of course I will. Cause you're gonna be there too." She said cheerily. Percy abruptly stopped and stared at her. "What do you mean?" He said fearing her answer.

"Percy Jackson a.k.a Kelp Head is going to the drama club!" Thalia yelled in the hallway which earned a few stares. "That's right everybody! Appla-" That would be the moment when Percy clamped a hand on Thalia's mouth.

"Have you gone bonkers?" He whisper yelled and pulled her to the side. "Why would you do that? You know I don't know a thing about drama."

"That's the point dear cousin." She said pulling me by the arm. "Now come on! We'll be late for the meeting!" And Percy groaned all the way.

Thalia pulled him into the room where a couple of people were seated. He recognized a few of them. Among the group was Piper, Jason, Leo, Octavian, Hazel and Silena. Thalia and Percy took a seat in one of the empty chairs. They were all seated in a circle like it was some round table conference or something.

Piper stood up all leader like as she addressed the group. She had an eagle feather in her hair which was choppy and her kaleidoscopic eyes kept changing color. Percy couldn't figure out exactly what color they were.

"So this year we have to new members in the drama club. Say hello to Thalia and Percy ." She said as Percy and Thalia waved to the others and received a few 'hey's' and 'wassup's'.

"Okay, so like every year first we're all going to introduce ourselves. I'll start first. I'm Piper McLean."

"Hey guys I'm Leo and I'm available."Leo said smirking and trying to put up the bad boy attitude but Percy felt that his face was more suited for the happy-go-lucky type. Piper rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder.

"Jason" A blonde guy with blue eyes said smiling thought he looked like one of those people who would be all rough and tough and in the football team.

"Drew" "Octavian" "Silena" "Pollux" "Castor" And so on and once everybody was done introducing themselves Piper took out a box full of folded papers. Piper let each of them take a chit until everyone had one each and set the box down. "Now look at the name of the person you got in the chit and you have to write something about them, but don't mention your name."

Percy wondered if this really was the drama club or some sort of religious get-to-know-everyone type of group where everyone sat huddled across a camp fire singing songs. That wasn't bad except for the fact that the girl Drew kept giving him these weird glances and winks which made him wasn't to make an escape. He felt like dumping a bucket of water on her for all the extra make up that was caked on her face.

"It's kind of tradition." Thalia leaned in and whispered. "They do this every year."

Percy nodded and grabbed a pen. He opened his chit. HAZEL. He looked up and noticed the girl. She was dark skinned with warm brown eyes. Percy had never really spoken to her or had an encounter with her except for the dodge ball game, but they hadn't spoken. He decided to write a simple comment. _I would like to get to know you better._

He refolded the paper and gave it to Piper. He tried to take a peek at Thalia's note but she shoved him away which resulted in him chuckling. Once Piper had collected everyone's papers she started reading them out.

"Okay so this is...for Leo!" She said Leo sat up in interest. "_Can you fix my phone? I just broke it."_ Leo looked at the group bewildered. "Seriously! What do I look like? A mechanic?!"

Everyone burst out laughing as Leo simply shook his head but Percy could see that he wasn't really offended. Piper controlled her laughter and proceeded to the next note. "Next is...Thalia!" Thalia looked nervously at Percy as Piper read it out. "_Your eyes are scary and beautiful at the same time." _Percy snorted and mumbled. "I'll go with scary." Which of course earned him another punch in the arm.

"Next is...Percy!" Piper said and Percy immediately stopped laughing. "Uh..._983743223."_

"A number?" Jason said and then smirked at Percy. "Good one man." Percy blushed to the roots oh his hair as Thalia snickered beside him.

"Well we all know where that came from." Leo said smugly and everyone looked at Drew who was checking out her nails. "Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"Okay..." Piper said slowly as she proceeded to the next one. "Octavian! Well this is a weird one..."

"What's it say?" Silena questioned curiously. Piper looked back at the note furrowing her eyebrows. "_I know what you did on 20th December 2009."_

As soon as Piper said that Percy noticed Octavian grow paler than he already was. Everyone looked at him and he simply shrugged. "Dunno what that means." But Percy saw past his façade. There was something about Octavian. Something mysterious. He noticed him closing and opening his fist. A sign which people do when they're nervous or really uncomfortable. Percy was pretty good at reading people and he was sure that what Octavian had done was bad. Really bad.

* * *

><p>Percy shut his locker as he grabbed everything he needed. The day was finally over and Percy wanted nothing more to go home, take a nice warm shower and flop down on his bed., but of course nothing goes as he plans. As he was leaving he heard someone singing. He looked down the corridor but there were no students. It was a girl's voice he knew that much. He followed the voice as it kept getting clearer. "...<em>to live...half alive" <em>

His steps quickened until he was standing on the school terrace. He stepped quietly towards the girl who had her back turned towards him with a guitar in her arms. She was sitting on the edge of the terrace, her legs dangling in the air. Percy stepped closer and caught a glance at her blonde hair which was pulled across one shoulder. With a jolt he realized that it was Annabeth. He decided to remain silent as she continued strumming the guitar.

_"Who do you think you are,_

_running around leaving scars,_

_collecting you jars of hearts_

_and tearing love apart."_

She paused for a moment and jotted down the lyrics in her notebook. Percy noticed that there were a lot of doodles or maybe words scribbled and written on the paper in different direction like she didn't care about it being neat.

_"You're gonna catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside you soul."_

She jotted them down again and sighed as she stopped strumming her guitar. Percy wondered why she didn't usually sing because she was amazing. He absolutely loved whatever song she had composed and - how had she done that on the spot and -wait, no one knew about this? He had a vague idea that the song was meant for Luke.

"You broke all your promises." She whispered not meant for anyone to be heard but Percy did anyways. He stepped forwards to make his presence known when she suddenly stood up. Stood up. _On the edge of the terrace._ Which was so narrow that if she would take another step forward she would be tumbling to her death.

Percy's heart started racing in his chest. No, she wasn't thinking about. Was she? She couldn't. He started hyperventilating as Annabeth looked down still standing too close to the edge and too far from Percy. He had a feeling of deja vu as memories flashed in his mind.

_His fifteen-year old self standing in front of the bridge. Scared. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he stares up at the girl in front of him. She's standing on the edge of the bridge. Crying. Her grip is loose on the pole which keeps her on the bridge. Alive. Safe. For now._

Percy stumbles forwards but something seems to pull him back. Fear. He doesn't want to face it again. Not again. Why is Annabeth doing it? Why is she throwing away her life? He thought she was stronger. Stronger than...

_"Sarah..." Fifteen-year old Percy croaked. His face was blotchy from all the crying he had done. "Don't do it...please. You can't leave us. Can't...leave me."_

_Sarah sobbed. "I'm sorry Percy but...but..I can't do it anymore. Tell mom I'm sorry and that I love her." She said as she wiped her cheeks. "I love you Percy." She said one last time and before Percy could understand what was happening she let go of the pole._

_"SARAH!"_

"ANNABETH!" Percy yelled as he surged forwards. Annabeth's head immediately flipped back to look at him her eyes widening and expression startled.

"Per-" She didn't get to complete her sentence as she found her foot slipping and the last thing she saw before falling were Percy's frightened green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger! Yay! (please don't kill me) So let's summarize what has happened.<strong>

**1. Rachel asked Percy out and he said yes**

** 2. Annabeth and Luke had been together once and Luke made some mistake**

**3. Octavian has a dark secret**

**4. Sarah Jackson is Percy's sister who committed suicide**

**5. Annabeth falls to her death...or does she?**

**As promised here's the sneak peek for the next chapter!**

_She stared at Percy for a while, then her gaze shifted to his lips. Before Percy could comprehend what was happening he felt her lips against his. Whoa! He thought. Wasn't this too soon? After a few seconds or what felt like hours Percy pulled away nervously. Rachel looked at him, her light green eyes now a shade of dark. She looked away her cheeks starting to redden._

_"I'm sorry." She said quickly. It was a minute after which Percy spoke. "Look...Rachel. I like you. As a friend. Maybe it's too fast? I mean...we could try but..."_

_"I understand Percy." She sighed. "You want to get to know each other first." Percy nodded but she continued. "And of course you're new here so it's going to take time-" But Percy had already zoned out and his gaze had shifted to behind Rachel. It was on a certain blonde. Annabeth. She was wearing a hoodie and her arm were wrapped around herself. She looked back and forth as if fearing that someone was following her. She took a turn and disappeared from Percy's sight._

_"- and I think it would be better if we just stayed friends." Rachel finished bringing Percy out of his reverie. "Right." He said." uh Rachel. I just remembered something important. I'll meet you tomorrow okay?" Before she could respond he gave her a quick hug and took off after the street Annabeth had taken._

_Percy noticed her entering into a white villa. It was pretty dark and the lights weren't so bright so he couldn't figure out the words on the board. Only something along the lines C_ M _ BL_D O_RP_A_E. There was a wide yard in front of the villa and a blonde girl greeted Annabeth at the front. Suddenly a little girl who looked about 3-4 years ran towards Annabeth, her shoulder length blonde hair whipping back and forth as she squealed. Annabeth picked her up and the what the girl said next made Percy's heart lurch. "Mommy you're here!"_

**Hope you like it! Please review! Your reviews are what keeps the story going! Stay tuned! -RachelChaseJackson**


	7. Trust me

**Love you guys for all the reviews! Here are your replies!**

**Divergent Daughter of Athollo : Thanx for beta reading the story!**

**Finding Adventures :It's good to see that the story had got you interested. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Kitty-aka-fanqueen : Here's your update!**

**Aaliyah Tate :Thanks for surviving this long! (LOL) Later on I realized that the ending kind of was like Mark of Athena where Annabeth falls and Percy catches her and everything although I didn't plan it that way originally.**

**ICECREAMROCKS don't dis me: I will! Please review or PM if you have any suggestion or requests!**

**anthane : sorry for not updating soon but I promise I tried to. This chapter literally took me three days because I wanted it to be good so hope it was worth it!**

**henrie locker: don't hate Luke so soon. Things are not always what they seem. ;)**

**Horse1lover3 : here's the update! sorry for not doing it soon.**

**Guest: hope u made it. ;)**

**Guest : I dunno about more but here it is.**

**coolanir26 : I know I don't update regularly. Sorry for that but I promise I won't discontinue this story. In fact I won't discontinue any of my stories. My high school just started so it's been tough for me to update and also I have to periodically update 5 storied so...Well you'll be happy cause there's no cliffhanger in this chapter.**

**Jessica Jasso: Thank you so much for reviewing in every single one of my stories. I seriously look forward to seeing your reviews every time! They really make my day.**

**bookfangirl18 : OMG I JUST DID! ASFGJKHLJL! XD**

**Guest: sorry for the late update!**

* * *

><p>Percy held on to Annabeth's wrist tightly as her legs dangled thirty feet above the air. His heart was thudding against his chest as he leaned against the railing. He wasn't sure if he could make it, but he had to. He wouldn't let Annabeth fall. He wouldn't.<p>

Annabeth's other hand, which was free, was holding on to one of the carvings on the wall which was not really reassuring. If not for Percy holding her she was sure to tumble to her death.

"Give me your other hand." Percy grunted as he held out his hand or rather tried to. Percy cursed his arms for not being longer.

"I'll fall." Annabeth said. "You can't pull me up."

"I won't let you fall." Percy said as he tried to reach for her hand. "Annabeth, trust me."

"I-I" She said looking like she was about to accept defeat. Percy tried to step on the railing to reach her but then realized that there was the possibility of him slipping.

He looked into Annabeth's eyes which held fear. "Trust me."

He saw her swallow and then slowly close her eyes. He panicked for a moment thinking that she was about to let go but instead she let go of the wall and in an instant Percy caught her other hand.

She gasped as she opened her eyes and realized that she hadn't fallen. Percy let out a yell as he pulled her over the railing and they both tumbled onto the ground.

They both were breathing heavily and it was after a minute that they realized they had their arms around each other. Annabeth pulled away quickly and sat up taking Percy with her.

He looked at her angrily. "What were you thinking? That you would just throw your life away like that?!"

Annabeth looked confused. "What-I-" She tried to say but Percy was on a roll.

"Did you even think about anyone before you decided to kill yourself?" He continued looking beyond pissed.

"Per-" She tried again but he didn't let her.

"All because of some stupid guy that you-"

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled which finally made him shut up. Annabeth took a deep breath. "I wasn't going to kill myself."

"What?" Percy said his voice sounding worn out as his shoulders slumped.

"I was simply standing on it. I do it all the time. This is kind of my special spot." She said hesitantly not meet his eyes. "You just startled me and then I...fell."

" " Percy said feeling dumb. He rubbed the back of his neck as they both searched for something to say.

"So." Percy said breaking the silence. "Wanna grab some ice cream? I know a great place."

Annabeth looked doubtful. She didn't want to say yes but at the same time she didn't want to deny him either. It had been a long time since she had done anything with a friend. She didn't realize how much she missed that until Percy had offered her. She frowned as she remembered something.

"I-uh- I have an early dinner with my brother and his girlfriend, Amanda. She's cooking tonight. Wouldn't wanna be late." Annabeth tried smiling but Percy could look through her façade and understand that she was lying. He didn't question her though.

"Oh. When do you have to be back?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Eight" she said a little too quickly which increased Percy's suspicion. He checked his watch. "Well it's six now. I promise I'll have you back before eight."

Percy rolled his eyes as Annabeth looked back and forth. He grabbed her hand, which startled her a bit, but she didn't complain as he pulled her along to wherever he wanted to go.

* * *

><p>"How does this look?" Rachel said holding out a red halter top against her torso. Rachel had decided to go to the mall with Piper and Thalia to pick something out to wear for her 'date' with Percy or so she called.<p>

Rachel was more than just interested in Percy. She really liked him and as stupid as it sounds, it was true. Even though they'd just known each other for a few days she felt like she knew him already.

Well what's there to know about? She knows he lives with his mother who is divorced. He has a serious obsession with blue food. He liked to swim and someday he would like to be a marine biologist.

So she knew the basic things a person should know about the other. That basically made them really close friends and she hope maybe sooner or later they would be more than that. Preferably sooner.

"It looks perfect." Piper said sorting through a rack of clothes. "Just like the previous nine hundred and ninety nine did."

"Thousanth time's the charm!" Rachel said grinning as she looked at herself in the mirror. She heard Thalia groan behind her.

"I know I shouldn't have agreed to come to the mall with you guys." She said as she pushed her face into a rack of clothes. Piper giggled beside her.

"Oh come on Thals." Rachel said. "It's important that you come. After all, he is your cousin."

She pulled her head out of the bunch of clothes. "Yes he is and that's why I know that he won't like that top you're holding."

Rachel's eyes widened comically. "You couldn't tell that to me earlier?"

Thalia simply snorted while Piper pulled out a beautiful blue laced top. "Now that, he'll like." Thalia said raising her eyebrows. Rachel looked at it for a while then sighed. "Will do."

"So what's his type. I mean has he ever had a girlfriend?" Rachel asked as they walked towards the counter.

"Nope." Thalia said popping the 'p', "Not that I know of at least.

He's more of the shy and reserved type. Simple but elegant. You know what I mean?"

"Uh huh. I guess." Rachel replied as she paid the cashier. Piper scoffed. "Just chill. You want Percy to like you for who you are not for what he would like for you to be."

"And there's the love goddess." Thalia said teasing Piper as they walked out of the store. "But yeah, Pipe's right. Anyways I-"

"Hey guys?" Piper said nervously interrupting Thalia as she pointed out at two people opposite to them in walking out of an ice cream shop. It was Percy and Annabeth.

"What's he doing with her?" Thalia and Rachel asked simultaneously which Piper found a bit creepy.

"The date's tonight right?" Thalia asked not taking her eyes off the pair.

"Yeah..." Rachel said trailing off, then shrugged. "Whatever. They're just friends. Maybe they decided to hang out."

"Hmm..." Thalia said then quickly turned towards them frowning. "I don't like him hanging out with her."

Rachel made an uneasy face then nodded. "Me either."

"Why not?" Piper said frowning and they both turned towards her. "I mean, what's wrong with that?" She said defensively.

"Uh because she's bad news?" Thalia supplied.

"And how would you know? You just came last week!."Piper shot back and then realized it was a little rude. Thalia looked away. "Right. I'll uh, I have to go." She said as she walked away in the opposite direction.

"Way to go, Pipes." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Well I'm sorry okay? But it's true." Piper said huffing and crossing her arms. Rachel put down her shopping bags angrily.

"What's it with you and defending her all the freaking time?" She questioned.

"She's our friend Rachel! Annabeth's our friend! And more importantly she's your best friend." Piper said exasperated.

"Was, Piper." Rachel sneered. "_Was_."

* * *

><p>"That doesn't even make sense!" Percy exclaimed laughing as they were walking with ice cream cones in their hands.<p>

"It does actually." Annabeth said matter-of-factly. "Because of the fat it blocks the arterial veins and so later on it results in heart attacks and-" She stopped abruptly noticing Percy staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Sorry." She said blushing. "I know I'm a nerd."

Percy waved it off. "It's kind of cute actually." He said licking his mint chocolate chip ice cream which was in fact blue in color. If Annabeth found anything weird about that she didn't say anything.

"Although, you did ruin ice cream for me." He added and Annabeth smiled. Percy wondered what he could do to make her laugh. It had become his personal agenda to get her to laugh. Everyday he would google, yes literally google jokes to tell Annabeth so that she would at least laugh at one, but so far he had been unsuccessful.

"So, you participating in the Battle of the Bands?" Percy questioned. Annabeth shook her head in return.

"Why not?" He didn't see any reason why she shouldn't. She had an amazing voice. A voice that she could make a career with.

"Singing's not my thing." She said and Percy snorted. "Could have fooled me."

"Why are you not participating?" Annabeth shot back and Percy cheeks immediately turned red.

"There's a reason for that." he said nervously. Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "And what's that?"

Percy remained silent for a minute then took a deep breath, closed his eyes and muttered something like 'you can do it Perce.'

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_  
><em>The way you move ain't fair you know<em>  
><em>Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight<em>

People started giving them weird looks as Percy sang with full volume not caring about what others were thinking. It wasn't that Percy's singing was particularly bad it just wasn't...pleasant. Annabeth couldn't hold it in longer as she bursted out in laughter and Percy kept singing smiling at her.

_Heeey heeeey heeeey_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_  
><em>You gave my life dire-<em>

"Okay okay!" Annabeth exclaimed trying to catch her breath. "I get it! You can stop now."

Percy immediately stopped singing and started laughing with her. With a jolt he realized she was laughing. She was laughing. He felt so happy that he could hug her but he knew that wouldn't be appropriate. She had just begun to open up to him. He didn't want to push her back to her original place with his stupidity.

"And that is why I don't want to participate." He said grinning proudly. Annabeth was still giggling. "Oh come on it's not that bad."

Percy raised his eyebrows.

"Okay it's awful." Annabeth admitted. "But hey, there are other stuff besides singing. You must be good at something right?"

"Swimming."Percy said nodding. They walked in silence for a while when Annabeth brought out a question.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you get so freaked out about me suiciding?"

She knew she shouldn't really be asking personal questions like that and she would totally understand if he didn't tell her. It just made her look in his eyes at that moment when she fell told her that this wasn't the first time something like that had happened to him. She was sure of that. How, you may ask? That's because she had seen that look in her own eyes. Very often. When anyone came to close, she would always flinch. She didn't like personal contact. That's why she always kept everyone at arm's length. She didn't want to get too close to anyone. They always end up hurting her. That's why she had to keep Percy at arm's length. She couldn't get close to him too. She wouldn't make that same mistake again and anyways, Percy was better off not knowing about her dark side.

"I-I- my sister." He said and Annabeth noticed his grip on the ice cream cone tightened. "Sarah. She killed herself. Jumped off a bridge." Annabeth wanted to say something but she felt that Percy wasn't done yet.

"She was um- autistic." He said and looked at her nervously. He knew it would be a touchy subject for her. Of course he wouldn't tell her he knew. The little friendship that he had got out of her would be ruined in a second if he did that. He would wait until she trusted him completely. "She fell in love with this guy, Noah, and well they got married. They looked just like a normal happily married couple until six months after their weddding. I found out-I found out-" Percy paused, finding it hard to tell.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." Annabeth said softly.

"No, I want to." Percy said shaking his head. "He used to hit her. Sarah thought he was simply stressed and would forgive him every night but it didn't stop. The bruises kept increasing, he kept coming home, late and drunk. One night she came home to find him with another woman in their bed."

Annabeth gasped lightly at that she put her hand on her mouth. "She lost it after left a note for mom and a voice message for me. I was there when she jumped. I couldn't make her stay. I couldn't." He said and looked away to hide a stray tear that fell from his eyes. He didn't want Annabeth to see him like this.

Annabeth felt tears fill her eyes too. Not only because the situation was entirely dreadful but because she could sympathize with it. She realized she was seeing a completely vulnerable side of Percy. Not the always-happy-go-lucky Percy she'd seen since last week.

"But what I hate the most," Percy continued. "is that man using her inability to respond back with the same vigor. He took advantage of her situation, Annabeth! Just like that!" he exclaimed.

"Sometimes we have to go through all the tough times in life." Annabeth said slowly. "You can't help it. You can't do anything to make it better." She said pushing a curl back behind her ear. "But in those times what you need the most is for that one person to be there with you. That person who's shoulder you can cry on. That one person who you can trust inevitably. You were that person for her Percy." Annabeth said softly looking at me. "She was lucky to have you as that person."

Percy nodded. "Because, trust me. It sucks to have no one." Annabeth said almost choking up. Percy wondered if she was referring to herself but he didn't question. He figured they both had opened up to each other enough for one evening.

"Sometimes people just need a little help, you know?"

* * *

><p>"- and so I started painting and holding exhibitions. I really love it, you know. It's my passion." Rachel continued talking seated from Percy across the table.<p>

"It's like when you go and you see a really great band live for the first time, you know, and nobody's saying it but everybody's thinking it: "We have something to believe in again." I want to draw that feeling. But I can't. And if I can't be great at it then I don't want to ruin it. It's too important to me." She said smiling and Percy could see that certain glaze in her eyes.

"That's really great." Percy said smiling at her. "How you can find something and be sure that is what you want."

"Hmm.." Rachel said as she twirled her straw in her smoothie. He figured something was bothering her but didn't know what. Maybe she had to write a really long essay or something? He wasn't sure but he wouldn't ask her. She would tell him if she wanted to.

"Percy..." Rachel said hesitantly and he thought that she was finally about to tell him. "About today evening...I saw you with Annabeth."

"Oh." Percy said sitting back. He didn't really know what to say. Okay so she had seen him with her. So what? He could hang out with Annabeth right? It wasn't like since they were 'dating' or whatever that he couldn't hang out with other girls right? He didn't know a thing about relationships and how they worked. Sure he had his first kiss which was really wierd because the girl was a year older to him but he didn't know the basic stuff.

There was a board hung up in the restaurant they were in. It said 'Love doesn't knock often and when it does,you just have to let it in.' Percy felt like it was taunting him. Taunting his situation.

"Thalia doesn't like it and well I don't feel really good about it either." Rachel said nervously.

"We're just friends, Rachel." Percy said clearing that fact. He didn't want Rachel to think that he was just leading her on when in reality he wasn't. She was the one who brought up the date. Not him. Not that he didn't like Rachel. He felt things were going a bit too fast for his liking.

"I know that." Rachel said quickly. "I just-"

"What's up with you and Annabeth?" Percy questioned instead putting his arms upright to hold up his chin. "You two always skirt around each other's names. You don't like her and she acts like she doesn't know you or doesn't want to. What's the actual story?"

"She was my best friend." Percy raised his eyebrows at the word 'was'.

"What happened?"

"She changed." Rachel said looking anywhere but his eyes. "All of a sudden she started skipping classes. Stopped meeting us." She then looked up at him with a new fire in her eyes. "She was the one who pulled away Percy! She didn't want to be friends with us. That was pretty clear."

Percy simply nodded. To him it sounded like Rachel was trying to defend herself. Try to show that she wasn't at fault at all. Come to think about it, it did sound logical though. If Annabeth was the one who didn't want their friendship then they couldn't do anything. But they could have tried. They did try didn't they?

"It's okay Rachel. I understand." he said placing his hand on hers. Maybe it was the wrong move because he saw a change in her eyes instantly.

She stared at Percy for a while, then her gaze shifted to his lips. Before Percy could comprehend what was happening he felt her lips against his. Whoa! He thought. Wasn't this too soon? After a few seconds or what felt like hours Percy pulled away nervously. Rachel looked at him, her light green eyes now a shade of dark. She looked away her cheeks starting to redden.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly. It was a minute after which Percy spoke. "Look...Rachel. I like you. As a friend. Maybe it's too fast? I mean...we could try but..."

"I understand Percy." She sighed. "You want to get to know each other first." Percy nodded but she continued. "And of course you're new here so it's going to take time-" But Percy had already zoned out and his gaze had shifted to behind Rachel. It was on a certain blonde. Annabeth. She was wearing a hoodie and her arm were wrapped around herself. She looked back and forth as if fearing that someone was following her. She took a turn and disappeared from Percy's sight. Wasn't she supposed to be at home? Her brother's girlfriend was cooking dinner right? Or was she?

"- and I think it would be better if we just stayed friends." Rachel finished bringing Percy out of his reverie. "Right." He said. "uh Rachel. I just remembered something important. I'll meet you tomorrow okay?" Before she could respond he gave her a quick hug and took off after the street Annabeth had taken.

Percy noticed her entering into a white villa. It was pretty dark and the lights weren't so bright so he couldn't figure out the words on the board. Only something along the lines C_ M _ BL_D O_RP_A_E. There was a wide yard in front of the villa and a blonde girl greeted Annabeth at the front. Suddenly a little girl who looked about 3-4 years ran towards Annabeth, her shoulder length blonde hair whipping back and forth as she squealed. Annabeth picked her up and the what the girl said next made Percy's heart lurch. "Mommy you're here!"

* * *

><p>"Okay...no that's wrong!...slow down..." Sandy said huffing and panting trying to keep up with April. They were playing Just Dance and clearly April was winning. The little girl had a lot more energy as her blonde hair flipped left and right as she danced.<p>

Sandy on the other hand looked ready to dig her own grave. Her legs gave out as she lay sprawled on the floor. April switched off the game. "Aww Aunty Shan you can do better."

"Yeah...well your aunty Shan isn't as young as she used to be." Sandy said closing her eyes. She smiled at the 'Shan' part. She had given up on trying to make her say San with the sound of an S.

"But you're 15!" April protested squatting down next to Sandy.

"Your point?" Sandy asked opening one eye. April huffed. "I mish mommy."

Sandy eyes opened fully as she sat up. "Yeah me too, sugar." Then she smiled slowly. "But you know what? You're gonna meet her real soon."

April crawled into her lap. "Why don't I jusht go and meet her?"

Sandly laughed twirling the little girls hair in her finger."You don't get to leave the house alone until your at least 30 okay?"

"Maybe even 40. Discuss it with your mom."

Just then Calypso appeared in front of them smiling like she knew something they didn't. "April, someone's here to see you."

April's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "No way." She literally ran outside with Sandy and Calypso chuckling and trailing behind her.

Outside Annabeth was waiting with a huge smile on her face. April squealed and jumped into Annabeth's arms. "Mommy you're here!"

"Yeah I am." Annabeth said as she kissed her cheek. "And I'm here to take you home."

"Forever?" April asked excitedly. Annabeth's smiled faltered at that. She looked at Calypso for help.

"Uh no sweety. It's for a month." Calypso said and April visibly got disappointed. "But if you behave then you will." Calypso corrected.

April immediately perked up at that. She nodded her head furiously. "I will!" Annabeth kissed April on the cheek again.

They all laughed as Sandy walked towards them. "What? She gets all the kisses and I get what?"

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Aren't you too old for that?"

"Never too old for you honey." Sandy joked and they laughed. "I missed you." Then she rolled her eyes. "Even if it's been only a month since last time."

"Yeah...me too." Annabeth said softly. Then she adjusted April on her lap. "Whoa are you getting heavy?"

April and Sandy looked abashed. "Blame Aunty Shan for the late night pizza!"

"Sandy!" Annabeth protested as the girl in question held her hands up.

"Annabeth, you didn't tell me you were bringing someone." Calypso interrupted as Annabeth turned confused. She noticed Calypso looking at something or someone behind her.

'What? I didn't-" She said turning around and her words got eaten up as her eyes fell upon the raven haired boy. Percy just stood there gaping like a fish.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked panicking. "What are you doing here?" How much had he heard? Did he know? He couldn't know. No.

Percy seemed to be pulled out of his reverie. " I-uh I was just walking by and saw you and-" He stopped looking at April.

Sandy raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? And you're sure you weren't just stalking her?"

Percy immediately shook his head as blush creeped up his neck. "I wasn't!" Although he didn't have any intentions of stalking her he did kind of follow her. Wasn't that stalker-ish?

Annabeth sighed. "It's okay Sandy. He's a friend." She put April down and whispered something to her which Percy couldn't quite make out. She then walked towards him and placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here Percy?"

"I just saw you and-and the girl and is she yours?" Percy blurted out and Annabeth tried really hard not to hyperventilate.

She tried for a smile. "Don't be silly. She's uh- my late aunt's daughter."

"Then why did she call you mommy? And why is she in the orphanage?" Percy was on a ramble. He didn't mean to sound intruding, but he just had to know.

"What's with all the questions?" Annabeth asked frowning. "Her parents died when she was really young so I took care of her and she thinks I'm her mom. As for why she's here that's because I'm not legally allowed yet to have her live with me."

Percy nodded and started to calm down. So the little girl wasn't Annabeth's. Annabeth hated lying about April not being her daughter. She wanted to tell April was her daughter with pride but she couldn't let him know.

"Are you done or are there any more?" Annabeth said raising an eyebrow. Percy shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't mean to- I just-"

Annabeth sighed. "Percy. Go home."

"Yeah uh- right." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "uh bye?" Annabeth simply nodded as he left. She let out a long breath and turned towards Sandy who had a questioning look.

Annabeth slowly opened the gate to their home with April holding her hand. Annabeth crouched down to her level.

"Since it's just me and you tonight, I'm going to let you stay up past bedtime and watch The Powerpuff Girls." Annabeth said ruffling April's hair.

"I'd rather watch Goship Girl. It's sho bad for me." April replied as Annabeth opened her mouth amused.

"That's it! No more hanging out with Aunty Shan." Annabeth said laughing when someone interrupted them.

"Hey Annabeth." Annabeth turned to her side to find Piper smiling at her from the to other side of the fence. Annabeth had momentarily forgotten that Piper was her neighbour as she stood gaping at her. "Hey April!" Piper said lighting up.

Piper was the only one among apart from the orphanage who knew about April. It wasn't like Annabeth wanted her to know. She hadn't planned on telling her either, but Piper had found out. She had found out six months after April was born and had done a really good job at keeping her mouth shut as she had promised to Annabeth. Annabeth always had a soft spot for her.

April happily ran towards the fence. "Hey Aunty Piper!"

"Just Piper." Piper said smiling.

"Uh April. Could you go inside honey?" Annabeth said cautiously as Piper looked up at her. April nodded and hopped back into the house. Annabeth walked towards the fence.

"Nobody knows right?" Annabeth asked. Piper shook her head in return.

Annabeth breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry about the adoption thing." Piper said softly which made Annabeth raise her eyebrow. "What adoption thing?"

Piper sighed. "I bumped into Calypso the other day. She told me that someone else wants to adopt April. I could help you, you know? If you want?"

"No." Annabeth said abruptly. "And besides why would you? We don't know each other right? We're just two people studying in a university who are complete strangers."

Piper smiled at her sadly. ""Just because you stopped being my friend doesn't mean I stopped being your's."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of the chapter! Read, review and follow favorite. **

**NOTE: I have opened up a poll on my profile asking which story you guys want updated the most. According to your choice I will update so vote! Or if you don't want to vote just simply mention the story in a review. **

** Chapter 8**

_**He didn't want to find out this way. He felt like a thief, stealing her innermost secrets without her even knowing...**_

**Stay tuned!**

**RachelChaseJackson**


	8. Victims of darkness

**Hey guys! So according to the poll 'Now you see me' was the story that had the most votes so as promised because I'm man err woman/girl of my words (lol) I'll be updating this story a lot more frequently. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! or at least I hope you have.**

**Guest : The prologue is in the future. It shows that Percy reads Annabeth's diary and so now we're reading in the past. I really hope it's not that confusing. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Kitty-aka-Fanqueen :Rachel is a conflicted character in this story. I don't want to portray her as a negative character but not as an extremely good one either. Good to know you're finding it interesting.**

**henrie locker: yeah I did...bummer. But I have a feeling you'll like what's ahead.**

**IzzyQuagmire0907 : I know! I'm trying to not make every single person against Annabeth because that would make me sadistic. I'm also so glad that you caught onto that part where Rachel thinks just because she knows a few basic stuff about Percy that she's knows him. That's why I made Percy tell one of his personal secrets to Annabeth to show that he's a deeper person than just that.**

**alugo09: don't kill me for the ending of the chapter! XD**

**firefly9917: Yeah Annabeth will feel comfortable around him. A lot sooner than you think. ;)**

**Jessica Jasso: There will be lots of bonding scenes and I'm especially excited for writing the Percy-April ones because they're going to be absolutely adorable together. Annabeth's fully story will slowly unravel in parts. Hope you like this chapter!**

**bookfangirl18 : Piper can't adopt April because she's seventeen too. She could help however with her dad's help. I'm going to imply it in the story later on when the time comes.**

**Guest: Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Does this darkness have a name? This <em>cruelty<em>, this **hatred**.  
>How did it find us? Did it <strong>steal<strong> into our lives  
>or did we <em>seek<em> it out and embrace it?  
>What happened to us, that we now send our<br>children into a world like we send young men to **war**?  
>Hoping for their safe return, but knowing that some will<br>be _lost_ along the way. When did we lose our way?  
><strong>Consumed<strong> by the shadows, _swallowed_ whole  
>by the darkness. Does this <em>darkness <em>have a name?  
><strong>Is it your name?<strong>

"Fashter mommy!" April squealed as Annabeth jogged up the road. She had a belt on her waist with a hoop which was tied to April's little scooter. So as Annabeth ran uphill she pulled April's scooter along with her.

April and Annabeth both had their matching jogging clothes on. Don't ask Annabeth why? She simply saw them in a store one day and wondered how cute it would look for them to wear and so it was sold! April had her helmet on and her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail. If seen from afar they would look like identical with only the age difference coming in between and of course April's button nose and Annabeth's straight one.

Even though April had gotten that feature from _him_, Annabeth loved it. But then again Annabeth loved everything about April. She knew she was being a bad person by not telling April who her father is or vice versa but she was being a good mom by doing that. It was wrong for April to even be associated with such a man. She made herself believe she was doing the right thing.

As she reached the top of the hill she stopped bending down placing her hands on her knees."Maybe you should be the one pulling next time." Annabeth mused as she looked at April's happy face.

"Nope." April said popping the 'p'. "Now come on mommy! You can do better than that!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "Don't sass me young lady." She ruffled her hair and took out the hoop from her scooter. They simply walked with April pulling along her scooter.

"Mommy am I celebrating my birthday with you?" April asked as she stumbled pulling her scooter but recovered back again. She looked up at Annabeth with her large grey eyes.

"Of course. Did I ever miss your birthday?" Annabeth asked and April shook her head.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Annabeth questioned. She had a vague idea of what she wanted but asked her anyway.

April thought for a moment jutting her lips outwards and then her eyes lightened up. "A shwimshuit!"

"But you have tons!" Annabeth protested and it was true. April had a thing for swimming. When she was young, well younger than three years, she started playing the orphanage pool a lot and slowly it led to swimming and her love for it. Annabeth never let her go to more than 4 ft and always made sure she had a tube with her. Even after all that she herself went into the pool with April just to make sure which always always annoyed April. Hey, once a mom always a mom.

"But I want another one!" She replied and Annabeth sighed. "Fine. Shouldn't you be wanting Barbie dolls and dreaming about a fairy or something? Girls you age usually do that."

April giggled. "Fairies are not real mommy. They are imagination." She said pointing towards her forehead with her little index finger.

"Gods, what do they teach children in school these days?" Annabeth said exasperated. She suddenly stopped short when she caught sight of someone.

He was jogging towards her and there was no way Annabeth could hide or anything because he was right in front of her. She took April's hand and tried to look away. _Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me._ She pleaded in her head.

He jogged past her and she let out a breath of relief. As soon as she did that she stumbled over a rock and fell.

April gasped beside her. "Mommy are you okay?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey miss are you okay?" She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. _Great. Just great! This had to happen._

She slowly turned around to be met with the face of Octavian. His blonde hair was matted to his face with sweat and bright blue eyes looked lively. Annabeth quietly got up. "Uh y-yeah." She said and cursed herself for stammering.

"Oh it's you." Octavian said quietly. Then his eyes travelled to April and he raised his eyebrows. "Who's she?"

"Uh-" Annabeth nervously looked at April as she didn't want her to be hearing this conversation. "Uh April." Annabeth took out some money and handed it to her. "She's my aunt's daughter." She said softly so that April couldn't here. She doubted she had as the little girl was staring quiet intently at Octavian.

"Oh...hi there." He said to April nervously but April simply frowned in return. Annabeth didn't understand why she was acting this way. April was usually nice to people when she met them, Annabeth didn't know what brought the sudden change.

In fact to Annabeth, Octavian looked quite friendly and quiet not freaked out. Not like Percy was. She sighed mentally thinking about him. She didn't know how she would face him again without getting nervous about April.

"She's sweet." he said smiling looking up at her and Annabeth mentally snorted in her head. The look April was giving him wasn't near _sweet_ at all.

"Thanks." Annabeth replied and must be her imagination but she saw a sudden change in Octavian's eyes. Suddenly he sneered at her. "Yeah you better leave now. I can't stand to see your face any more than I see working for our project."

Annabeth looked taken aback as she grabbed April. "Okay?" She asked uncertainly as she pulled April along with her with Octavian's glare on her. She didn't understand what brought the sudden change. One minute he was all sweet and nice and the next he acts like she had just punched him.

"I don't like him." April mumbled frowning and Annabeth squeezed her hand. "Me too."

Suddenly she started breathing a lot heavier. _Oh no. _ She thought. _ Not now. Not now. _She felt sweat dribble down her forehead. She started hyperventilating. She had to get April away from her. She noticed an ice cream stoll nearby and sighed in relief.

"Hey...April." She said trying to control her breathing. "Uh g-go get some ice...cream will you?" She gasped out.

April's eyebrows furrowed. "Mommy?"

"I'm fine." Annabeth said trying to smile but it came out as a grimace. "Go. Get me one too." April nodded as she hopped off towards the stoll.

Annabeth grabbed a nearby bench and realized her hands were shaking. It was another one of her panick attacks. Her knees buckled as the vision in her mind consumed her.

_Her step-mother Susan's face appeared in front of her. She was holding out a knife at her as she was pinned to the wall. Her ankle was already broken as tear spilled on her cheeks._

_"You're abnormal! You get that?" Susan sneered. "And it's going to stay that way. Fredrick will never know and if he does." She trailed the knife on Annabeth's cheek drawing open the skin there. Annabeth tried to cry out but Susan smacked her against her injured cheek. _

_"What did I ever do to you?" Annabeth cried out as she tried to get up from the floor._

_"Oh no dear." Susan said as she held Annabeth's face in her hands cupping her cheeks. "It's what you didn't do. You weren't born as my daughter. I had to kill my own daughter you hear that? Kill her! Just because of you." She said pressing too hard on Annabeth cheek. "And now you have to pay. You're going to be the daughter I lost."_

_"You're a psycho!" Annabeth spat out which angered Susan even more. Annabeth grinned despite her pain. She wanted Susan to get angry. "It's not my fault you can't stop yourself from sleeping with guys other than your husband."_

_Another smack across the cheek. "Well how long do you expect me to be loyal to a man twice my age?"_

_"You should have thought about that before you got in his bed!" Annabeth yelled which made Susan shut up but her expression didn't change._

_"The guests will be here soon." She growled. "Make yourself look presentable. Oh and remember." She pulled her head back against the wall. "You're autistic. Try anything else, you don't want to know the consequences."_

_The scene changed to show her sprawled in the middle of the was bruised and battered but no one seemed to notice was splattered on her shirt but it didn't seem to be her own._

_She noticed her cell phone lying a few feet away. She stretched out her hand to reach it but someone stepped on it._

_"Not so easy." A voice sneered. She looked up to see a masked face. The only thing she caught about him was his blue eyes and his black skythe necklace hanging from his neck. _

_Before she knew it she felt her jeans zip open and then a searing pain absorbed her. She tried screaming but her voice was muffled by the person's hands. She tried struggling, managed to punch his jaw but it made the pain intensify. She wondered if she would die like this. It would be better if she would. She couldn't keep living like this._

_And as the pain made her slip into unconsciousness she tried to make herself believe that it was a dream. It was just a nightmare and she would wake up to her father hugging and comforting her. It was funny how what she thought was a dream was reality whereas what she wanted to be real would only be in a dream._

Annabeth gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and her eyes shot open. She realized that she was crying as she felt something wet on her cheek. In front of her was a concerned middle aged man and April who looked close to tears.

"Are you okay miss?" The man asked looking concerned. Annabeth took deep breaths to calm herself. She looked at April and her heart broke. She looked so fragile and scared that Annabeth pulled her into her arms in a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She kept whispering.

* * *

><p>"Thalia do you know how dangerous this is?" Nico furiously whispered to her as they reached the office.<p>

"Shut up death breath." Thalia shot back. "If you mess this up I'm going to have you for breakfast."

Nico huffed and rolled his eyes. They reached the office where a lady was at the desk. Thalia took out the paper in which she had faked permission by a teacher.

"Yes?" The lady questioned them with a confused expression. Thalia put on her sweet face and spoke. "I'm new here and I just had to make some changes in my personal record. They got my last name wrong."

"Oh. We can do it then." The lady said smiling taking out a pen.

"No!" Thalia shot out startling Nico and the lady. "I mean there are other personal details that they got wrong." She said frantically. She held the paper in front of the lady. "Here! Permission from . The details are really personal you see." She said smiling as the lady took the paper. She looked at for a few seconds and then turned a suspicious gaze towards Thalia and Nico. They simply smiled at her.

"Okay. Go on but make it quick." The lady said and nodded towards the room where all the student's personal records were kept.

"Thank you!" Thalia yelled as she dragged Nico towards the door. Once they were inside the room, Nico coughed swatting the dust in front of him. "Gods this place is dusty."

"I doubt anyone ever comes here." Thalia muttered as she searched for the switch. It was a small room with lots of shelves with big fat record books covered in dust.

"Why do you want to see Annabeth's personal record anyway?" Nico asked and coughed again as Thalia switched on the light. "Isn't that a violation of personal rights or something?"

"And you think I care?" Thalia said looking at the row of records.

"Touche." He replied as he stood beside her with his hands in his pockets.

"Percy's been hanging around her a lot lately and then there are the rumors. I just want to know what is it about this girl. I mean we know Percy. He wouldn't pick someone bad to be friends with right? And I'm starting to think he has feelings for her. If one day she becomes my sister in law I have to know everything about her." She explained.

Nico scoffed. "You're thinking way too ahead and besides, doesn't Percy like that Rachel girl?"

"He doesn't like her in that way. Rachel is interested in him though." Thalia replied and Nico blew out a low whistle. "Love triangle."

"Found it!" Thalia exclaimed as she took out a beige coloured record book. She blew over it to remove the dust and opened it. "Hmm...let's see. Born in San Fransisco...age eighteen..." She huffed. She flipped a few more pages. "...lives with her brother...autistic...likes to-wait what?" Her eyes widened and she looked at Nico. "Did you know she was autistic?"

Nico shrugged. "Doesn't look like much though." She continued looking through the record by balancing it on one hand and turning the pages with the other. On doing that a few scraps of paper slipped out of it.

"Hey, you missed this out." Nico said bending forwards to pick up what seemed like newspaper articles. He looked at it as Thalia did too .

"Oh my god." She whispered.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth Chase." He recited to the lady with the glasses who was writing down names. She looked up at him raising her eyebrows. "You're Annabeth?"<p>

"No." Percy said impatiently. "She's my friend. She's uh running a little late and well she told me to give in her name." He let out a breath. That wasn't bad was it? He hoped the lady didn't figure out that he was lying.

He glanced at the poster behind where the lady was sitting. It was a huge one with BATTLE OF THE BANDS written in bold letters. He had seen it many times in the school halls.

The thing was, he wanted Annabeth to participate in it. He knew she would rock at it. She was just too nervous or stubborn to do it. He still felt a little nervous about seeing her today after their nervous encounter last night. What was wrong with him? Why would he think that the little girl was Annabeth's? She's eighteen for pete's sake and the girl looked about three. So Annabeth would have to be fifteen.

Percy shook his head. He was looking too much into this. Maybe Annabeth was telling the truth. But then why did he find them looking identical a little wierd?

"Okay. Tell her the auditions start next week." The lady said pulling him out of his thoughts. He nodded smiling. "Thanks!"

He slung his bag over his shoulder as he made his way towards the lockers. He wondered where Thalia and Nico were. They had come to college with him but had disappeared as soon as they entered. He hoped they weren't up to something that would cause trouble. He didn't want to get kicked out of here before he even started.

He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to find the shy face of Rachel.

"Hey Rachel." He said smiling as he opened his locker and took his required books out. He really hoped they could work out the whole friends thing and that there wasn't any awkwardness between them.

"Hey Percy. So I was wondering...I'm hosting a party tonight at my house. Everyone's invited. so..." She trailed off expecting him to say something.

He shut his locker and turned around. "Everyone?"

Rachel backtracked for a moment and thought about it. "You mean you want to bring Annabeth?"

Percy shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. You know you have to get over that some time. Now maybe a good time to start."

Rachel didn't look to happy about his smiled uneasily and then sighed. "Fine. She can come too. Just be there by eight or something!" She said as she started walking away.

"Or something!" Percy yelled back and shook his head grinning. He looked around the hall once again for Annabeth or Thalia or Nico. Oh well, guess he'd have to go to class alone.

Percy entered the class expecting silence but he was met with quite the opposite. Everyone was chatting, laughing, quarrelling, kissing (*gag*) and all the things that usually don't happen when a teacher is around. Then he realized there was no teacher around.

He noticed Annabeth in the mess. She was seated at one corner of the class as usual and was scribbling something on a notebook. He wondered when she had come because he hadn't noticed her.

"Hey." He said plopping down beside her but it didn't seem to startle her. It was like she expected him already.

"Hey." She replied back not even looking up. He leaned in to see what she was doing and saw that she was scribbling down a few words. It looked like music lyrics to him but he wasn't sure.

"So-" Percy started talking but was startled when Thalia and Nico plopped down in front of them. It seemed to startle Annabeth too as she was looking at them with wide eyes.

"Hey kelp head." She said ruffling his hair and he didn't even back away. He was that shocked. Usually they always steered clear of Annabeth but now...

"Hey Annabeth." Thalia said looking at Annabeth and he saw Thalia's eyes soften when she looked at her.

"H-Hi." Annabeth said stuttering. Clearly she wasn't used to people actually wanting to be her friend.

"I'm Thalia and this is Nico but you can call him death breath. I do." Thalia said rolling her eyes while Nico protested.

"I can give my own introduction thank you very much." Nico grumbled and then looked at Annabeth and smiled. "I'm Nico Di Angelo."

"Nice to meet you." Annabeth replied while Percy looked at Thalia with a questioning gaze. He wasn't sure what they were up to but if it was some stupid scheme that would end up hurting Annabeth he was sure he'd give them hell.

Just then Piper plopped down beside them with a chair. "Hey Annabeth! Percy." She said as she greeted them. Followed by Jason who put an arm around her and Leo. Everyone acted normal except Percy and Annabeth who looked like they were watching a really intense horror story.

"So is this like our new hangout group?" Leo said grinning. He kept fidgeting on his own seat and Percy wondered if he could hold him down to make him still. "Cause I'm kind of actually tired of hearing Rachel's rants about Drew."

"Tell me about it." Jason groaned and everyone laughed.

"You didn't even hear about the time she had a cat fight with her in the mall." Thalia said laughing.

Percy saw Annabeth smile a little out of the corner of his eyes. He felt...happy. She was finally opening up. Letting her walls down.

"And anyways we missed you Annabeth." Piper said softly looking at Annabeth.

"Although I didn't miss your death glares." Leo said but when everyone glared at him ."But I did miss you?"

Annabeth chuckled softly and at that moment Percy felt her hand squeeze his.

* * *

><p>"Hold still Annabeth! You're not making this easy!" Amanda complained as she tried straightening Annabeth's hair.<p>

"I would if Piper would stop caking my face with makeup." Annabeth said as Piper scoffed.

So Percy had forced her to go to the party and of course she had said no. Percy the little devil that he was had convinced Piper to convince Amanda to make her go and Annabeth knew once Amanda got to know about the party she would go ga ga about it.

That resulted in Piper coming to her house and now both of them fussing over her make up and hair and what not. And as Piper tried applying mascara to Annabeth's eyes she kept blinking and muttering 'ow' multiple times. April stood to one side looking horrified at what was going on.

"Will she be okay?"She asked innocently which made Annabeth laugh. "I will be if they decide to let me live." She said pointing at Amanda and Piper.

"Oh sweetie." Amanda replied. "Your mom's just being naughty is all."

"Naughty? Really?" Annabeth said raising her eyebrows. Amanda rolled her eyes smiling.

"Can I go?" April asked.

"Sorry Ap." Piper said. "But this one's not for you. Besides you're gonna have fun with Aunty Amanda."

April smiled happily.

"So about this boy, Percy. He's your...?" Amanda continued sharing a glance with Piper.

"Friend." Annabeth said quickly. "Just a friend."

"So when I tell Malcolm about him I'm going to say-"

"Friend." Annabeth said. "Nothing less nothing more." She didn't want Malcolm to go into over-protective brother mode. Even Amanda knew how he would get.

"Okay." She said chuckling. " done. Now for your outfit."

"Oooh this is nice." Piper said pulling out a nice pair of shorts and a grey halter top. It was Annabeth's favorite top but she hadn't worn it for a while.

"Hmm..." Amanda said walking towards the her jewelry box. "And the owl earrings to go with it?"

Piper squealed. "You're like my sister from another dimension!" April squealed along with her and Annabeth wondered how much she really understood.

But it felt nice. For once, it felt nice.

* * *

><p>"Hey Pipes! Annie!" Leo called out with a glass of punch in his hand which Annabeth had no doubts about being spiked.<p>

"Don't call me Annie." She muttered and Leo snorted. "Still haven't changed I see."

Rachel had a pretty big house. Well of course she did. Her dad was stinking rich. As Leo led them inside Annabeth had flashes of her and Rachel. Sitting on the couch and watching movies. Chatting about school and guys and stuff. She missed those days. When Rachel was the one who understood completely. What changed? She thought and then immediately got her answer.I did.

They entered a room where everyone was seated in a big circle. She noticed Thalia, Nico and Percy sitting together. Thalia looked at her and immediately perked up. She beckoned them to come sit with them.

She went and sat between Percy and Thalia as Piper made her way towards Jason. Thalia looked at her smiled. "You look pretty."

"Thanks." Annabeth smiled back. She could see sincerity in Thalia's eyes. At first she though it was some sort of way to hurt her or make fun of her or something but then when Piper and everyone else joined she felt that something good was happening to her for once and instead of ruining it she should simply enjoy it.

"Okay people!" Drew said clapping her hands. Annabeth thought it funny that Rachel would call her since they were literally arch enemies.

"It's time to play truth or dare. or maybe just dare because nobody tells the truth anymore." She said and everyone laughed.

Rachel brought a bottle and spun it in between the circle formed by everyone. It landed on Grover.

"Oooh I got one for Goat Boy." Rachel said grinning."Amongst all the people in this room, which guy/girl would you like to date?"

Grover looked really nervous and Annabeth smiled inwardly. She knew what he was going to answer. Hell he had a crush on the girl for a long time. It was long overdue.

"Juniper." he replied softly and Rachel giggled. "What? I couldn't hear you?"

"JUNIPER! There I said it!" He said and hid his face in Franks's shoulder while everyone was laughing. Juniper on the other hand was blushing really red but Annabeth knew she liked Grover too.

And as the game continued it landed on Percy once. He got the question 'Which animal most everyone laughing really hard. Even Annabeth couldn't help but laugh.

Then finally as if Drew was waiting for the moment it landed on Annabeth. Drew smiled evilly as she drawled out her name. "Annabeth...I have a question for you."

"Shoot." Annabeth replied calmly.

"Tell us about your deepest and darkest secret…" She said as everyone looked at Annabeth. Annabeth's hand started feeling clammy but she didn't let her expression change.

"I can't tell you because I don't have any." Annabeth smiled back and saw a flicker of irritation on her face.

"Sure you must have one. What are you hiding from us Annabeth?" Drew forced on.

"It's her choice if she wants to answer. You can't force her Drew." Percy interrupted frowning and Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief mentally noting to thank him later.

Drew looked at him with an annoyed look. "Fine. She'll just have to do something else then."

"Okay." Annabeth replied but instantly regretted it as Drew looked smugly at Rachel. _Oh no._

"I dare you to sit on Percy's lap for the rest of the game." She said and Annabeth felt herself freeze. She looked at Percy and nodded at her._ It's okay. It's just a game._

She took a deep breath as she got up and lightly placed herself on Percy's lap. Her breath hitched as she felt his hand on her waist to steady her. "Sorry." He muttered. Percy nervously glanced at Luke who was looking at them with no expression at al. _He deserves it._ Percy thought bitterly.

Annabeth felt Rachel glare at her from across the room and wanted to run away but that wouldn't look too good. She just wished she hadn't gotten in this mess in the first place.

* * *

><p>The game was long over as Percy searched the room for Thalia. He's wanted to talk to her since morning but never found the right time. He saw Annabeth with Leo a while ago, reassured that she was around the right people.<p>

He saw her dancing with someone with a glass of punch in her hand. He rolled his eyes as he darted forward and pulled her away from the dance floor.

"What the hell?" Thalia muttered stumbling and Percy realized she was drunk. Guess he would have to do the driving tonight.

"I need to talk to you." Percy said steadying her by the shoulders.

"Now?" Thalia asked pouting like a child and Percy supressed a smile. "It's about Annabeth."

He saw the fog clear from her eyes. "What about her?"

"What's with the sudden friendliness towards her? You aren't playing at anything are you?"

Thalia scoffed as she placed her cup somewhere off to the side. "No. I'm not. I just thought since you're friends with her I should get to know her too."

Percy raised an eyebrow like he didn't really believe her and Thalia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Nico and I...we found some things...about her. She's not a bad person Perce. The rumours about her...they're not true."

"What?" Percy asked furrowing his eyebrows. "What do you know about her?"

Thalia looked guilty. "Sorry Percy but that's for her to tell you. She should be the one to tell you."

Percy huffed impatiently but he knew she was right. If he had to know he had to do it the right way. Not sneak around her back. That wouldn't make her trust him at all.

He saw Annabeth wandering alone in the party and walked towards her. "Wanna go somewhere quiet?!" He yelled through the noise.

He saw Annabeth nod as he pulled her outside towards the Rachel's garden. They sat on one of the wooden benches.

"Enjoying yourself?" Percy questioned looking up at the night sky.

Annabeth curled her lips and shook her head which Percy found adorably cute but wouldn't dare say out loud. "Partied aren't really my thing."

"Yeah? Me neither." He said. "So...hows that girl? Your aunts daughter?"He saw Annabeth stiffen a bit and cursed himself for asking the question.

"April." Annabeth replied. "Huh?" Percy said having no idea what she was talking about.

"Her name's April." Annabeth said looking at him and Percy smiled. "Nice name."

There was a minute of silence before he turned towards Annabeth. "I know you can't trust people easily but I want you to. Trust me I mean."

Annabeth frowned. "Percy, I-"

"I'm not saying right now. In the future? Someday?" Percy continued. "I promise I'll always be there for you so I wish you can just trust me at one point."

"Percy..." Annabeth sighed. "I don't know. I'm not sure if I ever can." She said softly and saw Percy look down. She knew she had disappointed him but she couldn't lie to him. She didn't know if she could trust him or anyone else completely. "But I'm not saying I won't try." I added which caused him to smile.

Just then his eyes lightened up as he saw a flash in the sky. "A shooting star!" he exclaimed as he jumped up. Annabeth rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You believe in those?"

"Who doesn't?" He said giggling like a child as he pulled her up. "Come on! Make a wish!"

"I'm not going to do any such thing. It's stupid." Annabeth stated crossing her arms. Percy huffed as he got behind her.

Suddenly Annabeth felt warm hand place on her eyes closing them. She gasped as she felt Percy speak in her hair, his breath washing over her. For a minute she panicked but then calmed down as he started speaking. "Make a wish." He whispered softly. "Anything you want. Everything you want." He said and Annabeth felt compelled to do it. _I wish that this moment would last forever._ Annabeth knew it was a really stupid and unrealistic thing to ask but at that moment she didn't care.

"Do you have it? " Percy asked and she realized he had moved from his place behind her. She nodded.

"Good. Now believe in it. With all your heart." He said and pulled away to look at her in the eyes. "You're way too young to believe it's not gonna be okay, Annabeth. Because one day you'll look back to this night and wonder how right I was."

"Thank you, Percy." Annabeth whispered. "You really are an angel."

"So I've been told." Percy said grinning as Annabeth swatted his arm. As she did he felt herself stumble.

"Annabeth?" Percy gripped her arms. She tried to get up but her head felt dizzy and her stomach twisted and turned. "I don't feel too great." She groaned.

"Oh gods." Percy said as realization flooded through him. "You didn't have too much of that punch did you?"

"Punch? Punch punch punch." She muttered her eyes looking unfocused. "Yummy punch."

Percy groaned as he made her sit on the bench. "I'll go tell Thalia we're leaving. You sit here okay? Don't move!" He yelled out as he ran inside.

In about five minutes he had Annabeth in the car strapped to the passenger seat as he frantically started the engine. She was muttering."Party...Drew..."

Percy shook his head. He wondered if Drew was the one who gave Annabeth the punch but Annabeth would have known that it was spiked. Why did she have it then?

"You're s-sweet Percyyy." Annabeth said smiling and acting like a child which made him smiled. "Like candy...cotton candy!" She said her eyes lighting up. "blue cotton candy!" She said and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Your brother's going to kill me." Percy muttered as he took a had asked Piper for her address and was surprised to know that she lived just a few blocks away from him.

"Cotton candy is sweet, right Percy?" Annabeth asked looking confused and he laughed at how she was always the know-it-all and now she was asking him questions.

"You're so...happy." Annabeth muttered lolling her head to the side to look at him. "I used to be happy until...until..." She said trying to remember and Percy's heart thumped in his chest. He felt she was about to tell him something important but he didn't want to know this way. He felt like a thief, stealing her innermost secrets and thoughts without her even knowing. Well not in her right mind at least.

"My step-mom!" Annabeth exclaimed. "bad...bad. Real bad." she muttered. "always hitting me." Percy's car swerved to the side as he heard that. He controlled the steering as he looked at her. "She hit you?!"

"Nothing's okay..." Annabeth continued without noticing Percy. "will n-never be...April. You know April?" She asked looking at him and Percy nodded worriedly.

"Sh-she's the only good thing...that's-that's happened...only love of my life." She giggled again. "funny!...so funny.."

Percy's heart started thumping in his chest. What was she talking about? "April is y-your late aunt's d-daughter right?" He said stuttering.

Annabeth started laughing hard "No, s-silly. April...April! She's my daughter. My three year-year old daughter?" She told Percy who was looking at her wide eyed. "Surely you've-you've seen the r-resemblance? We look alike! We-we're like twins!" Annabeth said laughing oblivious to the eerie silence in the car.

"_What?" _

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I know you guys hate cliffhangers like that but I thought it would be an appropriate ending and also I had to leave and stop writing. Read, review and favorite! If you don't have anything to review about at least tell me why you like this story. (if you like it that is.) Can we please reach 90 this time? ^-^<strong>

**Also wanted you guys to note that you probably should keep an eye on Octavian (wink wink) because he has a big part in the story, just not in the way you guys might think. So basically Annabeth is starting to open up to Percy and Nico and Thalia found out something that changed their attitude towards her.**

**BTW did you guys see the trailer for How To Train You Dragon 2?! It's amazing and I can't wait for it. Also 6 days left for the Blood Of Olympus preview! So many great things happening this month. To top that off I finally got asked out by my guy best friend and crush! I really don't know why I'm saying this to you but I guess we're all in the fandom family so I can tell you. Oh gods I'm totally rambling. XD**

**Chapter 9**

_**"Luke you jerk!" Percy yelled throwing a punch at him. "How could you do that to her?" He knew he could easily get expelled for picking a fight but at that moment he just didn't care..."**_

**Until next time! Stay tuned! - RachelChaseJackson**


	9. Truth is lie

**Hey guys! So I asked for 90 and I get 100?! Thank you soooo much! I love you guyz! Well anywho so I'm sorry for updating a day late. I actually decided to update after every two days but yesterday there was something wrong with my net. So I thought of this when I was writing the reply to your reviews. It's just a game sort of thing where you tell me why did you choose your username to be what it is? It's just a thing that amuses me cause so many people have different reviews. Anyways if you guys don't mind I'm only gonna answer the reviews with questions. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Kitty-aka-Fanqueen - You'll get to know about Annabeth being autistic in this chapter. Annabeth's entire past is revealed in this chapter so I hope you like it!**

**TyberAurora - Don't worry Annabeth won't end her life. This is not one of those stories where they fall in love and Annabeth dies in the end. I wouldn't do that. My goal is to make this story different than usual and unpredictable so that it always keeps surprising you.**

**IzzyQuagmire0907 - It's not Percy's fault at all and don't worry Annabeth won't be angry at him because hey, she's the wise girl right? And anyways I purposely made Percy not be there when she had the punch so I wouldn't have to make her suspicious and ruin their slowly building friendship. I have a feeling you'll hate Rachel more after this chapter...;)**

**Finding Adventures - You will definitely know what Thalia and Nico saw but it's gonna take a few chapters. You will get to know at the end of this chapter whether April is Luke's or not.**

**Divergent Daughter of Athollo - Aww thanks thats sweet! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Jessica Jasso - Omg I think your close to figuring something out in your review. Of course I won't tell you about what. ;) I like to keep the suspense. Thanks for reading! Your loyal author...^-^**

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you ever had a dream that seemed so real when you woke up you didn't know what to believe? What would you do if what you thought was true wasn't, and what you thought wasn't true was. Would you retreat into your dreams with the hope of finding a more perfect reality? Sometimes life is stranger than a dream, and the only way to wake up is to face what lies are hidden in your soul. And you can only hope that in those moments of dark reflection, that you are not alone." <em>

"What?"

Percy's felt blood rush to his head as he stopped the car with a _screech! _He closed his eyes momentarily as he breathed in and out. He felt the ridiculous urge to pinch himself and check if whatever was happening was real.

Annabeth had gone silent after her giggling fit but he didn't realize until she had started sobbing that tears were running down her cheeks.

"Annabeth-how-I" Percy said getting choked up not able to find the right thing to say.

"I had managed to escape." She said through her tears. "I had but then I don't know, something happened or-or _someone _told them where I-I was and-and" She roughly wiped her tears with the back of her hand which Percy was sure would leave red marks later.

"There was a moment when I was lost, when they had beaten me. And I decided to beg them to let me breathe another breath and lie in the sun and just live." Then she laughed bitterly.

"But begging them wouldn't change things. It would only give them satisfaction and that I wouldn't do. No. _No._" She put more pressure on the word as she looked at him with angry eyes.

"This would be the job they carried with them for the rest of their lives. This would be the one they felt guilty about. That their older, fading selves woke up regretting in the middle of the night trying to quiet their remorse before their own deaths were upon them. So I made a decision to give them nothing." She sat up straighter. "And I did. And maybe they did take my virginity but they can never touch my soul." A stray tear fell from her cheek.

Percy sat still the entire time listening to her and it wasn't until she took his hand into her clammy one that he realized they were shaking. His whole being was shaking. With what? He didn't know. He was beyond shocked. He didn't know how to react. Goddamnit he had turned numb.

"But in the whole process." She continued softly. "I was the one who was left broken." With that last bit said she broke down crying wrapping her arms around herself. Heavy, loud and extremely heartbroken sobs which filled the car.

Percy's heart broke at the sight. He wanted to comfort her but at the same time he was reluctant. He didn't want to take advantage of her drunken state. Even if he would just put his arms around her he knew it would be violating her personal space. She was always the fragile type and he was afraid to do anything that would break her than she already was. He wanted to do something. _Anything_ to make her feel better.

Annabeth sniffled beside him. "I-I could use a hug." She said softly as he voice croaked.

As quick as light Percy pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Annabeth." He whispered as one of his hand stroked her curls while the other rubbed her back. He pressed his cheek against her forehead shutting his eyes tightly.

No one- not even the cruelest people in the world- absolutely _no one_ deserved what Annabeth had gone through. He couldn't imagine how she had managed through all of this. Alone. She was a whole lot stronger than she thought.

"Who was it?" Percy asked quietly and her sobbing increased. He tightened his arms around her. "It was him wasn't it?" Percy asked gritting his teeth. He had an uneasy feeling about Luke from the moment he met him. The time when Luke warned him to stay away from her. Percy should have known. The sick little jerk.

He felt her nod slightly."Does he know?" He asked. "About April?"

Annabeth pulled away and looked at him with watery eyes. "I-I couldn't. _I wouldn't."_

"Good." Percy growled out. "He doesn't need to be anywhere near her. He doesn't deserve to." He looked back at Annabeth and was startled to find a change in her eyes. Her sobs had quieted down leaving tear tracks on her face, her grey eyes were rimmed red and thought they looked sad there was another emotion in them. Admiration. He realized. She was so beautiful.

"I should get you home."Percy whispered not taking his eyes off her. Annabeth nodded as he let go of her and sat back on her seat. The rest of the ride was quiet with Annabeth staring out of the window.

When he finally reached her home he turned to look at her sleeping figure. Her face looked so peaceful, without any worries, Percy couldn't find the heart to wake her up.

He quietly got out of the car and walked over to her side to carry her out of the car. As soon as he picked her up her hand automatically curled around his collar and her head fixed itself in the crook of his neck. It was like they had done this a million times.

He quietly shut the car door and walked over to the door. After waiting for a few minute after ringing the doorbell the door slowly creaked open. Percy wondered if the person was asleep and then cursed himself. Of course they were. It was one-thirty in the morning.

The door opened to reveal a man who looked to be in his twenties. He had terrible bed hair like he had just scrambled out of bed and was rubbing his eyes but stopped midway as he glanced at Annabeth and then at him.

Percy gulped as the man frowned at him. "Who are you and what are you doing with my sister?"

Whoa straight forward much? Percy thought but then again it was reasonable. He shifted his weight holding Annabeth. Funny how she was out like a light.

"I-uh I'm her f-friend. Percy Jackson sir." He said stuttering and mentally rolled his eyes at the 'sir' part. Seriously?

"Okay _Percy Jackson._" The man said. "Now could you tell me what is wrong with Annabeth?"

"She -uh- she was at the party and the punch was spike. She -uh- got drunk?" Percy said and the man raised his eyebrows. He nodded and gestured inside the house. Percy took the cue and followed the man inside to where he thought was Annabeth's room.

As Percy entered the room a lemony scent wafted through the air. He smiled at that. It was so like Annabeth. In the middle of the grey and white room was a large queen sized bed. On one side was a small bundle hidden in the covers with blonde hair peeking out. He figured that was April.

Percy slowly padded to the other side of the bed and gently lay Annabeth down next to April. As if sensing her mom April immediately snuggled up to Annabeth as she put an arm around her."Sweet dreams." He whispered smiling.

"They've always been like that. April is like her daughter," Annabeth's brother said and Percy winced at the word _like_. So he didn't know. Annabeth hadn't told him. Well Annabeth hadn't meant to tell Percy either, he was sure of it. It was just her drunnken self talking. Well he would have to deal with that later he thought as he let out a yawn.

"I should get going." Percy said as he was about to leave the room but Annabeth's brother stopped him. "You can stay here for the night. It's pretty late anyways."

"Here? Like _here?_" Percy asked his eyes widening. The man rolled his eyes. "No not here. What? Did you think I was going to let you sleep in the same bed as my sister?"

"N-No, sir-" Percy cursed himself.

"You can sleep in the guest room." He said as he left the room with Percy trailing behind muttering inaudible things. The guest room was quite nice for a guest, Percy thought. It had blue walls, he didn't know if it was a coincidence or not.

"You can find more blankets here if you want." He said and then turned to leave. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight and uh thanks." Percy replied quickly. He left and Percy sighed in relief. Annabeth's brother really made him nervous.

"Oh and Percy?" He came back again and Percy went into nervous wimp mode again.

"Yes?"

"It's Malcolm. Not sir."

* * *

><p>Percy woke up to voices whispering above his head. He wasn't completely awake or so he thought.<p>

"So he came here last night?" A female voice asked.

"Yeah. With Annabeth." A familiar male voice replied. Percy couldn't quite pin point who it was.

"With Annabeth?!" The woman replied shocked. "Is she okay?"

"She's shleeping." A younger voice of a girl replied.

"He looks kind of cute don't you think?" The female voice replied again and Percy could detect a smile in it. There was silence on the other end. "Okay okay. Jeez don't give me that look."

The younger voice gasped. "Look! The funny man ish drooling!"

"Oh no no sweetie. We don't touch the funny man." The older female said and it sounded like she had pulled the little girl back a few steps.

"He looked like a wimp to me. Stuttering and everything." The male voice replied gruffly.

"Oh shut it. You were as much as a wimp when you met my father." The female voice said laughing. "What's his name?"

Percy slowly started to realized that this wasn't a dream and he in fact was awake.

"Percy Jackson or something." The male voice said as Percy started to open his eyes.

"Oh so you're Percy." The female replied as he fully opened his eyes to find three pairs of eyes staring at him. Too close for comfort, might he add.

"Ahhh!" Percy yelled out sitting up which caused them to back up and April yelp and hide behind Amanda.

"Well you finally get up." Malcolm grunted crossing his arms and stared him down. Percy rubbed his face with his hands. "Uh where am I?"

Just then they heard a voice coming their way. "I've been searching all over the house! Why are you guys in the- PERCY?" Annabeth stopped mid-way in horror as if she's seen a ghost.

Percy tried for a smile. "Uh...good morning?"

* * *

><p><em>"Mom, your not leaving me are you?" Seven-year old Annabeth sat beside her mom on the hospital bed. She was clutching her hand but it was of no use. Her mom was pale and clammy and looked...sick.<em>

_"Of course not." Her mom said. "Remember what I once told you about a dream?" She pushed Annabeth's curls behind her ear. "Sometimes, God falls short of good people. Whenever he needs that person he takes the person with him. Now it's my turn Annabeth. I get to be the lucky chosen one." She said a tear falling across her face as she rubbed Annabeth's cheek._

_"But what if I need you more than God does?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Annabeth, this is Susan." Frederick introduced her to a woman with long brown hair and midnight black eyes. The woman smiled back at her sweetly and ruffled her hair. Annabeth wanted to step back but she didn't want to seem rude.<em>

_She was beyond hurt at the fact that it was only six months since her mother had left this world and her father had already moved on to another woman. Did he not love her mom at all? She understood that he needed to be happy but this soon?_

_As Susan moved around marvelling the house Frederick took Annabeth aside. "What do you think of her?"_

_"She's...sweet." Annabeth said not able to find anything else to say. Even thought Annabeth found the woman to be a lot younger than her dad she didn't object._

_Frederick looked uneasily at her as he fidgeted. "I'm think of marrying her soon. Are you okay with that? I'll only marry her if you'r okay with it."_

_Annabeth felt tears burn her eyes but she tried to not let them show. She was definitely not okay with it but she wouldn't say that to him. "I'm happy if you're happy."_

_"And I now pronounce you husband and wife!" The priest said as Annabeth saw her father and Susan share a kiss. She averted her eyes at that point._

_She was dressed in a beautiful light blue dress but it was getting crinkled due Annabeth crushing her fists over them. She looked around as everyone was clapping and laughing and dancing and looked...happy. Her father looked happy. _

_He shouldn't be. Annabeth thought should be in mourning. _

_As soon as she thought it she quickly shoved it away. Her father was happy. That's all that matters right? Even if her dad hadn't wondered all this time where she was. Even if her dad didn't include her in the cake cutting ceremony. Even if her dad didn't notice her sitting in the corner with her ruined dress sobbing her eyes out._

* * *

><p><em>The first time when Susan hit her was when her dad was out on a business trip. She has seen Susan become sneaky those few days. She would get out of the house early in the morning and come home late at night. She wouldn't even leave breakfast or lunch or dinner for Annabeth. But Annabeth was an eleven year old girl who was forced to mature above her age so she adjusted. She always adjusted. Susan wasn't usually like this. Generally she would do all the stuff that a perfect mom does when Frederick was around but as soon as he left she was a different person.<em>

_That night she had crossed the line. She had come home drunk holding onto the arm of another man who was not her father. Annabeth was confused at first but when she saw them exchange a sloppy kiss she felt herself seeth with anger. _

_She yelled at Susan for cheating on her father and kept yelling until she felt a stinging pain on her cheek. She stared wide eyed at Susan who simply sneered at her and told her to get lost. Annabeth didn't anything could shock her more but she was of course proved wrong._

_The man Susan had brought smugly stumbled over to Annabeth and pinned her against the wall touching her in inappropriate places. Annabeth whimpered and tried to push the man back but he didn't budge. The smell of alcohol washing over her. To add to her shock Susan simply stood there cackling with laughter._

_That night Annabeth cried herself to sleep. She was so terrified that she locked her room door and even shut the windows afraid that he would come back. She was scared, afraid and so so alone._

* * *

><p><em>And so this went on for a year.. As soon as her father left for business trips Susan would bring the man, John, home and the same routine over and over. <em>

_One morning she hear Susan puking her way into the bathroom. A month after she found out that Susan was expecting. The best part? It wasn't her father's. It was Johns._

_Annabeth was told to keep her mouth shut or her scars would increase. And so she did. She had learned that a long time ago. Do as Susan says. And so she did._

_Nine months later the baby came into the world. It was a girl. Frederick and Susan named her Charlotte and if her dad found anything unusual about her features he didn't say anything. Annabeth loved and adored the baby, her step-sister. Even if she hated Susan it wasn't the baby's fault. Even if she was John's._

_Annabeth wondered if Susan had told John the truth. She guess not because soon Charlotte became her responsibility as Susan fell back into her old routine. It was like being a mother hadn't effected her at all. She began bringing John home again and Annabeth tried her best not to let Charlotted near John._

_Soon Charlotte was three and Annabeth fourteen. School was getting tough and balancing between taking care of Charlotte and doing her school work left her exhausted at the end of the day. Then at midnight she had to deal with John and Susan._

_Then the dreadful day came when Susan found out Charlotte was autistic. She went ballistic and blamed Annabeth that it was her fault that she didn't take care of Charlotte well. Annabeth tried to explain that it had nothing to do with upbringing but Susan got too physical to care. And so Annabeth took the hits that came at her. Every single one._

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth was in the shower when she heard the quickly put on her bathing robe as she rushed down the stairs to find the bloody body of little Charlotte on the floor.<em>

_Susan was bent over the body crying. "What have you done?!" Annabeth yelled at her as she rushed towards Charlotte's body checking for her pulse. Dead. She was dead. She hadn't even started living and she was dead._

_She was roughly pushed back by Susan who glared at her with hatred in her eyes. "You did this!" She growled out._

_"What?" Annabeth asked her heart rate speeding up._

_"I thought it was you coming down the stairs! You were supposed to be dead!" Charlotte yelled while pointing the gun at Annabeth. "I wanted to kill you! YOU!" She lunged for Annabeth as Annabeth leaped to the other side._

_She managed to reach the door when she hear a shot ring out and immense pain in her leg. Susan had the shot her leg. Annabeth stumbled down as Susan caught up with her and pulled her by the hair._

_"Now you will pay. You're going to be the daughter I lost. And that means doing everything that Charlotte like or disliked. That includes being autistic." Susan sneered and smacked her across the face. It didn't take Annabeth long to figure out that Susan wasn't normal._

* * *

><p><em>It was after a month that Annabeth escaped. Not the easy way thought. Susan assaulted her with a knife this time. She even stabbed Annabeth in the thigh resulting in her limping on the street. It wasn't Annabeth's fault. She was simply trying to defend herself and before she knew it the knife was in Susan's abdomen and she was labeled a murderer.<em>

_She had to get out of there. She knew John would be coming after her as so she ran. She ran and ran and ran until she found an old abandoned house where she lived for a few days. She had to make money somehow and feed herself and go to high school._

_So now she was standing before a coffee shop hoping they would take her in. She opened the door and the smell of coffee filled the air. She slowly walked towards the man at the counter. The place didn't look much crowded but wasn't empty either. Just the place she was looking for. She hoped John wouldn't find her here. _

_The man at the counter wasn't exactly a man but a teenage boy who looked about her age or a year or two older. He had one of those faces. He was looking down as he typing something into the computer at the counter. All Annabeth could see was his sandy blonde hair and a thin white scar across his eye._

_"Excuse me?" Annabeth asked him as he looked up giving her a view of his sparkling blue eyes._

_He smiled at her showing his teeth. "How may I help you?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Ha ha that's a nice one Annabeth!" Rachel laughed throwing an arm around her. All of them were seated in a circle. Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Grover, Hazel, Juniper, Rachel, Luke and Annabeth. <em>

_In a few weeks Annabeth had managed to pay the college fees. It wasn't like she was completely broke when she had come here. She had been saving money ever since she'd had suspicions about Susan. None of her friends knew that though. They thought she was a normal girl like any of them who lived with her family. Rachel had become her best friend and Luke, her boyfriend. Thankfully Rachel didn't go to the subject of family because she had issues of her own and Luke knew it was a touchy subject so he left it alone. They were happy the way they were._

_Luke pecked her on the lips as Piper gagged. "You two are so mushy I don't know whether to squeal or puke."_

_"The bathrooms that way, Pipes." Leo said pointing towards the restroom as Piper punched his arm. Annabeth smiled looking around her friends. She was happy that she could call them her family._

_She took out something and handed it to Luke. It was a scythe necklace. She had seen him looking at it once and just thought of giving it to him. "I thought you might like it."_

_Luke's eyes widened comically. "No way!" he threw his arms around her. "Have I told you I love you today?" he asked pulling away._

_"I don't think so." Annabeth said smiling though she knew that he in fact had already. About a hundred times that same day. Luke smirked as he pulled her face towards his and kissed her sweetly. "I love you so much." he whispered against her lips and she giggled as her friends around her gagged._

* * *

><p><em>He had found her. John had found her. She didn't know how. She was very well hidden. Someone must have told him. But the one who had come after her wasn't John.<em>

_And that dreadful night. The night she lost her virginity and something entirely more than that. She lost her boyfriend, her first love, Luke. The only think she could register about the man who was about to rape her was that he had blue eyes and that exact scythe necklace she had given him. It wasn't like it was the only necklace available, but it was the only necklace with an engraved **Love Annabeth** on it._

* * *

><p><em>The next time she opened her eyes a blonde with warm brown eyes was looking at her. Before she knew it she was welcomed into the family of Half Blood Orphanage.<em>

_She still went to school. Luke and her hadn't broken up. They simply drifted apart. The first time she saw him after the incident he was standing in front of her with a guilty look. Annabeth didn't say anything to him since then._

_She tried to make her friends believe that what she was saying about Luke was true. She was shocked when Rachel was the first not to believe her. To make it worse someone had mentioned her in the newspapers. She got the knowledge that her father was dead. Underneath that was a picture of her and the words __**Teenager murders own mother**__ labeled under it. _

_Eventually her friends sided with Luke. Piper tried to sat with her but Annabeth pushed her away. The only friend she had left but Annabeth pushed her away. Because she knew that if Piper were to stay with her it would ruin her life too. So she let go. She let go of whatever she had left._

* * *

><p>"After that I had April." Annabeth said as Percy and her sat outside on a bench in their backyard. "Calypso, the girl who runs the orphanage, she helped me through the whole...pregnancy ordeal. "She said reluctantly glancing at him, but he had an expressionless face. Like he didn't know how to process all of this in a day. "Luke..." she sighed. "He was my first and...last love, but I can't let him into April's life." Percy winced at the word 'last'. She was too young to be giving up on love so soon.<p>

"A year and a half after that Malcolm came into my life. He was Susan's son who she sent away to boarding school because she despised boys. He heard about me and came to take me home and here I am. I didn't tell him about April. I couldn't ruin his reputation like that, plus there would be questions about the orphanage if I did so and well...it would get complicated." Annabeth said wiping at her face.

Percy shook his head with a pained look on his face. He lightly took her hand. "Annabeth I'm-"

"Dont." Annabeth stopped him. "Don't say you're sorry."

"I wasn't." He said. "I was going to say that I'm proud of you. Of the person you are." he said smiling at her. "And to also tell you that I'll be by your side. No matter what."

"Thank you Percy." Annabeth said softly. "That really means a lot to me."

"So you're not mad?" he asked. "About me knowing?"

Annabeth shrugged. "It was bound to happen anyway and it's not like you did it on purpose. I got myself drunk." There was a comfortable silence between them for a while before April came running towards them.

"Uncle Malcolm ish ashking if you want breakfast." She said looking at Percy. He smiled and bent down to her level. "No, I probably should get going."

April was still staring at him like he was some master piece. "Who are you?"

"That's rude honey." Annabeth chastised. "This is Percy, my friend."

"Pershy." She said and Percy chuckled and ruffled her hair and Annabeth was surprised to see that she didn't back away. April usually didn't like people touching her hair. Especially not people she just met.

"Percy." He corrected. "like with an 's' but it's actually a c." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Pershy." April said again and then cocked her head to the side. "I like Fishy better." She said and Percy looked at Annabeth dumb founded as Annabeth simply shrugged.

"Fishy it is then." he said smiling at her.

* * *

><p>Percy found Luke in the basket ball court. Alone. He preferred it that way. He calmly walked towards him as Luke threw the ball into the basket with his back turned towards Percy.<p>

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" Percy asked as Luke missed catching the ball and turned around shocked. He must have not heard him come in.

"What?" He asked Percy looking confused.

"I know about your and Annabeth's relationship." He laughed bitterly. "It's funny how you were the one worrying about me hurting her when you went and stabbed her in the back."

A guilty expression crossed Luke's face as his jar stiffened. "Look, you don't have any idea what you're talking about."

"Oh I sure do, Luke." he sneered. "How could you do that to her? To the girl you once loved? Or did you really?"

"Of course I loved her!" Luke said anger prominent in his eyes. "I still love her!"

"Luke you jerk!" Percy yelled throwing a punch at him. "How could you do that to her?" He knew he could easily get expelled for picking a fight but at that moment he just didn't care. All he could see was red. He had done all that to her and still had the audacity to tell him he loved Annabeth. People in love just don't do that.

Luke punched him back. "Look!" He yelled out with his nose bleeding. "She didn't even give me time to explain!"

"Explain what? How you used her all this time?" Percy growled out.

"I didn't use her!" Luke yelled. "It wasn't my fault. Rachel just came to my house that night crying and I was expecting Annabeth-"

Percu stopped punching him mid-way. Rachel? What was he talking about? Where did Rachel come from?

"Wait- what are you talking about?" Percy asked him looking confused.

Luke frowned at him. "About why Annabeth and I broke up. I-I made a mistake." He said holding his head in his hands. "I knew I shouldn't have kissed Rachel let alone sleep with her but I-I don't know what came over me Percy and the next thing I knew Annabeth stopped coming to school. And the time when she came she didn't even talk to me!"

"So you-you cheated on Annabeth the night before she stopped coming? So you weren't with her then?" Percy asked hoping what he thought wasn't true.

Luke glared at him."Do you find it so hard to understand?! No! I was with Rachel that night!"

It all came crashing down on Percy. _Luke _hadn't raped Annabeth. _Someone else_ had. But _who?_

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope I didn't confuse you guys in the end. If I did let me clear it up for you.<strong>

**So according to Annabeth's past, when she and Luke were dating she gave him a scythe necklace. The night that Annabeth was raped, she saw the same necklace with 'From Annabeth' engraved in it hanging around the man's neck so of course the man was Luke. Later when Percy confronts Luke about it Luke tells him that they had broken up because he had cheated on Annabeth with Rachel. So basically the conclusion is that Annabeth only thought Luke was the one who raped her but he actually isn't. Then who is? And why was he wearing Luke's necklace?**

**Until next time!**

**Chapter 10**

_**"I can't always keep fighting your battles, Annabeth." He frowned at her. "Someday you're gonna have to fight your own."**_

_**"Oh so that means you're leaving me?" Annabeth retorted back angrily.**_

_**"I'm not leaving you." He insisted. "I'm just saying that maybe it's time to bring back the strong and tough Annabeth you once were. And it's gonna be hard, I know, but I'm going to be with you every step of the way."**_

**Stay tuned!- RachelChaseJackson**


	10. May the best man win

**Hey guys! Here's the next update! And thank you for all the reviews! I read each and every one of them. So as usual I'm gonna answer the ones with question.**

**Jedi1 : Don't hate on Luke so soon. He's not the villain in this story. Someone else is. ;)**

**Jake Wolf : Things are about to get messier and confusing, but hope it keeps you interested! **

**IzzyQuagmire0907 : Well obviously I won't tell you who did it. That's the beauty of suspense. But I'll give you one advice. Don't jump to conclusions too soon! What you think might be the truth might actually be the opposite. ;) And yes I did get that idea from Legally Blonde. Glad you noticed! It's one my favorite movies.**

**Finding Adventures : Glad you like it! Don't worry everything will be okay with April and no, Kronos is not there in this story I promise. I've had enough of Kronos already in one of my stories and I'm kinda tired of bringing him in stories you know what I mean? There will be a few OCs in this story.**

**TheWall1706 : I never mentioned blonde hair. Just the blue eyes! ;) It could be anyone with blue eyes.**

**Divergent Daughter of Athollo :You definitely scared the hell outta me. XD and thanx!**

**17wilsonh : I don't know. ^-^ keep reading to find out!**

**Kitty-aka-Fanqueen: Haha you're not the only one to hate her. Rachel's getting a lot of hate and I kinda feel bad for her...Well anyways I don't know if Rachel has anything to do with Annabeth's incident. Actually I do but of course not telling you.^-^ Keep reading to find out!**

**Jessica Jasso : Don't jump to conclusion so soon! There might be a lot of unexpected surprises. No, Annabeth isn't really autistic. About John...well you'll just have to find out. Here's the update as promised!**

**henrie locker : One thing I can assure you of that Luke isn't lying. He's not exactly the negative character in this story.**

* * *

><p><em>"You ever look at a picture of yourself and notice a stranger on the background? Makes you wonder how many strangers have pictures of you. How many moments of others peoples lives we've been in. Were we a part of someone's life when their dream came true, or were we there when their dreams died? Did we keep trying to get in, as if we were some how destined to be there, or did the shock take us by surprise? Just think, you could be a big part of someone else's life, and not even know it."<em>

"I'm sure about it Percy." Annabeth whispered to him. They were seated at the back of the class while read out the famous Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare. Annabeth would have been interested and would listen if she had not already read it a million times.

Annabeth was leaned back with her arms crossed and Percy with his hands behind his back. It was like they weren't in a class, more like a park or something but the teacher couldn't see them from front so they didn't have a problem.

"I gave him the necklace myself. My name was written on it." She said while Percy furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well...he could be lying." Percy mused then looked at her. "Has he ever lied to you? Or for that matter anyone?"

Annabeth thought about it. Now that she did she realised he had never lied to her. Even when they broke up he had never said what he did do or didn't do so that doesn't make him a liar does it? And when they were in a relationship she never caught Luke lying to her. Had she really made a mistake then?

She shook her head slowly as Percy sighed. "It's possible that someone might have stolen the necklace. The only question is who could it be? Do you think it was John?"

Annabeth shut her eyes tight. "It's not John. I would have know if it was him because..." She stopped taking a sharp breath and Percy understood. Automatically his fists clenched thinking about the things John could have done to her.

"Sorry." Percy whispered. Annabeth shook her head in reply. "Let's just leave it yeah? It's in the past."

"But wouldn't you want to know who was your offender? I would make sure he would be put in jail if I was in your place."

"I don't want to dig up old graves." She replied shrugging and Percy nodded in understanding. "I don't want him to leave me broken for good." She added softly.

"Annabeth-"

"Mr. Jackson and Ms Chase ." announced and both of them turned to look in the front to find the whole class staring at them including the teacher who looked pissed. "As you both were listening to me so attentively." he said sarcastically."would you please read out Act I, Scene V\l?"

Percy stared at the teacher like he was speaking some foreign language when Annabeth nudged him and he realized that he had to start reading. He picked up his copy and started from where Romeo began.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand,this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:_" he sighed rolling his eyes like he really didn't want to do this. "_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand,to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._" He finished while Annabeth stared at him amazed. He had said it with the perfect stops and so much emotion that she could bet he would do wonderful in a play. No wonder he was in the drama club.

Percy muttered. "Anytime now Wise Girl."

Annabeth got out of her thoughts and concentrated on her book."_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,Which mannerly devotion shows in this;For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._"

"Good." said looking satisfied. "Now a question for all of you. What is your personal opinion on the love shared by Romeo and Juliet?This is a debate and you will be graded for it so think wisely and answer."

Rachel immediately raised her hand. "I think the love between Romeo and Juliet was a pure form of love. There was a balanced amount of passion as well as innocence which I feel is suitable to their story. One could say it was true love."

"I contradict that." Annabeth said raising her hand. "Romeo's first love was Rosaline not Juliet and it was only upon seeing Juliet's beauty that he fell in love with her. You could say it was love at first sight but it wasn't true love."

"And why not?" Rachel said frowning at her. "I don't think you know the whole story. They _died_ for each other. If that's not love then what is?"

"That maybe so but they fell in love because of the other's looks. Romeo forgot Rosaline instantly when he saw Juliet. What if he had seen a woman even more beautiful than Juliet? He could fall in love with her too and forget about Juliet. True love is when you love the person for who they are not for who you want them to be. Romeo was in fact fickle minded." Annabeth concluded.

"I second that." Hazel replied as Percy raised his on the other hand Rachel was fuming.

"This is gonna be fun." Leo said blowing out a low whistle.

"So what are you saying Annabeth? That nobody can even try to be perfect? Or to hope to be? That love in fact is thinking what is best for you and leaving others behind. Even if they are people you care about or _love_?"

"I didn't-" Annabeth started explaining but interrupted. "That's enough ladies! This seems to be going on a more personal level here. " He said crossing his arms and staring at the two of them.

A man at the door of the classroom coughed and straightened up. "Right. Everyone meet Mr. Miller. He's going to be teaching you from now on. So behave." he said glaring at the whole lot of them.

A man with brown hair stepped in smiling. He had thin rimmed black glasses over his nose which covered his blue eyes. He walked into the class in two long strides with his hand in his pockets. He looked really young like he was 23 or 24.

"Hello everyone." He said in a smooth voice which had many girls already swooning. Annabeth rolled her eyes and huffed at that. "So, I'm Adam Miller your substitute English teacher and I guess I'll be teaching you for a while."

Everyone chuckled lightly. "Let's start by introducing ourselves shall we? Hmm...let's start with...the blonde girl at the end." he said pointing directly towards Annabeth. Annabeth jumped lightly when the entire class turned towards her.

"Uh...Annabeth. Annabeth Chase." She said, her eyes nervoulsy flitting around. smiled at her in a way which Percy found wierd. In fact he felt that was anylising her. He saw a sense of familiarity in his eyes.

"Annabeth." he said the name slowly as if testing how it sounded when he said it. "Nice name." He said smiling at her.

* * *

><p>"So she told you?" Thalia asked Percy as they were setting up the props in drama time they were performing 'The Taming of the Shrew'. Percy could really care less about it since he was keyword- dragged into this mess by Thalia but unfortunately he had to because he was Petrucio- the lead and suitor of Katherina (Kate) Minola. He didn't have any idea what the story was about but now he's have to read the whole thing.<p>

"Yeah." Percy said grimacing. "She didn't mean to but.." He shrugged.

Thalia sighed. "Well that's good because I think I need to tell you about something. Something that even Annabeth doesn't know about." She said as she put on the curtains.

Percy frowned. "Is it about her?"

Thalia reluctantly nodded at that. "We went to the room where they kept the records and I found Annabeth's-"

"You checked her personal record?" Percy accused letting go of the chair which fell to the floor with a loud **bang!** Everyone in the room stared at them.

"You want me to continue or not?" Thalia glared at him while waving off the others. She ran a hand through her short clipped hair. "So we found these newpaper articles. It's really wierd how they're kept there. I mean who keeps articles for a personal record right?"

Percy nodded for her to continue. "So we checked them out. One was about her mother getting murdered by her which we found was not true later."

"And how did you find that?" Percy asked getting interested.

"Well Nico said that he had seen the woman working in a mall somewhere. So we went there to check it out and she was the same woman. The woman in the photo named under Susan Chase, Annabeth's mother."

Percy nodded his mind going a mile per minute. "But Annabeth's mom died a year ago how can she-"

"Exactly." Thalia said. "That means Annabeth's mom is alive. Also another thing which we found reaaally wierd. There were these...death certificates. Of her father, her mother and...her."

"_What?"_ Percy asked incredulously. "You mean Annabeth's death certificate?! But she's alive."

"I know! That's what we didn't understand. It's really creepy Percy, I just hope Annabeth's not in much trouble. She's a good person." He could see honesty and sincerity in Thalia's eyes. He nodded.

He thought about the information he had just gotten. So Annabeth's mom was alive. She wouldn't take this well. Maybe he shouldn't mention it to her just now. And anyways there was April's birthday to look forward to. He didn't want to be a party pooper. For now he would simply make sure that Susan the momzilla didn't come near any of them.

He also realized that Thalia really didn't know all that much about Annabeth's past. She didn't know about April but she did know about Luke and Annabeth. Was that a give away?

"Where is she as we speak?" Thalia joked resuming to decorating the set.

"With Luke." Percy replied calmy and Thalia dropped the glue from her hands and stared at him wide eyed. "Why would she do that?!"

"I told her to talk to him." He said shrugging while Thalia simply gaped at him. "Why would you do that?!"

"Jeez, Thals. Chill. Luke's not really bad. In fact he still loves her and wants to apologize. I can see that she...she loves him too." Percy replied hesitantly.

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure that's the truth or it's just you wanting to believe it is?

* * *

><p>"Please, please I'm asking you for one last chance. I miss you." Luke pleaded with stood in front of him, her arms crossed and eyes glazed. She would kill Percy for making her do this but for now she had to think carefully about where she and Luke went from here.<p>

"I don't care that you cheated with Rachel. I don't even care that she was my best friend! What I'm asking you now is why didn't you do anything about it?" Annabeth countered. "If you say you still love me why couldn't you be with me when everyone made fun of me? Or when everyone left me to be alone?"

Luke stayed silent and hung his head low. "I-I don't know. I'm sorry."

"I wanted you to fight for me! To tell me that there's no one else you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone than without me!"She yelled but he simply stood there. Numb.

"Then there is nothing left to say." Annabeth said sighing and turning to leave when Luke grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in for a kiss. He held her neck gently while his other hand was on her waist.

Annabeth felt herself kiss him back for a few seconds before her eyes widened and she pulled away roughly. "Annabeth, please. I-"

There was a stinging pain left on Luke's cheek as Annabeth left with tears streaming from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Percy entered a house full of smoke. He was surprised that Annabeth had left her front door open but even more so when he noticed April standing outside the kitchen staring at Annabeth while the person in question ran around the kitchen muttering 'ow...stupid...ow...cookies.."<p>

He crouched down next to April. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Mommy trying to bake cookiesh. Not working out sho well." April replied then turned back to Annabeth. "Mommy! Fishy's here!"

Annabeth jumped and hit her head on one of the cupboards. "Ow!" Percy winced as he walked towards her. "Need some help?"

"What are you doing here?" Was her first reply followed by a wince as she rummaged through the fridge for an ice pack.

"Wow. Way to make me feel welcome." He muttered and Annabeth looked at him apolegetically. "Sorry, you want something to drink? Water? Coffee? Coke? We have ."

Percy chuckled. "For now I would like if you would take a shower." Annabeth's eyes widened and she looked down at herself. She was covered with black soot from head to toe with her hair sticking up in multiple directions. Percy didn't know how but found it endearingly cute.

"I must look horrible. Can you wait for like fifteen minutes?" She asked but was gone before he could even reply.

He shook his head and looked at April. "Well I guess it's just you and me."

April smiled slowly. "Can you braid my hair?"

So the next ten minutes were spent with Percy looking at a hair braiding tutorial in his phone while trying but failing miserably to do it. He gently grabbed a bunch of her blonde hair and tried pulling it over the other bun but it slipped out of his hands.

April giggled. "It ticklesh." She then turned around and looked at his hair. "Why don't I braid your hair?"

Percy chuckled nervously. "I don't think my hair is long enough." April frowned as if analysing the best way to braid his hair.

"What's that?" Percy pointed to April's neck where a guitar necklace hung. April looked at it and took it in her hands. It was a silver mini guitar pendant with purple streaks designed on it.

"Mommy gave this to me last year. She shaysh I'm her little rockshtar, but I think she's the real rockshtar. My mommy's amazing." April said with a proud gleam in her eyes and Percy felt his heart soar.

"I'm sure she is." Percy said smiling down at her as Annabeth came into the room.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry. Is she troubling you?" She asked while Percy shook his head. "Quite the opposite actually."

Percy stood up. "I came to talk to you." He said seriously. "But before that, you have your auditions next week."

"Auditions? I never-" Then realization dawned on to her eyes. "Percy! How could you? I specifically told you that I didn't want to participate. You-you J.E.R.K!" She said pronouncing each letter. Percy raised his eyebrows at that but then realized why noticing April.

"I hate it when you shpell out wordsh." April mumbled frowning.

"Yeah well I have enough to worry about when you're with Sandy, honey." Annabeth said smiling lightly but then turned towards Percy with an angry face who looked like a dear caught in head lights.

"Look, the point is, I did it. And it's gonna be amazing. _You're _gonna be amazing. Trust me." Percy said looking at her.

"And what about April? I have to pick her up after school." Annabeth said placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll do it." Percy replied instantly and Annabeth visibly calmed. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"April and I get along pretty well don't we?" Percy said looking at April who nodded enthusiastically.

"Also I wanted to talk to you about...Luke." Percy said hesitantly glancing at April. Annabeth looked at her.

"Fine. I'll be in my room."April grumbled as she walked upstairs.

"She's adorable." Percy said and Annabeth smiled at that. "She is. Now you were saying...?"

"Yeah. Right. Um...I'm sorry that I pushed you to talk to him. I didn't know he would get that far." Percy said replying uneasily.

Annabeth sighed. "Yeah well me neither."

"Doesn't mean I let him go though." Percy muttered and Annabeth's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"I might have punched him?" Percy replied cautiously like he was stepping on glass. Annabeth rolled her eyes then smiled at him. "Thanks. For always watching my back."

"I can't always keep fighting your battles, Annabeth." He frowned at her. "Someday you're gonna have to fight your own."

"Oh so that means you're leaving me?" Annabeth retorted back angrily. "I knew it wouldn't last long." She huffed.

"I'm not leaving you." He insisted. "I'm just saying that maybe it's time to bring back the strong and tough Annabeth you once were. And it's gonna be hard, I know, but I'm going to be with you every step of the way."

But there was another reason behind it. He knew Susan was alive. She was out there and if Annabeth ever had to face her...No. He wouldn't let that day ever come if it was in his hands, but he had to make Annabeth strong.

"You have to stop living in fear, Annabeth."Percy said softly. "You have to get over the past. And looking at you, I see that fear. But I also see strength" He was standing right in front of her with a look of determination in his eyes.

Annabeth nodded softly. "Okay."

Percy sighed, his eyes scanning across her face. "Good. I should get going then." He turned around to leave when he stopped and looked at her sheepishly.

"Did I mention that you and April are invited to the family dinner tomorrow?"

"PERCY!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh this is so bitter!" Piper spluttered spitting out her coffee. The entire gang was at Starbucks. Well not exactly the entire group. There was Piper, Hazel, Thalia and Rachel along with Jason, Leo,Luke and Frank. Octavian had refused to come because he had something important to do though he didn't mention what it was.<p>

"Coffee is bitter, Pipes.' Jason said chuckling as he put an arm around her.

Piper made a face. "Well whatever Sparky." They were all at Starbucks. Their all time favorite hang out spot.

"You should try dipping a brownie in one." Frank said with his mouth full. "They're amazing."

"Really?" Leo asked and then took a brownie and dipped it in the coffee.

"Okay. That's really gross." Thalia said looking at the guys eating their coffee dipped brownies. "Mmmm yummy." Jason muttered and Piper swatted his arm. "What?"

"Boys." Rachel said rolling her eyes and everyone laughed. Everyone except Luke. Piper had noticed him for quite sometime. He seemed really off than usual. He kept staring at his drink like he was in deep thought while his drink was left untouched.

"Hey what's wrong?" Piper asked him putting a hand on his arm. The guys didn't notice though which she guessed Luke was thankful for.

"Nothing." he said trying for a smile.

"Hey why didn't we invite Percy and Annabeth?" Hazel interrupted and Piper felt Luke stiffen next to her.

"Dunno."Thalia replied taking a bite of her sandwich. "I didn't see Annabeth and last I saw Percy was in drama club."

Piper figured Annabeth had to leave early to pick up April from school. Of course she wouldn't mention that to them. She had succeeded in keeping it a secret for three years she could keep it for three more until Annabeth wanted everyone to know.

She felt Luke cough uneasily and look down. Piper narrowed her eyes at him. "You know why don't you?" Luke looked up with fear in his eyes. Piper sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"I-I...really don't know." He said sighing heavily and shaking his head. "She came to talk to me today."

"What? Really?" Hazel asked looking shocked. "_She_ talked to you."

Luke nodded with the same confusion. "Percy made her."Rachel replied calmly and it wasn't until then that they realized that she had gone quiet when they had started talking about the subject.

Luke's shoulder's sagged even more. "I should've known." He gritted.

A sudden realization hit Piper. "You love her don't you? Even after everything you still love her." It was more like a statement than a question. Piper was always close enough to Annabeth to know that she had loved Luke too. Luke was her first love and a first love is really hard to forget but then again she could see a spark between Percy and Annabeth too. The way he looked at her, with so much tenderness and...love. She didn't know if it was the friend-love or sister-love or _love_-love.

It was like she was reading a complicated book. Where the female protagonist has to choose between the guy who was her first love and the guy who was helping her pick up the broken pieces. Piper figured this would end hurting one of them but she hoped it would be good.

"You're doing that thing again." Rachel whispered nudging her and Piper suppressed a smile. Rachel always used to call her the 'love goddess'. Piper was great at giving advice on relationships and love in particular. It was like her personal area of expertise.

"I don't deserve her." Luke said looking absolutely miserable.

"Don't say that." Hazel chastised. "Maybe she still loves you. You just have to try. Start with being friends or something."

Luke gave them a sad smile. "I guess I blew that too." And when everyone gave him a questioning look he rolled his eyes and sighed. "I kissed her. And...she slapped me. And...I also got punched. By Percy."

"Classic" Thalia snorted and everyone glared at her.

"She told me that I didn't fight for her. And it's true! That's what makes this so hard." He put his head in his hands.

"Then fight for her now." Piper said and he looked up. "What?"

"If you couldn't fight for her then fight for her now. Fight for her love because you and I both know that she might start having feelings for Percy." She explained.

"You don't want her to have feelings for Percy?" Thalia asked knitting her eyebrows.

"I'm not saying that!" Piper quickly corrected. "I'm just saying, let the best man win. She loved Luke then and maybe falling for Percy now. Let her see the new Luke again and then maybe she can really get the best of both worlds. And she chooses."

"And what if I'm not her choice?" Luke asked. Piper shrugged. "That's your loss. But hey, at least you tried."

"The question is are you willing to face heartbreak for her?" Hazel question crossing her palms.

Luke took a deep breath like he was thinking this through. He looked at them with new found determination. "Yes. Yes, I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Well no cliff hanger this time! So new OC Adam Miller in the story. Watch out for this guy. He's a hell of a person.<strong>

**About Luke. He really does love Annabeth and it's true that Annabeth may or may not still like him. Of course she has feeling for Percy too but it's gonna take time. I'm just saying don't hate on Luke. I'm not planning to make him the negative character. He was a big part of Annabeth's life. This is a Percabeth story so obviously they won't end up together but I just wanted to show Luke's role in her life. She may have loved him once but now Luke will help her realize her feelings for Percy. Really hope I'm not confusing you guys. Don't worry you'll get to know about it later in the story.**

**Also just because I revealed Annabeth's past doesn't mean the story will end after a few chapters. In fact it's a looooong way till the end so hope you're happy to hear that. **

**Btw did you see the Blood Of Olympus cover?! and the preview?! *squeals* I've always wanted a Jason-Piper-Annabeth trio. Can't wait for the book!**

**Chapter 11**

_**"So you did sing?" Annabeth asked him looking shocked.**_

_**"Yeah." he replied smiling softly. "I loved to. It wasn't until the...incident that I stopped. I started drinking a whole lot and before I knew it my vocal chords were ruptured."**_

_**"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said looking down while Percy simply shook his head. "Everyone had a story right?"**_

_**Then she did something totally unexpected. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.**_

**Until next time! Love you guyz! Stay tuned! -RachelChaseJackson**


	11. A place called home

**Hey guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Love you guys and thanks for reading this story. So I know I said I was going to update on 4th June but I was surprised to see I have Wi-Fi here so I'm able to update. I'm sure your not upset by the early update. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Because sometimes you have to step outside of the person <em>_**you've been**_

_And remember the person you __**were meant **__to be_

_The person you __**wanted to be**_

_The person __**you are.**_

"Mr. Miller?" Thalia asked poking her head into the empty classroom where was stacking a few papers. He looked up and his blue eyes sparkled as he smiled widely at her. "Thalia Grace. Come in come in."

Thalia quietly entered the classroom and closed the door with a folder in her hand. "I uh completed the essay you gave me."

He raised his eyebrows. "But wasn't it due until next week?"

Thalia shrugged uneasily. "I had lots of free time." Now that was a lie. In fact Thalia had bunked going shopping with Sally just to finish her essay. Although she was glad she did it because they were having a family gathering at Percy's house and boy did they get crowded. She didn't know why but something about Mr. Miller wanted her to make him impressed.

"That's great." He said going through her essay. "You're a very talented writer ."

Thalia blushed as she shoved her hands in her back pockets. "Piece of cake." She joked. Okay, maybe she had taken a little help from Annabeth...but hey! she had given the finishing touches!

"You should write for the school newspaper. In fact I think I'll talk to-"

"NO!" Thalia yelled out startling him. "Um I mean I'm kind of busy and well I don't think I'll have time to write." She quickly corrected.

He looked at her suspiciously then sighed. "Oh well you let me know if you change your mind."

"You'll be the first." Thalia said smiling at him and stared for a bit too long but he didn't seem to mind.

Thalia looked away. "Uh I should get going. Thanks for the offer though ."

"Adam." He corrected and Thalia was confused for a second.

"I hate being called . It maked me feel old. After all, I am just twenty two." He explained chuckling.

"Okay...Adam." Thalia said closing the door with a wide grin on her face.

* * *

><p>"So...came up with something yet?" Percy asked plopping down beside her as he saw her scribble on a page and then crumble it up.<p>

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing!" She sighed placing her head in her hands. "I don't know what to write. What to sing about!"

"Well you better do it quick cause the audition's this evening." Percy said taking out his book and not noticing Annabeth's glare. "And anyways, why can't you pick a song which you've already written?"

"Because...well they're not that great." Annabeth said sighing.

"Okay." Percy said turning to her giving her his full attention. "What usually gives you the will to write songs?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. "Well, most of the times are when I'm extremely sad or angry. Basically, when I'm feeling a strong emotion."

"Okay, so what are you feeling right now?" He asked in a professional way like he was a shrink or something.

"Uh...nothing?" Annabeth said in a 'duh' sort of way. "It's your fault that I have to do this last minute!" She said hitting her head against her desk.

"My fault?! Well your highness I'm sorry I gave your name otherwise you wouldn't even be preparing for the auditions." he retorted back.

"Your'e right." Annabeth sighed. "Sorry. But what do I do?"

"You know." Percy said slowly. "Sometimes people write the things they can't say."

Annabeth looked up at him and she could see that he was indicating something to her. Before she could interpret it her vision tunneled as blonde hair and blue eyes appeared before her. Luke stood in front of them looking uncomfortable as he kept slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Uh Annabeth? Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked nervously as Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you sure you're just going to _talk_?" Annabeth asked angrily.

He grimaced. "Look, I'm sorry for yesterday. I really am but I promise I won't do that again. I just want to talk to you."

"Okay." She said leaning back in her seat. "Talk." Luke looked nervously at Percy who was simply looking at him with his jaw clenched and a hard look.

"What? You can say whatever you want in front of Percy." She said noticing it.

"Annabeth please." Luke pleaded and Annabeth sighed and looked at Percy. His eyes gave her the _do you want me to do something_ look but she simply shook her head. He got the message and stood up from his seat walking towards where Leo and Jason were. He glanced back at and turned around as Luke sat in front of her blocking her vision of Percy.

"I'm sorry. Again. For yesterday." Luke said fumbling with his hands.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "We've been over that. Life moves on. Is that all?" She said almost getting up.

"No!" He said grabbing her wrist but then let her go when she looked at him. She sat back down slowly. "I-I know we can't get back together anymore..." He said looking down. "Not that I expect you to forgive me anytime soon...I just- can we be friends?"

Annabeth sighed as she looked at him. He was still the same. Those endearing blue eyes and his neat sandy blonde hair. She remembered a time when she would run her fingers through them and it would be as soft as she imagined. She had to admit she had missed him. Even though he had hurt her beyond repair she still missed him And maybe, just maybe this could be a good start. The start to a new life where she has people like Percy and Piper and even Luke in it, a life where she's no longer alone. A life where she can be happy.

But before she could answer Luke continued. "I-I don't want to lie to you again so..." He took a deep breath. "I love you Annabeth." Her heart skipped a beat at that. It had been so long since she last heard that.

"And I know that it's too late but I just want to be honest with you. It's okay if you don't...love me back but I still love you. I can manage with being friends." He said not being able to look at her. "Because if there's one thing that I've learnt through all of this is that love means giving chances when there's no more chances left to give." He looked up at her this time his blue eyes filled with hope, longing and most of all...love.

* * *

><p>"Hey April!" Percy said waving at her as he made his way through the group of children running out of the pre-school.<p>

She looked at him and then her eyes-widened comically. "Fishy!" She ran towards him and hugged his legs which surprised him but he returned it all the same.

She pulled away and gaped at him. "Where'sh mommy?"

Percy picked her up along with her bag. "Well, mommy had something important to do so I'm picking you up. Don't worry, I'm taking you to her now and then you both are coming to the family dinner."

"Are you going to be there?" She asked.

"Yup." Percy said as he handled her on one arm and opened the car door with the other. "And mommy will be there with you?"

"Uh huh." Percy nodded as he put on her seat belt. He shut the door and went to the other side.

"Aweshome!" April gushed as he sat on the drivers seat. He raised his eyebrows at her. "May I know why that's awesome?"

"No reashon." She said quickly looking away but Percy could see she was smiling. He wondered why.

"So how was school?" Percy asked trying to make conversation. "Fine." April sighed. "Lotsh of bulliesh."

Percy frowned at that. "Are they troubling you? Maybe we should complain to the teacher?"

"No, it'sh okay." April sighed looking down. "They alwaysh make fun of me cause I don't have a daddy."

"Oh." Percy said his stomach sinking. He knew how that felt like. His parents had got divorced when he was quite young. He often got teased about having a broken family but it all changed as they started to grow up. Children don't understand stuff like this at such a young age so they make fun of it. It's human nature.

April smiled slowly. "But Aunty Shan told me that I'm lucky becaushe I have two mommys. Aunty Shan ish my mommy too. She also told me to punch whoever shays that."

Percy laughed out. "Guess this is the famous 'Sandy' Annabeth always keeps complaining about. Gotta meet her sometime."

April nodded enthusiastically. "She's aweshome. She wash alwaysh with me when I wash mishing mommy."

"Well, kiddo." Percy said ruffling her hair. "Now you have another person to look up call me and I'll be there. I'll always be there." He said looking at her and smiled.

"You shwear?" She asked and Percy chuckled. "Cross my heart and hope to die." he made the crossing sign over the left side of his chest.

April giggled along with him. "Ooooh nice song on the radio." Percy said as he turned it louder and sang along with it.

_Oh, baby, baby, how was I supposed to know_

_That something wasn't right here_

_Oh, baby, baby, I shouldn't have let you go_

_And now you're out of sight, yeah_

"You know this song?" Percy asked her taking a break from his singing. April nodded. "Mommy shings that a lot. One of my favorite."

"Then what are you waiting for?!" Percy laughed as he turned it even louder that it was blaring through the speakers. Everyone on the road started giving them wierd looks but they didn't care as they screeched along with the radio.

Finally Percy parked the car and took April out. He asked the woman at the front office where the auditioning was taking place and dragged April along who was gaping at the whole school. Percy figured she had never been brought here and of course she had't. Annabeth couldn't bring her here. There would be too many questions.

That gave him another thought. There would be other people in the audition room. What if they asked about April? What would he say?

He didn't have time to answer that as he heard singing. More importantly Annabeth's singing. She was standing on the stage alone with a few people seated in front of her who Percy figured would be the judges. He could see Luke and Rachel there too and a few other familiar faces. He hoped their auditions went well.

_...Cause I'm only human_

Annabeth's voice was clear and loud, bouncing off the walls of the auditorium. Percy took April aside as they stood and watched her.

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_Your words in my head_

_Knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

He noticed that Annabeth had actually followed his advice. He had indirectly wanted her to sing about herself. About making people understand that it wasn't easy being her. He felt a sense of joy and pride at seeing her sing on stage. He looked back to when he had first met her. She was a shy, anti-social girl who always stayed away from the crowd. And now, that same girl was singing on stage. All because of him. He felt Annabeth had a soft spot for him just like he had for her.

Annabeth finished singing as everyone clapped. Her eyes immediately flicked to his and she smiled as she hopped off the stage and ran towards them.

"Mommy you were aweshome!" April squealed as Annabeth laughed and picked her up. Percy looked around to check if anyone had heard April. That would create suspicion.

"Hey." Annabeth said as she put April down. "Thanks for picking her up." She said gesturing towards the little girl with her head.

Percy simply shrugged. "No problem. Love the song by the way."

"I learned from the best." She said smiling and he had a feeling that she meant something else by that.

"Hey Percy!" A perky voice said behind them as they turned around. Rachel stood there smiling at him but didn't even glance at Annabeth.

"Uh see you later." Annabeth said in a low voice as she left with April holding her hand. Percy looked at their backs until they left the auditorium and then turned to talk to Rachel. "So, how was your audition?"

Rachel gave a half shrug. "Okay, I guess. I don't know. Maybe I'll get in."

"There's no doubt about that." Percy said smiling at her as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Who was that uh little girl?" Rachel questioned and Percy immediately stiffened. "With uh Annabeth?"

"Try not to make her name sound like a disease would you?" Percy joked and laughed nervously as Rachel raised an eyebrow. "She's Annabeth's late aunts daughter." He said remembering the same thing Annabeth had told him.

"Oh." Rachel said simply and there was a momentary silence between them. "Uh so I was wondering, would you like to hang out sometime?" She said casually and then her eyes widened. "Not as a date or anything! Just friends. I promise."

"Okay okay." Percy said laughing. "Sure. Just friends." He was happy Rachel wasn't pushing him for a relationship because at this point he wasn't really sure if he had feelings for her in that way. Sure she was cute and smart and fun to be with but she didn't have blonde curls or grey eyes or an adorable child like April or- _woah! _Percy thought. Where did that come from?

* * *

><p>"April!" Annabeth called out as she smoothened her dress. She wore a simple grey knee length dress. She had no idea who would be there at Percy's family dinner. Probably just his mom and dad, but she didn't want to give a bad first impression. Her hair was lying lose on her shoulder ending in little ringlets and she wore a simple owl necklace.<p>

She had asked Percy about April and he had said that he'd already handled it. The explanation was the same. April was Annabeth's late aunt's daughter and since Annabeth had taken care of her from whe she was a baby April called her mommy.

Annabeth hated doing this to April but she had no choice. One day, Annabeth would feel the pride of saying that April was her daughter to everyone but unfortunately today was not that day.

She hear a soft thumping indicating April coming down the stairs. She was wearing a beautiful light blue frock and her hair was curled up just like Annabeth's.

"There's my rock star!" Annabeth said smiling as she fixed April's hair. She hear Malcolm walk into the room.

"So I talked to Percy." He said. "He promised me he'll have you back by eleven."

Annabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You didn't have to do that. He would have done it anyways."

"I know." Malcolm said nodding. "He's a good boy." Annabeth raised her eyebrows at that.

"He just reminds me of someone." He said shrugging and then nervously fiddled with a decoration piece. "He remind me of myself." He said looking up.

"And that's a good thing?" Annabeth joked as Malcolm fake glared at her and April chuckled in the background. As Annabeth turned around to leave Malcolm stopped her.

"I-uh I've been meaning to tell you." he said nervously. "I'm -I'm going to propose to Amanda."

Annabeth's eyes widened comically as she threw her arms around him. "That's amazing! When? Wait- have you planned it? It has to be perfect! Did you get the ring?"

"Woah relax!" Malcolm said laughing digging in his pockets and pulled out a dark blue velvet box. He opened it to reveal a five karat ring. It was simple but elegant.

"It's sho beautiful." April said as Annabeth bent down to show her. "Yeah so I'm doing it tonight." he said. "I thought it would be a good time since we'd be alone in the house."

"Oh really?" Annabeth joked. "Maybe we shouldn't leave then."

"No!" he yelled out which made Annabeth and April back away. "I mean, by all means you should go." he said blushing like a beetroot. "Percy must be waiting."

Annabeth snorted. "Yeah righ- oh gods I forgot to take the pie!" She said running towards the kitchen.

Malcolm bent down to April's height. "Hmm...you like Percy don't you?" April nodded her curls bouncing up and down.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Annabeth was greeted by Percy's mother Sally. She opened the door her warm brown eyes looking at Annabeth with a soft smile.<p>

"Hello. You must be Annabeth. Percy has spoken a lot about you." She said smiling at Annabeth.

"I hope it's all good." Annabeth said smiling as she raised her hand to shake Sally's but she looked at Annabeth weirdly. "We don't shake hands dear." And Annabeth was immediately pulled into a bone crushing hug but she didn't mind.

"And you must be April." Sally said bending down and hugging her too. "Come in. Come in."

Sally led them through the house. It was huge. She didn't know Percy was rich. Sure his clothes weren't really like a commoners but he didn't have the air of stinking-rich around him. She was surprised that he was so down to earth.

They reached Percy's hadn't told her if it was his but she figured it was since she could hear him whining three rooms before his room. As they entered the room she saw Percy seated on one of the chair with his hair sticking up in places as Thalia and another woman with straight blonde hair applying something to his hair.

"Sit straight Kelp Head! You're going to look hot. Trust me." Thalia said as she applied what looked like gel to his hair.

"I feel like Julia Roberts from Pretty Woman." he said grumbling and made a face.

Annabeth chuckled behind him as he immediately got up looking shocked. His reaction made Thalia drop the jar of gel.

"Annabeth! You're here." He said as he fixed his hair in turn messing it up even more but Annabeth found it cute that way. "April!"

"Fishy!" April said running into Percy's arms as Percy caught her. "Eww." April gagged as she touched Percy's hair.

"Yeah well blame them." He said glaring at Thalia and the woman. He put April down and turned towards her.

"Annabeth, this is my aunt Aphrodite. She's a fashion designer and has her own clothing line." Percy introduced her as the woman smiled widely at Annabeth. "Aphrodite this is Annabeth. Well, you know about her so-"

"Of course I do!" Aphrodite squealed as she threw her arms around Annabeth. Apparently Percy's family greeted everyone with hugs. She pulled back and Annabeth could see her grey eyes sparkling. "Percy's said so much about you. It's like I already know you!"

"Well that's good I guess." Annabeth replied smiling. Just then a little boy came running into the room.

Percy picked him up. "And this little guy over here is Skylar, Sky for short. He's Aphrodite's son."

"Hello there." Annabeth said ruffling the boy's hair. Percy put him down as the little boy looked at April. "Sky, this is April. She's your friend."

"Hello." Sky said timidly and immediately hugged April. April on the other hand looked in shock as he ears turned red. When Sky pulled away she immediately punched him on the shoulder.

"April!" Annabeth scolded while Sky looked innocently at his mother. "I like her, mom." He said as everyone laughed.

"Aww" Aphrodite squealed joining her hands. "No no no." Percy said shaking his head. "I know that look. You are _not_ match making again."

"But they look so cute together!" She protested as Annabeth chuckled. "I agree." She said and Percy looked horrified. "Annabeth! April's too young!"

"Come on, Percy. It's not like she won't have a boyfriend in the future." Annabeth said rolling her eyes as Aphrodite nodded and smiled. "I like her."

"Well in the distant future, but not now." Percy argued and crossed his arms like a child as Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Well, Percy will introduce you to the others. Meanwhile I'll take care of these two dumplings." Aphrodite said gesturing towards the kids.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked.

"Don't worry Annabeth. When it comes to babysitting she's the best." Percy said as he guided her out of the room with his hand lightly on her back.

He took her into the main hall which was filled with people drinking and chatting. "Okay." Percy said. "So that man over there? Near the fireplace? That's Hephaestus. Aphrodite's husband."

Annabeth nodded as he guided her through the room and she smiled at whoever looked at her. "The man next to him is Uncle Zeus, Thalia's dad and next to him is Uncle Hades, Nico's dad."

They halted in front of two people. One was a young woman with midnight black hair and silver eyes and another man of the same age with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"These are my cousins, Apollo and Artemis. Artemis is a teaches at a finishing school for girls and Apollo is a doctor. Guys this is Annabeth."

Artemis gave her a warm smile."Hello." While on the other hand Apollo gave her a suggestive grin. "Well hello there." he said in a flirty voice but Annabeth actually found it funny. She figured he was a flirt but not the dangerous kind. She had learned to read people like that. Apollo bend down and kissed her hand in the old fashioned way.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Don't bother. My brother's always like that."

"I figured." Annabeth said smiling as Apollo patted Percy's back. "You've got a beautiful friend there Perce."

"Don't even think about it Apollo." Percy said. "She's too young for you."

Apollo looked fake offended as he placed a hand on his heart. "I'm twenty five! That's young in my books."

"You know that's code language for 'back off she's my girl' Perce." Artemis joked as Apollo laughed. Percy and Annabeth both blushed.

"I don't know why I bother with you guys." Percy said sighing shaking his head. "You're totally twins."

"We're not!" They both said together and Annabeth laughed as Percy steered her away. "You must think we're crazy." He muttered.

Annabeth chuckled. "I think they're quite fun actually."

"Well you'll be the first." He said stopping before two men. One was wearing a very loud shirt sitting lazily on one of the sofas with a wine in his hand. The other man had green eyes just like Percy's and a well cropped beard. Annabeth figured he was Percy's dad.

"Annabeth, this is Uncle Dionysus and Poseidon, my dad." He said as Annabeth nodded and said 'hello' politely.

"Hello Perry and Annabelle." Dionysus said looking bored. As Annabeth opened her mouth to correct him Percy stopped her. "Don't bother, he does that on purpose." He whispered.

Poseidon smiled at her. "It's so good to finally see you Annabeth."

"Likewise." She said as Percy took her to the side. "My mom and dad got divorced years ago when I was lives in California."

"I'm so sorry." Annabeth said softly. Percy laughed. "Don't worry. It's cool between them."

"Oh okay." She said nodding. Just then a shadow was cast on her as she found a tall and stern looking woman in front of them. She had her blonde hair in a bun and her blue eyes looked like stone.

Percy coughed. "Uh Annabeth this is Aunt Hera. Zeus's wife." He said and Annabeth noticing Percy's nervousness immediately straightened up.

"Hello." Annabeth said meekly. Hera simply looked at the two. "Perseus." Annabeth saw Percy wince at that. "I see you have managed to make a friend."

"Uh yeah." Percy said ruffling his hair at the back of his neck. Hera nodded curtly and left as Percy heaved a big sigh.

"I figure she's not that friendly?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah,but you know she might seem rude and heartless but deep down, like way deep down...she really is rude and heartless." he said and Annabeth laughed. "Why what happened?"

"Zeus happened." He said. "Zeus was caught having an affair with another woman. They sorted it out between them but I guess that left a permanent dent in their relationship."

"Oh my gods." Annabeth said and Percy nodded. "Our family is quite scandalous."

Just then they heard Sally call out to them announcing that dinner was ready. Soon everyone was seated on the dining table and boy was it big. Annabeth felt like they were all sitting in a conference. April was sitting beside her and Percy on the other side.

"Before we all start." Poseidon said from the head of the table. "Let us raise a toast to the two new family additions, Annabeth and April. Welcome to the Jackson family."

Everyone repeated the same as they clinked their glassed and started digging in. There was so much of food that Annabeth felt like she needed one of those drinks that were mentioned in the book called The Hunger Games. It was mentioned that the drink made you throw up so that you could keep eating. It was a funny thought really but Annabeth thought that was the only way in which she could eat.

"Time to start the game!" Hephaestus announced as everyone agreed. Percy leaned towards Annabeth and whispered. "Two truths and one lie. We always play that on family reunions. You have to say three things about yourself and two of them is truth one is false. Everyone had to figure out which one."

Annabeth nodded as Aphrodite was the one to start. "Okay, okay." She said excitedly. "So one, I brought a new Gucci bag. Two, I painted Hephaestus's new mobile pink and three I'm pregnant."

"Oh! I got it. It's the third one!" Apollo yelled looking excited but Aphrodite shook her head. Hephaestus's eyes widened beside her. "No way!"

"Yes way." Aphrodite said and they shared a hug. Everyone looked confused at the sudden exchange.

"Can someone please enlighten us?" Hades said as Aphrodite and Hephaestus pulled away.

"We're pregnant!" They yelled out and everyone broke out in cheers and started congratulating them.

"Looks like we're having another little Sky there." Apollo commented. "It could even be a girl." Artemis retorted.

"Wait." Hephaestus said stopping everyone. "Does that mean you dyed my phone _pink_?!" Aphrodite winced at that. "I think it was Zeus's turn next."

"But-" Hephaestus got cut of by Zeus's voice. "Okay I've got it. One, I was our parent's favorite son. Two, I'm the best brother. Three, I'm the best uncle."

Poseidon choked on his drink. "I think you've mistaken the game brother. It's two truths and one lie not _three lies_."

"Yeah." Hades snorted. "Think about it. _Best Brother_. I'd rather have a rabbit for a brother."

And they started their childish quarreling. Annabeth giggled as she saw the family around her. It really amazed her how full of life they were. Like they had no problems in the world. She felt Percy was really lucky to have a family like them.

"Oh! Oh! My turn." Apollo said raising his hand like he was in a class. "One, I'm hot. Two, I'm very hot. Three, I'm freaking hot."

Artemis gagged beside him. "Someone get me a puke bag."

"Yeah it's like the master of freakishness has decided to pay a visit." Percy joked and he and Artemis did a fist bump.

"Don't worry cuz." Thalia said patting Apollo's back. "I'm on your side."

"Nico!" Percy exclaimed. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"Uhm okay." Nico said putting his drink down. "One, I'm goth. Two, I like Green Day. Three, I'm gay."

The entire family went silent for a minute and Annabeth figured she heard a pin drop. Then suddenly Hephaestus yelled. "It's the third one obviously! Am I right?"

Nico nodded and everyone started talking normally again but Annabeth had noticed something. She saw the way Nico's eyebrows creased like he was thinking hard over something and the his reaction when Hephaestus asked him. He seemed nervous. Like he wanted to tell them something but then changed his mind.

So later when everyone was finished and Percy was somewhere off with Apollo and Artemis, Annabeth found Nico alone on a balcony.

She quietly stood beside him with her hands on the railing. It was a chilly night so she wrapped her arms around her to keep herself warm. She felt like an idiot for forgetting to bring a coat. To top that off her dress was sleeveless.

"Hey" She said softly and Nico looked startled. He looked up at her, his black eyes looking blown out in the dark.

"Hi." He said as he looked back to where he was looking. His hands were clasped together and body bent against the railing. He kept twisting the skull ring on his thumb.

"So who is he?" Annabeth asked softly and she noticed Nico stiffen. He looked at her slowly with fear in his eyes but he must have seen something which made him change his mind.

"A guy in my class." He answered slowly. "I-I know it's wrong. I-"

"It's not wrong." Annabeth said looking at him. "There's nothing wrong about it Nico. It's who you are. People just have to accept it."

"What if they don't?" He asked putting his head in his hands. "What if they steer clear of me?"

"Then it's their loss. There's this saying, people who matter don't mind and people who mind don't matter." She continued. "They're your family. They'll understand."

Nico nodded. "I hope they will." He looked at her and smiled. "You did." Annabeth smiled back.

There was a comfortable silence for a moment as they both gazed out at the stars. It was a nice feeling to have someone understand you back and someone who you know you can say anything and they won't judge you.

"Everyone should have that. A place that makes them happy." Annabeth said. "A place called home. You're lucky to have a family like that Nico." She gestured back to the house full of people.

"They're your family too now. We're cool like that." Nico said shrugging. "Anyone close to us is family. Percy cares about you and April a lot. In fact it's been a long time since I've seen that look in his eyes."

"What look?" Annabeth asked but Nico couldn't answer since they were interrupted.

"There you are." Percy said walking towards them. "I've been looking all over for you. Bumped into Hera and spilled her drink. She looked like she wanted to bury me alive."

Annabeth and Nico laughed. "Another year of hatred awaits you man." Nico said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Tell me about it." Percy said shaking his head and then looked at Annabeth. "So you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Annabeth asked looking confused. "For 'the Percy room tour'" He said putting his hands up in the quote gesture.

And so within minutes Annabeth found herself standing in a huge blue room and by blue she meant totally blue. The whole room was filled with shades of blue. The pillows were blue. The bed sheets were blue. The curtains were blue. Hell even his hairbrush was blue.

"Wow, I've never seen so much blue in my life." Annabeth muttered to which Percy laughed. "Yeah, I'm kinda obsessed with the color."

She stopped at his desk which had a few scattered papers on it. It looked a lot like the papers which were always sprawled out in her room. With a jolt she realized they were lyrics to songs.

"You wrote them?" She asked him and he turned to look at what she was holding. He nodded hesitantly as she picked up the latest and read it out.

"_Girl I know you're hearts been through the storm and more_." she looked up at him and raised her eyebrows but kept reading. "_I can tell you barely survived._" She skimmed through some of the lines and kept reading. "_Your hearts the target, but every time I fire I can't get through. I fight my hardest but I'm running out of weapons to use."_

Annabeth stopped and looked at Percy with her eyes widened. He instantly blushed that she had figured out that the song was about her. He hadn't intentionally meant it to be but once he had started writing it he couldn't stop.

"Percy this is-this is-" She said trying to find the right words. "This is amazing!" She exclaimed startling Percy.

"Yeah well unfortunately I can't sing amazing." he said rubbing the back of his head. Annabeth's eyes fell on the guitar behind him.

"So you did sing?" Annabeth asked him looking shocked.

"Yeah." he replied smiling softly. "I loved to. It wasn't until the...incident that I Sarah's death I started drinking a whole lot and before I knew it my vocal chords were ruptured."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She said looking down while Percy simply shook his head. "Everyone has a story right?"

Then she did something totally unexpected. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him. To say that he was stunned would be an understatement. In their friendship it was always Percy who initiated any form of personal contact and that was only limited to holding hands. He knew Annabeth had problems with personal contact and he respected that. But he totally hadn't expected this.

Seeing as she didn't budge he slowly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. He sighed and closed his eyes. It felt right. Somehow this, them together felt right.

Annabeth pulled back lightly and looked at him. Their faces were inches away from the others as Annabeth searched his eyes for something. "For the record." She whispered. "I think you're amazing at whatever you do."

Percy smiled softly. He didn't know why he did it but his hand crept towards her face where a lose curl was falling on her eyes. He gently pushed it away but his hand stayed on the side of her face.

It was like his mind had split into two. One ordered him not to do what he was thinking and the other told him it was okay. He started leaning forward and he could see Annabeth had closed her eyes. It wasn't anything wrong was it? They were just two teenagers, a girl and a boy who were about to kiss. How could it be wrong?

Just as his lips touched hers he pulled back immediately startling Annabeth. "Uh we should go. I promised your brother I'd drop you by eleven." Percy said not meeting her eyes and it was a good thing he didn't because she had a disappointed look in them.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why I pulled back okay?" Percy said exasperated as he paced around the room. The nights events replayed in his mind. "I was scared."<p>

"Scared." A voice snorted and Percy turned towards the window sill on which a girl around the age of fifteen was perched. She had waist length black hair and olive skin with midnight black eyes. "That's a good excuse Perce."

"It's easy for you to say Bianca." Percy said sighing and sitting down on the side of his bed. "You've never been in a situation like this before."

"And what situation would that be dear?" Said another older voice. A middle aged woman said from Percy's desk. She had hair just like Bianca's and a medieval sort of face.

Percy got up and started pacing again. "Annabeth- she's been through a lot in her life. I don't want my shit to mess it up for her." He looked up at the woman. "Aunt Maria, I was the one to pull her out of the darkness. What if being with me will push her into it again?"

Bianca laughed. "Gods you sound so funny right now. Talking about darkness and such. You should be a writer."

"I'm so feeling the love." Percy muttered. "Really."

"She likes you for sure." Another girl with blonde hair said blue eues flickered across the place like she was looking for something.

"You don't know that Sarah." Percy said in the same tone and sat on the spot beside her. "In fact none of you does know what she thinks or does. Neither do I. So why are we discussing this?"

Aunt Maria made a 'tch-tch' sound. "We're discussing why you're afraid to harbor feelings for her. We all know you wanted what was going to happen tonight to happen."

Percy rolled his eyes at her way to not mention the exact word. "I really don't know. Let's just leave it at that okay?" Then he threw his hands up in the air. "And how can you guys help anyway? You're all dead! Because of me that too. You're just a figment of my imagination. That's not healthy is it?"

"Nope." Bianca said swinging her legs like a child. "I just don't get why your being a wimp about this. You know that her hot ex-boyfriend- what's his name?"

"Luke." Sarah provided and Percy glared at Bianca.

"Yeah. Him. He's already trying to get her back. Will you let her go so easily?" Bianca questioned which left Percy thinking.

"It isn't my choice. Or Luke's. It's Annabeth's." he reasoned.

"But it's your choice to decide if you like her." Sarah said quietly which Percy had no answer to. Bianca and Aunt Maria shared a smile.

"What are you really afraid of Percy?" Aunt Maria asked.

Percy sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm afraid that I'll end up hurting her unintentionally. Just like I did to you guys."

"Percy, it wasn't you fault." Bianca said. "You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. You had nothing to do with my accident."

"Or my death in the bomb blast." Aunt Maria supplied. "Or Sarah's suicide." Sarah nodded to that.

Percy laughed bitterly. "Are you guys hearing yourself?" He turned towards Bianca. "We were in the same car when the accident happened weren't we? Then how come I got alive without a scratch but you lost your life?"

Before Bianca could answer that he turned towards Aunt Maria. "Just five minutes before the blast how come I coincidentally got the need to get coffee and so I didn't get caught in it?"

"Or Sarah's for that matter. She didn't even tell me that she was about to suicide but somehow I was at that place where she was about to do it." He said and punched the wall beside him. "All of your deaths are somehow related to me and you say it's not because of me? It's like death stalks everyone I love. What if it happens to Annabeth too? She had a little daughter to take care of. I can't let that happen."

"But that hasn't stopped you from being with you family has it?" Bianca asked. "Admit it Percy. It's just an irrational fear which you have to overcome because you can't control these things. All you can do is simply live it out."

"I'm not saying that I'll abandon her because of my fear because I promised myself I wont." He said. "I'm just saying that maybe I should take a step back and let her be happy with Luke."

"And between all this, between Luke trying to make her love him and you trying to make the right choices for her do you know what _she_ really wants?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there's that! A lot got covered in this chapter huh? Well for starters there's a spark between Thalia and Mr. Miller. Annabeth and Luke's relationship is slowly mending and Percy is getting closer to April. Annabeth and Nico bonded for a moment there and there was almost Percabeth. I hope no one got confused at the last part. Sarah, Bianca and Aunt Maria are all dead. Percy simply hallucinates and talks to them.<strong>

_**Chapter 12**_

_**"I know Jason's always had a soft spot for her." Piper said softly clasping her hands. "I mean she was his ex-girlfriend right?"**_

_**"Exactly." Percy said. "She's his past. You're his present and maybe future. He really loves you Piper.  
>Why are you pushing someone out of your life who really truly cares about you?"<strong>_

_**Piper looked up at him with anger in her eyes. "Why are you?"**_

**Until next time! Stay tuned! - RachelChaseJackson**


	12. There are no accidents

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews. Love you guys as always. As usual answering the one's with the Q's.**

**Jedi1 : You always have interesting view points and I love reading them. It feels good to know that you look so deep into my story. Thanks a lot!**

**GreyEyes217 : Not really. Reyna just made a guest appearance of sorts in this chapter but she's gonna be there in the future chapters.**

* * *

><p>"<em>There's no shame in being afraid. Hell, we're all afraid. What you've got to do is figure out what you're afraid of. Because when you put a face on it, you can beat it or better yet, use it."<em>

**One Month Later**

The first thing Annabeth found when she opened her locker was a yellow rose. It was lying solo in the middle of her locker long and fresh with a note attached to it. She gently picked it up like it were made of glass and picked up the note with it which consisted of five words. _Promise of a new beginning._

_"Happy Birthday!" She heard someone yell as they wrapped their arms around her waist with their head close to her shoulder._

_She immediately whirled around to find blue eyes boring into hers. Luke smiled at her showing his teeth. Annabeth double checked herself to prevent herself from swooning at his sight. It had been a month since she'd joined Yale, a month since they'd been close friends and a month since she'd been harboring a crush on him._

_"Oh gods." She groaned burying her face in his shoulder. "Who told you?"_

_He pulled back with a hand on his heart. "I'm really offended that you wouldn't tell me! And anyways Rachel told me. After all you guys know everything about each other." He said rolling his eyes._

_"I'm going to kill her." Annabeth mumbled crossing her arms._

_"Rachel get's to celebrate your birthday and I don't?" Luke said as she walked towards her locker. "I'm seriously hurt."_

_Annabeth snorted. "Boo hoo cry me a river." She jiggled her keys and opened the locker. She was surprised to find a dark red rose in the middle of her locker. She ratted her brain to remember the meaning of it. __**Deep passion. Ready for commitment.**__ Her mind answered her._

_She picked up the rose which had a rose attached to it. It simply said 'from the one and only'. She flipped it around confused as to who it was from but it was blank. She heard Luke cough next to her and she turned to look at him but gasped when she saw him kneeling down on his knees._

_"Luke! What are you doing?Get up!" Annabeth furiously whispered. By now the entire hall had stopped to watch the little show. Among the crowd she spotted a few of her friends with smug looks, a few girls sneered at her but Luke simply kept looking at her._

_"Annabeth Chase, will thee do the honor of being my Juliet?" He said miserably failing to portray Romeo but Annabeth didn't care. She giggled and put a hand on her mouth to keep her from laughing out._

_"Only if you'll be my Romeo." She said softly to which Luke's eyes brightened as he pulled her towards him and kissed her. The entire hall erupted into cheers, some gagging, some squealing and midst all of them she heard a gasp but she didn't care. She could get detention for kissing in the halls but she didn't care._

_"Although the rose was unnecessary." She said when they pulled simply smiled at her. "Can't help it baby. I've got the moves like Jagger."_

_Annabeth rolled her eyes and swatted his arm to which he simply laughed. "I'll give you a rose every day. And it's not gonna be the same one. I promise."_

Annabeth wiped a tear as she tried to push that memory behind. Things were a lot different now. Luke wasn't the same guy she fell in love with and Annabeth definitely wasn't the girl he fell in love it. Maybe they were never destined to be. Maybe she was supposed to be with someone else. Someone like...Percy. She tried to shove that thought away too. It was clear from the night a month ago that he wasn't interested in her in that way. She wasn't sure if she was interested in him in that way. Sure she was disappointed that the kiss didn't happen but that wasn't the point was it?

"Surprise!" Luke yelled behind her startling her which led her to drop the rose she was holding. He bent down and picked it up for her. "Sorry to startle you." He mumbled.

"No it's-it's okay." She said lightly touching her forehead. "I- uh Luke?" She said looking up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." She said gesturing towards the yellow rose in her hand. "I-uh kinda missed it."

Luke blushed and started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I know and I'm-I'm sorry for that. I know you hate broken promises."

She didn't say anything to that as they kept walking because what could she really say. She definitely didn't want to bring the grey topic back again.

"So uh" Luke coughed noticing the awkward silence between them. "Where's Percy?"

"How would I know?" She said furrowing her eyebrows and pulled her books closer to her chest. Usually Percy would be there the instant she entered the university but now he was nowhere to be seen. Annabeth wondered why she was acting like this. It wasn't like Percy was her personal bodyguard or anything. Maybe she was getting a bit clingy.

"I don't know." Luke said shrugging. "I mean you guys are kinda best friends so I thought you would know."

"Well I don't." She snapped surprising herself as well as Luke. "Sorry."She said sighing and shook her head. "I'm just a little worn out is all."

"Not getting enough sleep?" Luke asked looking concerned. Before she could answer they were joined by Reyna.

"Hey guys!" She greeted bouncing on her way towards them which was so unlike her. Annabeth looked behind her to see Jason smile and wave at Reyna then turn away.

"Jason and you...?" Annabeth trailed off not really understanding. She knew Jason and Reyna used to date once but they had a bad breakup. She still didn't know the reason although now Jason was dating Piper and he and Reyna always used to have a rocky friendship. So what's with the sudden affection now?

"Oh no." Reyna said waving her off. "We just sorted a few things out. I'm dating Octavian anyways."

A shudder ran through Annabeth at the thought of Octavian and Reyna together. Ugh. She noticed Luke make a face too. "Really? Wow I would never have thought..."

"What?" Reyna asked frowning.

"Nothing." Luke said raising his hands quickly and gave a sideways glance to Annabeth. "I was just saying that...uh if you're happy then we're happy. Right Annabeth?"

Annabeth nodded along with him and Reyna sighed rolling her eyes. "Whatever. Later!" And just as she had come she left. Luke simply shrugged as they sat on one of the benches outside. It was a free period for both of them so it wouldn't be a problem.

"Octavian and Reyna?" Annabeth said and she gagged.

"I know right?" Luke said laughing. "I mean what has the world come to?" Annabeth laughed along with him. Their heads turned to the yelling at a distance. Annabeth noticed they weren't the only one watching the scene, there was an entire crowd surrounding the couple fighting. Annabeth and Luke glanced at each other worriedly as they made their way towards the crowd and the voice kept getting more familiar.

"Well good for you because I'm dumping your sorry ass!" Rachel screamed at a guy, her red hair whipping across her face. Her face had tear tracks on it with run down mascara which made her look like a raccoon. Annabeth would have laughed if the situation didn't seem so grave.

Annabeth didn't recognize the guy but through their conversation she got the feeling that Rachel and him were in a relationship. _Wow, she's fast._ Annabeth thought because not nearly a month ago she was interested in dating Percy -yeah she knew, Percy told her- and now she was already breaking up with someone else. She was jarred out of her thoughts when the guy screamed and smacked Rachel hard across the face which sent her tumbling to the ground. The crowd gasped along with Annabeth.

Luke surged forward and grabbed the guy by the collar. "Hey! What the hell man?" He yelled at the guy and punched him in the face.

Annabeth ran towards Rachel who was lying on the ground with mud on her face and gently helped her up by holding on to her arm. She figured that things would be getting a lot messy around here as Luke punched the guy again. She quickly pulled Rachel by the arm who didn't even reject Annabeth's help to her surprise.

When they reached the bathroom Annabeth quickly opened the medical kit she had brought along the way and started cleaning Rachel's wound which was forming a large gash on her forehead.

Rachel's green eyes trailed along her hands. "Don't think we're going to go back to being best friends just because of this." She mumbled and Annabeth sighed as she wiped the mud off Rachel's face. "This isn't the time Rachel."

"I hate you, you know." Rachel said as she frowned at Annabeth. This time Annabeth stopped to look back at her. "I know."She said softly. "But I don't know why."

"Why?" Rachel said her voice raising a bit."_You're_ asking me WHY?" You-you ruined my life! You took everything away from me that I cared about!"

Annabeth stepped back looking confused. "What did I take away from you? I never did anything to hurt you Rachel! When you did the complete opposite! You spread the rumors about me killing my mom! You were the one who broke me and Luke up! And you're saying that _I_ took everything from you?"

Rachel gave out a bitter laugh. "You know all I heard in that speech was me, me, me." She stood up with an angry flare in her eyes. "That's exactly what's always been the problem. It was always about you. You never cared about me!"

"I've always cared about you!" Annabeth yelled in protest. "You were my best friend! I trusted you the most! Even more than I trusted Luke!"

"If you really cared about me then you wouldn't go out with the guy I loved!" Rachel screamed with tears flowing down her cheeks. Annabeth wondered if there were people standing outside the bathroom listening in on their conversation.

"What?" Annabeth asked as her voice croaked.

"I _loved_ Luke. Since two years, way before you came I had loved him and I was still in love with him when he asked you out!" Rachel said in a defeated voice. "You were supposed to say no. You were supposed to be my best friend and say no but you didn't, even though you knew that I was in love with him."

"Rachel I-I" Annabeth said getting choked up. Rachel had loved him? How had she not noticed? "I didn't know."

"You expect me to believe that?" Rachel asked shaking her head. "That's when I knew you were never my friend. You simply used me."

"Rachel,no." Annabeth said surging forward but Rachel stopped her.

"But I got my revenge." She said giving Annabeth a sad smile. "You think Luke cheated on you don't you? Well guess what?" She yelled throwing her hands in the air. "He didn't! I made him. That night I had called him crying and Luke being the faithful friend he is." she said mockingly."appeared on my doorstep. I got him drunk and well you know the story after that."

Annabeth winced at the thought."But." Rachel continued as she banged her fist against the sink. "He was so pathetically in love with you that he kept muttering your name even when we were-"

"Stop!" Annabeth said shutting her eyes tight. "Please, stop! I don't want to hear it!"

"Why not?" Rachel said sinistically. "And oh I forgot to tell you the best part! The look on you face the next day? Priceless! Best day ever for me!"

"I didn't do it on purpose okay?" Annabeth yelled. "I swear I didn't know! It wasn't my fault Luke loved me!"

Rachel gave out a frustrated yell. "It's never your fault is it Annabeth? But it always is. What about Percy? Are you gonna say it's not your fault again?"

"What about Percy?" Annabeth said softly as her voice wavered.

"Don't play dumb Annabeth. You know I like him then why are you stealing him from me too?!"

Annabeth shook her head in disbelief. "You know what your problem is Rachel? It's that you can't handle your own burden. You always, always blame someone for your own mistakes. Well you know what? I give a damn about it! Honestly Rachel, grow up! Because we all have!" She made her cue to leave when Rachel's broken voice stopped her.

"Why can't I for once be the girl who gets the guy?" She whispered.

"Maybe you should ask yourself that." Annabeth said as she shut the door and left.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is the exact store Nico?" Percy asked as they walked up towards the boutique largely labelled <em>Couture Du Jour<em>.

"Yeah. I guess." Nico said looking at the store like he was trying to remember something. "No I'm sure this is it. Come on."

As they entered the store a scent of flowers and something sweet filled their nostrils. Nico gagged and coughed at the smell as he turned towards Percy. "Remind me to never come here again."

"Judging us already?" They heard a woman speak and whirled around to face her. She was a short and stout woman with her brown hair in a bun and thick rimmed glasses. If it weren't a boutique Nico would have pegged her to be a librarian.

"Uh sorry ma'am." Percy said politely. "My brother can be a mouthful sometimes." he gritted out stepping on Nico's feet.

The woman gave a out a short high pitched laugh. "That's okay. I'm Susie. How may I help you?"

Percy's eyes widened. _Susie_. Could that be short for...Susan? He quickly checked the paper which Nico and Thalia had stolen from Annabeth's record. It had Susan's picture on it but this lady didn't look like her at all.

"Uh...are you Susan Chase?" Percy asked nervously.

"No, I'm Susie Woods. But why are you asking?" The woman asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Before Percy could reply Nico cut in. "Uh can we meet the owner of this store please?" When the woman cast him a suspicious glance he corrected himself. "We have a school project and uh- we were asked to interview her...since this is such a famous boutique." That seemed to cheer up the woman as she immediately smiled. "I'll get her in a minute."

When she left Nico glance at Percy. "She wasn't the one." Percy nodded to that. "Yeah, I figured. She doesn't look like the woman in the picture."

"God I don't mind doing this for Annabeth" Nico said. "But I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah me too." Percy sighed. "But this stays between you, me and Thalia okay?" Nico rolled his eyes. Probably because this was the umpteenth time Percy was telling him. "Yeah, yeah."

He didn't want Annabeth to know. Not yet. Not until they were sure if it was true. Annabeth didn't have to worry until then. Percy could see that she was finally mending and picking up all the broken pieces. The past month he has tried to maintain his distance. He didn't intentionally ignore her though he just got a lot busy with the Susan thing but he always made sure that Luke was there to fill his space.

"You had to pick up April didn't you?" Nico asked suddenly. It had become a routine for him actually. Annabeth would be busy with her practice now that Rachel and Luke were in her group. Man it was gonna be hell. He had been with the three in a room once and he didn't want to be there again. Annabeth of course hated the fact that he was picking up April for her but Percy didn't mind, he loved April and he didn't have anything important to do anyways. Until today.

"Thalia's taking care of it." Percy said shrugging and Nico gave him a look. "Don't worry I'm sure they won't let hell break loose." Then Percy added uncertainly." I think?"

* * *

><p>"So you like to paint a lot huh?" Thalia asked April. They were presently sprawled out on Thalia's couch with April painting her nails black. Hey, in Thalia's defence she had asked to do it.<p>

"Yeah." April said humming on the loud music blasting through the speakers. It was Linkin Park but Thalia doubted April knew that. "Aunt Thalia, don't you have school?"

"Yeah well I'm bunking kiddo." Thalia said ruffling her hair. "And don't call me Aunt Thalia please. Makes me feel very...Aunty-ish."

April giggled at that while Thalia turned around resting on her elbows but made sure to keep her hands at an angle so that April could paint them easily. "And you're bunking too, but don't tell your mommy that. She'll probably kill me."

"Okay." April said nodding. Thalia smiled at her. She was so adorable, no wonder Percy loved her so much. Thalia had learned about April's mom's death and that she thought Annabeth was her mom. Thalia felt that was a good thing to do. April was too young to learn about death.

"So what's up with your mommy and Percy? They seem to be acting really weird lately." Thalia muttered pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

April frowned as she stopped. "Dunno. Fishy alwaysh busy."

"Huh." Thalia said her eyebrows furrowing. Well she knew that Percy was actually busy with finding out about Annabeth's evil step mother but the way April said it sounded like he was trying to be busy.

"Well they'll come around I guess." Thalia said sighing. "Don't know about my case though."

"What about it?" April asked.

Thalia looked at her for a second and sighed pushing her face into the pillow. "I'm crushing on my teacher. I mean how pathetic is that?"

"Pathetic." April said nodding. Thalia peaked at her from the pillow. "He's not that old you know." Thalia said getting up and sitting Indian style on the bed. "He's old enough to be my-" she stopped short rethinking it. "Not my uncle, but more like a brother. Like a disturbingly sexy brother. You get what I'm saying?"

April nodded. "Dishturbingly shexy." Thalia's eyes widened and she clasped a hand over April's mouth. "Damn it! Don't say that okay? Don't ever say that. Especially in front of your mom." Thalia let out a breath. "I'll be pork chop."

"God I'm a bad influence!" Thalia groaned. "Crushing on my teacher! What was I thinking?!"

"I don't think it'sh bad." April said crawling towards Thalia. "Aunty Shan alwaysh shaid we don't chooshe who we love,it jusht happens. You love your teacher, there'sh nothing wrong in that."

Thalia stared at the little girl with her mouth open. "You're good, you know that?"

* * *

><p>To say Percy had seen a ghost would probably be the truth. Even though Percy had his suspicions that Susan wasn't really dead seeing a person who people thought to be dead was...creepy. Percy couldn't say that his heart stopped cause he literally wouldn't be breathing if it had but it was getting pretty close to that.<p>

It was the same woman in the picture. Long brown hair and midnight black eyes. It felt like she hadn't aged at all. "Hello, how may I help you?" She asked and Percy breathed in sharply. He noticed that Nico was horrified too so he decided to speak.

"Uh." He cleared his throat. "We uh we needed to do an interview." he tried to keep his mind clear. "uh on you. It's for a project."

Susan smiled sweetly at the two of them as she gestured for them to take a seat and she herself sat down in front of him. Percy realized he and Nico were both staring at the woman when she asked him. "Shall we begin?"

Nico coughed and nudged him. "Oh right. Um let's start with your name?"

"Susan Mercer." She replied confidently.

"Your full name." Percy said. He was expecting her to say Chase. Maybe Mercer was her middle name or something.

Susan chuckled. "It is my full name." Percy raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything. "Oh okay. And your family? Are you married?"

"Aren't we getting personal?" Susan teased but she replied all the same. "Anton Mercer. We've been married for three years."

Three years. Percy thought. April was three years old. Susan had died three years ago. Something told him to keep that in mind.

"And you have any children?" Percy questioned looking up at her. She took some time in answering that. "Uh I think I had a daughter." She said softly.

"You think?" Nico said furrowing her eyebrows as he leaned forward clasping his hands and looking like a professional who was in an interview.

"It's a long story really." Susan said.

"Well we've got lots of time." Percy said smiling. He was waiting for this exact moment. For her to come out with the truth.

"Okay." Susan said sighing. "So three years ago, I found myself in a hospital with no memory of who I was and where I was."

Percy scoffed at that. Yeah right. They always start that way. He saw a flare of annoyance in Susan's eyes as she frowned at him. "Excuse me?"

"Perce!" Nico whispered furiously but Percy ignored him.

"Sorry ma'am." Percy replied not really sounding guilty. "But I've heard this story many times. It's usually one to say when you don't want anyone to know about your real past. Not remembering eliminated the whole question."

"Well that's because you didn't let me complete ." She said snidely. "Yes, I had lost my memory but you didn't let me say the part where I got bits and pieces back." She sighed shaking her head. "Anton was my doctor back then. He was the one who found my body in a car seat all bloody and...lifeless." She put her arms around herself as if not trying to bring back that memory. "Those were his exact words. I looked lifeless. But then he took me in and fixed me up and now I'm here."

"Yes, but you said you remembered something." Nico prodded getting on to the situation.

"Oh yes. Anton said that the car which he found me in..." she looked up. "well I wasn't the only one in that car. There was another girl, much younger than me of course, but she was dead. We found out that she was- she was-" By now Susan's lips had started trembling as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"She was?" Percy prompted. Susan wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "She was my daughter."

Nico gasped beside Percy while the person in question tried to keep his calm. "And do you know her name? How did you know she was your daughter?"

"Because we had the same last name." Susan's voice was hoarse. "Before I married Anton my name was Susan Chase and my daughter was Annabeth Chase."

* * *

><p>Annabeth was in the middle of art class when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to find a guy shorter than her smiling up at her. "Are you Annabeth Chase?"<p>

"Uh yes?" She replied uncertainly.

" has asked you to get some of the old mythological books from the underground cellar." They guy replied. Annabeth looked at him confused. Why would ask her to bring them. Wasn't he supposed to get it himself? Weren't students not allowed to go there?

"Are you sure he said that?" Annabeth questioned him and the guy nodded immediately. "He's busy with uh something so he asked you. Dunno why you though."The guy shrugged and left.

Weird. Annabeth thought but she excused herself from the class anyways. She wondered why would need the mythological books. He didn't even teach that subject. While she was thinking this she accidentally bumped into a girl and dropped what looked like her purse.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Annabeth muttered as she bent down to help the girl. Annabeth couldn't notice her face due to her perfectly straight brown hair covering it. The girl looked up and Annabeth stared back at sparkling crystal blue eyes. "It's okay Annabeth."

Annabeth slowly got up and so did the girl. "You uh know me?"

"Of course." The girl said flipping her hair. "I've been here almost as long as you have we've just never crossed paths is all. I'm Silena Beauregard." They girl said raising her hand. Annabeth shook it and smiled back at her. "Annabeth Chase."

"So where were you leaving in such a hurry?" Silena asked.

"Oh to the underground cellar. needed a few mythological books." Annabeth explained and Silena instantly frowned. "The underground cellar? Wonder why he would send you there. No one has been there for ages. The last time I was there the place was stashed. Let me come with you. I can help you with the books."

"Oh no it's not a problem." Annabeth said waving her hand. "I insist." Silena smiled and dragged Annabeth along with her.

When they reached the cellar they were less than impressed. The place looked like it had been left to desiccated for a thousand years.

"Woah" Silena muttered. "Looks like a creepy ghost house."

"Tell me about it." Annabeth muttered. She flinched away from the walls when she noticed there were cobwebs around them. "Stupid spiders."

"Come on. This way." Silena said as she walked further inside. Something about this place felt...cold to Annabeth but she trailed behind Silena anyways.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth whispered shuddering as the number of cobwebs increased and she could see little spiders on them too.

"Arachnophobia?" Silena asked from ahead and Annabeth nodded before hesitantly saying. "Yeah."

Silena laughed out. "It's okay. Everyone's afraid of something right?" She looked back at Annabeth and smiled.

"What are you afraid of?" Annabeth asked as she ducked under one of the webs. Silena shrugged in front of. "It's pretty common actually. I'm afraid of losing the ones I love."

"Understandable." Annabeth said. "You have a boyfriend?"

Silena nodded enthusiastically. "Charles Beckendorf but I call him Charlie. He's the best guy you'll ever meet." She then looked at Annabeth and blushed. "Sorry, I must have sounded like a fangirl or something."

Annabeth shook her head and smiled. "You really seem to love him."

"Yeah." She said dreamily. "Anyways you got anyone in your life?" Annabeth stopped short at that then sighed and kept walking. "Not really."

"Oooh I know that look. It means you actually do have a guy but you're not sure if he's the one." Silena said grinning. Annabeth gave her a look. "Let's just get the books."

Silena laughed out loud. "There! That one! I'm sure the books are in that room." She said pointing to a room which looked enough dusty from the outside.

"On second thought." Silena said. "Maybe you should stay and **I** get the books."

"What?Wh-" Annabeth stopped short as Silena pointed towards the spiders. "You know what? You're probably right." Silena chuckled and shook her head as she went into the classroom. Annabeth felt a chill in her spine all of a sudden. She tried peeking inside to see where Silena was. "Did you get them?" Annabeth called out.

"Yeah." Silena's voice replied back and it sounded strained like she was picking something up. Annabeth figured those were the books. "They're right he-aaahh!" She screamed as Annabeth heard a _ssssssss_ sound like something was being sprayed.

"Silena?!" Annabeth yelled as she ran into the room but as she was getting to her foot got stuck in a hole which she hadn't noticed was on the floor. Her ankle broke with a _crack!_ as she felt face first onto the floor. The sight before her was horrific. There was smoke at first covering Silena's whole body and when the smoke cleared she the bloody body of Silena slump to the floor.

"NO!" Annabeth screamed. "SILENA!" She tried moving but her ankle was twisted in a really bad way. But there was no use anyway because she had to close her eyes tight not to see Silena's dead body or what was left of it anyways. Her body lay motionless and lifeless.

"Somebody please help!" Annabeth cried out clutching her leg in pain. "Please!" She heard a few thuds which indicated that someone was coming their way but she couldn't see who it was as she blacked out from the pain.

* * *

><p>The next time she woke up was in the infirmary. Immediately an image of Silena flashed in her mind as she shot up in her bed.<p>

"Woah woah. Not so easy." Luke said placing a hand gently on her back. "How are you feeling?" His concerned eyes appeared in her sight.

"Where's Silena?" Annabeth asked instead fearing his answer. Luke sighed and looked down as he moved closer to her holding her arm. "Annabeth." he began soflty but Annabeth moved away from him. "I asked, where is Silena?"

"Silena...she's-she's dead Annabeth." Luke said looking at her sadly. Annabeth let out a small gasp as tears filled her eyes. It wasn't any news to her that Silena was dead because she had known deep inside her heart that she was but hearing someone say it made it ten times worse.

"The doctor said it was some kind of poison gas something called _Ricin._ It's extremely toxic and...kills even adult humans on impact." He explained and Annabeth nodded numbly.

"Annabeth!" Thalia came bursting into the room and hugged Annabeth. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know Thalia." Annabeth said softly, her lips trembling. "I don't know. We-we were just going to get a few books because wanted them. He-he wanted _me_ to get them Thalia but then Silena just had to come. I didn't want her to come. I didn't." And then she broke down crying, big fat tears running down her cheeks.

Luke tried comforting her but Annabeth resisted. "Please." She sobbed. "Leave me alone." A flash of hurt passed through Luke's eyes. Thalia gently put an arm on her shoulder. "Maybe we should leave her alone for a while."

When they got out of the room they found a cop speaking with Adam Miller."And why would your students go to a place which strictly prohibited from going?" The cop questioned.

"I don't know officer." Adam said shaking his head. "No one knew they were going down there. We really have no idea why they did and how the acid got there."

The cop nodded. "Well, we'll see what we can do about it. We will question Miss Chase later. When she's...ready to answer them." The cop said looking at Thalia and Luke and then left.

"Annabeth was saying something about asking her to go there to get some books?"Luke said uncertainly.

Adam frowned at that. "But why would he do that? We don't allow students to go there."

"Doesn't it seem weird?" Thalia said suddenly. "Annabeth was supposed to get the books but Silena went there instead. If this were a trap to hurt Annabeth maybe Silena got caught in it by accident."

Adam shook his head and smiled sadly. "There are no accidents." Thalia simply stared at him in confusion until she was startled by a voice.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Percy and Nico appeared looking disheveled. Thalia had explained them everything over the phone and they had immediately rushed there.

Thalia stopped Percy. "I don't think you should go in there Perce. She's really..." Thalia trailed off not able to find the right word.

"I need to see her Thals." Percy pleaded as he pushed past Thalia into the room. He stumbled into the room to see Annabeth curled up with her knees against her chest, her ankle bandaged in a cast and her eyes looking completely void of emotion. His heart ached to see her like this. Sad and broken. Again.

"Annabeth."Percy breathed out as he walked towards her. Her head immediately shot up at his voice and she sobbed. "Percy?" He immediately wrapped his arms tight around her.

"Don't hold back." he whispered into her hair. "Let it all out." And so she did. She cried and let it all out and he let her.

* * *

><p>Later when she had calmed down she told the whole story to Percy who sat obediently by her side holding her hand and listening.<p>

"It's not you fault Annabeth." Percy insisted. "Please don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

Annabeth said nothing for a while. "Why does it seem like every time things are finally going to be okay, something...terrible happens."

"That's just life." Percy said softly. "You just can't ignore it."

"Where's April?" Annabeth said suddenly in the motion to get up but Percy stopped her. "Relax. We dropped her at home. She's with Malcolm."

"Does he know?" She asked and Percy nodded. "He wanted to come here but he couldn't bring April here."

"That's probably the best thing to do." She rubbed a hand over her face. They just sat there for a moment without speaking and it was an almost comfortable silence.

Then Annabeth decided to raise the question that had been bugging her from weeks. "Percy, why are you so distant nowadays?" Percy opened his mouth to speak but Annabeth interrupted. "And don't deny it because you and I both know that I'm right. Did I do something wrong?"

Percy's face twisted. He was the one who was to be blamed and she thought it was her fault? He shook his head. "Gods no Annabeth. Why would you think that?" He pulled her closer in a half hug. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry but I wasn't doing that on purpose I swear. I've just been busy with family matters is all." Okay so that last part was a lie. He couldn't possibly tell Annabeth about Susan. Not now. "I'm sorry." He said again and on instinct he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Annabeth and he froze at the same time as he pulled away.

"Did you just-?" Annabeth asked and Percy shook his head quickly. "No I didn't!"

"Oh you so did." Annabeth said laughing and teasing him which made Percy smile and roll his eyes. "I'm not going to hear the end of this right?"

"Maybe." Annabeth said chuckling.

"Well I better go tell the others we're cancelling tonight." he said getting up. At first Annabeth was confused at what he was talking about then realized that the group was supposed to go out tonight and hangout.

"No wait." She said stopping Percy. "Don't cancel. I'll go."

Percy frowned at that. "But your ankle-"

"Is gonna be perfectly fine." She completed for him. "Besides." She smiled. "I've gotta be strong right?." Saying that she tried to get up and almost stumbled if Percy hadn't caught her.

Percy chuckled as he caught steadied her."Maybe sometimes you've gotta let someone else be strong for you."

* * *

><p>They had gone to see a movie. The new X men movie Percy had been dying to see but unfortunately he couldn't quite enjoy the movie because his mind wass stuck on a certain blonde girl. He felt really guilt that she had noticed him being distant. Percy cursed himself because he had no idea what he was doing. What exactly did he want? He didn't know. He was just so freaking confused.<p>

After the movie they had decided to grab a bite at Burger King. And so now the entire group was laughing and chatting and Annabeth was too. Percy was at the counter with Piper ordering their food. He saw Luke not so subtly put an arm around Annabeth. Before he could see her reaction Piper interrupted him.

"Hurts doesn't it?" She said blocking his thoughts. He turned to her. "Huh?" She gestured to the table where Luke and Annabeth were seated. He wondered why she wasn't with Jason because they were practically inseparable and then he realized why. Jason was sitting beside Reyna and they looked really happy for simply talking.

"Oh so now I see what the problem is." He said giving her a look. Piper huffed a frustrated sigh. "Do you think he's cheating on me?"

Percy looked back and shook his head. "Nah I don't think so. And if he were I don't think he would do it publicly."

"Shut up!" Piper said laughing and punching his arm and Percy chuckled. "It doesn't help that I've been steering clear of him."

"And why would you do that?" Percy's eyebrows furrowed and he had a sense of deja vu because in a way Piper and him were the same.

"Because I thought he started liking Reyna again."I know Jason's always had a soft spot for her." Piper said softly clasping her hands. "I mean she was his ex-girlfriend right?"

"Exactly." Percy said. "She's his past. You're his present and maybe future. He really loves you Piper."Why are you pushing someone out of your life who really truly cares about you?"

Piper looked up at him with anger in her eyes. "Why are you?"

"What?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look like you don't know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you ignoring Annabeth. Why in the world would you do that?"

"I didn't ignore her!" Percy spluttered. "I didn't mean to anyways."

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Nobody ever _means _to but they do anyways. Do us all a favor and stop being so oblivious! You like her. She likes you. Stop making it so freaking complicated."

"That's the thing."Percy said looking at her. "I don't like her. Not in that way. At least I think I don't." Piper gave him a look and he sighed loudly. "I don't know okay? And anyways isn't it better for her to be with someone who knows he loves her that with someone who doesn't?"

"Stop making decisions for her." Piper argued. "She's old enough to do that on her own."

"Then let me say that I'm making a decision for myself. I only love her as my best friend. Period. End of story okay?"

Piper shrugged. "Fair point. " Then she raised her hand. "But don't ignore her again. She's got a lot to worry about than you added to her list."

Percy frowned. "What's she got to worry about?"

"You don't know?" Percy shook his head and Piper curled her lips. "She's having problems with April. Someone's been bothering her for adopting April for months and now they want April before the month ends."

_"What?"_ Percy asked so loudly that people stopped and stared. He remembered Annabeth telling him that she couldn't tell anyone that April was her real daughter and that's why April wasn't living with them but he never knew about someone wanting to adopt her. She couldn't even tell anyone because questions would be raised. "Gods I didn't know."

Piper nodded. "She really could have used your support these past few weeks." She looked at Percy's pained face. "But what's done is done. We've gotta see what happens now."

"Who are they?" He asked. "The family who wants to adopt April?"

"I don't really remember the name." Piper said frowning. "Something like a Anthony or something. Their last name was Mason no no not that Mercer I guess. Something Mercer."

Fear crept into Percy's heart as he said what he was fearing. "Anton Mercer?"

Piper's eyes brightened. "Yeah! Anton Mercer."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! So please tell me this was a creepy chapter c<strong>**ause I wanted it to be.^-^ Oh and Silena's mom is not Aphrodite in this story. Just wanted to clear that. So I'm bringing in another OC into the story but guess what?! This time you decide the OC. So simply PM or review me your character and I'll fit him/her into the story. Here are the details that you have to give me:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Physique:**

**Personality:**

**Sexuality:**

**So please please review or PM your character and the best will be in the story! Oh and please give me ideas for scenes with April. I just really want to make her cute and lovable. Can we reach 170 reviews this time? ^-^**

**Chapter 13**

**"Whatever you do is not going to bring her back!" Silena's mom didn't look all that intimidating to Percy but when she yelled like that all teary faced Percy had an urge to grab Annabeth and run.**

**"Maybe we should go." Percy said pulling Annabeth by the arm.**

**"No!" Annabeth whispered at him and pulled back her arm. "Mrs. Beauregard. I get it that you're upset and heartbroken but trust me we don't mean anything bad. Wouldn't you want to make Silena's life until now worth it?"**

**Until next time! Stay tuned! -RachelChaseJackson**


	13. Words unspoken and hearts broken

**Hey guys! Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for the late update. Again. I'm really sorry but it's gonna be this way cause I'm really busy with high school. Anywho, I have a surprise for you guys at the end. Thanks to everyone for sending out their OCs and I loved all of them. Unfortunately I could only chose one and it was Drakky28293 's OC who you'll meet shortly after.**

**Here's the reply to reviews with questions:**

**babsam.98 : I will neither accept nor deny that. You'll just have to wait and find out. ;)**

**Annabeth Brady : No Percy can't adopt April. Neither can Annabeth cause they're eighteen and the legal age for adoption is twenty one. Please correct me if I'm wrong cause I simply googled it so I'm really not that sure of the right age.**

**III Winter Wolf III : Sure I could do that but it would be a mess after that. Actually Percy really isn't sure of his own feelings yet. You could say he's conflicted.**

**Thanks hproxx1999, Live Long and Love Books, Awesome Guest, Haiden Brackham and Drakky 28293 for your OCs!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Our biggest regrets are not for the things we did- but for the things we didn't do. Things we didn't say that we could've."<em>

"I'm just asking this one little favor." Luke pleaded in front of Percy practically begging him as they stood in the music studio. "I know it isn't fair of me to ask this but I know you rock at writing songs and the thing is...I absolutely suck." He said groaning and placing his face in his hands.

Percy raised his eyebrows clearly enjoying this. How many times do you get to see Luke Castellan grovelling at your feet? " I just don't get it. Why would you tell Annabeth that you would write the song together if you're not good at it?"

The thing was the first round for the Battle of the Bands was coming closer and the band that had been formed had to perform. Although Luke was an exceptional guitarist he wasn't that great at the writing department. And of course who had he decided to come to solve his dilemma? You guessed it. Percy. The master of trouble himself.

"It was in the moment?" Luke said wincing. "I don't know. I blurted it out. I just wanted to spend some time with her-"

Percy stiffened at that. He and Luke had finally come to an understanding about how they both could have a part in Annabeth's life. Although Percy was more close to Annabeth and April he could see Luke making his way there. He knew Luke wanted to make a move on her but who was he to stop that? It wasn't like Annabeth was his or anything. Even though Percy felt a slight clinging in chest when he saw them together he tried to ignore it.

"Okay fine." Percy said sighing as his shoulders sagged. Luke stopped mid rant gaping at him. "R-really?"

"Yeah might as well." He said but then looked pointedly at him. "But I'm doing this so that Annabeth can win. So you don't mess that clear?"

Luke grinned at him as his scar stretched upon his face. "Crystal." Percy could also see a certain questioning glint in his eyes too.

He knew Luke had his doubts initially about Percy being interested in Annabeth but Percy had cleared it all for him repeating the same sentence over and over. _I love her but I'm not in love with her._ Even in his mind it sounded ridiculous.

"Great!" Luke said excitedly clapping his hands. "Now get ready. Cause she's gonna be here in..." he glanced at his watch. "a minute."

_"What?"_ Percy said incredulously as Luke pushed him towards the windows which had large curtains draped over them. "I don't even get time to prepare?!"

"Nope." Luke said popping the 'p'. "Hey you signed up for this buddy." Were his last words as he pushed Percy behind the curtains and covered him.

Percy grumbled and muttered as he adjusted his standing position. God it was hot in here. Why had he agreed to this?

Just like Luke had said he could here a female voice enter the room and it was definitely Annabeth. He couldn't hear much and he figured they must be far away from him. He heard their voices come closer as a chair was pushed up against the curtain.

I guess that's Luke, he thought as he heard him speak. "So you've got anything figured out?"

"Yeah. Kinda." Percy heard Annabeth say hesitantly and he heard her fiddling with something. "I mean I've got the chords but could you help with the lyrics?"

Great, Percy thought. Of course she would want him to help with the lyrics. He quickly tried racking his brain for anything good. Blank. Maybe he was panicking too much. Maybe if he just calmed down he would be able to figure it out.

He heard her play a faint chord on the guitar and couldn't resist peeking a little. He could see her wearing a plain white owl shirt with black skinny jeans and white ankle boots. Her hair was laid open sprawled out on one side while her legs were crossed with a guitar on top of them.

"Percy!" Luke whispered furiously and elbowed him which caused Percy to take a double take.

"Huh?" Annabeth stopped playing. "You said something?"

"What? Uh no. Just thinking the ..uh lyrics." Luke said nervously and Percy rolled his eyes.

"Well did you get anything?" She asked while Luke simply shook his head. She started playing the same chord again.

It was like a bulb had switched on in Percy's head as the words came to his mouth. "_I remember what you'd worn the first day_." He whispered.

It took a two count for Luke to get it and repeat it back to Annabeth. She raised an eyebrows then smiled and nodded as she jotted it down on a notepad.

"_You came into my life and I thought hey you know this girl is something_." Percy said softly smiling. There was no doubt the song was about Annabeth. Hell half of his recent ones were but he wouldn't let anyone know that of course. He remembered the first time he saw her. In the cafeteria with her hair covering her face on both sides. He tried hard looking at her eyes and when he did he took a deep breath. That was a face he would never forget.

_"Cause everything you do and words you say, you know that it all takes my breath away and now I'm left with nothing."_ Luke repeated it exactly the way it was and he heard Annabeth murmur. "Wow. You're good." Percy felt a sense of pride flow through him because after all she had liked _his_ song. Not Luke's, even if he appeared to be the one writing it.

_**"So maybe it's true that I can't live without you."**_Annabeth sang adding in her own.

"_And maybe two is better than one." _ Percy said.

"_And maybe true is better than one." _ Luke repeated. "Two!" Percy corrected him. "Two is better than one."

"Uh sorry." Luke said looking at Annabeth sheepishly while she simply looked at him with curiosity. "And maybe two is better than one."

She scribbled it down and then looked up at him. "That's really...good Luke. Wow I would never have thought you'd be this good."

"Piece of cake." Luke said grinning and Percy snorted. Just then Annabeth's phone started ringing as she picked it up. "Yeah...alright sweetie...I'm coming...okay okay I'll get Percy." She said the last part rolling her eyes and then hung up.

"April?" Luke questioned and Annabeth nodded. "Yeah. I promised her I'd take her birthday shopping with Percy. You're coming tonight right?"

Luke nodded. "Of course." It was April's birthday and they were celebrating at the orphanage where April's friends were and anyways the orphanage was like family to them. Annabeth had decided to call all her friends too since they all had gotten pretty attached to April. Especially Percy. Annabeth really loved to see them together and was amazed at how Percy could handle children so well.

"That reminds me,I better go find Percy." She said getting up as Percy's eyes widened. Oh no. He nudged Luke.

"Uh you should probably look in the- in the uh basketball court! Yeah there. He's-he's definitely there." Luke said stuttering.

"Okay." Annabeth said slowly as she picked up her book. "I'll see you then."

"See you!" Luke said, his voice pitched as he quickly turned towards the curtains to find...no Percy. The window was wide open and Luke had a good guess what had happened. Oh the poor guy.

Percy stumbled along the way as he rushed towards the basket ball court trying to get there before Annabeth did. People passed him weird looks but he didn't care as he raced down the halls.

"Woah there mister." Someone grabbed his arm as he was yanked back and he dashed into the person. Thankfully they didn't fall.

"Ouch Percy. Clumsy as ever." The person groaned rubbing her had as Percy's eyes widened and he straightened himself. "Annabeth! I-uh-you...hi?"

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. "Hello Percy, now if you're done with whatever you were doing would you mind accompanying me and April to the gift shop?" She said sarcastically.

"Uh sure." Percy said steadying his breath. "I mean of course. I did promise didn't I?" They walked out to the parking lot as Annabeth took out the keys for her car.

"Uh huh." Annabeth said absent mindlessly as Percy stood beside her rubbing his neck. "So uh how was the song-writing...session?" Percy winced at how ridiculous he sounded.

"Good." Annabeth replied coolly. "We got it halfway but we have to practice it with the others too."

"Oh that's good. Good to know." He said mumbling as she finished placing her stuff at the back of the car. She shut the back door. "Ready?"

Percy nodded and as he was about to get inside shotgun he felt Annabeth stopping him by holding his wrist. "By the way." She said softly looking at him. "Thanks for helping us write the song." And in a swift motion she placed a kiss on his cheek and shut the door leaving Percy stunned.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on! I almost won!"<p>

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose as she saw the two children- yes she included Percy in that category too- raced their remote control cars. Percy and April had immediately started freaking out with excitement as they entered the gift store which had ultimately led to this.

Now at present they both had remote controls in their hands as April sat on Percy's shoulder's and raced their supposedly 'monster trucks' in the store with people giving them crazy looks. Annabeth tried lurking at the side so she wouldn't be caught related to those two.

"My monshter truck rocksh!" April squealed as hers gave Percy's truck a push. Percy gave an evil chuckle to which Annabeth shook her head smiling. "Not for long Apple Bear!" He said yelling his new nickname for April. Annabeth seriously didn't get the connection but as long as they didn't mind she didn't care.

She decided to stop them before they got thrown out of the shop. "Percy, you're supposed to be the adult."

"Sorry can't hear you Annabeth." Percy said. "I hear an elephant screeching at the back." Annabeth gasped and crossed her arms huffing.

"Sure." She muttered. "Don't mind me. I'm just strolling by." She looked around and looked at a few doll houses. The things April should be actually interested in. Not monster trucks and blood and slaughter. She's unique that way, Annabeth thought smiling as she pulled her phone to take a picture of the two.

She picked up a barbie doll box. "Hey! Look over here. I've got something much cooler." That got to them as they stopped playing and looked at what she was holding. In an instant that look turned into horrified looks.

"Annabeth!" Percy said horrified. "Those are _Barbies._"

"Ewww" April squealed as Percy nodded and covered her eyes. "Don't look! Those are literally the death of coolness."

"Death of coolnesh." April repeated agreeing. Annabeth huffed and blew a strand out of her face. It had been an hour since they were there and April still hadn't decided what she wanted. They had to prepare for the party too.

"Don't bore the kid Annabeth." Percy joked as April giggled. "You're boring mommy."

Annabeth could literally feel hot steam blow through her nose as she saw those two snicker. She was beyong pissed as she picked up her bag. Here she was trying to make it a good day for April's birthday and they were mocking her instead. "Fine then." She said in a clipped voice. "I'll leave, since you're both sooo cool to pick whatever you want." She said sarcastically and left the shop in long strides.

"Oops?" Percy said looking guilty.

"Mommy's upshet." April said nodding. "What do we do?" Percy slowly smiled at her. "I think I've got an idea."

Annabeth stood with her arms crossed a few blocks away from the gift shop. The wind blew her hair across her face but she didn't bother pushing them behind her hair. She was angry. Like really angry. She thought April would love the idea of picking her own gift so that she knew she loved it but it didn't seem to matter anymore. Because she wasn't _cool enough_.

Annabeth scoffed as she kicked a stray rock and glared at the ground. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't into stuff like what April was interested in. Some thing were just meant...just meant for a father. A father. That's what April could never have and Annabeth could never give.

Her glare softened as she realized that she really wasn't angry. She was just upset. Since three years, since April was born and even before that she had been terrified that she wouldn't be a good mother. Wouldn't be able to give her child the happiness she deserved. How could she? She had to play the part of both the parents for that and she did. She tried her best but she knew there would always be a missing hole in April's life. Maybe I'm trying too hard, she thought.

Suddenly her vision was blocked by something. She figured it was a book but couldn't quite read the title since it was too close to her face. She stepped back as she took a good look at the title this time.

**De Architectura by Marcus Vitruvius Pollio** was written in bright white letters. Her eyes widened as she squealed and grabbed it from Percy's hands. She looked at him wide eyed. "How did you know?"

He gave out a cute boyish shrug and put his hands in his pockets. "It was the only book you didn't have."

Annabeth grinned widely until she noticed the little bundle of blonde sitting on top of his shoulders just like they were in the gift shop. April smiled and held out a Jolly Rancher lollipop at Annabeth. Watermelon flavor, her favorite.

"I'm shorry mommy. I brought this lollipop caushe you alwaysh give them to me when I'm upshet." She said adorable and Annabeth's heart immediately melted.

"Aww sweetie." Annabeth cooed as she pulled April into her arms hugging her tight. She could see Percy standing awkwardly beside them so she rolled her eyes and pulled him into the hug too.

Percy chuckled against her hair. "So am I forgiven too?"

Annabeth snorted in return but didn't say anything. "Alsh well that endsh well." April said and they laughed as they pulled back.

"One problem though." Annabeth said frowning. "We still haven't brought your gift." She looked at April who was in fact looking behind her with a slow smile spreading across her face. "I think I know what I want."

And so within fifteen minuted April had her beautiful pet bunny picked out. It was white all over with a brown patch on it's left eye. April held the bunny in her arms and played with it's ears as they kept flicking whenever she touched them.

"Are you sure she can handle it?" Annabeth asked standing with Percy at the counter. They had decided that they both would gift it to April since she wouldn't let Percy pay alone and vice versa.

"A hundred percent." Percy said looking confident. "She'll do fine." Just then another woman entered the shop with a younger girl behind her and Annabeth immediately recognized them.

The older woman had long blonde hair with sparkling blue eyes and wrinkles on her face but looked beautiful. Although she looked like a descendant of Cleopatra her eyes looked extremely sad. It was Silena's mother.

The younger girl was petite and skinny with a pixie cut. She had mid length brown hair with blonde high lights at the tips. Her doe-like chocolate brown eyes were dominating as well as hypnotic as they flickered around the place. Annabeth figured she was probably younger than her but her face was enough mature to pass for eighteen too.

"Hello Mrs Beauregard" Annabeth said softly as the woman looked at her and realization passed her face. They had met at Silena's funeral where Annabeth had gotten acquainted with Silena's mother and sister. Annabeth had learned their father had unfortunately expired due to cancer

"Annabeth Chase." She said tersely and then looked at Percy. "Uh Percy Jackson." He introduced himself raising his hand to shake hers but she ignored him and looked back at Annabeth.

Okay, so the thing was Silena's mom kinda blamed Annabeth for what had happened. Of course Annabeth couldn't say anything cause it made her feel even more guilty. When in doubt? Shut up.

"Did the um cops find out anything?" Annabeth asked and Mrs Beauregard's face hardened.

"No." She replied stiffly. "In fact I never wanted to get in that business any way. It was you." She jabbed a finger at Annabeth. "who had to go around opening her big mouth and telling them that it was done on purpose."

"It was!" Annabeth said defending herself.

"Whatever you do is not going to bring her back!" Silena's mom didn't look all that intimidating to Percy but when she yelled like that all teary faced Percy had an urge to grab Annabeth and run.

"Maybe we should go." Percy said pulling Annabeth by the arm. He looked around to call out for April.

"No!" Annabeth whispered at him and pulled back her arm. "Mrs. Beauregard. I get it that you're upset and heartbroken but trust me we don't mean anything bad. Wouldn't you want to make Silena's life until now worth it?"

"Silena's life was worth it and now it's over." Mrs Beauregard said her eyes glinting with anger. "And I would really like it if you mind your own business."

"But I-" Annabeth started saying but Percy pulled her by the arm with April at his side. "_Let's go."_ He said forcefully as he pulled her out of the store.

"Why'd you do that? I could have reasoned with her!" Annabeth said and Percy sighed. "I don't think they're really in the mood for reasoning Annabeth. We should just let it go."

"But we can't." Annabeth said miserably. "You don't understand. The person who is behind this...he or she wanted to get to me. Not Silena. It should have been me."

Percy stiffened at that as she felt his grip tighten on her. "I know. Gods, Annabeth _I know_ and it's killing me to not know who it is but this isn't-"

"Annabeth?" It was Silena's sister. She was looking at them with calculative eyes as she walked towards them and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Jamie Beauregard and I'm ready to avenge my sister's death."

* * *

><p>"There. You're a princess now." Piper said smiling as she and Annabeth finished getting April ready. She was wearing a pink dress just like the one which Rapunzel wears in Tangled. Her hair was left open with a strand made into a braid. All in all, Annabeth thought she looked like a cute baby Rapunzel. Excluding the green eyes of course.<p>

"Nuh uh." Annabeth chastised as she placed a golden tiara on her head. "Now you do."

April giggled happily looking at the mirror and admiring herself. Piper shook her head at Annabeth and then left the room for her to get ready.

They were celebrating at the orphanage since all of April and Annabeth's friends were here. She jumped to the side as two kids went running past noticed Malcolm and Percy fiddling with the decorations and decided to help them.

"So." She said picking up conversation.`"Heard you decided to play saint today." She picked up a streamer and looked for some tape and scissors.

"What saint?" Percy said as he handed her tape and scissors.

"Oh you know." Piper said casually trying to hide her smile. "helped Luke with writing the song, brought Annabeth a book. Are you gonna buy me a Gucci bag too?" She joked.

"I might." Percy said winking at her. After a moment he spoke up. "It wasn't a big deal. It made her happy didn't it?"

Piper looked at him smiling. "You are so crazy in love with that girl and you don't even know it yet."

That made him look away, his face twisting into a grimace. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when someone called out her name. "Hey Pipes!" Jason said wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a peck on the cheek.

"And here comes the star couple." Percy muttered.

Jason snorted as they shared a man hug. "Speaking of couples where's Annabeth and her little toddler?"

"Move aside people!" They heard a yell and Percy let out a sigh. "Thalia."

"Where's my birthday girl now?" Thalia yelled grinning pushing Jason and Piper apart while Nico stifled a laugh beside her.

"Aunt Thalia!" They all heard a squeal as April ran into Thalia's arms with Annabeth trailing behind them, a rabbit in her arms.

"Happy Birthday kiddo!" Thalia said ruffling her hair and then looked at the rabbit. "What you got there?"

April smiled and took the rabbit from Annabeth. "Thish ish Coco. Mommy and Fishy gave him to me." She rubbed the bunny's head looking at it with adoring eyes.

"Fishy?" Jason asked confused.

"Percy." They all replied simultaneously and laughed while Percy simply grunted. "Haha very funny." He picked April up. "Come on Apple. Let's get away from the mean people."

Annabeth shook her head as they walked away. "They seem really close." Jason said looking at them too.

Annabeth nodded in response. "April loves him a lot. It's really weird how they get along so well and have the same interests." She noticed that everyone was staring at her so she coughed and looked around. "Well let's get the party started."

And so started with a blast. Soon the place was filled with kids and teenagers. Calypso and Sandy brought in the humongous cake which Annabeth figured would be enough to feed the whole city. Or maybe she was just exaggerating.

After cutting April's favorite dark chocolate cake there was a huge cake fight where it ended up with no cake left for anyone to eat. Then came the games where even the adults took part *cough* Nico, Thalia,Percy and Sandy. And of course they pulled Annabeth in to. Add in eye roll.

Well whatever it was Annabeth was glad that April seemed to be having a good took a deep breath and looked around how her life had change all of a sudden. At one corner Percy was with a few kids trying to show them some kind of magic trick. Thalia was with April doing something troublesome surely. Jason, Piper, Octavian and Reyna were standing at the a corner chatting and drinking punch. Nico was running after a kid who had stolen his 'death black' ipod. Hazel couldn't come due to personal reasons so poor Frank and Luke were stuck with Leo. Speaking of Leo she noticed Calypso staring at him.

Annabeth nudged her out of her stare. "Interested?" She asked teasing her and Calypso's cheeks instantly turned red.

"What? I was not- it's not like." Calypso said stumbling and Annabeth laughed out. "It's okay. I could introduce you two if you want."

"I dont'!" She said looking embarrassed and huffed crossing her arms. "Relax blondie." Sandy said sitting on top of the fence beside them. "Learn to take a joke."

"By the way Annie." Sandy said and grinned when Annabeth glared at her. "I have to say, your boyfriend is quite the charmer."

Annabeth did a double take and squeaked out. "What?" It was their chance to laugh this time. "He's not my boyfriend!" Annabeth protested.

"Oh believe me. He will be." Sandy said. "And if you're wondering, you have mine and blondie's approval."

"Well good for you cause I don't." Annabeth said rolling her eyes but couldn't help taking her eyes of a certain green eyed man.

It was eleven when the kids were put to bed and Annabeth found April fast asleep on Thalia's lap. Annabeth had some work left so Thalia was taking care of her at the moment.

"Thals." Jason said appearing before her with Octavian trailing behind. "Perce was asking you to take Piper home. She's got a curfew and I've gotta drop Octavian cause he's in the opposite direction. Could you...?"

It took a minute for Thalia to realize. "Oh okay. Sure. Could you hold April until Annabeth comes? Don't wake her up!" She whispered as she gently handed April to Jason and then took off.

Jason adjusted April's head so that it was resting on his shoulder as her little blonde curls tickled his chin. He softly smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Octavian chuckled and shook his head. "You're pathetic man."

"What?" Jason protested. "You can't blame me for holding my daughter who I _barely_ _ever get to meet._"

Octavian shrugged. "I'm just saying, it shouldn't be this way."

"Of course it doesn't." Jason said frowning as he stroked April's curls and he heard her mumble something in her sleep. "But it has to. You know why."

Octavian sighed and nodded. "Yeah whatever. You better hand her to Annabeth now. We've gotta go." With that said Octavian walked away with his hands in his packets.

Jason hugged April tighter to him closing his eyes shut. "Just another minute." What he didn't notice was Piper frozen behind him with tears flowing down her eyes and her hand tightly clamped over her mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Shocked? I sure hope you are. I bet none of you saw that coming huh? (crazy happy dance) Well things are starting to get a lot complicated and the new OC Jamie Beauregard has an important role to play in this story too.<strong>

**Until next time! Stay tuned! -RachelChaseJackson**


	14. Pain is inevitable

**Hey guys! Hope you guys had fun on the 4th of July! I know I did. ;) Here's the reply to your lovely reviews.**

**III Winter Wolf III : Okay sure. I'll do that pretty soon. :) Don't worry, Luke won't start abusing her. I feel pretty bad that in majorite fanfiction storied he's the evil dude so I'm gonna lay off him in this one. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kitty-aka-Fanqueen : Please come back from the dead cause here's your update. ;) Jason's side of the story will be revealed soon. Thanks for reviewing!**

**alugo09 : I'm glad you didn't expect that. I wanted to suprise everyone. Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Goddess of Idiots: Thanks! Here's your update!**Thanks for reviewing!****

**A Fault Spell Casting Demigod: Yeah! That's the spirit! Come on, let's hit Jason with bricks! XD Here you're update. **Thanks for reviewing!****

**Horse1lover3 : Yeah, most thought that. Glad to surprise you! **Thanks for reviewing!****

**kecaswell2001 : Thanks a lot! That really means a lot to me. **Thanks for reviewing!****

**Jedi1 : I hope I meet your expectations. Glad to surprise you. **Thanks for reviewing!****

**17wilsonh : I know right? Just don't say that in front of April. Annabeth would probably kill you. ;)**Thanks for reviewing!****

**RockChick163 :Glad you liked it! **Thanks for reviewing!****

****addicted2percy3 : Aww thank you soo much! I really want to be a writer but I have my doubts about it.**Thanks for reviewing!******

****GreyEyes217 : Yeah, poor Piper but there are other sad matters at hands. ;) Wait and watch. **Thanks for reviewing!******

****livelovejailey : Glad to know!**Thanks for reviewing!******

****prince of the seas : **Thanks for reviewing!****  
><strong>****

****percabethbooklion : I know. Pretty unexpected right? **Thanks for reviewing!******

****leayonia: Well to finish it would be a long time buddy.**Thanks for reviewing!******

****bookfangirl18 : Yup! No typos. That really was Jason.**Thanks for reviewing!******

****The Underestimated truth : YEEEEEES! ;)**Thanks for reviewing!******

****IzzyQuagmire0907 : Nope. Percy only hallucinates about dead people, preferably Sarah, Bianca or his aunt. **Thanks for reviewing!******

****Connie Rose : This is just the beginning. ;)**Thanks for reviewing!******

****supernerdy08: Here's your update! **Thanks for reviewing!******

****Jessica Jasso: Yay! Your'e back! How was Mexico btw? Well your question is about to be answered in this chapter. **Thanks for reviewing!******

****Happy reading guys! Please excuse the typos!****

* * *

><p><em>Some people are going to leave, but that's not the end of your story. That's the end of their part in your story.<em>

**PRESENT**

_He had that look in his eyes. That look of love. He loved her the best way a father could love his child...consistently. Well of course I wouldn't know. Piper explained it to me but who would have ever thought? Jason. Jason Grace. The father of my child._

Percy sucked in a sharp breath and shut the diary close. The cafe was almost empty by now and he was the only one seated with the diary in his hand and three empty cups of coffee line up on the table.

It wasn't like he hadn't know this fact. Of course he had. It was a thing of the past, but to read it through Annabeth's thoughts brought back fresh memories. Memories he didn't want to remember. Memories he could never forget. Memories that always hurt.

He sighed getting up and stretched. His muscles were sour from sitting in the same position for such a long time. I should be getting back, he thought as he placed the money on the table and left the cafe.

A blast of chilled air made him wrap his jacket closer around his frame. His house was only a few blocks from the cafe so it wouldn't be a problem. He hugged the diary closer to him. He knew it was just a diary with events from the past he already knew but it was all the more special because it was hers. It was Annabeth's. It was the only thing he had left which was once upon a time close to her. He couldn't let it go.

It was a few minutes later that he found himself jiggling the keys in the doorknob and directly walking up to his room. He gently placed the diary on his desk and plopped down onto the bed with his arms on his eyes to block the light. It had been a long day. Not just at his office but reading Annabeth's diary had taken an emotional toll on him.

It had been a year. A year since he'd seen her blonde curls, her beautiful grey eyes. He picked up the diary and took out the picture of her trying to memorize her features although he didn't need to. Even if he closed his eyes her face would be clear as day to him. Her face was permanently painted at the back of his mind.

Gods, he missed her. Not in some cheesy, let's hold hands and be together forever kind of way. He just missed her. Plain and simple. He missed her presence in his life. He missed her always being there for him. He missed his best friend.

He adjusted the diary in his hands to keep it from falling when another picture fell onto his lap. This was of a different girl. A younger one who looked just like Annabeth. April.

That was when the tears came. He could go for complete heartbroken sobbing but that wouldn't be right. Stop crying. Stop crying. He rubbed his fists furiously against his cheeks to wipe the tears. He was sure they would leave bruises later.

He abruptly got up and walked towards the balcony leaving the diary on his bed. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit one. The smoke coming out of his mouth made a beautiful pattern in the chilly winter night.

"I thought you'd quit." A voice said behind him and he didn't have to turn back to see who it was. In a second a figure was standing next to him. Preferably someone with green eyes and the name Rachel.

"I thought so too." He replied back as he placed the cigarette close to his mouth but a hand stopped him. This time he looked into her green eyes pleading with him. "Please. I promised her I wouldn't let you do this."

"Yeah well we all make promises. Sucks when they're all broken." He said bitterly but pressed the cigarette into the railing all the same. Rachel sighed beside him and as he threw it away and took a good look at her. Any sane person could see she was dying. Literally. She looked weak, her eyes looked exhausted but it wasn't new to Percy. He'd seen her like this everyday for the past few months. Leukemia could do that to you.

"What did the doctor say?" He asked and saw Rachel's eyes darken as she looked down not meeting his eyes. "The same. I have limited time, but after a hundred appointments you kind of get used to it."

Percy put a comforting arm around her. He didn't say how sorry he was. He didn't need to. She knew. "I would've come with you but Malcolm asked me to meet him today." Percy said tensing up at the subject.

"I know." Rachel said softly. "Did he...?" She left the question hanging but Percy knew what she was implying. He shook his head. "No he didnt." He gave out a frustrated breath. "I just can't figure out where I went wrong. No matter how hard I try I-"

"It wasn't your fault." Rachel snapped and Percy looked taken aback. She calmed herself and looked at him and he could see guilt in her eyes although he didn't know why. "It wasn't your fault. Trust me. Percy-" then she stopped as if she wanted to figure out what she wanted to say."It's hard to lose somebody. All my life...I've spent a lot of time searching for reasons and answers. But you can't find what's not there."

"Some days...I really can't stop thinking about her." Percy replied, his voice hoarse as he looked away. "I can't-" he closed his eyes in pain. "I can't live like this."

Rachel turned him around and cupped his face. "I know Percy. I do and if there was anything I could do to help you I would be doing that right now but I'm just as helpless as you. I can't tell you that you'll be happy like you used to be and I know I won't be the reason if you were." She said sarcastically but Percy could detect a little honesty and sadness in it.

"Rachel-"

"No." She said interrupting him. "Don't. But you know what? I'll be there for you. For as long as I live. Which won't be long although-" Percy pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you Rachel." He whispered against her shoulder.

She smiled sadly with her eyes glossy with tears yet to be shed. "Somewhere along the way, it gets easier."

After a long shower and getting changed into his night wear he flopped down face first on the bed. The diary was still on the bed, left untouched.

He looked at it from the corner of his eye and sighed sitting the diary back into his hands and flipping the pages and stopped at a particular one.

_Then the day came, when I thought I lost it all..._

Percy remembered that day very well. He chuckled to himself bitterly. How could anyone forget that day?

* * *

><p><strong>1 YEAR AGO<strong>

"Okay rockstar." Annabeth said bringing the car to a stop in front of April's kindergarden. "Now be a good girl kay?" Annabeth said pulling her closer and pecking April's forehead.

"Bye mommy!" April said nodding her head as she hopped off her seat and got out of the car. Annabeth noticed her little figure dissapear in the building and started her car again. She stifled a yawn as she rubbed her eyes which was sure were baggy right now.

Last night had been a very very long night with all the cleaning up she, Calypso, Sandy, Percy and Piper had to do. She'd expected Piper would help but Percy was really sweet about putting April to bed and helping them.

When Annabeth looked back to two months ago when she was literally a social outcast, it made her life. She was really lucky to have Percy as a friend. He was all she could ever ask.

As she took a turn in the parking lot of her college she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Like something wasn't right. She shook it off. Maybe it's because I didn't have breakfast, she thought.

She got out of the car and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She fished it out and checked for a new text message. It was from Jamie, Silena's sister. _**Could we meet this evening? There's something you need to know. P.S Don't bring the guy with you.**_

Annabeth's eyes furrowed. Guy? What gu- Oh. She meant Percy. Jamie had seen her with Percy that day in the pet shop, so she must mean him obviously. Why wouldn't she want Percy to be there? Oh well.

As she was walking towards the mess hall she noticed that it was rather...empty. Why wasn't anyone here? Did the classes start already? What was going on?

She saw a guy rushing towards where the basket ball court was. Wierd. What's wrong? She followed the guy and the sound of the commotion increased as she got closer. She noticed a large group of students- well the entire college population- crowding around the basket ball hoop.

She tried pushing through the crowd until she was in the middle. She noticed Piper and made her way through. On getting closer she spotted Piper, Leo and Hazel standing at the corner looking miserable.

"Hey what's-" Annabeth started asking but was interrupted by a sob. Her head turned towards where it came from and she gasped, stumbling back. Juniper was sobbing uncontrollably with a few girls holding her back. But that wasn't what had horrified her. It was the dead body of her friend suspended in the air by nothing but a rope.

"G-Grover." Annabeth whispered stuttering as her heart thumped in her chest. His bloodied body was hanging from the basket ball hoop but his eyes were closed like he was in a peaceful sleep. Annabeth wished he really were.

Mr. Miller was ahead of the crowd pushing everyone back and requesting them to disperse but the crowd didn't budge. Annabeth felt that panic rising in her again. That familiar feeling. She was racked with guilt. She knew- she knew it was her fault. She didn't know how but she knew Grover was dead because of her.

She started taking deep breaths as her vision blurred and her hand flailed around to grasp on to something. Not again, she thought as she heard Piper's voice but couldn't quite make out what she was saying. It was like she was drowning. She couldn't breathe. Piper's voice sounded muddled. Somewhere in between she must have fallen down. She felt soft hands wrap around her although she couldn't quite make out whose they were.

Something cold was splashed against her face and the ringing in her ears stopped. "-beth? Annabeth can you hear me?" She could hear a voice say clearly. Her eyes fluttered open to meet worried blue irises.

"Luke?" She said squinting as her vision cleared. Luke nodded as he got up from his crouching position. She realized she was seated on one of the ground benches. How did I get here? Then she looked up at Luke. Oh.

"You were having one of your panic attacks again." Luke said and she could see Piper, Leo and Hazel there too, looking at her worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She heard a voice ask as Percy appeared beside Luke and she nodded quickly. "Is-is Grover really...?" When no one said a word she got her answer. She met Percy's eyes and she could see the pain and fear in them too. He shook his head. It wasn't your fault. Was it really? How did he know? How could anyone ever know?

"Annabeth!" Thalia said appearing from the crowd dragging Mr. Miller with her. In other circumstances Annabeth would have grinned and teased her endlessly but now she coouldn't feel anything except all consuming guilt.

"You probably would want to take a look at this." Thalia said holding out a black rose with a note to her. Black rose symbolizes death, her mind immediately provided her with information.

"It was found clutched in Mr. Underwood's hand." Mr. Miller said looking grave. "We don't know what it means except that it was addressed to you."

Annabeth frowned as she gingerly took it from Thalia's hand and studied the note. _**This is just the start. Take care of the little one, Annabeth. ;)**_

The smily appeared so friendly that it creeped Annabeth out. She gasped and immediately stood up but stumbled as her legs wobbled beneath her.

"What is it?" Percy asked worriedly gripping her arm to steady her. Annabeth looked at him and her terrified look was mirrored by his. "_April._"

* * *

><p>Annabeth sped on the road probably exceeding the limit as she took a rough turn. Piper grunted at the back and she saw Percy gripping his seat hard but no one complained.<p>

"What if something has already happened to her? I swear I'll-" She gulped as sweat dribbled down her face. Her heart was probably beating harder than it was supposed to. "Why would anyone do this? I didn't- I dont'-t" She said freaking out as her hands trembled. "What if-"

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled out stopping her rant. She could see he was as terrified as she was as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. Freaking out won't help. Just-just calm down. She'll be okay. She has to be okay." Percy said but it was looking he was trying to make himself believe.

Piper groaned at the back. "I've called the school fifty times already. Why the hell is no one picking up?!" She yelled frustrated.

The car stopped with a screech! as Annabeth rushed out of the car slamming the door behind her not even caring to look if Percy and Piper were following her. She needed to see April right now.

Annabeth knew where April's classroom was due to various parent-teacher meets. She made her way through the halls to April's classroom and her heart immediately dropped when she heard someone crying. More specifically, April crying.

"April?" Annabeth called out worriedly as she entered the classroom to see April in the teacher's arms. Tears were rolling down April's cheeks as she sobbed and her forehead had a little gash which was spilling blood.

"April!" Annabeth immediately rushed to her as the teacher moved away. " ? Thank god you're here. We were just about to call you." Annabeth pulled April closer to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Shh.I'm here baby. It's okay." Annabeth looked at the teacher. "What happened?

The teacher ssaid stuttering. "I-I don't know. They were playing in the ground when one of the kids came running to me about April."

April still hadn't stopped crying. "What happened?" Percy said as he appeared beside her and looked worriedly at April.

"We need to take her to the hospital." Piper said and as they made a move to leave the teacher stopped them. "I-I'm so sorry . I'm really sorry for not looking after her." Annabeth didn't say anything but nodded as she left the room with April in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Oh sweetie, does it hurt?" Annabeth said once the doctor had finished wrapping a pink cast around April's left arm. April had stopped crying as soon as the doctor had given her a lollipop. April shook her head but leaned into her mom.<p>

Her face lit up as Percy entered the room. "Fishy!" She exclaimed as she held out her arms. Percy smiled and took her in her arms. Annabeth looked at him and asked. "What did the doctor say?"

"It's nothing major. Just a minor fracture. We've got nothing to worry about." Percy said as he tickled April and she squealed. Annabeth however wasn't convinced. How did April get a fracture and a gash in the forehead in the first place?

"Where's Piper?" She asked and Percy shrugged. "She's filling out the details. You wouldn't imagine who we met."

"Adam Sandler?" Annabeth said sarcastically and Percy snorted rolling his eyes. "Haha real funny. No. It was Rachel."

Annabeth's eyes must have popped out of their sockets. "Rachel?" She spluttered. "What's she doing here?"

"No idea." he said frowning as he was thinking the same thing. Annabeth wondered what Rachel could be doing in a hospital. That was the last place she would expect to find Rachel. Also she didn't want Rachel to see April. She was sure questions would be raised.

"April, do you know how you got this honey?" Annabeth asked softly gesturing towards her forehead. April's eyebrows wrinkled. "I remember shomeone pushed me down the stairs."

Annabeth's eyes met Percy's as he moved closer to April. "Can you tell us who it was Apple?"

April shook her head. "It wash hurting a lot. I didn't shee anyone." She said frowning as Percy sighed and pecked her forehead. "It's alright. You don't have to worry about that." Annabeth was surprised at seeing Percy's affection towards April but she didn't object. She actually liked it.

"April Chase?" They heard the doctor say as the middle-aged man walked into the room. He smiled a them and then at April. "How are you feeling?"

"Great." April said smiling and the doctor chuckled. "Well you're a strong girl." He turned to Percy. "You're the father I presume?"

Percy looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Actually-"

"So I've given the medication for her." The doctor continued. "Her forehead should be fine but if she feels pain in her arm I've also suggested a few pain killers."

"But I-" Percy tried again but the doctor didn't listen.

"Also she shouldn't be going to school for a few days." he ended and looked at April. "Get well soon kiddo." he said ruffling April's hair and then leaving the room.

Percy gaped at the doctor his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Annabeth and April giggled beside him. "That was not funny!" He protested and he could see a light blush covering Annabeth's cheeks but her laugh covered it.

"It actually was. No wonder April calls you fishy."She said and laughed harder as April joined her. Percy groaned burying his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>"There you go ma'am." The man at the kiosk said smiling as he handed her the bag of medicines. She gave him the required money and handed April another lollipop. This would be her third. Well, you couldn't blame Annabeth for not being able to resist April's puppy dog face.<p>

"Only for today." She told April sternly who simply gave her a cheeky grin in return. She looked around for signs of Percy or Piper but she couldn't find either. Last she saw Percy was at the counter. She turned to April and crouched beside her. "You get in the car. I'll get Percy and Piper okay?"

April nodded as she Annabeth watcher her until she was safely inside the car. She turned around and walked towards the lady at the counter. "Um excuse me? Do you know where the man who was with me went? I think he took the bill from you a few minutes ago." The lady smiled at her as her eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh yes. I think he went with the woman you came with. They headed towards that room." She said pointing towards what looked liked the waiting room.

"Okay. Thanks." Annabeth said nodding as she walked towards the room. She could hear someone shouting. What's going on? She thought. As she walked closer the voices became clearer.

"-you don't understand." She heard a female voice which was definitely Piper's. She was about to walk into the room when she stopped short hearing another familiar voice. Rachel.

"You're right. So explain to me." She heard Rachel say.

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed. Explain what? What was going on?

"The rumor you made about her mom? That was wrong." She heard Percy say. Was he going to-? No. He wouldn't. Percy wouldn't betray her like that would he? Or for that matter Piper? "She was attacked by her step mom. And the night Luke was cheating on her with you? She got raped. It was-"

"_You told her?_" Annabeth yelled appearing from where she was hiding. Her voice filled with betrayal and hurt as she met Percy's guilty eyes. "How could you?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know there was a sneak peek in the last chapter but I deleted it cause there was a change. Sorry about that. Well hope no one got confused in the starting. We went back to the prologue where Percy meets Malcolm in the cafe and starts reading the diary. There will be flashes of the Present and the Past. I just thought it would make it more interesting.<strong>

**Anyways, have you seen the UK cover of BoO. It's amazing! For the first time it's better than the US version and it has all of the seven on it! So we all know at least one person won't make it back alive. Who do you think it's gonna be? Or more importantly who do you want it to be?**

**So I'm trying to reach 300 reviews by Chapter 15. Please pretty please? ^_^ Help me reach my goal! So next update until I at least get half way there. ;)**

**Until next time! Stay tuned! -RachelChaseJackson**


	15. I won't give up

**Hey guys! Thank you all sooooo much for the reviews. I never expected to get almost 50 for the last chapter. I seriously love you guys and thank for reading this story!  
><strong>

**So I noticed there were a lot of common reviews about Annabeth dying. Well I'm neither accepting nor denying anything cause it will ruin the suspense but I will say that I assure you all will be satisfied with the ending. Also this story isn't ending any time soon. It still has a very very long way to go so hope you guys stay with me till the end!**

**As usual I'm replying to only those reviews which contain questions.**

**Kitty-aka-Fanqueen - Nope. This story isn't about to end. ;) And don't worry I think there will be more than 10 chapters so stay with me till the end!**

**A Faulty Spell Castin Demigod - Haha I ship Brason too! XD And what you said was true. Even after the series ends I'm gonna miss the characters soo much. I wish fictional characters were real. (Please don't think I'm paranoid ;))**

**Drakky28293 - Hey! Long time no see. I'm sorry I've been busy a little and couldn't even reply to your review in my one shot. Anywho, I agree with your suspicion about Frank dying. I mean the guy's life literally depends on a stick! But somehow I get the feeling it won't be Frank.**

**chocoholic2000 - I can't really tell you that but don't worry you won't be disappointed with the ending. Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>

**monkeyface123 - can't really say the truth buddy! You'll just have to wait and watch. ;)**

**lilylovespjo - yeah it will be revealed. All the loop holes are going to be tied in the end so nothing will remain unknown.**

**Jessica Jasso -Yeah I know. Many are upset with fact that Percy told the secret to Rachel but you'll understand why he did it in this chapter. Also there is a little surprise so hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happy reading everyone!**

* * *

><p><em>I will be by your side,<em>

_If ever you fall deep in the dead of the night_

_Whenever you call_

_And I won't change my mind_

_No, I'll see you through_

_And I won't give up_

_No, I won't give up_

_I won't give up on you_

"Annabeth! _Annabeth!_" Percy yelled as he tried to catch up with Annabeth, who was rushing out of the hospital with angry tears running down her face.

She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. How could he have told Rachel? He had promised. Somewhere deep within Annabeth's conscience the negative side of her chuckled bitterly. Another promise broken. Maybe she wasn't meant to trust people.

She found herself jerking to a stop as her arm was pulled back and she was made to face Percy. Her breath hitched as she saw his guilty contorted face and if she wasn't so hurt she probably would have comforted him.

He was breathing deeply and panting like he'd just run a marathon but his grip on her was firm. "Annabeth..." he said hoarsely. "You have to... let me explain." he closed his eyes as he regained his breath and then looked at her.

"You know that's the oldest line in the books right?" She said bitterly and wrenched away her wrist from his grasp. "I don't want an explanation. Just one question. Did you intend to tell her?"

His expression crumbled like he didn't want to say or her to hear the answer. She didn't need him to. She'd already gotten her answer.

"Right." She whispered as she wiped another tear. "Who was it then? Who set you up for this? The Stolls? Or-or another sick person who wanted to hurt me again?"

"Of course not!" He protested. "I would never-"

"I can' believe I thought you were different." She said shaking her head thinking of her previous relationship. Why did love always end up hurting her? Was she so easy to be walked over and not be cared about?

"I _can't believe _I let you get close to my daughter!" Her voice had raised at this point. "Was all than an act too? How could you do that to a three-year old?!"

A mixture of anger and hurt ignited in his eyes. "I love April!" He roared and she realized he wouldn't just take whatever she dished out at him. "You need to understand instead of making stupid assumptions!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "You _know_ there's more to the story but you're too scared. Afraid that you won't like the answer. Stop running! Stop being such a coward!"

She flinched and he realized his mistake. "Annabeth I-"

"You're right." She whispered as she stepped back and Percy's arms fell to his sides. "Maybe I am." She looked up at him sharply. "Because every time I try to be brave I end up in the same place. Back to the start. I tried to be brave and lived with my step mom. I tried to be brave and get away from that hell hole with a knife stabbed in my leg. I tried to be brave and be a mother. I tried to be brave and trusted you but look where all the bravery has gotten me to. I'm sorry that you wasted you're time with a _coward_." She spat and turned on her heel leaving Percy speechless and miserable.

* * *

><p>"Everyone please calm down!" Mr. Miller yelled at the crowd of students as the ambulance drove away with Grover's body. The crowd slowly began to disperse filled with whispers and suspicious glances.<p>

Adam stiffened when he hear a girl whisper. "Ever since he came here...dying...serial killer." His head shot towards the girl and as she noticed her eyes widened. After a second or two Adam looked away with his jaw clenched.

"Hey!" He heard a yell. It was Thalia. She stopped the girl and they were near enough that he could hear their conversation. "Better keep your thoughts to yourself bi-atch or there's gonna be one less student to worry about."

Adam's mouth twitched at that. She was defending him? Really? Thalia Grace was something. Something he'd have to steer clear of before he got too involved, but he couldn't. He couldn't help but feel a certain tug towards her and he'd have to be careful before that turned into something else.

Thalia noticed him and smiled as she walked over to him. She looked back at the girl who was now whimpering and rolled her eyes. "Forget about them. The shit you hear about yourself might be true but then again it might be as fake as the bi-atch who told you."

He smiled at that and checked his watch. It was almost time for college to end. He looked up at Thalia. "Will you drink coffee with me and pretend this never happened?"

Thalia looked like a deer caught in headlights and Adam would have laughed if he hadn't been so nervous himself. Then her face broke into a shy smile. "Sure. Let me just get my keys."

And so fifteen minutes later they found themselves in Starbucks with Adam laughing his head off when Thalia told him about the time she made Nico and Percy roam the street in nothing but boxers when she won a bet.

"So yeah." Thalia said as she controlled her laughter. "That's me. What bout you? Where you from?" She asked casually and Adam shrugged rotating his straw in the coffee. "Here and there."

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "You know, if you don't want to talk about it you could just say it."

Adam sighed and looked up at her. "San Francisco. I lived with my mom there until I was ready to live on my own. And before you ask, my dad's a jerk and I definitely dont wanna talk about that." He didn't understand why he was telling all this to Thalia. Wasn't he supposed to be just doing what he was here for instead of telling his life story to his supposed student? God he was pathetic.

"Woah" Thalia said, her eyebrows raised as she leaned back. "Well I have to agree with you on that one. Dad's suck." She snorted. "At least mine does."

Adam raised his eyebrows at that and she sighed loudly. "Change of subject. How're you liking Yale so far?"

"With the increasing number of dying students and gossip girls? Meh I'll pass." He said and Thalia laughed out. Just then her phone vibrated as she checked the caller ID. KELP HEAD.

"Hello?" She said answering the green button. Adam took the time to notice his surrounding not wanting to intrude her call or for that matter eavesdrop. It was an old cafe with not many people there. Just the way he liked it. He was never a people's person anyways.

He studied Thalia's blue streak like it was a science experiment. Like _she_ was a science experiment. Something about this girl intrigued him. She was just so different than others and believe him, he could lost only a few who were like that. He figured she wasn't much close to her parents but more towards her cousins, Nico and Percy.

The worried tone in Thalia's voice as she hung up broke him out of his thoughts. "What's wrong?"

She looked up gave a strained smile, the worry lines still intact. " It's quite the opposite actually. Annabeth just checked up on April. She's fine although Percy sounded a bit stressed. I think something's not right between them."

"They're in a relationship?" Adam questioned curiously and Thalia's eyes widened as she rolled her eyes and huffed. "I wish! I mean it's obvious there's something between the two to everyone except those knuckle heads."

"Has Annabeth told you she loves him?" He asked getting interested but Thalia was oblivious to the fact. "She hasn't exactly told me. I mean she would probably tell Piper first but whatever, it's obvious really." She explained.

"And Percy.." he said slowly. "He knows about April being Annabeth's daughter?" As soon as he said it Thalia choked on her drink and looked at him in shock. Adam cursed himself for his slip up. _Of course Thalia wouldn't know about that. Stupid!_

"Well, April is Annabeth's daughter." She said cautiously. "Just not really her daughter. April is her late Aunt's daughter so April thinks Annabeth's her mom. How did you know this?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh I uh I asked Leo." he said quickly covering up. "When Annabeth was panicking about her...yeah I asked Leo about April." Thalia seemed to buy his lie as he visibly relaxed. _Woah that was close._

"Oh." Thalia said softly. "Yeah. Percy knows." She said after a while. "He loves April a lot too." Adam's eyebrows raised at that. Things were a lot more complicated since he had last seen Annabeth but it was good to know they were changing for the better.

"It really amazes me how people can love and trust so easily." Thalia said smiling to herself. "I mean I've never fallen in love so I wouldn't know." Adam stayed silent processing all that she said.

"I think." He began. "In the end we're all just drunk on the idea that love, and only love, can heal our brokenness."

* * *

><p>"You messed up again didn't you?" Percy heard someone say beside him as he lifted his head from his hands. He looked sideways to find Bianca seated beside him on one of the park benches with her legs tucked underneath her. Her long black hair was braided to the side.<p>

"Oh perfect." He muttered as he rubbed a hand across a face.

"No mister it's quite the opposite actually." Bianca said. "You Percy Jackson are the most oblivious stupid idiotic-" She stopped abruptly when Percy gave her a look. "-kinda sweet lovable guy?" She tried covering it up.

He sighed and looked away. "It's okay, you can say it. This time I did really mess up. I just-" he stopped short and started again. "I don't know why I said it. One minute I knew she was running away with tears streaming down her cheeks, and you know I-"

"Yeah yeah. You hate it when girls cry and even more if it's cause of you." She said waving her hand. "I know the drill."

Percy knitted his eyebrows. "No. No it's different. It's like-like with Annabeth I always have to tip toe around her in fear that my one wrong move could break her and the thing is I don't ever want her to break again. The fact that she-" his face twisted. " that she thought I would _intentionally_ try to do that hurts a lot Bianca. It hurts that she doesn't trust me."

"You can't blame her Percy."Bianca said softly. "She's been tricked, lied to and left behind her whole life. You can't honestly expect her to trust people so easily and the fact that you told Rachel-"

"I know!" Percy snapped and closed his eyes to calm himself. There was a moment of silence after which Percy spoke, his voice barely a whisper. "I shouldn't have called her a coward." He looked up at Bianca. "I shouldn't have called her a coward when I'm the one who's afraid to admit that I'm in love with her."

There. He said it. He admit it. And that was probably the only right thing he'd done until now. He loved her. Maybe he'd realized this long ago but was too scared to face the truth. _He_ was the coward. Not Annabeth. And now there was a fat chance that he'd lost her.

It was the first time he had fallen in love. He didn't know what love was. He'd heard many different versions throughout his life. For the first time he'd found someone he hated leaving. He'd found someone that he couldn't get enough of. He'd found someone who accepted him for who he was. He'd found someone who he could fall madly in love with. Somewhere between the cute texts,tight hugs,long replies, holding hands and kisses on the forehead...he fell in love.

He saw Bianca's eyes shine as she smiled at him, like she knew something he didn't. "I'm happy for you little brother." And if she were alive or weren't a part of his imagination, Percy was sure she would have ruffled his hair. "Now stop wasting time with the dead and go get her Jackson!"

"But she's-she hates me." Percy said frowning and Bianca rolled her eyes. "Are you really that thick? She _loves_ you too you dolt! And don't you dare deny it. I'm not gonna just sit here and watch her go into the arms of Luce while you still decide whether she likes you. Now pick up your podex and get going!" She yelled in excitement.

Percy's heart soared as he realized that. He didn't even mind correcting Luke's name. A big smile plastered on his face as he got up. "I love her." He said tasting the words,how it sounded when he said it out loud. "I _love_ Annabeth."

"You do?!" He heard someone else squeal and then a blob of brown wrapped him in a hug. "Oh my god Percy! Finally!" It was then that he realized it was Piper.

"Piper?" Percy asked after he pulled away. "What are you doing here?" She looked at him guiltily and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear.

"I'm sorry for what happened with Annabeth today." She said softly. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have told you that in a place where there could be eavesdroppers."

Percy sighed. "It wasn't your fault. It's okay...well as long as Rachel keeps her mouth shut about it." He shrugged and looked at Piper worriedly who gave him a reassuring smile. "She will. I don't think even she is evil enough to gossip about such a thing."

Percy let out a chuckle. "What about you and...?" He left the question hanging but she knew who he was talking about. She ducked down so that Percy couldn't she her expression.

"I uh broke up with him. Wouldn't want to stay in a relationship with a criminal now would we?" She said bitterly and looked up with her glassy eyes.

"I'm so sorry Pipes." He said as she nodded and wiped at her face. "Well so where were we?" Then her eyes widened with joy. "Right! So you love Annabeth?! Finally got through that thick head of yours huh?" She joked and for a moment it felt like he was talking to Bianca.

His grin fell off when he noticed a few certain people. Namely Octavian and Jason. Piper hadn't noticed his change in attitude as she was on a roll. "You have to tell her. I mean of course she feels the same right? Oh my god I think you shou-"

"Shhhh." Percy said pulling her aside behind a tree. "Percy what...?" Her eyes trailed to where he was looking and her breath hitched. Octavian and Jason looked like they were arguing as they came closer to the tree where they were hiding.

"- didn't know about it!" Octavian yelled as Jason glared at him and grabbed his arm. "Tell me the truth Wilson!" Percy realized he'd heard Octavian's last name for the first time. Octavian Wilson. Somehow the name sounded familiar to him.

"Look I don't know about the others but you can't touch my daughter alright?" Jason said fiercely and Percy stiffened. Was he talking about April? "It was him wasn't it? It was his plan?"

Percy and Piper shared a confused look. "We don't know for sure." Octavian said firmly. "We don't even know if it's anybody from the gang. Jase please calm down. I'm sure April's attack wasn't intentional."

"I want to talk to him." Jason gritted out. "Where is he?" Octavian said something which they couldn't hear cause he said it in a whisper. As Jason started leaving with Octavian, Percy figured there were going someplace to meet this guy who Jason wanted to 'talk' to.

"Okay, who is this he?" Piper whispered still looking at their retreating figures. "Dunno." Percy replied under his breath. "Only one way to find out."

"Stop stop stop!" Piper said as the car that was following Octavian's bike stopped a few metres away from them. It was a small and rusty alley and they had stopped in front of a store which whose lights were flickering. "They're meeting at a-" Percy squint. "a club?"

"Come on! They're getting away!" Piper whispered as she and Percy followed Jason and Octavian in the club. The guar in front of the door stood in front of them with arms crossed. The music from the club blared out as the door opened and closed.

"Membership card needed." The guard said stiffly and Percy looked worriedly at Piper. He stepped forward. "Look buddy, we're on some business here so if you could just-" he tried negotiating but the guy shook his head. "No entry without the card."

Percy huffed and looked back at Piper. "What do we do now?" Piper smiled slowly. "Let me handle this." She dug in her purse and took out a bunch of notes at whose sight which didn't really surprise Percy. He knew Piper was very rich.

"It'll be a secret." She told the guard who not so subtly accepted the bribe. He let Piper and Percy enter the club and as they the did the smell of alcohol filled their nostrils.

Percy's eyes roamed around the place searching for traces of Octavian or Jason. "There!" Piper pointed out towards the bar. They seemed to be speaking with two other guys. Jason had one of them by the collar. "You did it didn't you?"

The man who he held by the collar looked really calm. He looked like he didn't care about what Jason said. "Look I don't care who you go after but stay away from April or Annabeth okay?"

Percy gasped at that and maybe it was a bit too loud as their heads turned towards them. On an act of impulse Piper pulled Percy's head down at an angle that from their vision it looked like they were kissing. Percy understood what was happening as he put his hand lightly on her waist and bent his head more so that it completely covered Piper's face.

Soon they heard the silence fade and Jason started talking again. "I don't care if you took over after my brother. He was a brat and so are you, but trust me Ziggie, if you even lay a finger on them I'll make sure you wish you'd never met me."

'Ziggie' laughed out loudly. "Come on Grace!" He put an arm over Jason's shoulder. "Have a drink. Lighten up a little. I promise I won't harm them alright? What's got you so worked up anyways? She your girl or something?"

Percy felt Piper stiffen at that and he felt bad for her. He imagined what it would be like for her to know that the person she loved had betrayed her in the worst way possible. In that way Piper was a lot stronger than Percy thought. She had risked and sacrificed a lot for Annabeth's sake. Annabeth was lucky to have Piper as a friend.

Jason didn't answer that as he simply turned away and ordered a drink, his jaw clenched. "Or something."

* * *

><p>"1,2,3 go!" Chris yelled as Rachel played the piano solo. Apparently she was a drummer as well a pianist. Annabeth would have appreciated that if it weren't Rachel.<p>

They were having the band rehearsals so Annabeth couldn't get out of it since the first round was close. Even though she wanted nothing more than not to see Rachel's face she didn't have a choice. To make it worse Rachel kept passing her these glances.

_"When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for."_ Annabeth started to sing and tried to focus. "_When someone walks into your heart through an open door."_

**"I wasn't." He said. "I was going to say that I'm proud of you. Of the person you are." he said smiling at her. "And to also tell you that I'll be by your side. No matter what." **Annabeth tried to block her thoughts but they just wouldn't go as Percy's words and promises kept playing in her head.

_"When your hand finds the hand, it was meant to hold. Don't let goo"_ She continued singing knitting her eyebrows. Concentrate, she thought but her mind was elsewhere.

**"I'll fall." Annabeth said. "You can't pull me up.""I won't let you fall." Percy said as he tried to reach for her hand. "Annabeth, trust me."**

_"Someone comes into your world suddenly your world has changed forever." _Luke started playing the drums at this point as the song took a higher pitch. _"No, there's no one else's eyes,that could see into me." "_**You have to stop living in fear, Annabeth."Percy said softly. "You have to get over the past. And looking at you, I see that fear. But I also see strength" He was standing right in front of her with a look of determination in his eyes.**

_"No one else's arms can lift,lift me up so high." _Her fists clenched but the thoughts wouldn't stop. It was like a slide show taunting her of her choices. _"Your love lifts me out of time,and you know my heart by heart." _

**Stop being such a coward!** Annabeth stopped abruptly slamming her fists on the table in front of her. She closed her eyes tight to block it out. Percy's voice was so clear in her head that it felt like he was standing right next to her. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but she didn't look up.

"I-I'm sorry. I just- I just don't feel too well." She said trying to gather herself. She felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and looked up to find warm and concerned blue eyes. "It's okay. Everyone! Take two!" He called out as Annabeth mouthed him a thanks.

Annabeth sighed and plopped down on one of the bean bags as she massaged her temples. She heard someone sit in front of her and looked up to find that it was Rachel. Great.

"Hey." Rachel smiled softly while Annabeth simply stared at her with her jaw clenched. When she said nothing Rachel sighed. "Look, I know you know."

"Know what?" Annabeth gritted out.

This time she sighed loudly and put her head in her hands. "You just have to make this hard for me." She muttered to herself but Annabeth heard it all the same.

Rachel looked back up, looked around and whispered. " I know that April is your daughter." Annabeth sucked in a deep breath.

"And you've come here to rub it in my face yeah?" Annabeth said narrowing her eyes at her. She couldn't believe that Rachel would even sympathize with her. After all this time what could change her? Rachel had been the one who has spread the rumors about her being a murderer, she wouldn't be surprise if she was now rumored as a tramp.

"No, Annabeth I-" She shook her head. "It wasn't Piper or Percy's fault. I walked in on their conversation. They didn't have a choice, I told them that I would- well I wouldn't keep your secret a secret if they didn't tell me the truth."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Annabeth mumbled.

"I know. I know and I'm sorry but I just had to know the truth. I'm sorry for everything." Rachel said and Annabeth huffed."And now that you do know the truth what are you gonna do about it?"

Rachel shrugged. "I'm gonna take your advice about growing up and try to act mature about it.

Annabeth gave out an involuntary laugh and Rachel laughed along with her then turned serious. She reached out and placed her hand on Annabeth's. "I'm going to try and mend our friendship and be the best friend I was supposed to be."

"I really hope so Rach." Annabeth said as she smiled up at her. "Cause I don't think I'm ready to lose anyone else." She knew she was taking a big step. Trusting Rachel after all that had happened, but what good would it do her if she simply held a grudge against her?`

After a few minutes of silence Rachel spoke up. "You know he's not gonna let you go right? You mean a lot to Percy."

Annabeth's face said that she really wanted to believe her but she wasn't sure. Could she and Percy ever get back to the way they were? Annabeth gave her a questioning glance. "I thought you..."

"Loved him?" Rachel completed it for her and Annabeth nervously nodded. Rachel shrugged. "Maybe. We all can't have everything we want can we." She said more like a statement than a question and Annabeth realized how much her truth had changed Rachel. Or maybe she hadn't looked to deep. Everyone had their own book of secrets and keeping up a different facade was just a way of hiding those secrets from others. Of course Annabeth would know all about that.

Rachel let out a light laugh. "When did we start letting boys dictate our happiness?"

Annabeth shook her head smiling. "He's not the only guy in the world...but he's the only one that matters."

"So you've finally come to terms with your feelings I presume?" Rachel teased her. "Oooh you have to let me do a makeover for you when it happens. You know so that there is no moment of doubt." She explained.

"I have to say, I kinda did miss you." Annabeth said as Rachel pulled her into a hug. "Kinda?"

"Since we're all sharing hugs here don't I get one too?" They heard someone say and pull back to see Luke grinning at them with his arms open wide. Annabeth laughed and pulled him in too. She had a feeling of deja vu. It was like the old times again. Rachel, Luke and her joking around and having fun. She finally got her best friend and boyfriend back.

* * *

><p>"Are you alone?" Jamie asked her as Annabeth met her in the public library as requested by her. Jamie didn't even look at her as she continued surfing the rack of books.<p>

"Yeah I'm alone." Annabeth said shoving her hands into her jacket pockets. "Why are we meeting like this?"

Jamie glanced at her and then back to her books. "Well I know what's going on in your college, what with the mysterious deaths and all. It's really clear that it's not just a coincidence. If someone's after you or any of your friends for that matter I don't want to be caught acquainted with you." She shrugged." It could be used as leverage."

"Hm smart." Annabeth commented as she turned towards the racks acting as if she was interested in the books. They were in the history section which was coincidentally Annabeth's favorite. She understood why Jaimie had chosen this section. It was particularly empty.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Annabeth questioned as she flipped pages about the World War II.

"Look, if we're gonna do this we've got to place everything on the table. I need all the facts you have and you need mine." Annabeth gave her a curious glance but Jamie continued. "I'm not expecting you to tell me right away. I need you to trust me for that first, but eventually if I'm gonna help you I have to trust you too. Capiche?"

Annabeth nodded. "I get you. Okay fine." Well of course Annabeth didn't tell her about her past or about April. She still wasn't all that comfortable sharing all that with a stranger, even if that stranger was willing to help her. She told Jamie about Silena and Grover's death. She'd half expected Jamie to get emotional but she didn' remained as poker faced as ever.

"That's...unusual." Jamie concluded after hearing everything she had to say. Annabeth snorted at that. "Tell me about it."

"So you're saying that the note in Grover's hand was addressed to you?" Jamie questioned and Annabeth nodded. "And it was attached to a black rose?" She nodded again.

"Do you know anyone in particular who's big on these type of things? Communicating through roses?" Jamie questioned and Annabeth took some time to think about it. Communicate through roses? She didn't know anyon- Annabeth gasped out loudly. She looked at Jaimie and whispered. "Luke."

"Luke?" Jamie questioned curiously and Annabeth placed a hand on her forehead. "He's my-my ex-boyfriend. It was our thing. He would give me roses of-of different colors and meanings on special occasions but- but he can't be..." Annabeth shook her head.

"Would that somehow be Luke Castellan?" Jamie question and Annabeth's head whipped towards her. "You know him?"

Jamie narrowed her eyes. "Silena mentioned was before she began dating Charles Beckendorf. She used to talk about him a lot. I thought they were dating but then one day she just stopped. It was like Luke didn't even exist. I never asked her about it though."

"Luke and Silena?" Annabeth said it out loud. "But that doesn't- that doesn't even make sense!"

"At this point nothing does make sense." Jamie said. "A suggestion from me? Don't trust anyone around you. Whoever is doing this is obviously doing it to hurt you and maybe this person knows to use your weaknesses. I wouldn't blame you if you don't even trust me."

Annabeth looked up at her, her grey orbs filled with worry and fear. Only one thought ran through her head. _What do I do?_

* * *

><p>"Hey you're still awake." Malcolm whispered opening Annabeth's room's door wider. He glanced at the bed where April was fast asleep. It was only eight but he figured she was tired of all that had happened today. The only light in the room was Annabeth's lamp on the desk where she seemed to be writing something.<p>

"Homework." Annabeth said shrugging as Malcolm pulled a chair next to her quietly so as to not wake April up.

"Are you okay? I heard what happened. I'm sorry." He said softly. Annabeth shook her head. "It's okay. April's fine now so it's okay."

"That's good." Malcolm said nodding and Annabeth looked up at him as she put her pen down. "So, how are the wedding preparations?"

That brought a smile on his face. "Great. We were arguing on the cake flavors. Amanda says pistachio sucks."

Annabeth made a face. "It kind of does." "Hey!" Malcolm protested and they chuckled.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you lately." Malcolm said turning serious. Annabeth started to say something but he held up his hand. "No listen. I know you've needed my support these past few days and also with April's adoption problem. I should have done something."

Annabeth sighed. "Malcolm stop apologizing. You couldn't have done anything and I don't want you to. You have a life too Malcolm. I can't expect you to always solve every problem of mine."

"But you're my sister." Malcolm insisted. "Even if we're not related by blood I love you like my sister. You **are** my sister. You know that right?"

"Yes I do Malcolm." She said as he put his arms around. "I love you big brother." She smiled against his neck.

"I love you too little sister." Malcolm chuckled. "Even though you're not 'little' anymore." Annabeth laughed pulling back.

"By the way." Malcolm said. "Amanda wanted to ask if it was cool with you that April would be her maid of honor?"

Annabeth grinned widely at that. "That would be awesome. I'd love-" She didn't get to complete the sentence as the doorbell rang. They both exchanged confused glances.

Annabeth rushed to open the door and when she did she was stunned to find the couple in front of her. She just stood there frozen as she felt chills run down her spine.

"Annabeth who is-" Malcolm came in behind her and stopped abruptly. The man smiled at them and spoke. "Hello, I'm Anton Mercer and this is my wife Susan Mercer. Is this the house of Annabeth Chase?"

Annabeth felt like there her mouth was full of cotton as she remained frozen. Apparently Malcolm had enough courage to speak. _"Mom?"_

* * *

><p><strong>So that's a wrap! Tell me if you liked it! Or if you didn't please tell me why too! So Percy finally admitted! Yay! And Adam seems mysterious while suspicion is on Luke again. Well,next update is until I reach 300 reviews! ^_^<strong>

**Until next time! Stay tuned!- RachelChaseJackson**


	16. Middle of starting over

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! Here's your extra long chapter as promised! A shout out to lilylovespjo for the song used in the chapter and it's name. Love the song btw.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

"_Tired of all the troubles, they been wasting my time, I don't wanna fight, gonna leave it behind,taking on faith now I'm ready to fly, I'm in middle of starting over. Back to the beginning, gonna hit rewind, chance to do it over, to get it right this time, life gives you pennies turn them into dimes, I'm in the middle of starting over."_

"Mom" Malcolm growled once he registered the fact that the woman standing before them was in fact Susan Chase, Annabeth's step mother and Malcolm's excuse of a mother. He stepped forward and frowned. "You're supposed to be dead."

If Annabeth didn't know what kind of person Susan was she'd have almost felt bad for her. She wondered if April greeted her that way years from now she would definitely be devastated. But Susan wasn't Annabeth and Annabeth _definitely_ wasn't like Susan.

The man standing beside Susan furrowed his eyebrows. "Excuse me, but that's a really rude way to be talking to guests."

"Who are you and why are you here?" Malcolm asked not refraining to display his anger. Annabeth knew why they were here and fear clutched her heart when she realized what was going to happen. They were the ones who wanted to adopt April. _Susan_ wanted to adopt April and there was _no way_ Annabeth was going to let that happen. Not as long as she lived.

"Can we please speak to Annabeth Chase?" The man asked politely and Malcolm looked at Annabeth over his shoulder. "You know them?"

Annabeth shrugged weakly. "It's….um complicated." Malcolm whirled around at her. "What?! What do you mean it's complicated? Care to explain why my deceased mother is on my doorstep?!"

Annabeth flinched as she saw the anger in his eyes, but how could she explain? It was so so messed up. Malcolm didn't even know about April and who the hell gave these people the address to her home anyway!

They heard a gasp as they saw Susan staring at them with a wistful look. Annabeth wondered what was up with her? What trick did she have up her sleeve this time?

" You remember me?" Susan asked a flicker of happiness which Annabeth had no doubt was an act lighted up her face.

Those words were enough to send Annabeth into a comatose state and she didn't think she could be more terrified than she already was. She hid behind Malcolm even more as he grunted. "Quit the act. Just tell us why the hell you're here."

Annabeth saw a flicker of understanding in Anton's eyes as he muttered. "Oh dear." He looked at Malcolm and gripped his arms. "Look I know this seems weird and unusual but…there's something I need to tell you. Could we please come inside?"

Annabeth had alarms blaring in her head about how wrong this was. Although there seemed something unusual about Susan. It was like she didn't even remember how much she hated Annabeth. She didn't even show any signs of recognition except for that fake sorrowful face.

It took five minutes for Malcolm to make a decision as he cautiously let them in. As soon as Susan came through the door she glanced at Annabeth, who turned rigid, mouthed a 'thank you' and walked into the living room following Malcolm.

Annabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath and followed them into the living room as the couple sat down uncomfortably with Malcolm standing with his arms crossed and a stern expression. Annabeth adored the way how Malcolm could be blunt sometimes.

"Talk. Explain. Whatever." He said and Anton grimaced as he clasped his fingers. He was about to speak when Susan put a hand on his arm and spoke. "I think Annabeth knows that we're here for adopting April."

"No." Annabeth said abruptly and she was half expecting Susan to get that familiar angry look in her eyes but…she didn't. She simply gave Annabeth a confused expression.

"I'm sorry but I don't see the problem here. We talked to Calypso at the orphanage, we have all the legal documents too. She doesn't have any parents. She's an orphan." Susan explained and Malcolm frowned.

"You're wrong." He said. "She has us,"

"Yes, but you're not her parents and as much as we appreciate you taking care of her we think that you two are too young to do that. Annabeth is in college correct?" Anton questioned and Annabeth nodded.

"And I've heard Malcolm is about to be wedded? Tell me how you plan to take care of a growing girl when you already have your own responsibilities. By legal law you both are not eligible for adoption and yet I don't understand how she's in your care." He looked at us curiously and Malcolm looked at Annabeth with a confused look too. Because that's it. She didn't have any answer. According to them April wasn't her child and as far as she knew no orphanage allowed it. If Calypso didn't know the truth she doubted April would be in her house right now. Malcolm looked surprised as to how he'd never questioned it before and looked at Annabeth questioningly.

Here it goes. She thought taking a deep breath. "You're right. By law she isn't allowed to stay here, but the law also states that she can be with her legal guardian." Everyone looked at her confused wondering what she was getting at.

"I'm her legal guardian. April is really my daughter." She said as her hands were in tight fists. She could feel her nails digging into her palm as Malcolm let out a sharp breath, Susan gasped and Anton simply raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry come again?" He said and Annabeth found it a lot easier to say this time. "April is my daughter and you can't adopt her."

* * *

><p>Piper hummed along and bobbed her head to the music as she worked out in the gym. It was her own way of dealing with stress. She had tried all the bookish nonsensical ways, eating chocolate while watching chick flicks, having lots of girl talk, listening to sad music. In the end what had worked out for her was exercise cause when she exercised she felt stronger and that's what she needed right now.<p>

She wished all of this was just a wished Jason had never done what he did. She almost wished that she didn't know the truth and she knew it was cruel and a betrayal but she was heartbroken. It just hurt, that's all.

She huffed as she zipped her jacket around her sweaty body and she got ready to leave the gym grabbing a bottle of Gatorade from her bag. She had planned to say all these terrible things to Jason once she met him in college but all that popped into her mind when she saw him was _I miss you._

"He never loved me anyway." She muttered to herself and was about to take another swig from her bottle when she heard a movement behind her. She whirled around fast enough to see a shadow. She clutched her bag tightly as she quietly looked around. The gym was usually empty by this time. Although it could be just another person who was working out.

She was about to take another step forward to see who or what it was when someone grabbed her from behind covering her mouth to keep her from screaming. She flailed her arms as hands covered with black gloves dragged her back. Piper tried prying the person's grip off her but he/she wouldn't budge. Well Piper was never known for her muscle strength anyway.

She could see that they were close to the wall so she tried pushing the person against the wall and it worked. The person's hold on her loosened on her enough for her to face the person and she could see that it was a guy. Well she couldn't exactly _see_ that cause the man was covered in black. His clothes were black, his mask was black and he wore sunglasses which at some point Piper would have laughed at his fashion sense but she was too scared to do that.

Unfortunately the man's reflexes were too fast as he grabbed her wrist and smacked her on the face which led her slamming against the wall. She was sure there was a bruise forming on her eyes as he grabbed her by the neck.

"Why…are you…doing this?" She choked out weakly and the man chuckled. For a moment she felt that the voice was familiar but she didn't have time to think about it as his grip tightened.

"Well I don't feel it necessary to answer." He said and his voice sounded muffled. "But if you must know, you mean something to someone I hate and-" the man shrugged as if this were a normal conversation. "it's all part of the plan."

"Pl…Plan?" Piper asked as the pain in her head intensified. She had no reply back whatsoever as the man took out a gun. Her eyes widened as she tried pushing against his grip. The cold hard metal of the gun touched her forehead. She tried prying his hands off her but only succeeded in slashing her nails at his neck. One good thing her long nails did her. The man cried out in pain as three red slash marks started making appearance on his neck but that didn't loosen his hold.

So this is how it ends. She thought as she squeezed her eyes shut. She heard the click of the man's fingers settling over the gun and waited for her imminent death when they heard voices getting louder in the gym.

Piper took the chance to escape as she pushed him with as much force she could muster and ran like hell had broken loose. Her bag clutched to her body tightly she didn't care where she was going, she simply ran as uncontrollable tears made their way across her cheeks. She was so _scared_. She didn't know why, she'd escaped hadn't she? But the incident had made her terrified. What if the man had pulled the trigger? What if something worse had happened?

She wiped at her eyes furiously and she started walking faster bumping someone. Piper simply mumbled a sorry as she didn't even look up at the person who she crashed with but instead continued walking when she felt the person hold her arm.

"Piper Mclean?"

* * *

><p>"Okay let me get this straight." Malcolm said pacing around the room rubbing a hand across his face as Annabeth nervously stood in front of him. She hadn't had the courage to say the whole story in front of the Mercers. She wasn't stupid to do that. She wasn't even sure if they were who they said they were. Susan was obviously up to something and maybe Anton was her new boy toy doing her dirty work for her. Whatever it was she would find out but she figured for now Susan couldn't harm her when Malcolm was present.<p>

"All this happened, and you never told me?" Malcolm exclaimed looking hurt. Not disappointed, she thought. She had thought the first thing that Malcolm would feel was disappointment at her she couldn't see that emotion at all. Instead his eyes were hurt, filled with remorse and guilt.

Annabeth looked down, suddenly a lot more interested in her shoes. "I-I couldn't. It would ruin your life, your reputation. I couldn't do that to you, especially after what you did for me. You took me in, you were my family Malcolm and I-I was s-scared that you-" She stuttered as tears filled her eyes.

Out of her peripheral vision she saw his eyes soften as he stepped forward and wrapped her in a tight hug. "You stupid stupid girl. How many times have I told you I don't care? You're my sister. And April's my family too." Annabeth looked up and Malcom smiled and nodded. "I don't give a damn about what other people think Annabeth and though I'm really disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner it's okay. We can't change the past but-" he frowned as his jaw clenched. " who was he? And how can you even stand Susan who might I say is in the next room after what she did to you? You know what? I'm gonna go out there and make sure what's-her-face stays in jail for good this time." He said angrily as he pulled away and stomped off to the living room before Annabeth could stop him.

Annabeth rushed in just in time to see Malcolm holding Susan by the arm while Anton stood beside him enraged and a little bit nervous. "I'm sorry sir but I don't think you know that you're married to a criminal." Malcolm said as he dragged Susan towards the door.

"Please just let me explain!" Susan cried out and Annabeth had to give her the props for her acting. She was really good at acting totally clueless and naïve. "Annabeth please!" Susan said looking at her with pleading eyes and Annabeth didn't understand what exactly was going on.

Susan struggled out of Malcolm's grip and ran towards Annabeth. Before she could move away or defend herself in anyway she was proven wrong when Susan flung her arms around Annabeth and hugged her tight. Annabeth gasped and pushed her away her heart beating a hundred miles per minute. What the hell was going on?

When Susan calmed herself she looked up at Annabeth teary eyed. "Annabeth don't you remember me? I'm your mother!" She took Annabeth's face in her hands which made her flinch and back away again. "Oh god I remember the accident. That's all I remember! I-I saw you-you're body and-" She started sobbing horribly when put his arms around her and made her sit on the couch.

Malcolm and Annabeth looked at each other with confused expression. Anton caught on to that as he held a sobbing Susan. He looked at them guiltily. "I guess I better begin to explain."

* * *

><p>"I don't believe you." Annabeth said hugging herself as she sat down on the couch taking it all in. Susan sat at a corner quietly, her eyes rimmed red. Malcolm sat beside Annabeth facing Anton.<p>

Anton sighed and looked down. "I know it's hard to believe but it's true. I found her in a car crash and her brain was almost damaged. She's suffered a huge memory loss Annabeth. She doesn't remember anything."

"Then what was all that about?" Malcolm demanded. "She called Annabeth her daughter. Surely those aren't any signs of memory loss are they doctor?" he said sarcastically.

"No she doesn't remember her exactly." Anton said and when they looked at him skeptically he quickly added. " I mean she doesn't remember the memories she had with Annabeth or anyone in her past life. She only knows about her because I told her so. In the accident Susan wasn't the only victim." He looked at Annabeth pointedly. "You were there too Annabeth."

"_What?_" Malcolm said standing up. "Okay I think it's time for you to go now."

"Malcolm wait." Annabeth said raising her hand and looked at . "What are you saying? That I was in the accident too and I'm what? Supposedly dead?"

"Well that should be the case but you're clearly…..not." ended smiling weakly. He continued. "We found Susan's ID and the other girl's who we thought was you, and you both had the same last names. I assumed the girl was related to Susan but more importantly we assumed it was you because you're name was written on it. Annabeth Chase." Anton said and looked questionably at Annabeth who was frozen in her place.

It had always been a mystery to Annabeth how she got to the orphanage after the rape incident. She remembered passing out from the pain and the next thing she new she was being taken care of by Calypso. What had happened _in between?_ Calypso had said that she'd found Annabeth's bloody body on the streets near the orphanage but Annabeth had always found something fishy about that. She was a hundred percent sure that she wasn't anywhere close to the orphanage when it happened. Had someone saved her? Brought her to the orphanage? These were the questions that would always remain unanswered. Unless…she tried to find the answers.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Annabeth said boldly looking him in the eye. If there's one thing Annabeth has learnt over the years was to lie boldly. It wasn't an admirable trait but it had helped her survive.

Anton raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "What do you have to say about Susan being your mother? Surely you won't deny the fact that you know her."

"Look." Malcolm said angrily. "We accept the fact that we know her but we also accept the fact that we don't want her nor do we believe that she's really lost her memories." He marched up to Susan. "I know it's just another trick you've conjured up in your sick little brain but I promise you, if you even dare to hurt my family again I'll make sure you remain dead this time."

Susan looked at him wide eyed. "But you're all my family! You can't-"

"Don't you dare say that!" Malcolm roared. "You've made my life as well as Annabeth's a living hell and we're way better off without you! Now please, get out of my house!"

Susan opened her mouth to say something but Anton stopped her. "We should go." He said gently as they made their way towards the door. On the way they passed the staircase where April was stepping down rubbing her sleepy eyes in her little night gown, her blonde hair messy over her shoulder.

"Who are you?" She mumbled sleepily as Susan passed by her and stopped. She knelt down at April's level and smiled softly.

"Hey little girl." She said sweetly. "You could call me Granny. And what's your-"

"April go to bed." Annabeth said sternly stepping in between Susan and April. She gently pushed April behind her blocking her from Susan's view. Susan straightened up and looked at Annabeth with sad eyes before she left.

"Mommy who wash she?" April asked as Annabeth picked her up.

"A bad dream sweetheart." Annabeth said rubbing her back. "That's all she ever was."

* * *

><p>"You're getting the beat wrong man!" Chris complained banging his drum sticks against the table. Annabeth sighed and looked at Rachel who rolled her eyes. <em>Boys.<em>

It was a Sunday and Annabeth was dead tired but she couldn't miss band practice. Now she wished she did. Chris and Pollux had been fighting since morning about who was going to do the solo and the rest of the band members were simply dozing off.

Suddenly a big red angry bird appeared in front of her face and it took Annabeth a minute to realize that it was Luke's shirt and that he was standing in front of her. He kept running his hands through his hair and Annabeth had known him long enough to know that he was nervous about something. "Hey uh Annabeth I uh wanted to talk to you about uh something?" He stuttered and Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Sure. Shoot." Annabeth said calmly but he didn't say anything.

"Okay!" Rachel said rather loudly as she got up. " I think I need some fresh air." She said as she gave Annabeth a look and walked away. Annabeth turned to Luke who looked weirdly grateful and relaxed now.

"I was wondering….." He said. "Would you like to go out with me tonight? As in a date?" Smooth Luke. Annabeth thought sarcastically in her mind but she found him adorable all the same.

"Luke.." She sighed and her tone was one of sadness.

"I know!" Luke said quickly. "You're not ready. I'm sorry. I just had to ask." He said and Annabeth's heart broke at the sight of his face. She sighed as she grabbed his hands and made him sit beside her.

She looked him in the eyes. "Luke, you're a great guy. One of the best actually and I love you." She said and could see hope lighten up in his eyes. "But as a friend. I can't keep leading you on Luke." His eyes dimmed.

"Oh." He said in a small voice. He looked up at her with guilt in his eyes. "You never did forgive me did you? I mean you tried but you just can't. For what I did.I hurt you pretty bad. I'm sorry Annabeth. I really am."

Annabeth shook her head. "I did forgive you. It's –it's not like that." She said looking away not able to find a way to explain why she couldn't exactly love him. Why her heart didn't skip a beat everytime she saw him. Why she didn't feel butterflies in her stomach when he touched her. Because it all belonged to someone else now.

Luke placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. His eyes were glassy and his voice wavered. "I've lost you haven't I? I've lost you."

Annabeth felt tears prick her own eyes as she looked at him guiltily. "It's him isn't it?" Luke said and there was no hint of jealousy or bitterness in his voice, just sorrow. Annabeth nodded as a tear made it's way down her face.

Because it was true. No matter what, she could never forget what had happened. That pain would always be in her heart when she was with Luke. He'd left her broken. Made sure that she couldn't ever trust or love ever again. And now that she was mending, she still wasn't completely healed and maybe that one part of her would always remain injured.

"I'm sorry" She whispered and Luke shushed her as he put an arm around her. "I'm happy for you." He nodded when Annabeth looked up at him surprised. "Percy deserves you Annabeth. Just the way you deserve him."

"I doubt that." Annabeth said quietly thinking about their argument earlier. She felt Luke chuckle. "Are you kidding me? That boy's crazy for you. Although-" Luke said pulling back to look at her. "I hope I don't have to watch you two acting all lovey-dovey and couple-ish. You gonna tell him?"

Annabeth shook her head. "There are a few things we have to sort out first and I…..well I don't think I'm ready." She admitted and Luke nodded in understanding.

"Just remember." Luke said. "Don't wait until it's too late and you lose him forever. Believe me,I know."

* * *

><p>"Didn't really think I would see you here." A voice startled Percy as he finished placing the flowers on Sarah's grave. Percy turned around to find Jason standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets.<p>

Percy frowned. "Jason." Before Percy could say anything else he found a big force hitting the side of his face as he smacked against the gravel. "Ow!" Percy groaned loudly.

"Sorry man." Jason said above him. "I had to." He shrugged. "You kissed the girl I love."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed as he got up. "Why would you-" Jason brought out his mobile and shoved it in his face. It was a picture of Percy and Piper in the bar and it looked like they were kissing but Percy knew what was the truth.

"I would say that we aren't really kissing and it's just an act but I don't really care if it hurts you." Percy said rudely. "You deserve it after what you did to Annabeth. I'm glad Piper decided to leave a jerk like you."

Percy could see Jason's hand turn into fists. "Watch it Percy. You don't know a thing."

"Oh yeah?" Percy challenged. "I know you hurt Annabeth.I know you hurt Piper. I know April's you're daughter. I know you're in a gang. Want me to continue?"

He could see guilt in Jason's eyes as his face softened. "Look, I didn't mean to- I-" he looked up at Percy with a pained look. "I wish I could take it back. You don't know how much I wish that. Every day I wake up with the same regret wishing I'd never done it. I can't take it back. I'm sorry Percy."

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing to." Percy said sternly, his lips pulled into a tight line.

"I know. I know." He said frustrated. "I was- I was afraid that I would lose Piper." Percy almost felt bad for the guy. He didn't know what or why Jason did what he did but he knew one thing. Jason really loved Piper. He could see it in his eyes, he could see how sad he really was now that he was completely alone.

"And now that I've already lost her I have nothing to lose anymore…..You ever wake up from a good dream and try to go back to sleep? That's the way I feel. I just want things to go back the way they were." He said as he slumped down on one of the benches in the graveyard.

"Why did you do it?" Percy asked and Jason looked up as if to speak something then shook his head. "It's complicated Percy, but I don't regret the outcome of it."

When Percy raised an eyebrow he just said one word. "April." Percy took a deep breath at that. So he did have a heart and Percy didn't really blame could fall in love with that little angel. She just had that affect on people. The gods knew how home-sick he felt now that he hadn't seen April since the past few days. He loved her as much as he loved Sarah. That's how much he cared for April, and now thinking about Jason being her father he imagined a world where there was no Percy, Annabeth and April but Jason, Annabeth and April and it made his stomach churn. It made him jealous, he'd kinda gotten attached to the Chase family of blondes.

"I promise you Percy." Jason said with determination. "I'm gonna tell Annabeth soon. Real soon. I promise and I don't care about the consequences. I'll tell her."

Percy managed a small smile and patted him on the back. In a quick flash he landed a punch on Jason's jaw without warning. "Sorry man." He said. "You hurt the girl I love."

* * *

><p>"Having luck waking up my brother?" Annabeth asked as she stood behind Percy who was presently throwing rocks at her window, a very romantic gesture really, if it hadn't been her brother's room instead of hers.<p>

Percy immediately whirled around straightening up. "Annabeth" He breathed out and Annabeth gasped at the bruise on Percy's forehead.

"What happened to you?" Annabeth asked stepping closer but not enough to touch. Percy didn't answer as he simply looked at her, like he hadn't seen her in years.

"I'm sorry." He said instead and then looked up at her and she could see the guilt in his eyes. "I'm so sorry for what I said and did. I didn't mean to hurt you Annabeth. I never could. Trust me."

"Trust?" Annabeth said bitterly. "You're asking me to trust you? Seriously?"

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "Annabeth, if this is about telling Rachel you know it wasn't my fault. She blackmailed me into telling her I couldn't-"

"I'm talking about Jason!" Annabeth yelled which stopped him as he froze. She knew? How did she know?

"Yeah I know." Annabeth said reading his expression. "I bet you forgot to mention it to Rachel that I didn't know who raped me." Annabeth furiously whispered, hurt clearly written in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me Percy? _Why?_"

Percy's shoulders slumped. "I…" He said but not really getting at anything because what could he say? He was guilty. He didn't tell Annabeth. It's because he didn't want to. He just didn't want her to get hurt even more knowing that it was her friend, but that was a lame excuse and he knew it. She had the right to know.

"And as if that wasn't enough you manage to hide the truth about meeting Susan from me." Annabeth said and Percy looked up at her pained. "And now you ask me to trust you?"

She saw a flicker of anger in Percy's eyes. "Annabeth, I'm not the only one hiding things. You're the one who didn't tell me about meeting Jamie. You did't even tell me about your encounter with Susan last night!I should have been there for you! I _wanted_ to be there for you!"

"I don't have to tell you everything you know." Annabeth said frowning.

"Neither do I." Percy shrugged. "But we both know that we do, Annabeth."

She knew he was right. They both had been hiding things from each other. They both were at fault. She looked at Percy miserably. "That's the problem Percy. We don't trust each other. We just don't trust each other." She croaked.

"I trust you with my life Annabeth." Percy said quietly.

"But not enough to tell me the little things." Annabeth said sadly. "Because no matter how much we care about each other we can't trust each other. We care too much to burden the other with the truth but a relationship built without trust is a drowning ship Percy."

"So what?" Percy asked. "You're saying that we shouldn't be in each other's lives anymore?" His voice reflecting the sadness.

"I don't think I can do that." Annabeth said softly. "No matter what I do, where I am, you're always in my head and when you aren't there with me I realize how much I really needed you. I miss you Percy."

"I miss you too." He whispered. "You have no idea."

"But….something has changed." Annabeth said looking up at him. He gave her a small smile with an emotion she could recognize but was too afraid to admit.

"It definitely has." He said. They both knew that the feeling they shared was mutual but they were afraid to admit it. He could see it in her eyes and it was enough. For now.

"But I can't- I-" She said stuttering and Percy held her shoulders. "I know." He whispered. "You can't let anyone close enough to hurt you. Not yet at least. You're not ready. You need time. I get it."

She smiled up at him. "It always amazes me how you can read me so easily." Because _I love you_, he thought but he didn't say it.

Annabeth closed her eyes momentarily. "I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll stay here, being in love with you and then in the end you'll realize I'm not worth it and just leave."

Percy took in a deep breath. She'd admitted it and though she hadn't said it directly it was enough to fill up his chest with happiness and love for the amazing woman standing in front of him. He pulled her closer and slowly kissed the corner of her mouth as her eyes fluttered close. "Never." He whispered.

He then pulled away completed respecting her wishes. "Will you wait for me?" Annabeth asked.

"Always." He replied smiling at her and Annabeth pulled him in for a hug. As her hands clutched the hair at the back of his neck she said. "I'm trying this new thing where I'm not the scared frightened girl who got raped anymore. I'm going to be strong this time. Susan can't hurt me or my family."

Percy pulled away and smiled at her. "I'm proud of you." Then he cocked his head to the side. "Although did you say Rachel earlier? So now you're friends? I thought you didn't trust her."

"There's this saying." Annabeth explained as she curled her lips. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Percy raised an eyebrow at her. "It's not like she's my enemy though. I really have forgiven her but I don't trust her to sound conceited or anything but it's hard to trust people at the moment. Besides ." Annabeth grinned. "if she does turn out to be playing me I'll be a step ahead of her. A complete win-win situation."

Percy smiled slowly. "I think I'm going to like this new Annabeth." Annabeth simply chuckled.

"So, what now? We're friends?" Percy asked which made her drop her smile.

Yeah. If friends could be in love, but not sync, but out of touch. Willing to die

for one another, but unable to trust.

"I don't think there are words for what we are, Percy." Yet she could think of at least one: broken. "But I guess, friends works. Let's start by not hiding things from each other yeah?"

* * *

><p>"Hey" Annabeth said slipping onto one of the bar chairs. Jamie sure had weird places for meetings. This time she'd called Annabeth to a club.<p>

She noticed Jamie's attire. She was wearing a black dress which reached her knees and a simple necklace around her neck. All in all she looked like she was ready to rock the night. On the other hand Annabeth felt out of place wearing a simple gray T-shirt with her black jacket and skinny jeans.

Jamie gestured to another girl beside her who looked familiar to Annabeth but she couldn't quite pin point who it was. The girl had choppy brown hair and was wearing a hot pink dress but the only thing that was out of place was the shades she was wearing. With a jolt Annabeth realized it was Piper.

"Pipes?!" She exclaimed, her tone was one of surprise and confusion. "What are you doing here? And isn't it a bit dark to be wearing shades?" She teased.

Piper contained a poker face as she simply took out her glasses and Annabeth gasped when she saw Piper's bruised eye which was slowly turning blue. People seemed to be getting a lot of bruises lately, first Percy and then Piper. She wasn't sure if she should feel guilty that it was her fault. Of course it wasn't but Annabeth couldn't shrug off the worry that somehow whatever happened with her friends was somehow because of her.

"Oh my gods." Annabeth said rushing to her. "What happened Pipes?" She asked softly. Piper put her shades back on and sighed. "Got assaulted by some creep with a gun. Punched me in the eye." She muttered.

Annabeth glanced back to Jamie who was sipping her drink. Annabeth gave her a questioning look. Jamie simply shrugged. "I bumped into her. Figured the poor girl could use a little lightening up. She did almost die after all."

"You seem to be taking all this awfully calm." Annabeth said frowning up at her and Piper nodded muttering. "I've been wondering that ever since I got here."

Jamie put her drink down. She started to speak but Annabeth interrupted her. "Forget that. Firstly, what are you doing in a club? Aren't you too young? And you're drinking." It was more like a statement but it came off as an accusation. You couldn't blame Annabeth. Being a mother for three years could do that you.

"Whoa momma bear." She joked. Annabeth had told her about April being her daughter. It wasn't that she trusted Jamie blindly but she did trust her and anyways, Susan already knew that now so it couldn't harm her in anyway. "First off, this-" She picked up her drink. "is not alcoholic. It's root beer." Annabeth smiled sheepishly at her.

"And as to your previous question, it's because I've already been through all that." Jamie replied calmly. She smiled at Annabeth's and Piper's skeptical looks.

"What do you mean?" Piper questioned.

Jamie curled her lips. "I meant being hurt and manipulated by the male population. That's the root of all of your problems aren't they? Hell it's every girls' problem."  
>Piper looked down and Annabeth's face softened as she put a hand on Jamie's arm. "What happened?"<p>

Jamie shrugged it off. "The guy was a jerk and well…..he played me." Her voice turned small and Annabeth realized that it was the first time she's seen Jamie's confidence wavered. "The worst part was that I fell for him." She said smiling sadly. "According to me, guys are arrogant jerks who don't care about anything but their own feelings. Sorry if it sounds rude, but I've given up."

Annabeth didn't want to argue with her, but all guys weren't like that. Well, all guys weren't like that and of course she was biased but maybe, just maybe there were a few good guys out there and you're lucky if you find one of them. But when you do, it's hard to hold on. She looked at Piper's miserable face and wondered how such a mere thing such as a guy had effected their lives drastically.

Annabeth remembered the times with John and how he'd hurt her. She remembered how he took advantage of her weakness. Not anymore, she thought.

"Okay." Jamie said grinning slowly. "Well this is slightly depressing. You know what? It isn't fair for them to have all the fun." Jamie gestured towards a couple dancing. "See them there? The guy's cheating on her. Wanna know the best part? The girl he's cheating with is right here."

Annabeth and Piper turned to look at the couple and true enough the guys seemed to be dancing with his girlfriend or whoever she was but his eyes were somewhere else. More importantly on a certain slutty brunnete who kept glancing and smiling at him.

They looked back at Jamie with small smiles creeping up their faces. "Wanna have some fun?" Jamie grinned devilishly.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Annabeth tapped on the man's shoulder. The man turned around and looked at her annoyed that she had interrupted them. His girlfriend looked up at her. "Yes?"<p>

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you." Annabeth said to the girl sweetly and then turned to the guy with angry eyes. "What is the meaning of this!" she exclaimed at him. "Who is she?"

"Uh what?" The man asked confused.

"How could you do this Eric?" Annabeth yelled. "You're cheating on me!" She accused at him and his girlfriend gasped beside him. "WHAT?" She roared.

"Babe believe me! I don't even know this chick!" Eric exclaimed visibly getting worried.

"Oh really?!" Annabeth yelled. "Well let me jog you down memory lane!" She took out a fake ring and threw it at his face. "I can't believe I agreed to marry you."

"What!" His girlfriend shrieked, her face becoming redder by the second. Eric shook his head at her. "I'm telling the truth! I don't know what she's talking about!"

"ERIC!" Another voice stormed and this time it was Jamie and Piper. She stomped her way towards him dragging Piper, who was acting blind with her shades on. "What is going on here?" Jamie asked angrily. "And didn't I tell you to take care of the kids?"

"Kids?!" Eric exclaimed. "What the hell-" His girlfriend slapped him on the face. "You cheating bastard!"

"Kailee believe me! I don't even know them!" He pleaded and Annabeth was afraid he'd almost start crying.

"Oh no." Jaimie said. "You're at it again aren't you?" She said looking at Eric and then looked at 'Kailee' apologetically. "I'm sorry, my husband here has a case of memory loss. He keeps forgetting things. Including that he has a wife."

"_What?"_ Kailee exclaimed and Annabeth hummed in response. "Maybe that's why he always kept forgetting to meet up with me. So forgetful." She shook her head and Kailee's eyes widened. "He does that with me too!" Annabeth stifled a laugh at that. She had no idea her hunch would be true.

"You see this one?" Jamie asked pulling Piper in front of her. "He fell for her too and brought her home one day introducing her as his girlfriend! Can you believe that?" Jamie asked shaking her head at Eric who looked like he was about to pee in his pants.

He turned towards Kailee and grabbed her by the shoulders. "How can I love a blind girl! You know I'm not that type of person!"

"Well love **is** blind." Annabeth pointed out. "Literally speaking." She gestured to Piper.

Eric growled at them. "Look whoever you are, just stop messing with us okay?!" Just then he there was a smack sound which indicated that he was slapped. And like most people would think it was done by Kailee but it was in fact the girl who he was cheating with.

"You told me she was just you're friend!" The girl sneered. "But you're a sick, lying, two-faced, a-a-"

"Egotistical." Piper supplied.

"Egotistical brat!" Kailee shouted and looked around for something.

"Here you go."Piper handed her a glass of drink from the table beside it and in her fit of anger, Kailee took it from her muttering a thanks and dumped it on Eric's head. Just after she did it her head whipped back at Piper. "Wait a second, aren't you-"

Annabeth's and Jamie's eyes widened and they looked at each other. "Run." And so they did run like they were running for their lives and when they were far enough and out of sight they burst out laughing.

"That was….the funniest thing.." Piper said between laughs. Annabeth nodded along with her not able to control her own laughter. "I know!"

Jamie caught her breath smiling up at them. "Told you it'd be fun." Piper nodded chuckling and the '_all the single ladies, put your hands up' _started blaring through the club. They laughed out as Jamie linked her arm through Aannabeth's and Piper's.

"We're young, we're fine. Let's do some damage."

* * *

><p><strong>So that's Chapter 16! Okay so I'm not really satisfied with the last part. It is kind of poorly written so really sorry. As you can see this was a transformation chapter for Annabeth as she's starting over. Don't worry, Percabeth will be soon I promise. I'd thought of it happening in this chapter but then I noticed that there are things which needed to be cleared so that they have a clean start as a couple. I know I'm not mentioning April since the last chapter. She'll be the there in the next one.<strong>

**Oh and last but not the least, please review! ^-^ Love you guys!**

**Until next time! Stay Tuned!- RachelChaseJackson**

_._


	17. I think I found hell

**Hey guys! I am ALIVE! And this story is too! Sorry for not updating for so long. It's almost been a month huh? Damn sorry about that but lemme say, senior year does that to you. The horror. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please excuse the typos, i didn't have time to proof read.  
><strong>**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"_I feel like people get lost when they think of happiness as a destination. But happiness is a mood and it's a condition, not a destination; it's like being tired or hungry, it's not permanent. It comes and goes and that's okay, and I feel like if people thought of it that way, they'd find happiness more often_

"I did not see that coming." Annabeth said gaping at the white building in front of her. She turned towards Jamie. "So you're idea of 'fun' is….self defence classes?" Annabeth winced as she looked at the big advertisement about women empowerment and sorts.

Jamie shrugged beside Piper who had taken off her glasses and was gaping at the building. "That was just the trailers. To make you girls lighten up a bit. This" Jamie said gesturing in front of them. "is the real deal. This is what's gonna make you stop living in fear. Believe me, you'll thank me one day for this."

"I already do." Annabeth said smiling at her as they walked into the building. It looked like a pretty old building, it's walls painted white with cracks in them. They could hear a strong voice echoing through the halls and for some reason the voice sounded familiar.

"-arts is built for self defence. All this techniques are fun to use in training and stuff but you need to use them in a real life situation." As they entered the room, Annabeth noticed there weren't many people there but what caught her eye the most was the man who was speaking.

" Mr. Adam?" Piper asked confused and Jamie looked at her curiously. "You know him?"

"He teaches in our college." Piper exclaimed not taking her eyes off of him. "I had no idea he took other classes too." Piper looked at me with a pointed look and Annabeth understood. Ever since Annabeth's talk with Jamie about who she could trust, Annabeth and Piper had started making a list of the people who were suspects. Needless to say, he was definitely one of them.

"Something wrong?" Jamie asked wrinkling her eyebrows, noticing the tension. Annabeth looked back at the class and shrugged hesitantly. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

"But you were up for it just a minute ago." Jamie said and put an arm around Annabeth's shoulder. "Come on. Just give it a shot will you?"

Before she could protest, they were dragged to the front where Mr. Adam seemed to be demonstrating something. "So this is a very simple technique."He said and called a girl out from the crowd. "Now I'm going to grab your wrist."He said cautiously and looked at the girl for her permission. When the girl nodded he lightly grabbed her wrist and wrapped his fingers around it. He looked back at the crowd again. "This is a situation which all of you might find yourselves in often and I'm sure you'll be surprised to know that there's a really simple trick to getting out of this. Try and pull your hand out of my grip." He said to the girl. "Try anything to get out of it."

The girl first tried directly pulling her wrist but didn't even budge. Her next attempt included jabbing at his touch but he just moved back.

Someone from the crowd yelled out. "Kick him in the place where the sun don't shine!"

Mr. Adam's eyes visibly widened and if his reflexes weren't so fast and he hadn't side stepped the girl would have him writhing on the ground in seconds. Fortunately he was fast enough. He chuckled nervously. "That would be a good technique although your attacker could easily do what I did. Everyone knows a man's most vulnerable spot and that being that your attacker would probably know that you would go for that first."

He raised his fist holding the girls wrist and showed his left hand thumb finger. "Now this finger as we all think is pretty useless don't we?" He joked. "But what you don't know is that this little finger can do wonders. Imagine you're holding something. You'll notice that your four fingers work more than your thumb. That's yourstrength." He said turning towards the girl. "Now trying taking out your wrist from where my thumb is placed.

The girl did as was told and sure enough her wrist slipped out of his grip. She gasped and the rest of the crowd had awed looks.

"I have to say." Piper muttered beside Annabeth. "That's a neat trick." Annabeth nodded along with her while Jamie grinned. "Told you you'd like it." She sang.

The next few minutes were spent with them trying the trick with their partners. Mr. Adam would go around correcting them but thankfully hadn't crossed Annabeth's path yet. She didn't know why but something about that guy didn't settle right with her.

That didn't stop her from tuning in on the conversation he was having with a girl a few feet away from her. "Women should always rely on their brains for self defense." explained. "particularly when it comes to forming the right staying-alive attitude. Yelling might be helpful but only if someone hears you so you see that your literally betting on that as I was saying, there's always a solution."

That part got to Annabeth, because she remembered clearly. Hell, it felt like it had happened yesterday night than three years ago. She remembered yelling, kicking, screaming and doing all things possible but no one had helped her nor had she gotten herself out of that situation.

"And what if there isn't?" She thought out loud and he turned to look at her startled. He seemed surprised at first but then his eyes softened. "What if there isn't a solution?" She repeated and by now she could feel everybody's stares on her. "What if you've tried everything you can but in the end you lose? Is there a solution to when the damage is done?"

Mr. Adam had an understanding look in his eyes but that was impossible wasn't it? How could he possibly understand what she was talking about. Something about his gaze made her feel he did.

He shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry Annabeth." He said softly. "I don't have any answer to that and I don't think anyone ever does. We're not invincible. Dreams die."

* * *

><p>Percy parked his car in front of the Chase household rolling the car keys on his index finger. He was sure Annabeth was gonna chastise him for being late but then again she probably knew that. Piper had called him the night before telling him about some self-defence class and how that had upset Annabeth. Of course he wouldn't hesitate from driving down there but it was midnight and he wasn't sure Malcolm would be happy about the idea of him meeting his 'little' sister at a time like that.<p>

So Piper had come up with a plan to cheer them all up. To take their minds momentarily from all the mess. You see, Piper was rich. Filthy rich. So obviously it wasn't a surprising fact that she owned a resort. Of course not.

It was a good idea, Percy thought. All of them needed to get away from here. They needed a break and this was the best option. To add to the fact that things weren't perfectly okay between him and Annabeth. After their last meeting they had solved the problems but he doubted it would be the same as before.

As always Malcolm opened the door. He had his reading glasses on and had clearly stayed up the night as Percy noticed bags under his eyes. "Work overload?" Percy asked wincing and Malcolm gave him a tired smile.

"You could say that. I'm saving up for the wedding. I don't think Amanda would be too thrilled if I was working during our honeymoon." His eyes widened a second after that realizing what he said.

"I-I mean- it wasn't-" He stuttered while Percy simply chuckled nervously. "I seriously didn't need to hear that."

Malcolm hid his face under his arm and groaned. "Annabeth and April are upstairs and ready and I truly believe you won't speak a word of this to her?"

Percy grinned. "I don't know. It's good blackmail material." Malcolm glared at him playfully. "Watch it drool boy."

Percy's eyes comically widened as he stumbled up the stairs. "Uh we're getting late." He said and fled the scene hearing Malcolm laugh behind him.

Percy walked towards Annabeth;s room and as he got closer he heard yelling. At first he registered confusion, next was fear as he fastened his pace. Percy would have almost broken the door and Annabeth would have killed him for it if the noise wasn't so loud. What Percy found in Annabeth's room was completely out of his expectations.

Annabeth and April were dancing-well if you called jumping on the bed with your hair flying all over the place as dancing- on the bed with hairbrushes in their hands.

_"Tell you what I want what I really really want." _Annabeth sang shaking her hips as she jumped with April on the bed.

"_I wanna zhigga zhig aah!" _April sang in her her 's' usually turning to 'sh'. Then they jumped off the bed and faced each other and sang together. "_If you wanna be my lover you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever friendship never ends!_

Percy supressed a smile at how adorable the scene was. He couldn't resrain himself from taking out his mobile and clicking a picture of the two. It was a little out of focus but captured the moment perfectly. He hadn't realized that April had stopped singing and once she tugged at Annabeth's legs she noticed Percy too. Her eyes became the size of tennis balls as she lost her footing and tumbled down the bed.

Percy winced and rushed to help her as she got up rubbing her back. "You really know how to make an entrance." Annabeth grumbled.

Percy shrugged. "The scene was simply amusing." April squealed and tackled him. "Fishy!" Percy picked her up and ruffled her hair while Annabeth grabbed their bags. Annabeth checked her mobile and looked up. "Jaimie's gonna be hear in five. We better load our stuff into the car till then."

Percy hummed in aprroval as he proceeded to go down the stairs but Annabeth stopped him. "I'm sure you won't mention that scene back there to anyone for your own safety drool boy." She said in a sickly sweet voice but Percy understood the warning tone behind that. He groaned. "Figures."

"Annabeth!" Malcolm called out from the house as Annabeth finished placing her bags in the car. He was holding going through the mail standing in front of the mail box. "This one's for you." He said handing her a wrapped package. She noticed that the mail had been sent from Connecticut.

Percy came up from behind her. "Hey we're ready when you're- Annabeth?" He stopped noticing Annabeth's stiff shoulders. He could see her holding something but didn't know what it was.

Annabeth slowly turned around and showed him what was in her hand. Percy gasped. It was a scythe necklace. Normally Percy wasn't didn't have any problem with necklaces but he definitely minded the ones which had _Love Annabeth _ written with blood stains over it.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or the atmosphere tense?" Thalia said from the back of the car. Everyone had divided groups as to which car they would go in. Percy unfortunately ended up with the female population, well Sky, Aphrodite's son was there too but he didn't count for a man did he. Besides he was still a bit queasy about Aphrodite match making April and Sky. He shuddered at the thought.<p>

Needless to say, Percy was stuck with Piper, Thalia, Sky and Jamie at the back seat and April and Annabeth in the front. Yeah, you could say it was a crowded car. April and Sky had fallen asleep due to the long drive so it was only the five of them now.

Percy didn't say anything. He couldn't. His mind was still on that necklace and he was sure Annabeth's was too as she hadn't spoken much since and just staring out the window.

"Believe it Thals but we're really not as energetic as you are." Piper said sarcastically. Thalia simply grumbled and sat back but tried not to move much since Sky was sleeping on her lap.

"It's probably the enormous number of caffeine she's had." Annabeth said softly and everyone laughed. Annabeth could feel the tension hanging in the air. She could feel Percy's gaze on her. His knuckles were white and his jaw set hard. She could see that it was troubling him as much it was her, She could feel Piper's supsicion. She could feel Jamie's curiosity and she wanted it to stop. They were going to have fun weren't they? She didn't want anything to interrupt that. Not even creepy necklaces from her past.

"So Jamie." Percy cut in. "I hope you've realized what you've gotten yourself into." he said and when everyone gave him a questioning look especially Annabeth and Piper who looked shocked her understood what it could be interpreted as. "I mean that you've joined a gang of wierdos."

Jamie relaxed at that and smiled. "Actually, I think I've found the right place for me." Piper all of a sudden gave a sigh of exasperation."Thalia! Would you please stop texting whoever you're texting?"

Thalia snorted and acted like she was thinking. "Um...no!" she said and sticked out her tongue. "You know I think even Sky and April are more mature than you." Percy stated and Thalia hit him on the head. "Hey! Watch it! I'm driving."

"Who are you texting anyway Thals?" Annabetn questioned. "Is there something we don't know?" She teased.

"uh guys?" Thalia said still engrossed in texting. "Do you mind if Adam tagged along too?" That did it. That one name brought back the awkward silence in the car as everyone exchanged wary looks and of course Thalia was completely oblivious to that.

"Uh...Mr Adam? As in the new teacher?" Percy asked weakly and Thalia nodded. Percy's eyebrows knitted at that. "You're dating you're _teacher!"_

"W-what?" Thalia spluttered. "No we're not! We're just friends." She said quickly. "And he's just 22 so it wouldn't be wrong- not that I want to but-"

"It's okay Thals, we get it." Piper interrupted her from rambling. "So can he?" Thalia questioned again and Percy looked at Annabeth.

"Uh Thals..." he started hesitantly. "I don't think it would-"

"Of course Thalia." Annabeth interrupted and Percy gave her a questioning look. Annabeth knew she was practically asking for her doom when she allowed Thalia to invite but she could also see that Thalia had a thing for him. Besides even thought there was the possibility that he could be the one who had mailed her the necklace she had no proof. She had no right to judge on that matter then.

* * *

><p>Things were definitely not fine. Piper had wanted to get away from all the troubles but it seemed that trouble always seemed to follow her. She felt guilty about calling the rest of the group. To think about it now, it should have been just Annabeth, her and Percy. Now that the whole group was invited of course Jason freaking Grace was invited too because obviously they couldn't tell everyone why she was giving the cold shoulder to Jason. Everyone knew that they had broken up but no one knew why. Piper was slightly dissapointed that Rachel hadn't come. She had said that there was a doctor's appointment she had to attend to although she didn't give Piper the details.<p>

She had noticed Percy and Annabeth in the car. Their stiff postures hadn't gone unnoticed by her and she knew something was troubling them. She'd just have to figure out a time when she could ask them personally.

They had reached the resort last night and everyone had instantly gone to their rooms to get some rest. Now it was almost ten in the morning and almost no one had come out of their rooms yet. except Annabeth and couldn't blame them, it was a long ride.

"I'm really sorry that Jason had to come." She said as she and Annabeth shared a bagel, sitting in the dining room. It was an old habit of theirs, stealing each other's breakfast.

Annabeth shook her head. "It wasn't your fault. Besides, I can't always keep running can I?" She smiled sadly and Piper saw a change in her eyes and instantly knew that Annabeth was about to tell her something important.

"There's something you should knew. Yesterday before we left..." she said hesitantly. "I got a package addressed to me. You remember that necklace I told you about? The one I gave to Luke?" Piper nodded.

"Well that-that same necklace was mailed to me. Actually it wasn't exactly mailed either cause it had no stamp. It's like someone put it in the mail box." Annabeth said hugging herself. "Can you believe? That creep of a person was literally near my house. My family."

"Oh Annabeth." Piper said softly putting an arm around her. "Do know where it's from. Any location?"

"Yeah." She said. "It's from Connecticut, but what confuses me is why would the person mention his/her address but not name?"

Piper knitted her eyebrows. "It's like the person wants you to know the location. Like maybe they want you to go there. Don't tell me you're stupid enough to do that are you?"

Annabeth didn't answer that as she curled her lips. "It's the only way I can find out." She sighed loudly and place her head in her hands. "I don't know Pipes."

"Annabeth." They heard someone say and both girl stiffened at the all too familiar voice. Piper stood up angrily glaring at him. "What are you doing her Jason?"

Jason put up his hands. "Look, I know you're mad at me-"

"That would be an understatement." Piper growled.

"-but I promise I'm just here to talk. Apologize." He corrected and Annabeth simply stared at him as she slowly got up.

"For what?" Annabeth asked although she obviously knew the answer to that. Jason looked down at his feet not able to meet her gaze."For what I did." he said.

"And what is that exactly?" Annabeth asked with an edge to her voice." Say it." She spat. "Say it Jason!"

"I'm sorry that I raped you." Jason said shutting his eyes tight. A tear escaped Annabeth's eyes as she stumbled back. Of course she had known it for a while that it was Jason but hearing it come from his mouth was like a blow to her heart. Because of all the suspects she would never have guessed it would be Jason. He was her friend! More importantly he was her friend's boyfriend! Did he ever even think about how hurt Piper would be?

Without realizing what she was doing, Annabeth saw her hand flying towards Jason and with a loud smack Jason was on the ground looking miserable. She could see Piper silently sobbing but Annabeth knew that she would understand. She had to. After all he'd done she had to understand.

Annabeth towered over Jason's body on the ground. "No matter what you do I'll never forgive you Jason. I promise you, the minute I find evidence to show you'll be behind bars and that's a promise I'm willing to keep."

She was about to leave when she turned back to see Jason sitting up and nursing his wounded jar. "Oh and Jason?" he looked up at her in pain. "Apology unaccepted."

* * *

><p>By noon everyone was up and about having breakfast and just touring around the resort. had arrived right after and Annabeth wouldn't hesitate to say that everyone found it a bit awkward that their teacher was there. Although when told them to 'chill out' and 'Call me Adam' everyone started to warm up to them. She could see Percy, Thalia, Adam and Frank playing billiards in the game room. Octavian had his arm around Reyna's waiste and was talking to Jason who was looking like he clearly didn't want to be there..Hazel and Piper were chatting about some magazine which Annabeth had no idea of. Luke was there too and surprisingly he seemed to be talking to Jamie. Before Annabeth figure out what that was she had to find April first because she was nowhere to be found. Nor was Sky. You couldn't blame her for her motherly instinct to kick in.<p>

"Hey guys?" She asked interrupting Luke and Jamie who were apparently laughing about something. "Have you seen April or Sky?"

"I think Leo took them to the room. Something about cleaning them up since they got dirt all over themselves in the playground." Jamie said and Annabeth ran off yelling out a 'okay'.

Luke shook his head. "That girl worries too much for her own good." Jamie smiled at that. "You seem to be close to her." At that Luke's smile dropped and Jamie understood that she'd said something wrong.

"Yeah uh.." He cleared his throat. "We used to date once but uh I messed up so yeah..." he said mumbling.

"Oh so you're The Luke Castellan?" Jamie said raising her eyebrows and Luke laughed out. "In the flesh."

"Wait-You still love her." Jamie said studying him as Luke gave her a sad smile. "It's hard to move on."

"Tell me about it." Jamie said sarcastically and when Luke gave her a questioning look she shrugged. "I guess 'love'" she quoted. "isn't really my area of expertise." She let out a grunt. "It's a risk to put your trust and faith in this one person and think that he's your 'it' but in the end what if it doesn't work out?"

"Ah." Luke said nodding. "but what if it does? Isn't it worth taking the risk?" Jamie had no answer to that.

Annabeth burst into Leo's room and she could see the bathroom door was opening with the children's voices echoing in the room. She heaved a sigh of relief as she walked into the bathroom and stifled a shriek.

In front of her were Sky and April standing on a stool with Leo beside them and shaving cream on their faces. "- and so you want to go light near the side burns cause they're really sensitive." Leo explained to the two kids as he shaved.

"Leo." Annabeth gritted. "What are you doing?" Leo looked up at her, startled at first then a wide grin spread on his face. "Hey Annabeth! Wanna join us?"

Annabeth gave him a questioning look. "Oh don't worry I took out the blades for them. I'm not that big of an idiot you know." Leo said grinning and Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I find it hard to believe when you're teaching a _girl_ how to shave." Annabeth said looking at April trying to copy the way Sky was shaving his chin. Leo shrugged. "Hey at least I'm not teaching her to wax am I?"

"Leo!"

"Hey guys?" Piper interrupted her head peaking in and she got an incredulous look on her face when she noticed what was going on. She shook her head. "Okay I'm going to pretend I didn't see that. Anyways, everyone's finally decided to do something productive and we're deciding on what game to play. So..." She said looking at the kids. "I'm guess you're gonna take a while."

Of course they ended up playing volleyball with April and Sky standing in front of the adults. Everyone decided that it would only be fair for the kids to choose the teams and so now both of them stood with their arms crossed trying to look really mature.

"Time to pick teams!"Sky exclaimed clapping his hands and everyone straightened up. "I pick...Aunt Thalia." Thalia grinned and walked over to Sky's side ruffling his head. "Thanks little dude."

"Mommy." April said proudly and Annabeth walked over to her, both of them sharing a high five.

"Me!Me!" Percy raised his hand gesturing towards the kids. Sky looked at the crowd warily. "Luke." The person in question did a fist bump and went to Sky's side.

Percy who was still jumping up and down raising his hand leaned over to Piper and said. "I'm next."

"Auntie Piper" April said and Piper squealed and clapped her hands leaving a dismayed Percy behind. Sky put his hand on his chin looking over the people left. " Mr. Adam Ever play football?"

Adam simply shrugged his shoulders abashed. "Not much really." Behind him Percy kept pointing towards himself.

"I pick him." Sky said looking proud of his choice. "Umm...Jamie." April said and Jamie sauntered over to her with a smug smile winking at Percy. Soon Leo, Luke, Octavian, Reyna and Frank were in Sky and April's teams with Percy and Hazel left.

"Okay..." Jamie said and sighed. "Fishy."

Percy pumped his fist in the air. "Sweet!" he said as he jumped towards April's side sharing a weak high five with her while April still looked debatable. "Actually...I trade for Hazhel."

"Yay!" Hazel said clapping her hands and crossed Percy who had a look of disbelief on his face. "What?"

Everyone chuckled as Sky curled his lips. "Jason you playing?" He asked to Jason who was sitting on one of the benches in the garden.

"Nah buddy I'm fine." Jason said stifling a smile at Percy's expression. His mouth was hung open and he looked at Sky. "Sky!" They were practically rolling on the floor right now, laughing hard.

Sky sighed and said "Okay.

"One two three...go!" Frank started as he served.. Piper hit it back and Jamie passed it back. Percy had Sky on his shoulders while Luke had April. Annabeth smiled at that. She was glad her friends were so accepting of the kids. Also she was quite worried about April. She knew the attack on her wasn't an accident. It had been planned and if anyone was after her then obviously it was the oldest trick in the books. Use a person's weakness against them. She had noticed a pattern. Of course she could be wrong which is why she hadn't shared her thoughts with anyone.

She noticed that a week after Silena's death Grover died and of course there was no doubt that they died because of her because she got the note that was specifically addressed to her. First it was Silena Beuregard, a girl Annabeth didn't have much connection to except for seeing her in the hallways. Then was Grover, a friend of her past who she was once close to. After that the person had decided to attack the closest thing to her heart, April. And now the assault on Piper. Slowly the person was getting close to all her loved ones and maybe they were taunting her. But for what? What did they want from her? She had most of her suspicion on Susan of course but then again it could be Jason too. She'd lost all her trust in him.

But if the person was targeting the people closest to her then she'd have to be really careful. It could be anyone, Malcolm, Calypso, Sandy or even...Percy. She looked up at him on the other side of the net, happy and laughing. How could she let someone ruin his life because of her?

April's laugh broke Annabeth out of her thoughts as she saw April hit the ball and Reyna and Octvian caught it together on the other side and laughed as Octavian wrapped his arms around her and they kissed. Someone yelled 'get a room!' but that wasn't what caught her eye. Reyna had his shirt in her fists which exposed his collarbone and Annabeth let out a gasp. She quickly pulled Piper aside. "Didn't you say that you had slashed at the man's neck?" She asked frantically and Piper quickly understood what she was talking about. "Yeah why?"

Annabeth pointed at Octavian and Reyna kissing but importantly the three angry red slash marks evident on his neck. Out of nowhere a ball hit Annabeth on the head and she tumbled down.

"Oh my god! Annabeth I'm so sorry!" Percy exclaimed from the other side looking guilty as she rubbed her head.

"I'm okay! I'm okay." She called out to prevent everyone from worrying. She was definitely not okay.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Annabeth said softly startling Percy who was sitting at the edge of a pond. He was talking to Bianca, well if you called talking to his imagination as <em>talking<em>. If someone noticed it from far away they would probably think he was talking to himself.

"Who're you talking to?" Annabeth asked the dreaded question and Percy replied all too quickly. "No one! I mean..to myself. Yeah...I was talking to myself." He ignored Annabeth's raised eyebrows as she sat down next to him.

"So...I wanted to tell you something." Percy could tell she was hesitating. She let out a laugh. "Since I promised I wouldn't keep things from you anymore."

Percy shrugged. "A promise is a promise."

"Yes." She said rubbing her palms on her jeans. "Um well you know that attack on Piper? A few days ago." Percy nodded frowning. "What about it?"

"Well we know who it was." She said nervously. "Is it Jason?" Percy asked curling his fists although he doubted it. That day in the cemetery he had seen the truth in Jason's eyes. He really did love Piper, Percy was sure of it. But then again he could be wrong and Jason could be very good at acting.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, no. It's Octavian." To say that Percy was surprised would be a lie. He wasn't. He remembered him and Piper following Jason and Octavian into the club. Of course it would be Octavian, but wasn't he Jason's friend? So if Jason truly cared about Piper he wouldn't have let Octavian do that would he? So maybe Percy was wrong...or maybe Jason didn't know that it was Octavian who hurt Piper. Why am I defending Jason? Percy angrily thought to himself.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Annabeth said looking up at him and her hair looked a pale white in the light of the moon. He shrugged and intertwined their hands. Her fingers were soft against his and he hoped his weren't sweaty."I don't know what to think anymore. I'm confused the hell out of my mind and I can only imagine what you're going through."

"I'm scared." She simply said and Percy squeezed her hand. "Me too." She shook her head. "No I'm scared for _you._ And April. And Malcolm. And all those people who I love cause that's who they're going after!" She burst out. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Maybe you should go out of town or something. Just until this mess is over so you'll be safe."

"Don't be ridiculous." Percy snorted. "What? Are you gonna send everyone you care about out of town to keep them safe? I think that would cover up pretty much the entire state." he joked and Annabeth chuckled at that.

"Percy, you know you can trust me right?" Annabeth said suddenly out of the blue and Percy looked confused. "Of course."

Annabeth nodded looking down at their intertwined hands. "I know there are some things you keep to yourself." Percy opened his mouth to protest. "I didn't mean any secrets. Look, I know when you're angry or scared or upset you still put up a facade for me so that I don't worry. Stop doing that okay? What you've done for me lately? I'll owe it to you for my whole life. Now it's my turn to be there for you. Whenever you need me so please, come to me okay?"

"Okay, first of all you've got to stop counting favors. I didn't do any favors. I did it because-" he stopped short. There it was again. He couldn't say it but it would always come up in conversation.

"Because?" Annabeth asked softly and he could see she was trying hard not to laugh.

"Because...you know why!" Percy said exasperated and Annabeth laughed out. Percy rolled his eyes and grumbled 'shut up' even though he was smiling too.

"Come on we should-" Annabeth said giggling. "We should get to dinner. The others must be waiting." She couldn't help but let out another laugh.

"Just wait." Percy said grudgingly. "One day I'm gonna get you back for that." He said as they entered the dining hall to find everbody already there.

"There they are!" Piper eclaimed. "We've been waiting forever." She said as Percy and Annabeth took their seats.

"Sorry we got caught up." Percy explained. "_Make out"_ Leo coughed from across the table and a light shade of pink dusted Percy's cheeks.

"You know we are talking about my brother and my best friend right?" Thalia said making a face and Adam who was seated beside her looked at them amusedly.

"You're just getting jealous cause you're not getting at it like them." Leo said his mouth full of food and Annabeth quickly covered April's ears, her cheeks burning red. "We're _not_ getting at it." Snorts and chuckles were heard throughout the table. Annabeth noticed even Luke grinning. He was sitting near Jamie and for some reason Annabeth felt that there was a spark between the today. Gods, she was sounding like Piper. Although she was glad that he was finally moving on.

"I second that." Jamie joked and everyone laughed again. Just then as if on synch everyone's phone beeped as they reached to take their mobiles out. It was a video posted on the school site titled 'BIGGEST SCANDAL'

Annabeth clicked on the link and there it was. She didn't understand what to make of it and how or why or when it happened.

"Guys?" Jamie questioned, the only one who had obviously not gotten the video because she wasn't in their school. "What's wrong?"

Everyone looked up at her but no one dared to speak. How could they? It was a video of her dead sister and Luke kissing rather intimately in her room. In between the video big red letters flashed 'SILENA BEAUREGARD A SLUT!' and other sort of offensive stuff about how she cheated on Charles Beckendorf, her boyfriend.

"Okay, now you're scaring me." She said as she grabbed the phone from Luke's hand who had apparently gone into momentary shock. In a matter of seconds her expression changed as she took one last glance at Luke before pushing back her chair. "I-I need to go."

* * *

><p><strong>So that wasn't really a cliffhanger right? He-he. *Dodges knives* Well anyways really hope you liked this chapter. I'm not very good at the detailed parts so sorry for that. So read, review, follow and favorite! I was hoping we could reach 400 reviews by the end of chapter 18? Pweese ^_^ I'll update irrespective of the number of reviews so don't worry.<strong>

**Until next time! Stay tuned!- RachelChaseJackson**


	18. The game of life

**Hey guys! Guess what day it's today?! BLOOD OF OLYMPUS RELEASES TODAY! I'm literally jumping up and down and going crazy with excitement. Also there's sadness cause this is the last time we'll be getting a heroes of olympus book but hey, the pjo and hoo fandom is immortal and we'll still be a fandom family even if the book series is coming to an end.**

**Anyways here's the reply to everyone's reviews. I know I haven't done that in a while:**

**Kitty-aka-fanqueen : **really really sorry for hurting you like that and I have a feeling you'll hate me after reading this chapter but in my defense high school's a female dog. Please don't kill me!

**Jedi1 : **Thanks a lot. I hope this chapter confuses you even more. ;) *gives out evil laugh*

**A faulty spell casting demigod : ***catches the snail and screams horrified* Please don't kill me after reading this chapter! *raises a white flag*

**lilylovespjo : **you're welcome!

**TheSarcasticLittleB-tchYouHate : **Haha you're reviews had me literally rofl. Thanks for reviewing!

**Helen (Guest) : **AmaZHANG! Lol. I SEA what you did there. ;) Hope you're having a great day too!**  
><strong>

**Forever-Fangirl-PJO: **Here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!**  
><strong>

**Average Canadian : **Now that you mention it...hey! have you been sneaking on my work?! Read ahead and you'll understand what I mean. ;)

**Sorry for the really short chapter by the way...**

**HAPPY READING! BUT ALSO REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

"_It all just feels so fake, ya know? This idea that good things happen to good people. That there's magic in the world, and that the meek and the righteous will inherit it. Too many good people suffer for that to be true. Too many prayers go unanswered. And every day it just gets worse. Every day we ignore how truly broken this world is, and we tell ourselves it's all going to be okay. But it's not going to be okay. And once you know that, there's no going back. There's no magic in the world…at least today there isn't._

Today was the day. The first round of Battle of the bands. Annabeth sat in the dressing room staring at her own face and laughing at the irony. Their band was nothing but broken. Ever since the video had leaked out things were definitely going downhill for her. She hadn't had a decent conversation with Luke since then, Jamie had decided that it would be better if she wasn't around Annabeth anymore. She could see herself losing everything again. The only constant person who hadn't left her side was Percy.

Percy. She wouldn't ever stop owing him. Ever. Before he stepped into her life she was starting to slip into the darkness,the numbness. And the worst part is that it wasn't even scary. She was losing herself, and she didn't even care.

Then she met him, and at first she didn't understand what had happened. What had changed. All she knew was that she wanted to be near him… and she started to understand how special he was. She tried to stay away. She tried so hard.

But he kept pulling her back. He was the brightest thing she'd ever seen. He was this beautiful ball of fire spitting sparks out at the world, burning fiercely, holding back the dark by sheer will. And she always knew that if she reached out—if she tried to touch him—she'd get burned. Because he's not hers. She's not supposed to feel the fire. She's not supposed to want it. But she does. She wants him, like she's never wanted anything. Ever. She wants the fire. She wants the heat, and the light, and she wants the burn.

It was funny how she wasn't feeling nervous at all. After all this was the first time she was performing on stage in front of a large crowd where her family, friends and even enemies would be present. She looked back to how her life had changed. She was the loser, the nerd, the girl always picked on but now all that had stopped and she was afraid it was going to come back.

Someone knocked at the door and Annabeth muttered a feeble 'come in'. She probably should have been careful because the person who came in was definitely not a friend. Annabeth jumped out of her chair and stumbled back.

"What-what are you doing here?" She said stuttering as she looked around the place in search of something.

Susan smiled at her, that fake plastic smile which Annabeth knew was just for show. Susan couls never smile kindly. No, Susan couldn't ever show human emotion. Period.

"Hello Annabeth." She said softly and a chil ran down Annabeth's spine. Her forehead beaded with sweat as she tried to think where her mobile was.

She cursed out as she noticed it was on the bean bag near the door. Her hands started shaking as Susan stepped forward. It's okay Annabeth. She won't do anything with a bunch of people outside. She tried to reassure herself. Who was she kidding. Susan always had her own wicked ways.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Why are you always so scared of me?" Susan asked, hurt flashing on her face.

"As if you don't know." Annabeth spat out and swiftly grabbed a pointy makeup thing that was left on the dressing table beside her. Hey, something was better than nothing. Maybe if she could stab Susan in the neck-

"I really don't!" Susan cried out and for a minute Annabeth believed the anguished look in her face."Annabeth, I just want to know you again. I know things are complicated because of the accident but I'm your mother!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Annabeth said. "You can come out with it now Susan. there's no one here to see your fake facade. What do you want with me? What else do you want after practically ruining my life?!" Annabeth yelled out frustrated and she could feel her eyes burning.

Susan gave her a confused look and slowly made her way towards Annabeth, who was backing away witht the same pace. Her back hit the wall and she realized the situation seemed alll too familiar. As Susan's face came nearer to her she started breathing heavily. All the pain, the horror came back to her as memories of her being abused by Susan, the nights she would spend crying because of John. Her knees almost gave out.

"I just want my daughter Annabeth." She said lightly touching Annabeth's cheeks but she flinched away. "And my grand daughter." She added. Annabeth wanted to yell 'bullshit!" at her but was interrupted.

"Annabeth, are you ready- oh." Mr. Adam poked his head in and then his eyebrows furrowed as he realized she wasn't alone. Annabeth breathed in a sigh of relied but was still cautious. Adam wasn't any better than Susan. She still had to figure that part out. What part of the puzzle he was that she called her life.

"Mr. Adam." She breathed out as she surged forwards trying to get away from Susan as much as she could. Given her shitty luck of course she stumbled on something she couldn't even find the time to see as she was whirling towards the ground but thankfully Adam caught her right before she crashed into him.

His mobile fell out of his hands with a loud clatter. Annabeth immediately got up and straightened herself. She mumbled a quick 'I'm so sorry' as she bent down to pick his mobile up whose back cover had detached from its body. Susan and Adam were quiet as they stared at each other and there was an eerie silence filling the room as Annabeth fumbled to fix his phone.

She put back the cover with a click and his mobile flashed on with a white light showing his screen and the picture on it. Annabeth gasped out loud and almost dropped it again. This time though Adam broke his stare from Susan's and immediately snatched the phone from Annabeth's hands.

"Thank you Annabeth." he said in a clipped voice. "Let's go. You don't want to miss you're own performance now do you?" He said his tone changing to a light one as if nothing had happened.

He guided Annabeth out of the room by lightly pressing a hand to her back but she was too stunned to even back away.

That picture. The one on his screen. It was of two kids and an older woman. A girl of about five and the guy looked older- eight-nine maybe? They were smiling at the person who was taking the photo. The older woman had warm grey eyes and her blonde hair was pulled back in a bun. Her mom. The younger girl looked identical with her grey eyes and blonde hair. It was her. But what jarred her the most was the boy next to her. The same brown hair and pointed nose. His well defined jaww. Just like...just like Adam.

* * *

><p>"Took you long enough." Percy said greeting her with a smile as she stood in the back stage. He had April in his arms who in turn had Coco, her rabbit, in her arms. She jumped at the sight of her mother as she quickly handed Coco to Percy and ran towards Annabeth.<p>

"Hey mommy" She squealed as Annabeth smiled for the first time that day and took the little blonde blob in her arms and peppered kisses on her face.

"Hey rockstar!" Annabeth nuzzled April's face to which she let out a giggle. "I see you didn't miss out Coco too."

April nodded. "They wouldn't let him in but Fishy gave him something and they did." Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy who was looking at her sheepishly. "Really? You gonna teach her bribing too?"

"In my defense, there was no way I was driving back home just to drop 'Coco' off." He said holding up the bunny in her face. She laughed out and they heard Drew announce that the show was about to begin.

"Good luck mommy!" April yelled out through the noise and Annabeth pecked her cheek. "Thank you sweetie." She straightened her grey summer dress. They were going for the chic look .Rachel waved out to her signalling that she had to be with them. Their performance was the first.

"Annabeth!" She heard Percy call out just as she put on her black sunglasses. Another part of the act. He smiled at her with Coco in one hand and an arm around April. "Rock the stage out there."

She simply chuckled as she got in line with her band. She passed on a smile to Rachel and ignore Luke's looks towards her. Their names were announced and as they got onto the stage Annabeth took a deep breath as she got a good look at the crowd. Oh my, now she was getting nervous.

Her palms got sweaty as she moved on to the center of the stage and the instrumentalist arranged their respective instruments. Once they were ready she gave a nod to Chris who was on the guitar and was going to the intro.

Out of the crowd in the front part of it she could see Percy with April on his shoulders, a grumbling Leo beside him who was holding Coco. Annabeth suppressed a giggle at that. Piper was there along with Frank and Hazel. Nico and Thalia seemed to be arguing about something. Again.

Annabeth smiled, a real smile this time. Here here friends had come for the sole purpose to cheer her on, that's what she'd always wanted wasn't it? Her friends back and she had it now. If you'd told her a few months from now that she'd be at the stage finally singing after she'd taken an oath not to, she'd laughed it off stating it was ridiculous thought but now, seeing everyone's expecting and eager looks she couldn't let them down.

Chris started playing the guitar and Annabeth closed her eyes momentarily. You can do this Annabeth. A picture of her mom, the real one, flashed before her eyes. This is what she'd want. For Annabeth to live her dream.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

She could feel the rush flow through her as she sang her heart out. She could even spot Susan in the crowd. Smiling at her. She wasn't sure what to make of it but she didn't let herself falter because of that. Because if she got afraid and backed down then that would mean that Susan would win. Again. And Annabeth couldn't let that happen.

The crowd cheered for them louder and Annabeth felt herself enjoying the moment. She was nearing the chorus when she grabbed the mike and did a twirl just for sake. Hoots filled the crowd as Annabeth chuckled. She felt giddy, the happiness coursing through her in waves.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go- _

Luke messed up over there but was thankfully covered by Chris. Annabeth looked back at him confused but he was simply looking ahead, his jaw shut tight. However no one noticed that.

_-a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would.-_

Well their performance was a blast. Annabeth really hoped they got selected for the next round but for now she couldn't stop smiling. As they went off stage Annabeth searched for her friends and finally found them near the refreshments stand waving their arms at her.

She stepped forward to go to them but was caught back by someone holding her arm. She turned around to be met with sparkling blue eyes.

Annabeth's jaw clenched. "Let me go, Luke." She growled.

"Annabeth." Luke pleaded. "Please just listen to me. Let me explain." Annabeth glanced up at him, his face looked worn out like he hadn't rested properly for many days.

She pinched the bridge of her nose to control her anger. He did deserve to explain himself and she was actually interested in what he had to say.

"Fine." She sighed crossing her arms. She didn't even get the chance to decide that Luke dragged her through the halls to a spare room. He turned around to close the door and Annabeth's heart thudded against her chest. Luke wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She reminded herself but that little flicker of doubt never left her mind.

Luke turned to her and opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He looked at her with a helpless expression. "What can I say to make you believe that I'm not in the wrong here?"

Annabeth crossed her arms liking where this conversation was going because she knew she would finely get the answer which was eating at her brain. "How long were Silena and you dating?"

"We weren't." He said calmly and when Annabeth raised an eyebrow he stumble to make a correction. "I mean we weren't in a relationship- she had Charlie- I was just"

"Helping her cheat on her boyfriend?" Annabeth completed it for him.

"No!" He protested loudly. "She wasn't with Charlie then. Exactly."

"What do you mean exactly?" Annabeth asked furrowing her eyebrows and stepping closer. Luke groaned out and ran a hand through his hair.

"They-they were going through a rough patch in their relationship and I was always there for her you know?" No, she didn't know. How was she supposed to? Annabeth never noticed the closeness between Luke and Silena.

"So you were what? Friends with benefits?" Annabeth asked with disgust and Luke nodded ashamed.

"And all this-all this was going on when-" Her voice broke. "when we were together?" Her voice rose a pitch as she felt her eyes doing that annoying burning thing was tired of being hurt by Luke again and again and again.

"Of course not!" He protested as he surged forwards and held her shoulder. "Annabeth I never cheated on intentionally at least." he said and she knew what he meant. Rachel. She'd drugged him which technically wasn't his fault but Annabeth could never forget the pain she had felt due to that.

"Annabeth." he shook her gently. "I love you. I've always loved _you._ I still love you." Alarm bells started ringing in Annabeth's mind as she realized the conversation was taking a totally different turn. "And I know that I said I'll try to move on but-" he closed his eyes."I just can't. I _can't. _And seeing you with him-" he made a face.

"Luke." Annabeth whispered trying to pull away in a weak attempt but she could see he was too broken. Luke's hand came up and brushed a strand of her hair as his eyes bore into hers. "I love you so much." He whispered and his lips were on hers. Annabeth stumbled back as she tried to grab his shirt and push him off her. Everything happened in a matter of seconds. Luke pulled away just in time Percy opened the door to the room.

At first his eyes were confused and then an emotion settled over them that Annabeth couldn't decipher. The door halfway open he looked at Luke then at Annabeth. "Okay then." he muttered as he shut the door leaving Annabeth feeling like sitting down and start sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry." Luke gasped out, his eyes wide like he just realized what he'd done. Annabeth pushed him away and bolted for the door.

"Percy!" Annabeth called out as she could see his back stiff walking through the he heard her he showed no acknowledgement as he kept walking. Annabeth ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He reluctantly faced her, his face looking sad not the usual grin she loved to see.

"It's okay Annabeth." He sighed. "I get it."

"Percy it wasn't what it looked like." Annabeth said and even as she said it she felt pretty dumb. It was just like in those soap operas where people would use that line when it actually was what it looked like.

"Annabeth please don't lie to me." He said pulling away from her grip but not making any move to leave either.

**"**I'm not!" She cried out trying to make him believe. "I didn't want him to kiss me." Percy looked up at her and she could see that he didn't really believe her.

"I want you to kiss me." She whispered so softly but he heard her. His eyes searched hers for confirmation and something else. Annabeth felt he found what he was looking for when he finally moved toward her and put his hand on her shoulder. He had never kissed a girl without knowing she wanted it too, usually more than he did, and this was Annabeth, and he knew what she wanted. Her eyes closed, but she shivered, and leaned into him — barely, but it was permission enough.

His mouth came down on hers. And that was it. All the self-control he'd exerted over the past weeks went, like water crashing through a broken dam. Her arms came up around his neck and he pulled her against him. His hands flattened against her back and she was up on the tips of her toes, kissing him as fiercely as he was kissing her. He clung to her more tightly, knotting his hands in her hair, trying to tell her, with the press of his mouth on hers, all the things he could never say out loud.

His hands slid down to her waist, he had no idea what he would have done or said next before he heard the loud noise coming from the stage stop and there was absolute silence. Annabeth pulled away her lips parted, hands resting on his shoulder as his were tightly around her waist. They both looked at each other confused when they heard voices coming down the hall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" They hear someone yell out. Annabeth recognized it as Thalia's voice. They pulled away completely when they saw a bunch of cops walking towards them. One of them grabbed Percy's arm. "You're coming with me boy."

"Wait!" Annabeth exclaimed her mind running a mile per minute. "What wrong? Where are you taking him?"

"Yeah what did I do?" Percy protested

The cop looked at him sternly. "You Percy Jackson are under arrest for the murder of Mr. Grover Underwood."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN! DUN! DUN! Cliffhanger alert! Well before you decide that you totally hate me I couldn't write more cause I have a lot of school projects piled up right now and I really wanted to post a chapter today. Anyway you know the drill. Please try and get me too 400 reviews. Okay so maybe that's a long shot. Can we at least reach 370? Yeah I'm gonna update as soon as we do.<strong>

**Love you guys! Have a great day! And don't forget to read BoO! Of course you wouldn't...;)**

**Stay tuned! Until next time! -RachelChaseJackson**


	19. Pretending a lie

**Really really really sorry for the very very very late update. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Some people never get to touch their dreams, never get to know what that feels likes. Never find that thing they love or get to do it for a living. So is it a tragedy to have that taken away from you? No, the tragedy would be to lie awake at night wondering "what if?"<em>_**.**_

**PRESENT (1 year later)**

People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life.

A true soul mate is probably the most important person you'll ever meet, because they tear down your walls and smack you awake. But to live with a soul mate forever? Nah. Too painful. Soul mates, they come into your life just to reveal another layer of yourself to you, and then leave.

Was Annabeth his soul mate? He didn't know. More importantly would he ever have a soul mate? He didn't know again. Percy didn't believe in this soul mate concept but he couldn't help but wonder. Moving on from crushes was bearable. From true love, painful but from your soulmate? Now that was a task which would go on for eternity and there was no fixed answer. Percy figured Annabeth could be his soulmate.

He snorted as he mixed the pancake batter in his kitchen. Here he was, in his apartment alone as usual thinking about the past. He had to forget. He had to.

The Jackson family had been very supportive and tried their best to cheer him up. His mother on the other hand was upset. He was alone and he decided to keep it that way, his mother though didn't take too well to the idea. Well he had a roommate, Rachel. But she was hardly ever there what with her always holding art shows around the state.

"Isn't a year enough?" His mom argued. " Percy I get it. Moving on is hard but sweetie..." she sighed placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I think you should let it go. She isn't coming back." That comment almost made him snap but of course being the mamma's boy he was he didn't want to upset her so he simply nodded. After all he couldn't afford losing another person he loved.

Thalia had almost packed away Annabeth's things in order to help Percy forget. Gods that day was the first Percy ever saw Thalia look frightened. He had probably let loose all the anger that had been building up inside him. He'd yelled at her so bad snatching away the box containing 'Annie's stuff', that she was close to tears. Albeit he felt guilty he refused to calm down for a few days.

Didn't they see? He didn't want to forget. It was the only thing that reminded him he was happy once. He didn't want that memory to fade away. Ever. Don't be upset because it ended, smile because it happened. Well Percy was doing exactly that. He wasn't living in regret but he wasn't going to ignore it either.

"You're up early." He heard a voice behind him just as he was about to flip his blue glanced back before returning back to preparing breakfast.

On the contrary, he wasn't completely alone. He had Rachel. So what if there was nothing romantic between them? She was there. That's all he needed, someone to be there and understand without asking questions or giving suggestions. Rachel fit the role perfectly.

That's the excuse Percy gave everyone. His roommate and bestfriend Rachel Elizabeth Dare was an extraordinary person really and it was a pity that he was going to lose her too.

"Couldn't sleep." Percy shrugged as Rachel set the table. She was humming along to a song which sounded like 'all about that bass'. He smiled at that. Some things never change.

"You do remember the gang's coming over today right?" Rachel reminded him which made Percy stiffen. He sighed rubbing his eyes as he walked towards the fridge. "Yeah."

Rachel's eyes furrowed. "Hey, you were the one who decided to throw the party in the first place. Don't give me that look." Percy gave her a weak smile and shrugged. "It's just that things have been...stressful lately."

Rachel's eyes softened. "You mean reading Annabeth's diary?" Percy's eyes flashed up to hers. At first there was shock, then confusion and finally accusation settled over them.

"You went over my stuff?!" He protested and Rachel's hands started sweating as she gave him a defensive gesture. "I didn't do it on purpose! You fell asleep last night with it in your hands and I- look I didn't know okay? I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I didn't look into it." She explained.

She could see the anger leave him in one big breath. Deciding it was safe to test the waters, she strided forward and took his face into her hands. "Hey, look at me." She said forcing his dark green orbs to shift to her light ones. She pursed her lips before speaking again. "You've changed Percy. You've put up so many barriers that I just can't figure out how to get through. Stop being this angry, rude messed up person. It just isn't you.I think it's time you seeing other people again."

"Rachel-" He started but she interrupted him harshly.

"No!" She snapped letting go of her concern switching to anger. "I'm not hearing that anymore. She left okay?" She saw him wince but ignored him continuing with her rant. "Yeah, she left! I don't care how hurt you are Percy. You know why? Because she doesn't deserve you! Or friends like us! She hurt you Percy. Did you forget that so easily? And if that's not enough then think about Thalia." Rachel took deep breaths now, her eyes burning. "Honestly, I think it's high time you forget her, cause we all have!" She threw her hands in the air.

A muscle twitched on his jaw and his fists clenched. He looked down and took a deep breath as he walked towards the door, his shoulders stiff. Before leaving he turned back and looked at her with that broken look in his eyes. "Every night." he whispered, his voice deadly calm. "Every night I try to forget. It's hard...it's hard waking up in the morning remembering what you were trying to forget last night."

* * *

><p><strong>1 YEAR AGO<strong>

"Can I atleast meet him?!" Annabeth screeched as Nico held her back against the police officer. Thalia stood beside her seething."Look," she took a deep breath closing her eyes and reopening them. "You said he's under observation, but can you give me any proof that labels him a suspect?"

The officer's jaw twitched. "He's not even a suspect. We're pretty sure it was him if not for the evidence. We just need a confirmation that it wasn't a fluke."

"That's exactly what it is!" Annabeth stepped up, being at a better state than Annabeth.

"Look, all we're asking for is to meet him. Surely we can do that." She debated and the man was about to protest when Nico interrupted us.

"You can't deny us that sir. He's not under complete arrest which clearly states in the law that he's allowed visitors." For a moment the whole room was in silence as everyone stared at him in awe causing a light shade of pink to dust his cheeks.

Defeated, the officer finally gave in with a grunt. "He's in the room to the extreme left." Annabeth breathed a sigh of relief as they made their way towards the room but the man stopped them again. "One at a time though and don't be too long."

They halted at the spot and Thalia looked at her. "You should go."

Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows. "No, you're his family. He'd be more-"

"Glad. Yeah maybe." Thalia completed her sentence. "But I have a feeling you two have to talk." Thalia said with a glint she couldn't decipher. Before she could say anything more Thalia practically shoved her towards the room.

Annabeth composed herself and slowly opened the door which seperated her from Percy. The room was bland white and with very little furniture. In the middle was a single bed on which Percy sat dejectedly with his head in his hands.

"Percy." Annabeth breathed out so softly she didn't think he would hear her. But he did. He always did.

In an instant his green eyes flickered up to her face. "Annabeth!"

He wrapped her tightly in his arms as she buried her face in his neck. She could feel his breath against her hair and heart beating wildy in his chest. She almost sobbed and buried herself deeper into the hug. He was here because of her. It was her fault.

He pulled back and his eyes frantically searched hers as he grabbed her shoulders. "Annabeth," His voice broke. "trust me I didn't do it. I didn't k-kill him. I promise. I could never- I d-dint"

"Shh." She grabbed his face rubbing smooth circles on his cheeks softly with her thumb. "Of course I trust you Percy." She pulled his face up. "Look at me." She tugged at his hair lightly. "I _know _you didn't."

She felt him relax under her grip and she gently led him to sit on the bed never once letting go of his hand. She sat close to him, their elbows brushing as she sqeezed his hand. "I will get you out of here. I promise."

She didn't know how. Hell she didn't even know they'd gotten into this mess but what she did have was an idea on who could have done this. Three people shot up in her head. Her three prime suspects. Mr . Adam, Octavian and of course Susan. Go ahead and tell her she's wrong but Annabeth knew there was something fishy about them. Well for one she didn't believe a single word that came out of Susan's wretched mouth. As for Adam, she still had to figure out why he had her childhood photo, that too, one in which he was present. She tried remembering him in her childhood but...nothing. Whenever she did try to remember her childhood it pained her. She didn't have much memories and the ones which she did remember were painful. There was also a car crash she vaguely remembered but that was a long time ago and totally insignificant.

"He was shot and then haven't told anyone of this. Yet." Percy interrupted her thoughts and she realized they'd been silent for too long. "They said they found my fingerprints on the revolver but even better, they found a letter in Grover's room. He said that I'd been blackmailing him that I'd kill him. Supposedly, that's why after being wounded by my shot he decided to hang himself. And _supposedly_ this all happened on school grounds." Percy ran a hand through his hair as he hit the wall in anger. "Why would anyone do this?! Grover was my friend, Annabeth! Someone's clearly trying to get back at me for something I did."

"Not at you." Annabeth said quietly. Percy turned around to look at her. "They're trying to get back at me." When Percy turned a curious eyebrow at her. "Don't you see? First it was April, then Piper and now you."

"You know something." Percy guessed and Annabeth nodded after a minute.

"I may have a suspicion." She wound her finger together and bit her lip nervoulsy. She heard her footsteps come nearer until he was kneeling in front of her. "Susan?"

She reluctantly nodded and her eyes stung. Her nightmare was coming back again to haunt her and this time it was not only her who would suffer. "I know she would do something like this."

"Hey, hey, look." He said softly wiping away a stray tear that escaped her cheek. It was funny how she was the one who had come to comfort him but the exact opposite was happening. "I'm not gonna let her hurt you this time okay?" He let out a light chuckle. "Well it might be a little hard with me being stuck here."

Annabeth lightly gave a watery chuckle."With your overprotectiveness, you would even burst out of the walls."

"I would woundn't I?" He said laughing along with her. She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Still don't regret meeting me?"

"Never." he said pecking her cheek. Just then they heard knocking against the door and the officer yelling time up.

Annabeth sighed against his cheek and got up. Before she left Percy hugged her tightly again. "Just stay out of trouble alright? You and April stay stafe." Annabeth nodded but didn't let go. "We won't let her win this time Annabeth. She's not gonna break you this time. Cause this time you're stronger."

"How can you know that?" Annabeth whispered.

Percy pulled away and his face was so close to hers that his eyelashes brushed her skin. He slightly leaned forward and his nose brushed hers before he captured her lips for the second time that day. Her hand wound into his hair as he cupped her neck and lightly pushed her against the wall. His body pressed against hers.

Another knock sounded and Annabeth internally groaned since they had to break away. Percy sighed and rested his forehead against hers and pecked her softly once more. Hie green eyes opened and bore into hers. He whispered it against her lips.

"Because this time, you have something to fight for."

* * *

><p>"Mommy can I have thish?" April held up a box of choloates to Annabeth. Usually she would have said no immediately but her distracted mind led her to nod and April happily placed the box in their shopping cart.<p>

She had been thinking of ways to get an alibi for Percy. He wasn't with her when Grover's death took place so she could provide one. His family could maybe prove that he was home, but then again they weren't with him the entire night. What if she somehow got hold of the cctv cameras in school...

"Mommy!" April's voice jolted her as she looked at April's confused eyes towards the cart. When she looked down she realized she'd taken five boxes of cereal already and was halfway taking another.

She cursed and started putting the boxes back. "Sorry honey."

"Are you alright mommy?" April said bringing up her little palms to press against Annabeth's forehead leading her to chuckle lightly.

"Yeah I'm fine sweetie. Now what did you want again?" April held up the box of chocolates upto Annabeth's face. She sighed. "April, you know it's not healthy. Take something else instead."

"Fishy would have got them for me." April mumbled and it twitched something in Annabeth.

"Yeah well he's not here okay?!" She snapped and April immediately recoiled back. Annabeth was shocked that she had yelled at April. She had never done this before. She sighed and rubbed her palms to her eyes. "What's wrong with me?" She muttered to herself and then pulled April into her arms.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm so sorry." She rubbed April's back warmly feeling guilt course through her. She hadn't told April where Percy really was. Of course she couldn't tell that her 'Fishy' was in jail for comitting murder which actually wasn't true to a three year old. Yeah, that would be complicated.

"Itsh okay mommy. I know your upshet." April mumbled which made Annabeth feel even more guilty. She shouldn't be taking out her frustration on her three year old daughter.

"Say what," Annabeth pulled back to look at her face. "I've got something better than chocolates. Let's go to Chuck . You love it there don't you? Just you and me. How does that sound?"

April's eyes immediately brightened up. "Okay!"

Annabeth smiled. "Okay? So let's-"

"Annabeth!" She heard someone say behind her which caused her whole body to freeze. It was like someone had splashed ice cold water on her.

Susan appeared in front of her with a cart of her own. Annabeth pulled April closer on instict as her knuckled turned white gripping the cart. "It's so nice to see you. And April! I haven't seen you in a long time."

"You just met her yesterday." Annabeth grumbled but Susan seemed to ignore her as she raised her arms to pinch April's cheeks but Annabeth pulled her away. "What are you doing here Susan?" She sneered.

Susan mustered up a hurt expression which Annabeth didn't believe a single bit. "Why do you always act like this? Like you hate me?"

"Because I do hate you." Annabeth said and nervously looked at April. She didn't want her hearing all this. "Look, we've gotta go." She said and made a move to walk away when Susan grabbed her arm.

Annabeth flinched and stepped away from her grip. It was like Susan touching her reminded Annabeth of all the abuse she had endured through those hands.

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry." Susan said looking sincere and Annabeth narrowed her eyes. What was she saying sorry for? "I heard about Percy. Is he okay?"

Annabeth stiffened. How dare she...? "He will be." Annabeth replied through gritted teeth.

"I'm sure Percy meant good business. I mean, why else would he have a revolver in his house?" Susan said and reached forward to touch Annabeth but retracted back at the last moment. "I'm really sorry. I know how much he means to you."

With her part said Susan left leaving Annabeth standing there numbly, her mind working a million thoughts together.

"Wait a second." Annabeth felt her mind reeling. "I never said anything about a revolver. _No one_ knows about that." Annabeth's heart thudded against her chest. It wasn't a suspicion anymore. She was confirmed.

She looked at the direction Susan left but it was too late. She wasn't there anymore.

"Auntie Shushan's really creepy." April mumbled frowning.

"Auntie Susan?" Annabeth asked bewildered, her breathing heavy. "How do you know her?"

"She and Uncle John come to our shcool everyday and give candiesh to the kidsh." April explained. "But I don't take them mommy becaushe you told me not to take thingsh from shtrangersh." April looked up at her showing her teeth, feeling very proud of herself.

Annabeth on the other hand had a hard time standing straight as she registered this new information. "_Uncle John?"_

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT (1 Year Later)<strong>

Percy opened the door to cheers and laughter coming from the inside. Thalia was the first to notice his presence. Her eyes lit up as she walked towards him. "Percy!" She pulled him into a hug. "My, you've lost weight huh cousin?"" She said pulling back and Percy laughed ruffling her hair.

"Not as much as you gained." Percy retorted back and Thalia's expression turned horrified as she pushed him back and checked herself. "I've gained weight?!"

Percy rolled his eyes as the others hugged him. "Relax! I was just kidding. You look fine." He reassured her although with a hint of sadness in his tone. The old Thalia would never worry about how she looked. That's how much it reminded him. How everyone had changed.

"Is he here yet?" Percy asked eagerly. He looked around the room. Everyone was here. Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Luke, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, Leo, Jamie and Sandy. Jamie shook her head. "They'll be here soon."

"They?" Percy's voice echoed his thoughts and that was when he realized someone from their group was missing. Just when he was about to question that the doorbell rang.

Rachel squealed. "They're here!" She ran forwards and opened the door to invite the couple in. Piper came in first, her hair in a bun with her wintercoat on as Rachel helped her shrug it off. The man that followed her, Percy almost didn't recognize if it weren't for the sparkling blue eyes. He'd grown a light stubble in his time in jail and had a muscular build now.

Piper hugged Percy first. It was a warm hug which reminded Percy of his family. "How are you?" Piper asked him after pulling back and even though it seemed genuine he knew exactly what she was asking. Out of everyone, he was the closest to Piper. He had to be. They'd shared somthing others didn't.

"Don't I get my hug?" A voice said behind them and Percy's face broke out into a smile again as he let go of Piper and embraced the owner of the voice. "Jason, glad to have you back man."

"Glad to be back." Jason said grinning.

Then it was all a blur of tears and happiness as everyone welcomed Jason back. After all he'd done, Jason deserved a happy ending. Even if it was after suffering a year in jail.

"Enough of the reunion!" Thalia interrupted. "Now who wants to taste my pie?"

* * *

><p>Percy watched everyone quietly sipping his champagne. He felt happy looking at these people who he called family.<p>

He looked at Jason and Piper at the fireplace by themselves. They held each other close and Percy could see the longing in their eyes. They finally had each other back. Percy knows how much Piper had been suffering without Jason. Almost as much as he was. The difference was her love didn't choose to leave her.

He hear loud laughter come from another side as Luke threw an arm around Jamie's shoulder and kissed her cheek. Apparently Leo was explaining a funny incident which involved elves and drinking which percy seriously didn't want to know about.

He realized his glass was empty so he walked into the kitchen when he heard whispering.

"- is okay?...That's good news...not completely...April..." Percy's ears catched onto that as he walked in further to see who was behind the counter. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Sandy.

She must have noticed his presence as she quickly muttered a goodbye and hung up. "You don't have to stop on my account." Percy muttered pouring champagne into his glass.

"No, um I was done anyway." Sandy stuttered. Percy nodded and silently put the bottle back into the ice box. He leaned back against the counter in front of her.

"So you still talk to her." Percy said. It wasn't a question. He knew she did.

"Percy I-" Sandy started saying but he was in no mood to here how 'sorry she was'.

"Is she happy?" He asked instead. "Are they happy? Does she ever even mention me?" Sandy looked miserable as she stared at the tiles on the kitchen floor.

"I don't suppose you could give me the answer that I want?" Percy questioned to which Sandy sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Percy."

"Right." Percy said and put down his glass. He walked out of the kitchen and into the hall room in long strides. "I'll come back soon." Was all he said as he grabbed his coat and went out of the house for the second time that day. He figured everyone must have noticed the somber mood as he heard whispers as he shut the door.

He kicked a pebble hard and gritted his teeth. Out of all the billion people in the world he had to have the shittiest luck ever.

"Hey." Someone said softly behind him. "Mind if I join you?"

Percy almost smiled as the red head stumbled up beside him. "Why is it always you?" Percy said.

"Well...definitely not the answer I was expecting but." She shrugged. "It works." Percy laughed lightly.

There was silence for a while as he and Rachel simply walked side by side until they reached up a bridge. He stopped, leaning with his arms on the railing and Rachel copied him.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." Rachel said softly and Percy nodded, accepting her apology. He fingered the locks hung around the bridge. They had followed the italian concept of tying locks around the bridge and throwing the keys into the water below.

Percy fumbled with a particular lock, with a heart in the middle and A+P+A engraved on it. Annabeth, Percy and April. It was a childish thing to do but April had wanted to do it so badly that Percy had to give in.

He smiled as he remembered he'd never thrown the key into the river. In fact it was hanging right now, around his neck through a string.

"You still have it?" Rachel's voice sounded amused.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Percy said as he took the necklace out of his shirt and looked at the jagged outline of the key. He took it off and started unlocking the lock.

"What're you doing?" Rachel said confused but he didn't answer her until the lock was out and free in his hands.

"I'm..." He took a deep breath. "I'm following your advice." He held the lock and key in his hand like he was weighing them and in a moment's decision he let them go and fall into the water. "I'm moving on."

Rachel smiled sadly and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm happy for you Percy." But Percy wasn't paying attention to her. He was still staring at the water, the ripples caused by the lock long gone.

_Please don't ever leave me_ She used to say, Percy thought. "I stayed Annabeth." He whispered to the water. "You didn't. You broke your promise."

"Did you say something?" Rachel asked and he finally turned around to face her. He gave her a warm smile and took her hand. "Yeah. How would you like to go on a date with me?"

* * *

><p>The phone rang for the third time when Thalia finally decided to pick it up and when she did she regretted it. A female's voice sounded through. "Hello? Can I speak to Percy?"<p>

Thalia could recognize that voice anywhere. Her grip on the phone tightened. "Annabeth." She breathed out. The woman's breath hitched on the other line.

"Thalia?" The voice cried out but Thalia had had enough.

Her jaw tightened as the next words flew out of her mouth. "Percy's not here. He's.." She knew he would kill her for this later. "He's on a date with his girlfriend." And with that Thalia hung up.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>**So there was a lot of jumping back and forth. Hope you didn't get confused. If you did PM me! Also I left little clues here and there as to what can happen in the future so hope you caught on to them! Can we please reach atleast 500 reviews by the end of this story? I'm not even expecting 1K cause I know its not THAT good so atleast let me experience 500? Thanks in advance. Love you guyz!**

**Stay tuned! Until next time! - RachelChaseJackson**


	20. Stranger in me

**Woah! Look who finally updated?! Yup! RachelChaseJackson's in the house! Okay I'll stop fooling around now. So here's your new chapter! Sorry I couldn't answer to everyone's reviews! I'll be sure to do it for the next chapter. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"<em>There's an opposite to déjà vu. They call it jamais vu. It's when you meet the same astranger. Nothing is ever familiar."<em>

The whispers and the glares were back again. Annabeth felt that feeling of loneliness crawl it's way back into her mind again. It was like a chapter of her life had returned back. It was funny, how the time being when Percy was with her, everyone seemed to hate her less and now that he was gone they were back to the dark looks and disgust filled faces. She didn't get this world.

"...after she came" "her fault...in jail..." "...trouble..."

She snorted. There was no point in people whispering when she could hear them as clear as day. She looked around the cafeteria, her senses highly aware of the Stoll brothers. It seemed like a decade ago, when they used to harass her. It just made her realize how much things had changed ever since she met Percy. He was like a breath of fresh air.

And now it was her turn to return the favor. She had to get him out of jail. But how? She started from the basics. She was sure Grover couldn't have written the letter. Maybe he was blackmailed to. The gun...how did the gun get into Percy's room. More importantly how did his fingerprints get on it? Someone close to him...or someone who'd been in his house could be the only one who'd have access to his room. That gave her a head start but also a stab of dread. Someone close to Percy...that meant someone in their circle of friends and family. One of them wasn't being honest.

But how was Susan related to all of this? There were so many questions to which she didn't have any answer to. She desperately needed help.

As usual she was the first to go to her class even before the teachers arrived. The halls were mostly empty until she heard some voices. She chose to ignore it, probably some couple who decided to get it on early in the morning. Until she heard something that perked her ears up.

"I'm not sure about this Thalia." She heard a male voice say.

So curiosity killed the cat and because Annabeth just loved getting almost killed she peeked inside the room from where the voice was coming.

She almost dropped the bag. Nothing could have prepared her too see Mr. Adam and Thalia together, in a quite intimate postition. Thalia was pressed against one of the desks while Adam had his hands around her waist.

Thalia's back was to her so she couldn't properly see the expression on her face. She sighed. "Oh god please don't start again." She pulled away from him slightly. "Look, I'm eighteen and you're just three four years older than me. It's not illegal...I guess."

Mr. Adam rolled his eyes but there was a small smile on his face. "You won't take no for an answer will you?"

"Nuh uh." She said placing her hands around his neck and they leaned forward.

Annabeth quickly turned around not wanting to invade any more of their privacy than she already did. She quickly walked away trying to control her breathing. Thalia and Mr. Adam? This was not good. This was definitely not good.

* * *

><p>"Okay what is it?" Thalia whispered turning around to face Annabeth. There were in the middle of history class so she tried not to get them noticed.<p>

"What?" Annabeth asked too quickly shrugging.

"You've been staring at me for the past couple of minutes." Thalia replied back narrowing her eyes at Annabeth. "What's wrong?"

Annabeth sighed deciding to come clear. "I know about you and Mr. Adam." She could see Thalia stiffen and avert her eyes.

"W-what are you saying? I don't know what you're talking." She said completely turning away from me.

"Thalia, don't. I know." Annabeth whispered.

She saw Thalia's shoulders fall in defeat. She turned around and this time Annabeth could see the vulnerability in her eyes. "Okay fine. Yes, we're dating. What do you want to say? He's too old for you, you're too young, yada yada yada?" She said exasperated.

"Actually none of that." Annabeth stated.

"Yeah okay whatev-wait what?" Thalia looked at her realizing what she said. "So...you're not going to nag at me for dating a teacher?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled. "Hey who am I to judge on these things? Love is blind." She quoted with her fingers and Thalia gave out a silent chuckled. The real reason why Annabeth didn't judge was because she herself knew the feeling. But that didn't stop the words that came out from her mouth next.

"But I don't think he's right for you." She admitted.

Thalia frowned. "What do you mean?"

Annabeth hesitated, tucking a strand behind her ear. Was she really ready to admit out loud that Adam could be one of the culprits? "I mean... I just don't have a good feeling about him you know? I feel like...he's hiding something."

"Hiding something." Thalia deadpanned. "Right." She muttered and was silent for the next few minutes. Annabeth felt guilty. She shouldn't have done that.

"Look, all I'm saying is be careful okay? Hey, I may even be wrong." Annabeth tried to make it better but Thalia wasn't listening to her, her eyes glazed and looking far off.

"Hmm." She mumbled and Annabeth knew she had lost her. She really hoped, for Thalia's sake, that Adam was a good person.

* * *

><p>"I've already asked his family. He was alone at home, Pipes. There's no way I can get an alibi." Annabeth sighed into the phone as she made her way towards her car. "I don't know what to do. To top that off I think-" She yelped dropping the phone as she was startled by the sight in front of her.<p>

There was a crowd gathered around her car as they were pointing at something and car was splatted with red pain as the words painted on the windshield stared up at her. MURDERER. LOSER. WHORE- she stopped reading after that.

Her hands formed into fists as she angrily shoved through the crowd. As soon as she reached her car she yelled at the crowd. "Who did this?!" No one answered her as they simply mumbled incoherent words in groups. Some of them laughed and made fun of her and some of them gave her looks of pity. She hated it.

"Why are you getting so upset? It's the truth after all." A familiar voice said from the crowd. She turned to look at the person.

"Octavian?"

He simply smirked at her, his arms crossed over his chest. Before she could say anything else another voice yelled from the crown.

"You did this?!" It was Jason. He held Octavian by the collar. "What is wrong with you?!"

"What is wrong with me?!" Octavian roared at him. Something told Annabeth this fight wasn't about just her. He shoved Jason back. "You tell me man! You left the us cause of this bitch!" He yelled pointing at Annabeth. By now the crowd had gone silent watching the drama unfold.

"Shut up!" Jason yelled shoving him back. "You know nothing about why I did what I did." He growled. Octavian punched Jason. That got Annabeth's legs running. She held back Jason. "Jason, let it go." She said softly. She had no idea of what was going on but she didn't want Jason to get hurt on her behalf.

Octavian glared at her. "It's all your fault! Your fault!" he yelled accusing her.

"I don't even know what you're talking about! What did I do?!" Annabeth yelled desperately trying to loosen Jason's grip off of him.

"You ruined everything! You and your stupid kid-_crack!_" Jason smacked him. She winced as she could see blood dribbling down Octavian's nose.

"Don't ever talk that way about my daughter." he growled.

Annabeth stumbled back, her heart thumping in her chest. She looked around seeing everyone's shocked faces and disgusted looks. She felt like someone had pulled the ground beneath her feet.

"Annabeth." Her head turned towards Jason who looked guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-" She didn't hear the rest of it. She didn't know where she was going until she had reached the back of the school.

"Calm down. Calm down." She breathed whispering to herself as she tried to slow down her racing heart. The whole school knew. They _knew_. And to make matters worse they knew Jason was the father.

She began hyperventilating. Not now. Gods, not now. She slid against the wall as her a light pain shot through her head. She gasped for air feeling like someone was choking her.

"-beth?" She heard someone say through her haze. She couldn't recognize the person properly through her dizzy gaze. "Oh god." The voice sounded close to her. She felt someone touch her arm and she immediately flinched away. "I'm sorry." The person muttered retracting back their hand.

"Deep breaths, Annabeth. Take deep breaths." The person whispered but Annabeth was not able to control it. She heard some rustling until she heard the _beep_ of a mobile.

_"Hakuna matata...what a wonderful phrase...hakuna matata...aint no passing craze...it means no worries for the rest of your days.."_

Her first thought was that she vaguely recognized it as a disney song. Her second thought was why in the world did the person feel it was a good time to play it. She didn't know why but for some reason her heart rate seemed to be slowing down. Her vision was blurry and there was still a dull pain in her head but she could make out a pair of brown eyes staring at her.

"Addy?" She blurted out on instinct. The person in front of her gasped. "You remember?" She heard him mutter. By now she had figured out that the person was male.

When the dull throbbing finally faded and her vision became clear she voiced her shock out. "Mr. Adam?"

He sighed in relief as he helped her stand up. "Are you alright?" He questioned her, concern lacing his voice.

Annabeth nodded looking at him confused. "How did you..." She cleared her throat. "How did you know to do that?"

"Do what?" He asked nervously jamming his hands inside his pockets.

"Play that song...it always seemed to calm my panic attacks but no one knew about it..." She trailed off looking suspicious.

Mr. Adam ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her. "Listen, Annabeth. There is something I need to tell you about."

Annabeth's hands felt clammy at the look of seriousness on his face. Was he finally going to come out? Was he going to kill her? Where was April? Damn...she had to pick her up from school.

"-beth? Annabeth!" Mr. Adam jolted her out of her thoughts. Her first instinct was to put her arms in front of her face as she yelled out. "Please don't hurt me!"

"What?" Mr. Adam asked and she could see his eyes narrowing.

She slowly lowered her arms. "I know you work for Susan. And she probably sent you here to get me. It must be some part of her game but please...look I'll do anything just don't hurt my family or friends. Please..I promise I won't run away this time...just don't hurt them.." she was close to tears by now and visibly shaking. "Please."

"Oh Annabeth." Mr. Adam whispered softly. He made her look at him even though she flinched at his touch. "Annabeth, I don't work for Susan. I promise. I don't know if you remember this but...Annabeth, I'm your..." He hesitated. "Well, let's just say I'm your long lost best friend."

And the fates couldn't blame her for laughing at that

* * *

><p>"Wait wait back up and rewind okay!" Annabeth exclaimed as they now sat at a park bench with starbucks coffees in their hands. They had picked April up, who was currently playing with a couple of kids in the park. Annabeth kept glancing back at her now and then."So you're saying...that you're my childhood bestfriend and when-when mom died she appointed you as my protector?! Who are you? My bodyguard?"<p>

Adam grimaced. "Not exactly. More like a god-brother or something?"

Annabeth exhaled. "This is a lot to take in." Adam nodded along with her. "But I...why don't I remember you then?"

He didn't answer her. Instead grabbed her wrist. Before she could protest he was pushing her sleeve up. There was a faded long white line running through her wrist to her elbow. "Remember this?" he questioned her.

Annabeth knitted her eyebrows and nodded. "It was an accident when I was three. It was just a week after mom died. I was in the car...but I don't understand how this answers my question?"

Adam nodded letting go of her hand. "After the accident you were injured pretty bad. The doctors said that it had impacted your head the most. That you had suffered a minor amnesia. Annabeth." He looked at her amnesia. "You may not know this but...back then Athena and Susan used to be friends."

_"What?"_ Annabeth's eyes widened.

He nodded curling his lips. "Childhood best friends."

When she didn't say anything he continued. "Later...well I've been on her tail for a while now. I found out...I found out.."

"Found out what Adam?" Annabeth demanded.

He looked up at her. "Your accident wasn't just an accident Annabeth. Susan caused it. She wanted to kill you."

"Okay, that's it." Annabeth said getting up. "That's a good story you cooked up there but I think it's time to go home." She started walking towards April when he grabbed her arm.

"What? You think I'm lying?" He asked.

"Of course you are! Amnesia and Susan and my mom being besties! Look I don't know what I did to you but please leave me alone." She shrugged his arm off and began walking away.

"Charlotte." he announced which made her stop in her tracks. "Your step sister? You remember her don't you? Susan shot her in the head thinking it was you."

Annabeth turned around looking at him He didn't stop though. "John, her boyfriend. Who she was having an affair with. She was cheating on Frederick."

Annabeth shook her head. "You could have gotten this information from anywhere."

"Okay fine. Then what about the night John came back for you." Annabeth stiffened. Adam raised his eyebrows. "Ah you haven't told anyone about that did you? Not even Percy? Not even...Calypso?"

Annabeth's heart beat loudly in her chest. She had buried that memory deep inside like a stitched up wound hoping never to open it.

_"Calypso I'm fine. Really." Annabeth said assuring her as she got ready for bed. She was six months pregnant although her stomach didn't show looked hesitant but gave her a hug. "Okay, but feel free to call me for anything okay? I'm just in the next room."_

_"Sure." Annabeth assured her smiling. Once she was gone Annabeth turned to her bed, brushing her hair then setting down the comb on the bedside table. She opened the drawer and checked for the revolver if it was in place. Sighing in relief she shut it._

_"You're smart I'll give you that."_

_Annabeth whirled around to find John smirking at her, his own gun in hand but thankfully wasn't aimed at her. At the moment._

_"J-John?" Her hands shook as she tried to open the drawer without him noticing._

_"Missed me baby?" He grinned at her walking forward. He stopped right in front of her, his hand coming up to tuck a strand behind her ear. She closed her eyes tight repulsed at his touch. He placed her hands on her waist leaning forward. "You know, you're a naughty girl." He whispered in her ear. "Running away from Susan like that. Don't know if I should thank you for that though." His hands roamed her waist until stopping in front of her stomach. Bile rose in her throat._

_He pulled back, anger flaring in his eyes. "You're knocked up?!" He hissed._

_Click! John looked down in surprise at the gun placed to his chest. Annabeth placed both of her trembling hands on the gun as she aimed it at his chest. "Yes, so you better stay away." She said stepping back._

_He raised his arms in surrender but there was no look of fear in his eyes. There was simply amusement as he raised his gun at her._

_Her heart skipped a beat as she tightened her grip on her gun. "Come on Annie." he taunted. "We both know you're not going to pull that trigger. Or else.." He lowered the gun aiming at her stomach. "say goodbye to your-"_

_He didn't get to complete that sentence as Annabeth's fingers pulled on the trigger. He let out a yell and buckled. Annabeth took that as her chance. She ran out of the door and made her way towards Calypso's room. As she was about to turn the doorknob her hand was pulled back and she was roughly shoved against the wall._

_"I never said you have good aim, buttercup." He asked her giving her a push. Annabeth cried out placing her hands on her stomach._

_"Oh it hurts now does it?" He sneered at her. He grabbed her by the hair and clamped a hand over her mouth. "You're going to come with me."_

_He dragged her out of the orphanage half carrying hald dragging her. As they almost reached his car she bit onto his hand. He let go of her as she tried to crawl away._

_He raised his arm at her. "You little-"_

_"Hey!" Someone yelled at them. John's head whipped around to look at the person. Annabeth could see a figure running towards them. "Get away from her!" The man yelled._

_John looked panicked as he switched his gaze between the man and Annabeth. Making a quick decision he shoved Annabeth to the ground and ran away._

_Annabeth cried out as she could see red spots on her gown. "No." She weakly cried she was about to black out she heard a voice. _

_"You're going to be okay. I promise."_

"I woke up in the hospital." Annabeth remembered. "I almost had a told me she found me in my room but I wasn't..." She looked up at Adam. "That was you?"

He didn't say anything but his eyes told it all. "And who do you think brought you to the orphanage in the first place? Who do you think faked your school records so that no one could find you?"

Annabeth remained silents as a tear fell down her cheek. He looked at her with a sad smile. "I've tried my best to protect you without letting you know. I promised Athena. You couldn't remember. You weren't supposed to. Athena didn't want you to know about Susan, unfortunately things turned out differently didn't they?"

Annabeth nodded wiping at her eyes. "I saw a picture of us as kids in your phone. That was us right?"

He nodded. "You were such a cute kid back then. Just like April." he gestured towards the little girl who seemed to be making a sand castle. "And a complete wierdo too." he added.

Annabeth chuckled. "Well I wouldn't argue on that. Hakuna matata? Seriously?"

He let out a loud laugh at that.

* * *

><p>"Now I feel completely left out." Annabeth muttered as Malcolm gave Adam a bear hug. Apparently everyone remembered him except her. Malcolm told her how during the vacations they used to hang out a lot. Now Annabeth seriously wished she actually remembered her childhood.<p>

"So you finally decided to tell her?" Malcolm said as he ushered them in. April immediately ran up to her room.

"Clean yourself up first April!" Annabeth called out as she heard a distant. "Yesh mommy!"

Adam shrugged as they made their way towards the living room. "It was time."

"You say that like you're going to break it to me that I'm a wizard or something." Annabeth joked and Adam grinned at her. He raised his hands towards her hair as if on instinct and she immediately ducked away.

"Watch it mister. I love my hair." She said raising her eyebrows and she wondered how she knew he was gonna do that.

Malcolm shook his head. "Some things never change I guess."

"I wish I could remember." Annabeth muttered and Malcolm got a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe you can."

"Really? Mud pies? We actually used to do that?" Annabeth snorted as she pointed at the picture in the album. Malcolm had kept it out of her sight successfully for years. It seemed that her family had more secrets than she could imagine.

"You used to make us play house too." Adam grunted beside her. "Am I glad to grow up."

Annabeth nudged him. "Why didn't I-" A ring interrupted her. Malcolm looked up at them apologetically. "Sorry, it's Amanda. Gotta take this."

Annabeth nodded as she continued flipping through the pages. "Listen, Annabeth." Adam began and she looked up at him noticing his serious tone. "The reason I decided to tell you was...well I would have told you someday anyways but..."

"What?" Annabeth questioned her focus completely off of the album now.

He clasped and unclasped his hands before looking at her."Well, let's stop pretending here. We both know the accidents at school aren't just accidents."

She took in a deep breath knowing where this was going. "I'm listening."

"Okay...I'll list out my suspects here. Number one, obviously." He said smirking and they both replied at the same time. "Susan."

"And then there's that blonde guy who messed up your car."

"Octavian." Annabeth supplied and he nodded. "He's the one who assaulted your friend Piper."

Annabeth's eyes widened. So it was true." How do you know these things?"

He grinned at her. "I have connections." Annabeth shook her head and he sighed dramatically. "The things I do for you."

"What are you? Like a detective or someone from the CIA?" She questioned raising an eyebrow.

Adam gave out a laugh. "Honey, if I was from the CIA I'd have Susan and John and the rest of their creeps behind bars by now. But it's flattering you think that way." He told sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay whatever. Next."

"Well, and Jason Grace. After all he was the one who.." He didn't complete that sentence and grimaced.

"I don't think it would be Jason." Annabeth thought out loud. At Adam's frown she explained. "I haven't caught him doing anything suspicious and well, he seems protective of April..." She trailed off.

"Still, it's not safe to trust him." Adam reasoned. "Well that's all I got."

"And what about Anton Mercer? Susan's former husband?" Annabeth questioned. He gave her a slow smile that almost made her wish she wasn't his victim.

"Oh don't worry he's perfectly in the clear. He's on our side actually."

"What? Really?" Annabeth asked shocked. "How did-When -Why?"

"That's a long story probably for another time as for now..." he looked at his watch. "I gotta go."

"Okay." Annabeth sighed getting up with him. "But I've got a lot of questions." Adam snorted at that. "I'm sure you do." He looked up at her worried face. "Hey, don't worry. You've got a lot of people on your side. Susan won't be getting away this time. I promise this is finally going to end. We just have to wait for the right time to strike."

"Yeah okay." She nodded and just as Adam was about to leave she stopped him. "I know this is too much to ask but um...I need a favor."

* * *

><p>"So how on earth are you gonna sneak in to the personal office?" Piper asks her as they made their way through the halls. It was quite early in the morning so the school was empty which was kind of their purpose in the first place.<p>

"Just trust me." Annabeth muttered standing in front of the office and looking around the halls.

"By the way," Piper continued. "The idea to check the computer records is awesome. How did you think of that anyways?"

Annabeth looked at her. "I was just thinking. Well since Percy was alone at home we couldn't get an alibi. The person who place the gun in his home must have had his address and well..it might not be true but maybe they got his personal information from the school files which so happen to be in the computer at the office."

"And that's why with Leo's help we can hack into it and check who was the last to check Percy's records." Piper completed for her.

"Exactly."

Piper grinned at her. "Sounds like a foolproof plan."

"Wassup ladies?" They heard a voice and Piper muttered. "Speak of the devil."

"So how're my two favorite ladies doing?" He said placing both of his arms on their shoulders. They glared at him.

"No? Okay." He retracted back his arms and excitedly rubbed his palms. "So, when do I start my magic?"

"Actually.." Piper turned towards Annabeth. "Who are we waiting for?"

"Sorry I'm late!" Adam came jogging towards them and Piper yelped as Leo let out a girlish scream.

"Leo? Really?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled up at Adam. "It's okay." She said as she he held out the keys to her.

"M-Mr. Adam?" Piper stuttered and gave Annabeth a glare. "What's he doing here?" She hissed as Annabeth opened the door to the office. "Chill, he knows."

"Oh." Piper said lightly. "He knows. Like that's supposed to explain everything!" She grumbled.

"Pipes, I'll explain to you later. Now we've got work to do. Leo?" She called out for him who sauntered his way over to her. She gestured to the computer. "All yours."

"Thank you milady." he bowed down to her dramatically and started his job of hacking the computer files.

"Well now can you explain?" Piper demanded crossing her arms. Annabeth sighed. "Piper meet my er long lost best friend Adam and Adam meet my other best friend Piper." She gestured to the both of them. Yeah, this wasn't awkward at all.

"So you're not a teacher then?" Piper questioned warily as Adam shook his head. "I am well...it's complicated." He said and Leo snorted. All three eyes turned towards him. "Sorry, I just feel that's people's way of saying, 'dont ask'."

"Leo, shut up and get back to work." Piper said and Leo saluted as he focused on the computer again. "And if this conversation goes out of this office...well I have some pretty embarrassing junk on you-"

"Fine!" Leo yelled. "Talk about blackmail." He muttered. After a few minuted of silence he screamed. "GOT IT!" Everyone in the room jumped at his outburst but leaned forward to see what he found out.

"The last person to check Percy's files was..."

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock<em>

Percy lifted his arm from his eyes as he was laid on the bed.

_Knock knock_

He got up sighing. Well there wasn't much to do except sleep and eat regular meals. He checked the time. It wasn't even lunch. Why was the guy knocking?

"What?" Percy grunted out.

The man opened the door and stared at him with a poker face. "You've got a visitor."

Percy's eyebrows knitted. Was it Annabeth? He got excited at that but the person who stepped into his room was the last person he'd thought he'd see.

"Jaimee?"

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Yes I can practically sense your urges to kill me! Anyways so hope no one got confused. Yes, Adam is really her long lost best friend so remove that doubt from your heads. And if it wasn't clear in the story, Malcolm knows him and trusts him so of course he's not in suspicion. Well next chapter is gonna be filled with heavy content too where you finally get to know about Susan's past. Sorry for the lack of percabeth or April but these chapters are necessary.<strong>

**Take care! Love you guys!**

**Stay tuned! Until next time!- RachelChaseJackson**


	21. If I die young

**Hey guys! Here's your next update! Hope you like it. I'm really sorry for not replying to your reviews. I'm running short on time but I promise I read every single one of them. I'm really grateful for you guys to encourage me. You're my inspiration for writing so thank you lots.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

_"If I die young, bury me in satin, Lay me down on a bed of roses, Sink me in a river at dawn, Send me away with the words of a love song."_

"Jamie?" Percy asked with narrowed eyebrows. It wasn't like he wasn't happy to see her. After all the drama they had gone through and the misunderstanding with Jamie he did feel guilty to draw her into their mess.

Their mess. Percy liked the sound of that. It wasn't Annabeth's mess or Percy's mess. They were in this together and that's what kept him from going insane in the little white room he had inhabited.

"Hey Percy." Jamie nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The door closed behind her as she fiddled with her fingers and stood in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" He blurted out then realized how rude it must have sounded. He was just not expecting her of all people to meet him in _jail._

"I'm sorry." Percy immediately apologized. He shifted to a corner on his bed and patted the space beside him. "Er make yourself comfortable."

The younger girl gave him a small smile and sat down on the other corner of the bed. It was wierd to talk like this. They had spoken since the incident with Silena's video coming out and now he didn't expect her to suddenly warm up to him again.

"So..." Percy tried to make conversation. He began to talk about the weather but thank the gods she interrupted him.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out.

Now Percy was even more confused. "Why?"

She looked down not meeting his eyes. When she did look up after a few moments he could see an emotion in her eyes. Guilt.

"Percy, I'm sorry because I'm the reason you're here."

* * *

><p>"Jamie?" Annabeth double checked the name to see if she was reading correct. Jamie Bearugard it said in bold black Times New Roman letters.<p>

"That doesn't make sense." Piper muttered as Annabeth pulled back from gazing at the computer screen.

"She's Silena's sister isn't she?" Adam confirmed and Annabeth nodded numbly. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. Was Jamie the reason Percy was arrested? But why would she do that.

Annabeth slammed her hand down on the table startling everyone. "I can't believe I trusted her! Why does this always happen to me?" She cried out running her hands through her hair.

"Annabeth." Piper said softly. "Calm down. Maybe it isn't the way it seems. Maybe she was just checking his profile or maybe it was someone else doing it in her name." Piper weakly tried to explain. She too didn't want to believe that the girl they had befriended was not who they thought she was.

"That's a lot of maybe's." Adam muttered crossing his arms.

"But why would she check Percy's profile? She's a junior. What could she possibly want with it?" Annabeth debated.

Piper suddenly gasped. "What if she's with Susan?"

"Wait wait hold up guys! Time out!" Leo exclaimed waving his arms. "Who the hell is Susan? And you guys know this Jaimee girl?"

There was silence. Annabeth, Piper and Adam exchanged glances.

* * *

><p><em>"My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't got none unless you got buns hun!" <em>

"You guys are really evil." Leo whispered horrified as Piper showed them a video of Leo twerking with the music video playing in front of him. Annabeth was trying to keep a straight face on while Adam was on his knees laughing his head off.

"Yeah well there's more from where that came from." Piper smirked pulling away her phone from Leo.

"Okay!" Leo raised his hands up. "Look I won't tell anyone about anything! I don't even know you guys okay?!" Leo said looking frantic.

Piper's eyes softened. "Sorry we had to do this but this is important stuff Leo."

"Fine! Whatever!" Leo said quickly packing up his stuff and scrambling out of the room. "I'm outta here!"

"Well that was easy." Annabeth muttered crossing her arms but Piper could still see the worry in her eyes. "But now what? What about Jamie?"

"We at least have a head start." Adam who seemed to have sobered up said. "So we now Jamie is somehow involved in this. That makes things easier."

They made their way out of the school from the back so no one could see them but there was no point seeing as it was early and no one was there.

"I don't see how." Annabeth said. "So Jamie searched Percy's files. How does that help? We need proof and anyways, even if Jamie was responsible for it she'd have to get into Percy's house and his room to place the evidence. We haven't been speaking since the last two weeks so she couldn't have unless..." Annabeth hesitated not wanting really admit another possibility that had formed in her head.

Unfortunately, Piper answer for her. "Unless she had it all planned out from the start."

* * *

><p>"It was never a coincidence when we met in the pet store." Jamie said all the while choosing to ignore Percy's deadly glare.<p>

"I had to befriend Annabeth. It was all planned out before. I just made it seem like I was doing it for my sister. Well part of it was." She said fiddling with a bracelet on her wrist.

Percy clenched his fist. "Why? Why would you do this? What did Annabeth ever do to you? And what about Silena? How can you be so shallow?!" Percy spat getting up."Ruining someone's live for money!"

"I didn't do it for money!" Jamie yelled getting up as well. "I didn't get a single penny for it."

"Then why?" Percy demanded.

"She was the reason my sister died!" Jamie admitted a tear making its way across her cheek. "At least I thought she was. I know better now. Octavian lied to me."

"What?" Percy asked and he was really irritated of getting so confused lately. He wasn't able to wrap his mind around the fact how Jamie was involved in everything. "Who are you talking about? And Octavian? Why would you even talk to him? He's bad news Jamie!"

Jamie snorted. "Speak for yourself." She looked up at him. "It wasn't my plan to befriend Annabeth or anything else after that. Hell I didn't even know her before Silena's accident. A few days after Silena's death I met Octavian. Well he- he told me Annabeth was the reason Silena was dead. That she knowingly led Silena to her death in that store room. And well...from what happened it wasn't hard to believe that he was right."

"Jamie." Percy felt like there was cotton filling his mouth. "That wasn't- Silena-"

"I know." Jamie said miserably slumping down on the bed. "I was so vulnerable back then that when Octavian told me this I believed him. He fed me all sorts of lies. How she was doing this to get back at him for some old rivalry or stuff. I believed every getting to know Annabeth...I had my doubts. I mean, how could someone who's already so broken try to break another person right?" Jamie asked Percy who in turn looked away.

"So when were in your house with Annabeth it was perfect time for me to place the evidence. And well I did and you know the rest of the story after that." Jamie finished leaning back.

Percy just sat there processing everything. This was a lot to take in. Out of all his suspects he'd never ever thought Jamie would be involved. Although one good thing came out of it. He now knew Octavian was no longer a suspect. He had to tell Annabeth. But before that he had to see if he could retain some more information from Jamie.

"Look." He started. "I really don't know how I feel about this right now, but if what you're telling me is the truth then surely you must know who's the mastermind behind this. Surely Octavian isn't the only one right?" he narrowed his eyes scrutinizing Jamie's every movement.

She simply shrugged. "Octavian never told me about anyone else and honestly I didn't care. It wasn't my business any way." Percy tried to figure out if she was lying. Either she wasn't or she was a good actress.

"You really don't know anything? Nothing at all?" Percy tried not to sound desperate.

Jamie had a thoughtful expression. "Well Octavian was always speaking to this guy on the phone. Apparently they're in a group or gang or something?" She said unsure. "I don't know. He was always pretty frustrated with the guy. Jed-Jer-" She tried remembering the name.

Percy's voice quivered when he asked. "Jason?"

To his relief she shook her head. "Not Jason. I would've remembered him. It was something along the lines of..." She trailed of trying to remember and then all of a sudden her eyes lit up. "John! Yeah that's the name."

* * *

><p>"Ugh I can't believe I was so stupid!" Annabeth groaned as she, Piper and Adam made their way out of the school. "It's happening all over again! She must have done it when were at Percy's house! And now we dont' have evidence except that she checked his records which I'm sure is not that helpful and we're running out of time and-"<p>

Before she could say anything else Piper stopped her by grabbing her shoulders and slapped her. Adam let out a choked sound as he covered his mouth looking at the two in a mixture of fear and amusement.

Annabeth shut her eyes and took a deep breath. After a moment she sighed and looked up at Piper giving her a slow smile. "Okay, I guess I needed that." Then she touched her cheek. "But _ow!_"

"Sorry." Piper said laughing but she didn't sound much guilty. "But you always freak out in times like these and it was not helping."

"Yeah I know. Thanks." Annabeth said as Adam grunted and muttered. "Girls."

"Okay." Piper said placing her hands on her hips. "So what's the first plan of-" She was interrupted when Adam roughly grabbed both their arms and pulled them to the side.

"Adam what's wrong with you?" Annabeth hissed as he placed a finger to his lips and pointed to a particular direction.

"-me a good reason!" Octavian yelled at Jason who was leaning against his car. Piper's breath hitched beside Annabeth as they strained their ears to hear what they were saying.

Jason looked bored as he rolled his eyes and looked elsewhere. "I don't know why you're even bother Octavian. I told you, I have no longer interest in working with my brother or his stupid gang."

Gang? Annabeth mouthed to Jason and Piper who shrugged both with surprised looks.

"Gang?! That's all we are to you?" Octavian looked angry. "You said so yourslef Jase, we're family."

"Oh yeah?" Jason challenged. "Well families don't hurt each other!"

"This is about her isn't it?" Octavian gritted. "What's brough this sudden change? It isn't like you gotten to know about April just now. You knew it from the beginning. You hated Annabeth! Remember? You told me yourself. Now what? You love her?!"

Annabeth stiffened at hearing this. She didn't understand why Jason would hate her. In fact it was supposed to be the other way around.

"No!" Jason protested and Annabeth heaved a sigh of relief. "I don't love Annabeth. I love..." He hesitated a bit. "I love Piper. I-I realized a long time ago that what I 'd done to Annabeth due to my anger wasn't right obviously. I was stupid! I was young and naive and John thought it was the perfect time to manipulate me. What kind of brother does that Octavian? It digusts me to call John my brother." Jason said his face twisting. "He knew- he knew I was interested in Annabeth. In fact I wasn't even that distraught when she rejected me in sophomore year but I guess I was humiliated and John used it as his weapon."

Annabeth couldn't stop her hands from trembling. She could feel Adams and Pipers eyes on her but she didn't meet them. She vaguely remembered when she was new to this place. She had just started colleged and tried her best to stay low. She gasped remembering that the lanky teenager who asked her out was Jason. She had immediately rejected the guy and at the time she was dating Luke. She never thought he'd held a grudge against her due to that.

"Look," Jason sighed. "I'm happy where I am now. I've finally seen the light, you could say." Jason joked. "I'm no longer gonna take his orders and I suggest you do the same."

Octavian let out a guttural sound. "You've been blinded by love my friend, but when it comes back and kicks you in the face I'm not gonna be there to pick up the pieces. If you aren't with us, you're against us."

Jason simply shrugged and Octavian was about to walk away when the sound of sirens filled the air. In a few minutes the place was surrounded by cops. The three of them gasped when they saw Jamie step out of one of the cars and point her finger towards Octavian as she spoke to an officer. Guess they wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this." Annabeth whispered pulling away from Percy. She could see Octavian and Jamie's hands being cuffed as they were led into the car. Octavian glared at her while Jamie gave her a sad smile and mouthed a sorry. Adam and Piper were speaking to the cops but she had a feeling they wanted to give her and Percy some privacy.<p>

"So Jamie turned herself and Octavian in?" She confirmed and Percy nodded with the same grim expression. "Why would she do that?"

Percy shook his head and tightened his hold on her. "I don't know, but that was noble of her. Even after what she's done."

"You know?"

Percy nodded. "Jamie told me everything. At least now we're getting somewhere. Now that Octavian is out of the picture." Annabeth didn't say anything to that think over it.

"I found out something today." Annabeth said not able to keep it in her anymore. "It's John. He's-"

"Jason's brother. Yeah I know." Percy said and Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't a particularly pleasant news for me either. Apparently he might be the one behind this."

Annabeth knitted her eyebrows. "John? So, it's not Susan?" Percy shrugged. "She still maybe involved but Jamie didn't hear anything about her. She only told me about John."

Before Annabeth could say anything else Adam walked towards them. Annabeth looked for Piper and she found her with Jason as they awkwardly stood in front of each other talking. She smiled, it was about time those two came out.

"Hey guys." Adam said. "So I think you should take the day off, it was enough drama for one day."

"Wow, never thought I would hear that from a teacher." Annabeth muttered then smiled at him. "But thanks, Adam. I mean, for everything." She reached forward and hugged him which he returned.

"Adam?" Percy echoed and Annabeth pulled back to see Percy looking differently at her. There was something in his eyes she couldn't decipher as he remained poker face.

"Uh..." She fumbled glancing at Adam who laughed. "I guess I'll leave you to explain that to him."

Annabeth decided to drop off Percy at his home since he didn't have a mode of transport and well, she just wanted to be with him. She was so relieved that Percy was out of jail it felt like a great pressure had been lifted off of her chest. Now that he was here with her it almost made her feel giddy and she couldn't stop smiling. She chastised herself for acting like a love sick fool. Although the same couldn't be said for Percy. He was silent for most of the ride with his arms crossed and him staring out of the window.

It was when she couldn't take the silence anymore was when she abruptly stopped the car.

"Okay, what's wrong?" She asked turning towards Percy. He averted her eyes looking elsewhere. "Nothing's wrong. Why would you ask that?"

"Yeah right." She snorted then narrowed her eyes. "But no seriously what's wrong? What did I do wrong? I thought you'd be happy to be going back home." She said whispering the last part.

He sighed and looked at her this time. "I am happy." He didn't say anything for a while but reached out a hand to caress her cheek. She tried not to close her eyes at his touch. "Annabeth." He hesitated. "While I was away, did your feelings somehow...change?"

"What?" Annabeth asked confused. He sighed again and pulled away. "I mean with ..." He mumbled not for her to hear but she did.

"Adam." She repeated still not getting it. He gave out a frustrated sound. "Is there something going on...?"

Annabeth literally face palmed herself for being so oblivious. So this was what all this was about. She decided to play with him for a bit.

"Well," She tucked up her legs on the seat joining her arms around them to hold them in place. "If you look at it that way..." she shrugged and looked at him, her face impassive. Percy on the hand looked about to break and burst at the same time.

She could see his fists clench and she tried to hold in her laughter. He made a face. "Annabeth, he's too old for you."

Annabeth almost let out a laugh at that. "You know what they say, all's fair in love and war." She literally jumped when he yelled out. "You _love _him?!"

"God!" He yelled running a hand through his hair. "First Luke and now I get Mr. I'm-too-good-looking-for-my-age. I thought we were on the same page Annabeth! Ugh I have to get out." he said and Annabeth wondered why she'd never noticed how dramatic he was. She rolled her eyes and pulled on his arm just as he was about to open the car door. Maybe her pull was too hard because he jerked closer to her over the console.

She place her hands on his collar. "Sometimes your're just so stupid Percy." She sighed, one of her hands caressing the hair at the nape of his neck.

"What?" He whispered, as his breath blew over her face. She could still see some of the anger in his eyes but it was slowly dissipating.

"I was just messing with you, you green monster." She joked and lightly pecked him on the cheek. "I certainly have no interest in Adam, My mind's kinda occupied with someone else you know? Besides Adam's like a brother to me. It's a long story. But the point is, god, Percy you're so dramatic." She chuckled and she could see him calming down.

"Well you would be too if you thought the girl you love was interested in someone else." Percy replied and gave her a satisfied smirk when pink dusted her cheeks. His sea green orbs roamed her face and stopped at her lips. "Gods, I missed you." He whispered before surging forward and capturing her lips in his.

He kissed her softly at first but soon his hands tightened around her waist as she put her arms around his neck. She leaned back laying down on the seat as Percy hovered above her all the while not breaking the kiss. Although the position might have been uncomfortable neither of them wanted to stop.

As soon as they separated for air Percy started pressing soft kisses on her face and neck. "Percy?" Annabeth breathed out. He hummed against her skin indicating that he heard her. "I love you." She breathed out. She felt him grin against her skin as he stopped kissing her pulling back up and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips.

He pulled away only enough that their lips were still brushing. "I know this is a bad time, but, I guess I don't want to waste that anymore." She was about to question what he was talking about when he leaned back a bit and pulled something out from his pocket. It was a folded piece of paper.

"I was thinking about this in prison." He explained as he unfolded it."It wasn't like there was much for me to do anyways." He held up the paper to her face. There was a question on the top in his messy handwriting : **WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND? **Below the question there were three options, YES, NO and MAYBE

He peeked up from the paper looking at her. "So, what do you say?"

"Hmm I don't know." She said teasing him as her thumb brushed over the Maybe option. When she looked up she could see the nervousness in his eyes. That boy was going to be the death of her.

"Definitely yes." She whispered pulling him down to her.

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT (1 YEAR LATER)<strong>

"So." Percy said as he took a sip of his drink. "You look nice." He commented at Rachel giving her a smile. She was wearing a pretty blue dress and her hair was down not looking frizzy at all. Although there is no smile on her face.

Percy sighs putting his drink down and taking her hand across the table. "Rach, what's wrong? I thought you would like this place."

"I do Percy." Rachel looked up at him. "It's just that- this is wrong Percy."

He knitted his eyebrows. "Why is this wrong? We're just perfectly two normal people on a date. How is that wrong?"

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel hissed and she had a pleading look in her eyes. When he gave her a confused look she sighed frustrated and looked at him. "I want to get out of here."

"But we've not even-" Percy started protesting but she cut him off. "Please." He looked at her and nodded. They placed the bill on the table and left the restaurant.

As they waslked down the relatively empty street Rachel started talking. "Look Percy, I know you're trying to move on but this isn't the way."

"And why not?" Percy demanded stopping in front of her. "This is exactly moving on."

"Not with you ex-girlfriend's best friend! That isn't moving on Percy!" Rachel yelled frustrated. "You know Annabeth and I had a rough past!"

"How does that matter?!" Percy exclaimed. "She's not even here to witness it. Then how the hell does it matter?!"

"Dont you see it Percy?" Rachel whisper-yelled. "You're hurting me. You know I have feelings for you and I know that you can never love me the same way, then why are you doing this?" A tear made its way down her cheek.

Percy's eyes softened as he stepped forward but still gave her her space. "Rachel I-"

"No!" She cried out hugging herself. "It's not okay Percy! It's not." She started sobbing and Percy rushed forward pulling her into his arms.

He stroked her hair and tried to calm her down. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered against her pulling her into a tight embrace. He despised himself. He was so selfish. In his attempt to move on he had neglected her feelings. He didn't deserve a friend like her.

Soon Rachel had stopped trembling and Percy figured she had calmed down. He carefully distangled himself from her and held her by the shoulder. "Are you okay now?"

The only problem was she didn't respond. Instead, she slumped against him. "Rachel?" He shook her but she didn't budge as her head fell forward. Panic started to fill him. "Rachel?! Rachel!" He picked her up and sat her down against a nearby bench. She remain motionless and that' s when he noticed a dribble of blood at the corner of her lips.

"RACHEL!"

* * *

><p>"You're lying." Percy said taking a step back. His hands couldn't stop trembling as he looked in horror at Rachel's doctor.<p>

"I'm sorry it's the first time you're hearing that Mr. Jackson but had known of this a week ago." The doctor explained. With that said he left Percy to wallow in his sadness.

Why wouldn't she tell him? He knew she had leukemia but he was sure she had told him that she had a year and now...he couldn't bear to think about it.

Slowly he walked towards the room she was held in. Through the glass he could see she was up and was talking to her parents. He could see they were trying to smile for her.

Rachel had never let it show that she was sick. Percy admired her for that. She would hate for him to pity her so he never did. She was one of the most strong independant woman he'd seen. And now she was going to be taken away from him too.

He didn't realize she was done talking to her parents as they stepped out and looked at Percy. Rachel's mom smiled and gave him a hug in greeting. He tried to hold the tears in. If her parents could do it he could surely try.

Her mom gestured towards inside. "She's asking for you." Percy nodded and pushed the door open. It was relatively cooler inside for some reason.

"Hey." Rachel smiled at him. He didn't say anything in fear of what would come out of his mouth. He smiled at her, took her hand in his and sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out back there." Rachel said rolling her eyes. "If I had known I wo-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy blurted out and it was then that he realized how hoarse his voice was. Rachel immediately looked away, choosing to stare at their intertwined hands.

"I didn't want to feel like it was going to be my last few days." She mumbled and Percy squeezed her hands.

"Rach." He cried out his voice sounding scratchy. "Why didn't you tell me?" He must have sounded close to tears because Rachel looked at him with wide eyes. She reached out to him and pulled him in a hug.

"I-I can't" Percy's voice was muffled in her shoulder as his body shook. "I can't loose you too." He whispered. Her happy faceade immediately melted away as she heard the desperation in his voice. "I'm sorry Percy. I'm so sorry."

He pulled away and she could see his eyes were rimmed red. "There has to be another way. We can get you to a better hospital. A better doctor. I can do that." He said quickly. "I just have to make a few calls and-"

"Percy." She shushed him grabbing his face. "It's too late." His face twisted in anguish. "It's okay. I've accepted the fact that I'm gonna die. I'm at peace." She told him as if that was supposed to make him feel better.

"I'm not." Percy muttered. He looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "I don't know how I'm gonna live without you waking me up every day with your horrible singing." Rachel let out a chuckle. "I do sing awful don't I?"

They share light conversations not wanting to approach the topic ahead. He held her hand the whole time as they talked about anything and everything.

"I was wrong." Rachel said suddenly and Percy's eyebrows furrowed.

"About what?"

"You moving on." She replied and Percy sighed. "Rachel look-" "Just hear me out." She cut him and when she was sure she had his full attention she continued. "I dont think- I don't think you should move on. It's not because you can't but a love like that Perce? I wouldn't have been able to let it go either."

"What are you saying?" Percy asked slowly.

"Find her." She replied. "If you still love her which I know you do then find her."

"Don't you think I've tried Rachel?" Percy sighed frustrated. "She left without a trace. Besides she doesn't love me anymore. It's no use." Rachel shook her head.

"That's the problem Percy. You're not trying hard enough. Tell me, the Percy I knew a year ago would go to the ends of the earth for Annabeth. Just because she left doesn't mean she doesn't love you."

"Rachel." He insisted. "She told me-us- everyone! She was with Adam. She was in love with him. She told me herself." His voice cracked." Everyone saw that! How can you say otherwise?!"

Rachel coughed and Percy immediately advanced his hand towards the buzzer but Rachel stopped him shaking her head. He was losing her. He could see that. "Rach." He pleaded holding her. "I love you."

"I know." She smiled and whispered stroking his cheek.

She knew and even he knew. He really did love her. Maybe not the same way he did Annabeth but it was there.

"Find...her." She coughed out and her hand went slack in his. He let out a sob resting his head against hers. "Please don't leave me. _Please."_

_In loving memory of_

_Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

_1996-2014_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you cry? I'm sorry. I really don't know what's with me and emotional stories. I seem to write them a lot. Anyways hope you guys were happy with the 'Percabeth' moment. :) I promise to keep things light in the next chapter and there will be April too. Missed her? As many of you might have guessed the story is indeed coming to an end. :( Don't worry there's still a few chapters to go and lots of drama coming your way so it's just a heads up.<strong>

**For any of you who are interested, I've updated a new story 'Love me till the end'. It's kinda based off of a true story related to my life so it means a lot to me. So could you guys check it out for me? Thanks. :)**

**So this is for all the LOGAN LERMAN fans out there. Okay so this might be new to you but I'm a HUGE Logan Lerman fan. Well if I haven't mentioned it in my profile already, if there's anything I ship close to Percabeth that's Logandra. Percabeth's no.1 obviously. Anyways so my dad is not really big on my obsession and you know what?! He called Logan a- I quote 'Female Feline'! *gasp* So for all those Logan lovers out there show your love! I want my dad to face the uproar. ;) Btw I'm really disappointed he wasn't nominated in the Oscars for Fury. Ah well. I'll stop rambling now before I embarrass myself. *blushes***

**Love you guys! Don't forget to review! See ya!**

**Stay tuned!Until next time! - RachelChaseJackson**


	22. Love me like you do

**Hey guys! Look who finally updated? Me! Wow we reached 400! That's the highest number of reviews I've ever gotten for any story so it means a lot to me. Thank you so much for that. I'd like to reach 1K one day but that's a long way into the future. Hope you guys can help me in that? Okay I'll stop blackmailing you guys. ;) Here's the reply to all your reviews:**

**bobem. leigh: Thanks a lot! Oh and sorry for making you cry. I know I'm a meanie. Can't stop won't stop. ;)**

**GreyEyes217 : Well that meeting will take some time but I promise you it will happen. Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**gustly: She has already forgiven Jason but it's gonna take some time for her to warm up to him. You can't just be buddy buddy all of a sudden with a person who stole your virtue even though he's April's dad.**

**IIII Winter Wolf IIII: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**percabethbooklion :Yeah I checked and I have corrected it. Thanks a lot for mentioning it to me.**

**Jessica Jasso: Wow that's funny cause when I look at this story I feel it's really messy. I'll probably have to rewrite a few chapters when the story ends. I'm happy this story keeps you interested. Honestly I'm a pretty impulsive person. Even though the framework of the story has been made a long time ago I get another idea and I just have to add it to the story. So yeah, I'm a really jumbled up person. :) Thank you so much for saying that! It means a lot.**

**Jedi1: Can't say I haven't missed your reviews ;) Yeah Percy caught Sandy talking to Annabeth in the earlier chapters. That could be a clue. Maybe. Maybe not. I'm not gonna give anything away.:)**

**Goddess Of Idiots: Sorry for making you cry. Hope the update was soon enough!  
><strong>

**WiseGirlWriter: Mine too! Percabeth and Logandra is life! Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**Elesko 1: Um you're welcome? Haha here's more! :)  
><strong>

**The Savior of Olympus: First of all, thank you for that long review. I really enjoyed reading every word. I'm really happy how you broke the down the whole story and expressed your opinions about all the characters. Haha I don't know about genius. It's pure impulsiveness. (is that a word?) Yeah I know about the grammar stuff. I'm really lazy about rereading the whole chapter and editing it. It's totally my fault so sorry if you found it difficult to read in some parts. I'll try hard to get out of Lazy Zone and do that. :) Thanks for saying that. It really means a lot to me. Hope you like this chapter! RIP Rachel Dare.**

**HAPPY READING EVERYBODY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

_Oh won't you stay with me?_

_Cause you're all I need_

_This ain't love it's clear to see_

_But darling, stay with me_

"I was thinking about the finality of it all – how somebody can leave your world in the blink of an eye and be gone forever." Percy spoke as he stood in his black suit in front of a silent crowd. A beautiful white and gold casket was laid out in front of them in the middle of the hall.

"It's too enormous to think about. It's too hard." He halted there closing his eyes and gathering himself. He took a deep breath and continued.

" And then you're just supposed to go on, right, like just deal with it, I mean really you're only supposed to be sad for as long as the flowers last and then, oh, time to go back to telling jokes and reminiscing about the old days." He said curling his lips and held on to the podium. "But how is any of that fair? Rachel-" He cleared his throat. "She was...my hero." He completed with a smile.

He could see Rachel's mom cover a hand over her mouth to keep in the sobs as her husband comforted her.

"And I'm not just saying it for the sake of it. When I was at my worst, she was the one who never gave up on me. I cannot think of another person as selfless as her and I feel proud to say that she was a part of my life. Rachel Elizabeth Dare." He looked at the casket as if speaking to her in person. "I love you and you will be greatly missed."

Percy didn't interact much after that. He had found a corner for himself to sulk. It was so surreal. The fact hadn't sinked into him yet. He didn't know what to do now. He didn't want to go back to being a shell. Why is it that everything good that ever happened to him had to be taken away from him?

He gazed over the families and friends giving their condolences to Mr. and Mrs. Dare. His friends had gave him sympathetic looks but steered clear of him knowing he needed to be alone.

His vision tunnelled as a familiar face who he hadnt seen in a long time came into view. His heart started thumping really hard as he squinted to make sure he was seeing right. It couldn't be. After one year why would the person come back all of a sudden. He immediately got up walking towards the figure talking to Mr. and Mrs. Dare. He was breathing so quick that he was afraid he would faint.

The person finished talking to Mr. and Mrs. Dare and was about to turn when they saw Percy making his way. Percy opened his mouth to speak when someone else beat him to it.

"Why did you come? You're not welcome here." Thalia frowned looking at Adam. He hadn't changed much except for the little stubble on his face. His eyes flicked over Percy and Thalia and Percy was suprised there was no sign of nervousness or shame in his eyes. Except there was a lot of guilt.

Adam cleared his throat looking down at his shoes and up at them again. "I uhm came here for Rachel. After all, she was my student and close friend."

Thalia crossed her arms. "Are you sure that's it? You weren't having an affair with her too?"

"Thalia." Percy snapped holding her arm and glaring at her.

"Look." Adam cleared his throat as Percy and Thalia looked back at him from their glare match. "I know what you have against me Thalia but I would really appreciate it if you would do it discreetly. For gods sake this is a funeral." He said and Percy could see Thalia crumble inside. He could see her eyes get glassy as she leaned forward and pointed a finger at him.

"I hate you. You better finish whatever you came here for cause we're better off without your cheating presense here." With that said she walked away leaving Percy with Adam.

"You're going to give me a speech too?" Adam said without looking at him instead gazing at Thalia retreating. For some reason Percy thought it was pain in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter." Percy said. "Its too late for that anyways."

There was silence for a while as they simply stood there. Finally Percy found the courage to ask Adam the question that had been prodding his mind. "Is uhm is she here?" Percy's fists clenched trying to keep his emotions at bay.

Adam looked at him for a while then shook his head. "She doesn't know."

"You didn't tell her?" Percy frowned. In his head he chanted. _Don't be a jerk. Don't be a jerk._ Apparently his conscience wasn't that strong as he blurted out. "Wouldn't that ruin your relationship or something? Lying to her?"

Adam sighed. "I'm not going to do this with you now man."

"What?" Percy protested. "I'm just asking a simple question. After the way she left you'd think she owed me to at least know how she's doing."

"She didn't think you would care." Adam mumbled stuffing his hands in his pockets. Percy snorted. "Believe it or not but I'm not like her."

Adam whirled at him. "Look Percy, she's been through a lot okay? I know what she did to you was wrong but she definitely doesn't deserve this right now."

"How is April?" Percy asked instead.

"She's good. Misses this place though." Adam said and smiled slowly. "She eats Annabeth's head off every day whining about not liking the place or the people."

"Well Annabeth could stop being selfish and come back." Percy retorted and he could see Adam clench his jaw. He glared at Percy.

"You have no idea the number of sacrifices that woman has made for you." He gritted out confusing Percy. "And don't act like you're the victim. It isn't like she never tried contacting you. You never replied once."

Percy's eyes furrowed at this. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play innocent now." Adam spat. "Annabeth has been sending you mails and calls ever since she left. I can't believe you were such a jerk to her after all you two have been through. At least you could have been discreet about the fact that you moved on so easily."

Percy's mind was spinning trying to wrap around what he was saying. Annabeth had called him? When? And he hadn't gotten any mails from her.

"Adam I didn't- I-" he fumbled and grabbed his arm. "I didn't get anything! Trust me." Adam looked at him suspiciously.

"You have to tell me where she is." he didn't like how desperate he sounded but Rachel's last words played in his mind. _Find her._

"Percy I'm sorry I can't help you." Adam said giving him an apolegetic look.

"Don't lie to me." Percy growled. "Of course you know where she is! You both live together!"

Adam shook his head. "Not anymore." He looked at Percy. "She left six months ago with April. Wouldn't tell me where. I guess she knew you would get the truth out of me."

Percy breathed roughly as he let go of Adam. "Did she tell anyone?"

Adam shrugged. "Not that I know of. She was really careful about anyone not knowing." Percy loosened the tie on his collar as he breathed in.

"But why? Did you guys break up or something?" Percy said bitterly and Adam gave him a look which suggested he knew something Percy didn't.

"It's better if you hear it from her."

Percy sighed frustrated as Adam patted his back and left. How was he supposed to hear from her if he didn't know where she was?! He had to find her. He didn't know what he would do after he found her. He had no idea. But he had to. He had to get answers. He would no longer spend his life wondering what went wrong. Even if things ended badly his mind would be at peace with the complete knowledge. He had to find her. But how?

* * *

><p><strong>PAST (1 YEAR AGO)<strong>

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the sign of God-and in the face of this company- to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men, and therefore-is not by any- to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly- but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If may not be joined together- let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Annabeth chuckled quietly as she saw Malcolm get restless. He looked pretty handsome in his suit, his hair slicked back with gel. Amanda on the other hand looked gorgeous. April stood beside her in her cute bridesmaid dress. Amanda had chosen April to be her maid of honor.

Annabeth loved weddings. It amazed her, how just a simple band of metal and a few words could bind two people together forever. It was like who a whole new level to a glanced back at Malcolm and Amanda, the happiness reflecting on their faces.

The groom always smiled proudly because he's convinced he's accomplished something quite wonderful. The bride smiles because she's been able to convince him of it.

She hoped one day she would be the one in white, standing on the altar looking into the eyes of the man she loved and would call her husband. Preferably a man with messy black hair and green eyes.

Her thoughts immediately shifted to Percy and she couldn't help but turn her head to look at him. Only to find him already staring at her. A blush formed on her cheeks as she realized what she was thinking about. It was too soon for that. But then again everything in Annabeth's life was untimely. She was eighteen and already a mother after all.

Malcolm gave her a sad smile when they announced it was time for the bride and groom to dance with their mom and dad. Malcolm walked towards her and held out a hand. "May I have this dance with my dear sister?" he teased and Annabeth chuckled as she took his hand. "You shall." She mocked back as he pulled her onto the dance floor.

"I'm proud of you Malcolm."Annabeth whispered. They both were orphans in this world. She knew that. But he needed to hear it from someone. "I'm really happy for you."

Malcolm hugged her tight. "Thanks sis. I'm happy for me too." He joked and Annabeth shook her head.

"You're going to be okay? While I'm away?" Malcolm questioned and she could see the worry lines form on his forehead. He'd been worried about leaving her alone while he and Amanda went for their honeymoon. The idiot had almost cancelled it and Amanda being the sweetheart agreed too until Annabeth literally kicked them out of the house.

She rolled her eyes. "You're seriously asking me that?"

"I'm just worried." Malcolm said. "In fact I was thinking maybe you and April could move in with us. I'm sure Amanda wouldn't mind-"

"No." Annabeth interrupted him. When he opened his mouth to protest she cut him off again. "Absolutely not Mal. I can take care of myself just fine. Besides, I don't need another person to add to my list of 'people concerned about me'" She quoted. Although she was really grateful for it she felt bad for making her friends and family worry about her. To some extent it also made her feel insecure. She didn't want to be seen as the damsel in distress all the time.

"Uh huh. I can see that." She heard Malcolm say but he wasn't looking at her. She followed his gaze to see Percy dancing with April. He held her in his arms, with one hand holding her little one as they swayed around to the music laughing. Percy must have made a comment which made April giggle.

"Listen." Malcolm sais taking a deep breath and she knew he was about to say something serious. "If he hurts you in any way I'll-"

"Yeah yeah. You know I don't need the speech right? Besides you've already given him a hours worth lecture." She joked and Malcolm's lips twitched but he still kept a serious face on. "I'm serious Annabeth."

"Okay." Annabeth said trying to show him that she was glad that he had her back.

"I'm glad that you finally found someone who accepts you." Malcolm told her as he twirled her. "All of you." He added looking back at April and she did the same.

"Me too."

* * *

><p>"Sho you and daddy had me when you were in high shchool?" April questioned as she bunched up mud in her hands.<p>

They were at the beach as April insisted and Annabeth couldn't help but give in to her whims. Especially not when she gave her the puppy dog face.

April loved asking questions about her daddy as much as Annabeth hated answering them. And that was a lot. But Annabeth could deny her anymore information. She already had a missing dad the least Annabeth could do was tell her about him. She wasn't sure if she was comfortable sharing the fact that Jason was her father yet. It was too soon and things were a mess at the moment.

"Yup." Annabeth said as she pulled up the bucket revealing a perfect sand tower. "But you're not allowed to do that." Annabeth said completely serious to her daughter who made a face.

"No way mommy. Boysh are dishgushtin." She said and Annabeth chuckled wondering how long she would be thinking that. It scared and excited Annabeth at the same time, that one day April would be old enough when Annabeth could tease her about boys and girly stuff. She couldn't blame she enjoyed being a mother.

"You look pretty when you shmile mommy." April said giving her a toothy smile. It looked even more adorable because of the gap between her teeth. "I misshed it."

"Aww baby." Annabeth cooed pulling in April for a hug. She didn't realize how her bad mood would affect April and now she felt guilty because of that. "I'm sorry about that."

April shrugged pulling away from her. "Uncle Mal shaid it was becaushe of Fishy. Fishy makes you happy mommy." April's big grey eyes looked up at her and Annabeth couldn't figure if she was stating it or asking. She wondered when did her daughter get so smart.

"Rockstar..." Annabeth hesitantly asked April the question. "Do you like Fishy?" April immediately nodded. "He alwaysh braidsh my hair nicely."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "That's the only reason?"

April nodded and gave her a questioning look. "There are more?"

Annabeth shook her head. She couldn't help but wonder who she got her sass from. Probably Jason, she realized sadly.

"So um..." She wondered how to break it to April. "Mommy and Fishy are uh kind of together now." Feeling kind of lame after saying that sentence.

April looked deep in thought as she processed what Annabeth said. "You and Fishy are dating?"

Annabeth's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "How did you know that word?" She asked quickly. April gave her another shrug. "Auntie Thalia told me."

"I wonder what else your Auntie Thalia been going on about." Annabeth gritted out as she made a mental note to have a talk with Thalia.

"Mommy?" April interrupted Annabeth's thought process of the different ways she could strangle Thalia's pretty little neck. "Sho can I call Fishy 'daddy'?"

Annabeth's eyes softened at that. She stroked April's blonde curls. She replied reluctantly. "Maybe, one day."

"One day?" April asked her. "I'd really like that."

"Yeah?"

April nodded and resumed to building her sand castle. Annabeth imagined a future, where she, Percy and April would make regular visits to the beach and make sand castles. Like a family. She yearned for that future.

"I'd really like that too." Annabeth whispered softly.

* * *

><p>"Percy if you wanted to kill me you could have just said so." Annabeth joked as Percy guided her to god knows where. She was blindfolded as he had one arm around her waist and the other interlocked with her hand as he nudged her forward.<p>

"Stop being so overdramatic." She could feel his breath near her neck. "Besides we would already be there if your highness wasn't being so judgemental."

"Oh? Well why don't we switch places?" Annabeth retorted as she flailed her arms in front of her in order to feel or touch something. Percy rolled her eyes as she stumbled forward at a low pace poking her foot in front of her and walking.

He sighed and in an instant his arms went under her legs and waist as he gave her a piggy back let out a squeak. "What are you doing?!"

"The only way we can get there _tonight_." Percy told her. He felt a light pressure against his neck and his arms almost let go of Annabeth as he realized they were her lips.

He could hear her giggle softly. "Come on now Spiderman. I thought we were getting late?" She teased as he shook his head and trudged forward.

"Don't ever call me that again."

"Aquaman?"

"I'm gonna drop you."

After a few minutes- ten to be exact- they finally reached their destination. Annabeth could feel the atmosphere get colder. She shivered as Percy put her down.

"Now can I take off the blindfold?" Annabeth exclaimed. "Just a second. Stay here." She felt Percy mutter and for a moment he left her hand.

"Percy?" She reached her arms forward grasping air as she let a little bit of nervousness fill her. She tried to walk forward and stumbled over a rock.

Instantly arms wound around her waist and she felt a jacket placed on her shoulder. "Don't worry I've got you." Percy said. He steadied her and his hands started opening her blindfold.

As the dreaded cloth was away from her eyes, Annabeth blinked a little, adjusting to the darkness around her. They were on a cliff with a few buildings in front of them for a view. The city lights looked beautiful in the dark but that was nothing new. She'd seen them her whole life.

"Uh that's a really good view?" Annabeth said not understanding what exactly he wanted to show her.

"Just wait a moment, love." Percy whispered and Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Love?"

"No?"

She thought for a moment. "Actually I like it. But then I'd have to give you one too. How do you feel about Honeyplum?"

Percy gave her a look as Annabeth tried to keep a straight face on. "No? Sugarpie? Ooh Cherry Bear's my favorite. Although it's your choice really because I've got a lot of terms of endearment to use."

"Why are they all high calorie foods?" Percy questioned and before she could answer him his eyes widened as he looked at something behind her. He immediately turned her around to face the view. "Look."

He guided her face to a row of buildings. At first there was nothing, then all of a sudden all the lights of the building shut off. After a two count the lights came back but only a particular few. Annabeth's breath hitched as she saw the lights on the building made a heart. In the middle of the heart the words 'I love you' shone brightly. In a minute the regular lights came up and Annabeth wished it hadn't ended so soon.

She felt Percy place a lingering kiss on her cheek as he stood behind her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

When she turned around, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her so deeply that she didn't know who was breathing for who, but his mouth and tongue tasted like warm honey. She didn't know how long it lasted, but when she let go of him, she missed it already.

Percy rested his forehead against her, his eyes still closed. "I know I didn't say it back that day in the car." his breath blew on her face. "I wanted it to be special. Not just a response."

She hummed and snuggled deeper into him as his arms wrapped around her. The warmth of his jacket and the atmosphere made her wish they could stay here forever. "All those years of trying to hide myself from the crowd but you're the one who I couldn't hide from. You see me, Percy." She said looking him in the eyes. She knew he understood exactly what she was trying to say. "Thank you." She whispered and resumed her position in the crook of his neck.

She felt him kiss the top of her head. "I've wanted to call you mine for so long." he whispered.

"Oh but you can't." Annabeth said pulling away slightly to look at him. There was confusion and a little bit of hurt in his eyes.

She smiled. "Because that's not my name. I'm..." She leaned forwards and pecked his lips lightly. "yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that was a really cheesy and sappy chapter<strong> **and sorry for it being kinds short.****Hope you like it though! I thought you guys needed at least one light chapter before...you know hell breaks loose. *gives evil grin* So I really wanted to add the next part in the chapter but I didn't wanna make it heavy again. Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter:**

_**"I think I told you not to be anywhere near my residence John." Percy sneered at the man as he crossed his arms giving him a smug look. Percy closed the door of his room to make sure no one would wake up.**_

_**John grunted and sat down on one of the bean bags in Percy's room. "You weren't picking up my calls. For all I knew, you were dead."**_

_**"Yeah well I was in jail." Percy spat back. "Guess who's fault that was?" John rolled his eyes like he couldn't be less concerned. "Look, it was that Octavian kids' fault. Anyways, we don't have to worry about him anymore. I noticed you're getting close to Blondie. Anything I should be concerned about?" John asked Percy raising his eyebrows.**_

_**Percy's fists clenched and his jaw shook. "No. It's just part of the act."**_

**_John nodded as if accepting Percy's answer which surprised him. "Good. It's time." Percy's brows furrowed. "It's time?" He asked nervously._**

**_"It's time."_**

**Oooh so tell me your thoughts on that! So the real story starts from the next chapter. I'm just gonna ask you to keep one thing in mind. **

**THE CLOSER YOU LOOK THE LESS YOU SEE ;)**

**Don't forget to review! Can we please reach 450 this time? **

**Stay tuned! Until next time!- RachelChaseJackson**


	23. Sin from thy lips

**Hey guys! So I'm running out of time I won't be able to answer your review. I read each and every one of them and I really love you guys for writing such wonderful thoughts. They make my day. So our target was 450 but we reached 443? Ah well you know what-Hell yeah! You guys are awesome. So this chapter is a little bit intense. Hope you like it! I didn't have time to proof read so hope you can excuse me for that. :)**

** HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><em>You know what the issue is with this world? Everyone wants a magical solution to their problem, and everyone refuses to believe in magic.<em>

**PRESENT (1 YEAR 4 MONTHS LATER)**

Percy hated hospitals. He didn't particularly like the medicinal smell that doctors carried around themselves. Hospitals according to him symbolised sickness and death. That's all Percy had ever been to hospitals for. This was the first time it was for a good reason.

"Malcolm, dude." Percy said calming the blonde down. "It's gonna be okay. Trust me." Just as Percy had said that a scream broke through the hall.

Percy winced. "Are you sure you shouldn't be in there with Amanda?"

Malcolm glanced at him worriedly. "Believe me, I want to but I'd do more harm thant good. Like faint or something." He started pacing again as another scream broke through. He rubbed his palms on his pants. "Annie was always better at this stuff you know? Handling pain and-" He abruptly stopped looking at Percy and grimaced. "Sorry."

Percy scoffed. "Could you please stop acting like I'm this wounded little puppy? It's been over a year. I won't just break at the mention of her name you know?"

"Could've fooled me." Malcolm muttered and before Percy could say anything to that a nurse interrupted them. " ?"

Both men looked up and Percy nudged Malcolm forward. "Go." Malcolm stumbled forward and glanced back at Percy. There was pure fear and anxiety in his eyes as he tentatively opened the door and stepped cracked a smile wondering how it must feel like to hold your first child.

Percy's thigh vibrated as he pulled out his mobile. There was a text message.

**Sorry mate, looks like she really doesn't want to be found. The number you gave me, we found that it was deactivated a month ago. Don't lose hope. :)**

Percy sighed. "Why are you hiding Annabeth?" Percy muttered to himself. A few weeks ago Percy had found out that Annabeth in fact had called for him a few times and all those times Thalia had picked up and shut her off. He didn't know what to feel when Thalia told him that she'd said Annabeth that he was on a date with Rachel.

As soon as guilt started to seep through he tried to shove it down. No, he had no right to feel guilty. She was the one who left. Not him.

He had blown up on Thalia alright. She was still cowering from him until now but he couldn't really blame her. She was bitter. Everyone has different ways of dealing with abandonment.

So he had asked his friend to track the number which had been ringing his house for months. Unfortunately Annabeth was too smart. What Percy didn't understand was what she was hiding from? Him? Percy would be the last person to hurt her. She knew that. She had to know that.

"Game on, love." He said smiling at the picture of Annabeth and April on his home screen. Just then the nurse came back to him saying that Malcolm was calling for him.

Percy put the phone back in his pocket and took a deep breath entering the room. Amanda was lying on the hospital bed, her eyes drowsy as she gave him a small smile. "Hey Percy."

"Hey Amy." He said softly. "How you doing baby momma?" He joked and Amanda chuckled lightly.

"Perce." Malcolm whispered and that's when Percy's eyes fell upon the little bundle of blue in Malcolm's arms. Malcolm held the baby towards him as Percy's arms quickly reached out. "Meet Anthony."

Percy's hands shook as he lightly gripped little Anthony in his arms. His big blue-grey eyes stared at Percy in wonder. Percy fingers lightly ran through his tufts of blonde hair. He looked up at Amanda. "He's got your looks."

The baby in his arms gurgled and held wrapped his fingers around Percy's finger. Percy's eyes smarted. This was what he dreamed for one day. A family of his own.

He handed over Anthony back to Malcolm and left the new family some privacy. He pulled out his phone once again and stared at the screen. What was he talking about? He already did have a family. He only had to find them and once he did, he was never going to let go.

"Wait for me." He whispered as he walked with new found determination. He would find them, if that's the last thing he did.

* * *

><p><strong>PAST (1 YEAR 4 MONTHS AGO)<strong>

"I hate hospitals." Percy breathed out as he ran his hands through his hair messing it up even further. He looked at the door in front of him, the little bulb on top of it still red. He breathed in unevenly. "It should have been me, it should have been me." He kept repeating closing his eyes tightly.

"Percy." His body jerked as he felt Piper touch his shoulder. He looked up at her and maybe she was startled with what she saw because she tried to cover her gasp. "She'll be fine. Trust me. This is Annabeth we're talking about."

He nodded. "She'll be fine." He lied. He saw it. How deep the cut was. She was barely awake when he reached there. He had been scared shitless fearing he had already lost her. Added to the fact that he had found April outside in the dirt crying her eyes out.

He glanced at the little girl in Piper's arms. She was cleaned up and sleeping calmly in her arms but Percy knew this memory would be stuck with her forever. She shouldn't have to go through that at such a young age.

It was his fault. All of it was his fault.

**3 Hours earlier**

Percy couldn't help grinning as he entered his room. He and Annabeth had gone on yet another date and he had just returned. A month of dating Annabeth and Percy had never been a happier man. Nothing could ruin this feeling.

Maybe the fates really liked messing with him because as soon as he'd thought that his eyes fell on the man standing in the middle of his room. Percy's eyes quickly darted around to make sure they were alone.

"I think I told you not to be anywhere near my residence John." Percy sneered at the man as he crossed his arms giving Percy a smug look. Percy closed the door of his room to make sure no one would wake up.

John grunted and sat down on one of the bean bags in Percy's room. "You weren't picking up my calls. For all I knew, you were dead."

"Yeah well I was in jail." Percy spat back. "Guess who'd fault that was?" John rolled his eyes like he couldn't be less concerned. "Look, it was that Octavian kids' fault. Anyways, we don't have to worry about him anymore. I noticed you're getting close to Blondie. Anything I should be concerned about?" John asked Percy raising his eyebrows.

Percy's fists clenched and his jaw shook. "No. It's just part of the act."

John nodded as if accepting Percy's answer which surprised him. "Good. It's time." Percy's brow furrowed. "It's time?" He asked nervously.

"It's time."

Percy took a deep breath. "Okay." He sighed. "Who?"

"The kid." John replied and Percy paled. "Which kid?" Percy's voice shook. He knew the answer already.

"April." John said gruffly and scrutinized Percy's face to see his reaction.

Percy's face hardened. "No. Absolutely not."

John raised an eyebrow. "Did I hear you say 'No' boy?" Percy crossed his arms. "Unless you have any hearing impairments, yes, you heard right. I refuse to do it."

Percy could see the anger flaring in his eyes as he walked closer to Percy. "Are you backing out Percy Jackson?"

"I don't know, am I?" Percy challenged. "Look, I'd do anything else but harm an innocent child."

John shook his head and walked towards Percy's window. "You will regret this Perseus Jackson." Percy flipped him the bird as the man dissapeared from his window.

Percy let out a deep breath sitting down on his bed as he rub his face.

"That was a close call Percy."

He looked up to see Bianca perched on the window. She was wearing a long black gown which flowed down to the floor. He groaned and flopped backwards into his bed. "I don't need this now."

"Why not? You just blew you chance. All that you've been working for years and you threw it away." Bianca said with a calm tone.

"What did you expect me to do?" Percy growled. "There's no way I'm hurting April or Annabeth."

"Hmm true. I wouldn't allow you to either." Bianca said examining her hand. "But what will you do now Perce?"

"I have a back up plan." He grinned. "Of course I'd planned for this to happen. So I figured how to win back his trust again."

"And this all revolves around you not hurting the Chases." Bianca stated and Percy nodded. Bianca shrugged.

"Tell Annabeth." Another voice interrupted and Percy saw Sarah standing to the corner her arms crossed. She looked at him sadly. "Tell Annabeth." She repeated.

"It's not the right time yet Sarah." Percy sighed. "Believe me. I want to so badly but it's too soon."

"And how do you know that?" Bianca challenged. "I've told you before Percy. You're not the one supposed to make decisions for her. Annabeth deserves to know, not to mention now that she's your girlfriend."

"I'm scared she'll leave me if she knows." He said quietly. "I couldn't handle that. I only just got her."

"No offense brother but that's not your decision to make." Bianca said softly. "Would you rather she felt betrayed and left you forever or she knew the truth and maybe just maybe if she really loves you she'll come back to you?"

Percy remained silent at that.

"Tell Annabeth." Sarah repeated.

"I hate it when you're right." Percy muttered. "I should tell her." He got up and grabbed his jacket. He looked at Bianca and Sarah. "Wish me luck."

* * *

><p>"April!" Annabeth called out as she set the plates on the dining table. After a moment of debating she put out a third plate and smiled. Just in case Percy decided to come. Again. Honestly since last month she figured he'd had dinner at their house more than his own.<p>

"Whatsh for dinner mommy?" April questioned as she ran down the steps and seated herself on the chair.

"It's your favorite. Lasagna." Annabeth said as she served April. "Is Fishy gonna come?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Maybe." As if in sinc the doorbell rang. She looked at April. "I guess Fishy is going to come after all."

"You know you really didn't have to-" Annabeth was interrupted as she saw the person at the front door. It definitely wasn't Percy.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked unsure. What was a man doing on her doorstep so late in the evening? He looked at her and then behind her searching for something. On instinct Annabeth pulled the door closer blocking his view.

The man cleared his throat and pulled out a badge. "From Child Protective Services. We have information that you are illegally keeping an orphan at your house."

Annabeth's eyes furrowed. April's files were long ago made by Calypso. Malcolm had made sure that she was adoopted under his name until Annabeth could adopt her when she turned eighteen in a month.

"I'm sorry there must be a mistake. She has been adopted legally I can assure you. We have documents as proof." There was a look in the man's eyes Annabeth couldn't decipher.

"Then I'd like to see them." The man said and Annabeth reluctantly opened the door wider as she let the man in. She led him to the hall keeping a close watch on him. "Wait here." She muttered and quickly went to her room passing the kitchen where April was playing with her dinner. Annabeth didn't have time to chastise her for that now.

She quickly grabbed the papers and went to the hall only to see the man missing. Her heart thudded in her chest as she ran to the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" She snapped as she saw the man smiling at April who was talking to him about how she loved lasagna.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh I'm sorry Miss Chase. I was just checking up on your daughter. It's part of the job to check the health and well being of the child."

Annabeth hadn't heard much after he said 'your daughter'. She paled, trying to hide her shaking hands from his sight. He wasn't supposed to know that. She never told him that she had adopted April.

"R-Right." She said rubbing her forehead. She looked at the man. "Uh can you..um...let's go to the hall." The man took one last look at April and followed Annabeth.

Annabeth closed her eyes tightly as she tried to think quickly. "Can I see them now?" The man asked.

Annabeth gritted her teeth and gave the folder to him. "Oh!" She fake exclaimed. "I totally forgot. I have to give April her protein pills." Annabeth said and the man looked at her passively. "I'll be back. Please continue." She said nervously and calmly walked out of the hall.

As soon as she was out she quickly darted towards the kitchen and grabbed April. "Baby I need you to be quiet okay?"

April looked at her with wide eyes. "Whatsh wrong mommy?"

"Nothing. Nothing." Annabeth said as she looked out of the window. Damn it. The man obviously wouldn't have come alone. So they couldn't go out the front door. She picked up April. "Don't worry. You'll be okay, I promise." She pecked April's cheek and ran out of the kitchen. She stopped behind the wall facing the hall.

She peeked in. The man was not in the hall. Sweat started forming on her forehead. That meant he was moving around somewhere in the house. She turned around only to find a gun pointed at her.

April squealed and clutched Annabeth.

Annabeth looked at the man grinning at her and cautiously put April down pushing her behind. "What do you want?" Annabeth questioned.

The man looked down to her legs, which April was gripping tightly. "Her. I want the girl. Just hand over her to me and we'll forget this happened."

"Over my dead body." Annabeth sneered and the man gave her a smug look. "That can be arranged." Annabeth had a feeling his answer would have been something like that as before he could even move his thumb Annabeth kneed him in the crotch.

She grabbed April and they both ran towards the basement. She hoped it would buy them some time as the men would take time in finding the basement.

Annabeth jammed on the switched with her trembling finger but the basement remained dark. "Shit!" Annabeth cried out. She then cursed herself but this was not the time to be thinking what was appropriate in front of April. The basement was dusty and filled with boxes and old stuff. Now Annabeth really regretted not having another door at the basement that led out.

They heard voices and footsteps making noise against the floor. "Come on." Annabeth whispered as she picked up April and they his behind a crate.

April was shaking in her arms. "Mommy, I'm scared." Annabeth rubbed her back and hugged her tight. Annabeth was beyond scared but she didn't want April to know that. Her eyes widened as she heard a voice.

"Annabeth?" It was Percy.

She was about to get up and cry in relief when another voice interrupted. "Who is that?" The man barked to his men. Oh god they were still here.

"Annabeth!" Percy knocked again. The men remained silent and Annabeth's eyes filled with tears. How was she supposed to call out for him without getting caught? She searched her pockets frantically and sighed when she found her mobile.

She instantly dialed Percy's number and bit her nails as she waited for him to pick up. After several rings later he still didn't pick up. Annabeth cried out frustrated and hung up. The knocking had stopped. That meant he left already. She tried hard not to sob. For April's sake.

Annabeth looked around the basement. The window! The only problem was it didn't open. They would have to break through.

That feeling when someone steps on your grave? Annabeth felt the chill as her cell phone began ringing and the voice echoed through the halls. It was Percy calling her back.

"Hey I think I hear something!" One of the men yelled and Annabeth quickly shut her cell phone. It would only be minutes until they reached here. Annabeth quickly looked around and grabbed a dust old clock wrapping it around her wrist.

She looked at the window and took a deep breath smashing her wrist into the window as it broke into shards. She winced and ignored her split knuckles as she hurried towards April. "April." Annabeth held her shoulders. "You have to run okay. Run and go to Auntie Piper's house. You know the way don't you?"

April started crying. "What about you mommy?" Annabeth hugged her and let a tear streak down her face. "I love you baby. I love you more than anything."

"There!" The men yelled and Annabeth turned to see they were standing at the entrance. She quickly picked up April and shoved her out of the window. April stumbled a bit and looked back at her. "RUN!" Annabeth yelled as the men approached her. "APRIL RUN!" April cried as she stumbled forward and followed Annabeth's orders.

"Get her!" One of the men yelled and Annabeth grabbed a near by crowbar. "Oh no you don't" She threw it at the man hitting him just enough to slow him down. "Stay away from my daughter!" She lunged at the man and managed to pull him down until she found the other men grabbing her.

She could feel a punch to her jaw and one of them might have broken her legs. She wasn't sure, there was pain everywhere. Through her foggy brain she heard someone shout her name. The blows lessened. Maybe she would live.

She should have known she would be wrong. All of a sudden she felt a severe pain in her abdomen and cried out.

"ANNABETH!"

She couldn't put a name to the voice. The pain was too much. Her blurry vision cleared for a moment to see the man who cause her so much pain standing over her but facing someone else.

"Jo-ohn." Annabeth coughed blood as she recognized the man. He looked over at her momentarily and smirked. He looked back to where he was facing before.

"Sad isn't it?" He said. "...Percy, Percy ,Percy. Have you not learned yet?" Annabeth could not hear the complete conversation as she was in and out of consciousness.

"...really fell for her...you killed her. you betrayed her...lost everything."

Who betrayed her?

"...wrong John." A different voice spoke. She liked this voice. It made her feel warm and safe. "...got what I wanted."

"Revenge" She heard the word loud and clear as a gun shot sounded. Annabeth winced as her head ached at the sound of that.

She felt trembling fingers scanning her face and body. "...nabeth. Stay with me. Oh god please please _please_." Terrified green eyes stared back at her. She heard him yell into the phone saying something and then he was back to her. "Annabeth. You're going to be fine." His voice choked. She felt something at her forehead. "I'm not losing you._ I'm not losing you_."

That's all she heard before everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Don't forget to leave a review!<strong>

**Stay tuned! Until next time!- RachelChaseJackson**


	24. As Thick As Blood

**Hey guys! It's Sarah. Guess what? My vacations finally started so wohhoo I'm a free bird. Anyways thanks for all the reviews in the previous chapter. Before I answer all your reviews I wanna list out the songs I listened to while writing this chapter.**

**Leave out all the rest- Linkin Park**

**Wait- M83**

**All I Want- Kodelaine**

**Salted Wound- Sia**

**Although these songs have absolutely no relation to the chapter ;)**

**Here are your replies!  
><strong>

**Minerva Arhedes(Guest): Thank you so much for saying that I think I literally squealed and threw my phone out the window. :) Glad you like the story.**

**Jedi1- Annabeth may have changed her number regularly but I didn't mention it because I didn't write about her monthly journey. Although the intended message was that she's trying prevent being found by anyone. You will get to know a little more about Percy's secret in this chapter but the whole thing will be explained in detail in the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>

**Author1998- Thanks for that very flavorful review. :) Glad to know you like the story. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Wisestseaweedbrain- Not really sure how I feel about making you bunk geometry but to be honest I was never much of a fan of it anyways. ;) Thanks for reviewing!**

**FictionAtTheDisco- I have a rough estimate of how many chapters are left and no I don't plan on making any sequel. Writing this one is enough of a challenge and I think the story might get boring if I make a sequel. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Jessica Jasso- Everything about Percy's secret will be revealed in detail in the next chapter. Glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest (Longest review)- I really wish I knew who you were but since you're a guest you don't have an account here. No I didn't come up with the quote. It's from Alice in Wonderland. :) I personally love writing the time-jump thing for the exact same reasons. The final conversation is explained in this chapter so you can confirm your suspicions. Some of your questions will be answered in the future chapters. Thank you so much for taking the time to break down your thoughts and write the review. I really loved reading it and it helps me improve the story. Thanks again!**

**Annabeth616- Haha yes April's birthday is in April. And don't worry about wierd questions I love answering them. The Battle of the Bands will be mentioned in future chapters so bear with me till then. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thanks to everydaynerd, prince of the seas, percabethbooklion, loversxwriterx, Laura Attwood and all the guest for reviewing on this story. **

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

_When I first saw you, I was afraid to talk to you. When I first talked to you, I was afraid to like you. When I first liked you, I was afraid to love you. Now that I love you I'm afraid to lose you._

When he saw Annabeth's missed calls, that's when Percy knew something was wrong. He turned his car around with a screech as he sped back. His mind filled up with a million thoughts. All of them headed towards the negative direction. John's warning played in his mind like a broken record. If he even so much as touched Annabeth or April, Percy swore he would-

His thoughts stopped the moment he saw a small figure stumbling on the side of the road as he neared Annabeth's house. To his horror, he realized it was April. She was sobbing, her blonde hair tangled and dirt and he could see her calfs were bloody.

"April!" He yelled and stopped the car hastily getting out of it. He ran to her and pulled her into his arms. She didn't stop crying, her every sob breaking Percy's heart further.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay I'm here." He tried calming her down but the poor little thing was shaking in his arms. "Calm down sweetheart." He rocked her gently, his eyes frantically searching for Annabeth.

He gently placed April on the car seat. "Apple it's okay. I promise everything is going to be fine." He felt pathetic lying to her. "Now tell me where's mommy?"

"Mommy s-shaid to run." April stuttered. "Bad guysh had-had found ush. Mommy-" Her lower lip trembled. "I want mommy." She started crying again and Percy pulled her in for a hug.

"April now I need you to stay in here. Do not move.I'm getting mommy okay? Just stay here." He said and April nodded. Percy quickly pecked her forehead and checked if the doors of the car were locked. After making sure it was safe he gave one last glance at April and made a run towards Annabeth's house, his heart pounding in his chest.

He heard a yell and quickened his pace. The front door was open. He ran around the house like a mad man yelling Annabeth's name as he went from room to room. Following the voices he ran into the basement. To his horror he reached just in time as a man plunged a knife into the other body's abdomen. The body gave out a feminine cry.

"ANNABETH!" A yell escaped Percy's lips. Blood roared in his ears. All he could see was her bruised up body now lying slumped under the man's grip.

The man looked up at Percy and stepped out of the shadows. Percy sucked in a breath. Of course. Of course it was John.

"Jo-ohn." Annabeth coughed out and Percy's throat made a strangled sound. He wanted to run to her but he had to deal with John first.

John looked at Annabeth's body and smirked making Percy's fists clench. He looked back at Percy. "Sad isn't it? And to think after all the times I warned you. You really are dumb." John mocked him. His men stood guarded but made no move towards Percy.

"No." Percy replied trying to sound calm. "I never trusted you in the first place but yes, you did take me by surprise."

John clicked his tongue. "Percy,Percy, Percy. Have you not learned yet? I'm John Grace." He spread his arms out. "Your first mistake was the day you made a deal with me."

Percy's fists clenched. His glanced over at Annabeth. She was losing too much blood. He had to get her out of here.

"Pathetic isn't it?" John continued following his gaze. He used the side of his knife to turn Annabeth's head to the other side.

"Don't touch her!" Percy growled.

John continued unfazed."You really fell for her and look how that turned out? You killed her. You betrayed her. You lost everything." John said giving him a sinister smile. "You think I didn't know of your plan? I was always a step ahead of you."

Percy smirked at him hiding his shaking hands. He couldn't let John know he had hit his weak spot. It had always been Percy's weakness, the people he loved. In the end he'd always end up losing them. Not this time.

"Are you really John? Are you sure of that?" Percy bent down and took out a gun which was tucked in between his jeans and shoe. He pointed it at John removing the safety with a click.

John gave out a laugh. "You really think you can beat me with that? My men can easily knock you out before you even lift a finger."

Percy glanced at one familiar face standing in between the other men. The bulky man nodded back at Percy. "Your men? It amuses me how sure you are of your mens' loyalty." It was John's turn to look baffled as he turned to look at them when Percy's friend knocked the other two men shooting them in the heads.

"Wha-?" John spluttered as he looked between the man and Percy.

Percy smirked and stepped forward. "John, John, John. Have you not learned yet?" Percy mocked him. "I only let you see what I wanted you to. You think you're a step ahead of me but it's what I wanted you to think."

John gasped as the man held his arms behind his back in a death grip. Percy walked towards John with the gun in his hand. "But I gotta admit, I couldn't do it alone." He gestured to the man. "Which is why I had Charles to help me. He got you fooled till the end didn't he?"

John sneered at Percy. Charled kicked John in the knee and a loud crack was heard. "Aaaargh!" John bellowed.

Percy held John's head back by clutching his hair. "You feel that John? Feel the pain? That's not even half of the pain you inflicted on Annabeth." Percy gritted his teeth and punched John hard. "This is for Annabeth."

A punch to the gut. "That's for Bianca."

A kick to the leg. "And that's for Aunt May."

Percy pointed the gun to his forehead. "Even you have to admit that you deserve to die."

John spit out blood and looked at Percy grinning with bloody teeth. "I still won you know. Even if you did kill me you're little blonde won't ever forgive you." He croaked a laugh. "I still won."

"Your'e wrong John." Percy said. "I didn't lose everything. In fact I got what I wanted." Percy held the gun firmly. "Revenge."

Percy closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. A loud shot rang through the air causing Percy to stumble.

He didn't even glance at the dead body as he rushed towards Annabeth. She was lying in her own pool of blood.

"I'm sorry Percy I couldn't do anything to stop them without looking suspicious." Charles apologized but Percy paid no attention. He cradled Annabeth's head with shaking hands.

"C-Call the ambulance." Percy stuttered hugging Annabeth close. "A-And could you p-please c-check on April? In m-my car. She's- She's her daughter." Percy felt a hand squeeze his shoulder. He knew Charles wouldn't dissapoint him.

He stroked her pained face with trembling fingers. "Annabeth. Annabeth. _Annabeth._ Stay with me. Oh god please please _please._" He felt terrified. No no no this wasn't happening. Everything was supposed to be okay. He couldn't lose her now. Not now. He'd only just got her, he couldn't lose her again.

He brought her head close to his lips and kissed her forehead. "Annabeth. You're going to be fine." He choked. "I'm not losing you. _I'm not losing you."_

"What happened?!" Adam came in rushing with Jason trailing behind. Percy and Piper shared a glance. Adam and Jason? That was a wierd combination.

"Adam." Piper stood up as Percy stated seated with April on his lap. She was still sleeping and Percy felt it was better that way. He and Piper had fed her an hour ago. Every time she asked about Annabeth it was like a stab to Percy's heart. It was all his fault. How could he have let this happen?

Adam's eyes fell on Percy and for a minute Percy felt like he saw a different emotion in his eyes. It immediately changed as he looked back at Piper. "What happened?" Adam growled again. Percy was surprised at his reaction. He seemed to care about Annabeth more than Percy thought.

When Percy remained silent Piper spoke up. "Annabeth got stabbed. There was an attack in her eyes. We don't know who they were though." Jason's breath hitched as he looked at surgery room in front of them and then at April. Percy could see the envy in Jason's eyes. It wasn't a first. Percy had seen that look many times. Of course even he would feel jealous if his daughter was being comforted by someone else.

"Percy." Adam said coldly. "Can I talk to you? Alone?"

Percy nodded and they walked away towards a secluded section. As soon as they made a turn Adam shoved Percy against the wall.

"What the hell man?!" Percy protested but Adam held him by the shirt.

"Who are you?" Adam growled at him. "_What?_" Percy exclaimed.

Adam jerked Percy against the wall again causing his head to hit the wall. "I know you have something to do with this. You never loved her did you?"

Percy's eyes hardened at that. "That's a lie."

"Oh yeah? You know what else is a lie? That you were never on our side in the first place. All along Annabeth trusted you and you were just stringing her along with John."

"Look I can explain." Percy said prying of Adam's grip. "I admit I came here for a reason but everything else I did was true. I was never really with John. I was just...a spy." Percy shrugged.

Adam crossed his arms and raised a brow at Percy. "A spy." He deadpanned. "And you did all this for Annabeth?" Percy hated the surprise in his voice. He hated even more that it wasn't the only reason.

"No." Percy mumbled looking at his shoes. "I mean at first it wasn't but then, it kinda helped my case."

"Helped your case?" Adam gritted his teeth. "So you were using her."

"No." Percy cursed. "That came out wrong. I didn't- I mean I never- Look I'm not the bad guy okay? Annabeth wasn't the only person who John hurt. When I came here it was only for revenge from John. Then I met Annabeth and our paths crossed. I learned what John did to her and it gave me all the more reason to get back at him." Percy stared at Adam. "I fell in love with her. That was _never_ a lie." He insisted. "I have never lied to her about anything except for why I came here."

Adam didn't say anything for a moment just staring at Percy. "Why did you want revenge?" He asked quietly.

That was the million dollar question wasn't it? Percy knew it would be Adam's next question.

"I'd rather tell Annabeth first than have her hear it from you." Percy replied. Adam's jaw clenched and Percy saw a change of emotion in his eyes.

"Fine. Whatever." Adam leaned in closer. "But you're going to leave. Stay away from her." Apparently Adam thought the conversation was over as he turned to leave but Percy stopped him.

"No." He said firmly. "I won't leave her. I wouldn't hurt her like that."

Adam let out a bitter laugh. "You already did." He waved around. "She's already in the hospital fighting for her life."

This guy was seriously getting on Percy's nerves. "Who the hell do you think you are? All of a sudden showing up claiming some superficial friendship which she doesn't even remember? I didn't see you anywhere near when she was having the hardest time of her life buddy. So back off!" Percy glared.

Adam gave him a smirk. "Only if you knew all the times I've been there you wouldn't be even be standing here questioning me."

"I don't know." Percy faked innocence. "How would Annabeth feel when she get's to know you were the cause of her father's death?" Percy knew he had hit a weak spot when Adam's face paled.

Percy patted his back. "Guess I'm not the only one who has to apologize to Annabeth."

"She'd never forgive you." Adam said quietly. Percy raised an eyebrows as Adam looked up at him. "At least it wasn't my choice but what you did? You did it on your own will." That's when Percy saw the vulnerable look in Adam's eyes.

"You love her don't you?" He gasped. Adam looked away.

"I'm sorry." Percy shook his head. "But I love her too and I'll be damned if I let her get away from me again."

"Percy!" Piper appeared in front of them. Her eyes were wide and she had a big smile on her face. "Annabeth's okay."

Percy let out a loud sigh as if he'd been holding something really heavy. He surged forward after Piper but was interrupted by Adam.

"Percy? Just remember, if she does, I'll always be here waiting."

That didn't make Percy feel any better and as he walked towards Annabeth's room he rolled his eyes and muttered. "Here we go again."

"April!" Annabeth sighed in relief as Percy handed her to Annabeth. She was still weak and there were bandages covering her body but the doctor said she was out of danger and that's all that Percy needed to hear.

"Careful." Percy spoke softly as she placed April on her lap. Her abdomen was covered with her shirt but Percy knew there was a large gash underneath it.

Annabeth hugged April tightly as April cried in her mother's arms. "It's okay baby. I'm here. Shh. I'm here." Annabeth glance at Percy over April's shoulder and mouthed a thank you.

Percy gave her a soft smile, glad to see Annabeth's grey orbs again. That moment in the basement, when he thought he would never be able to see her grey eyes sparkle again, when he thought he lost her, he'd only been that terrified two other times in his life.

He leaned forward and pecked her on the forehead. "Always." He whispered against her hair. He backed away to give them some privacy but Annabeth grabbed his hand and pulled him. He stumbled forward as Annabeth wrapped both him and April into a hug.

This was where he belonged. This was home.

The next few days Annabeth was swarmed with visitors. Percy was by her side the entire time clutching onto her hand. He saw Adam glare at him but he ignore it. April lightly snored on Annabeth's bed as she was tucked into her side. Percy even took a picture of how cute the both of them looked.

Piper had squished Annabeth into a giant bear hug and turned into a sobbing mess as Annabeth tried comforting her. Seeing Piper one would think she was the one who had gotten stabbed not the other way around.

Jason just stood there awkwardly beside Piper. "Glad to know you're okay." Was all he said.

Annabeth had forced Percy and Adam not to call Malcolm since she didn't want to disturb his honeymoon. Both males seemed reluctant but it was obvious neither wanted to face Annabeth's wrath.

"Here I've brought everything you'll need." Calypso cooed and pampered Annabeth. "Some fresh fruits for when you're hugry. You have to have a healthy diet you is handmade cloth which I have checked with the doctors you can definitely wear here because I know how itchy those hospital clothes can get. Oh! And definitely don't forget to use sanitizer."

"Well I always knew you were tough." Leo said shrugging. "But man, that's awesome. So do you still have the stab mark? Can I see it?" He asked excitedly. Piper elbowed him. "Ow! Nevermind. You're blonde friend over there looks cute. Mind if I hit on her?

"So, babes I know you're a hardcore chick." Sandy said. "But getting stabbed? Really Annie?" Sandy joked. "I knew I taught you well."

"Don't worry about your school work Annabeth." Thalia reassured her. "Me and Nico have got it covered." "We have?" Nico question and Thalia glared at him stepping on his feet. "Ow-I mean of course we do." Thalia winked at Adam.

"Annabeth, even though I've treated you like shit for the past few years you've alway been my best friend." Rachel held Annabeth's hands in hers. "I can't imagine who else would I got to for advice. I love you Annie. I'm so sorry for everything and I hope-"

"Rachel." Piper interrupted. "She's not dying."

"I know that." Rachel quickly replied.

What surprised Percy most was when his entire family showed up.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay." Sally gushed and smothered Annabeth with kisses. "I was so worried when Percy called...you got stabbed? Oh dear." And another round of hugs and kisses.

"Hey but the good thing is you still look hot." Apollo said smirking and showing his white teeth. Percy rolled his eyes whil Artemis punched him the error. "Ignore him. I'm glad you're okay Annabeth."

"You're a strong woman Annabeth." Poseidon said. "I always tell Percy to know which fish are big enough to land." "Uh. thanks." Annabeth said uncertainly. "I hope I'm...big enough?" Poseidon nodded and Percy literally face palmed.

"I got stabbed once." Ares grunted. "It was painful."

"Oh it's so romantic!" Aphrodite squealed clasping her hands. "Percy saved you! Like your own knight in shining armor."

Annabeth smiled at that and looked at Percy. "Yeah. He is."

"Finally, some alone time." Percy sighed looking at the empty room. April was asleep soundly beside Annabeeth. Percy swore that kid slept too much for her own good but then again the poor girl had gone through a lot of stress.

"Oh?" Annabeth teased him raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Percy smiled walking towards her bed. "Now I can finally kiss you without any public attention."

Annabeth giggle. "April's still here you know." She jutted a thumb in her direction.

Percy's fingers weaved through her hair and rested on her neck making Annabeth's eyes flutter close. "I don't think she'll notice." Percy whispered before capturing his lips with hers.

It was a slow and languid kiss but Percy felt a shiver through his spine realizing he was able to do this again. It was like a wake up call to him that Annabeth was okay. She was alive and she was with him.

They pulled away lightly. "I have a surprise for you." Annabeth mumbled as Percy kissed the corner of her mouth. "Hmm?"

"I was going to-" Annabeth cut off as Percy placed a kiss on her jaw. "-uh show you that night."

"You can show me now." Percy mumbled placing small kisses on the underside of her jaw. He kissed a spot under her ear and felt Annabeth shudder.

"Show you.." Annabeth muttered. "Show you...what?" Percy chuckled and placed one last kiss on the same spot before bringing his face back to hers. He placed his forehead against hers and sighed. "I love you."

"Hmm. S'nice." Annabeth mumbled making Percy laugh. He pulled away completely this time. "Now, I heard something about a surprise?"

Annabeth shook her head muttering something along the lines of 'not fair' as she rummaged in the duffel bag Piper had gotten her stuff in. "It's a song I was working on." She said as she pulled out her mobile. "I had to write one for the Battle of the Bands semi-finals but I ended up writing it for you." She smiled sheepishly.

Percy weaved their fingers together and smiled at her gesturing for her to continue. She looked nervous as she pressed a few button. "Um well yeah here it goes." She clicked on the audio as her voice filled the air.

_Closed off from love I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen_

Annabeth bit her lips nervously glancing at Percy as he listened with a concentrated look.

_But something happened for the very first time with you_

_My heart melts into the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy_

Percy's smile faltered. Here she was pouring her heart out and he didn't have the guts to tell her the truth.

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein _

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding, keep keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding _

"I'm sorry." Percy said getting up abruptly. Annabeth paused the song. "What?"

"I can't do this to you anymore." He said running a hand through his hair. "Annabeth, I need to tell you something."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN!DUN!DUN! And we're back to the cliffhangers! So liked it? Loved it? Hate it? Want to strangle me? Meh. So the the song used in the end is called Bleeding Love. <strong>

**To all those who are interested, I finally saw INSURGENT! I loved the movie! *-* Don't kill me when I tell you this but I haven't read the books which is probably why everyone is complaining about the movie and I'm not. (But honestly guys? It's heaps better than the PJ movies.)Don't worry though I've started reading them and have finished Divergent. Theo James looks hot hot hot! I wonder why he doesn't appear in many movies. I mean that man is literally a Greek God. Also I have seen the Mortal Instruments movie (yeah I know I'm late) cause I love Lily Collins. I think I'm going to start reading the books now. I don't know why I've avoided them for so long. Biggest LMAO moment? When Jace gets to know Clary is his sister. XD I'm sorry I find it really hilarious. Checking out now.**

**Stay tuned! Until next time!- RachelChaseJackson**


	25. Happy Ending

**Hey guys! So I'm just going to cut to the chase. I know how eager you all are to read this chapter and I hope you're all happy with the way it goes. I won't waste any more time although I do want to give the answers to all your reviews. First off, thank you thank you thank you soooooo much everyone out there for taking the time out of their lives to write such long reviews. I loved reading every word of them.**

**Thanks to IIII Winter Wolf IIII, Laura Attwood, .10 and all the guests.**

**Jedi1: Well you know me, I love cliffhangers. ;) And with Adam, yeah agree with you, he is a douche. Although I'm the one who made him that way...uh anyways Adam actually is a complicated character. He's neither on the negative side or positive. He's conflicted. Thanks for reviewing!**

**kshonk33: Annabeth didn't really have autism but Susan made her pretend to be to compensate the loss of her deceased daughter. As you may have now figured out Susan is a complete psycho so she made Annabeth suffer a lot. If a person has to go through the same thing for many years, especially in their childhood years the habit kind of catches on. Since Annabeth was expected to act the same later her subconscious also started believing she wasn't normal when in fact she was. Thanks a lot for liking the story! I hope it doesn't disappoint you.**

**percabethbooklion : I know right?! I thought the same too cause I hadn't read the books and I had no idea what to expect. But I have to admit the movie was way better than any other book adaptation. Well except Tfios too. The Percy Jackson movies suck! **

**QueenofSilver: Oh my god you're making me blush now. I couldn't possibly write that well but thank you anyways. I really feel happy and giddy when I read reviews like yours. Makes my day a million times better. Haha I'm the same when I find an interesting story. I just can't stop reading it! Thanks a lot for reviewing! Take care!**

**Author1998: I'M SORRY!...honestly? Nah m not. I'm sorry I'm an evil troll. XD Yeah April probably would. She's more closer to Percy than Adam so you guys don't have to worry about that but what you do have to worry about is a certain blonde. *wiggles eyebrows* You know who I'm talking about? Nope not gonna tell you but don't worry you'll find out sooner than you think. Please free to ask me any question. I'll be more than happy to answer you! Thanks for reviewing. Take care.**

**Olympian and Wizard: Thanks a lot! Wow I didn't know people even read those in the beginning of the chapter. I like to think they are some really good quotes or messages which can help a lot of people in life. They certainly helped me. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing! Take care!**

**Escape4rmReality: Yeah, surprisingly To Save A Life turned out good and I'm glad it did. It's my favorite work of mine. I salute everyone too. I give reeeeallly late updates but hey if they're good then they're worth the wait I hope? This chapter explains everything. Hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing! Take care!**

** .395 : I don't know about IQ. All I do know is that I'm a very lazy person and don't find the time to re read the whole thing. Don't worry Charles is not gonna die. I couldn't see him die twice! T_T Thanks for reviewing! Take care!**

**AND A SHOUT OUT FOR I'mGoingSolo14 FOR THE LONGEST REVIEW!**

**I'mGoingSolo14: First off, I can't imagine how you would take the time to write such a long review so thank you so much. No, actually I've been getting a lot of reviews regarding time jumps so I don't think people don't like it. It's just that it didn't fit in. If I post a time jump every chapter the story in present will go too fast than past and I don't want that. I want it to be in par so that people can make sense of it you know what I mean?It's still going to take some time till we get to the present. Patience is a virtue. ;) Mwahaha I'm crazy and I know it. Although I'm pretty sure I just sounded like a toad. -_- I really like the way you broke down everything cause I love answering questions about the story. **

**Yes Charles is Beckendorf although he doesn't have much of a huge role in the story. As I had mentioned in previous chapters he was Silena's boyfriend so people can usually figure out it was for avenging her death. If not I'm gonna mention it in future chapters anyways so that no one gets left out. Exactly! That's what I wanted people to get! The closer you look the less you'll see. That's the motto for Now You See Me movie and so I chose that name cause it kinda made sense at the time. It'll become clearer to you in this chapter.**

**Adam is a conflicted character. He doesn't really have a good or bad character. He's neutral. Well everybody can't always be only good or only bad. The same goes for everyone in this story. Percy isn't exactly a goody two shoes neither is Annabeth. It's just that Adam's faults are more defined. Please don't get offended if I don't answer some of your questions. It's only because the answers could reveal something which I don't want to yet.**

**P.S: I think you've both teamed up to make me throw my phone out the window and squeal like a crazy person haven't you? (I don't know why I admitted that. Hope I don't lose many readers! XD) Guys I'm not psycho...m not...guys..**

**P.P.S: I'm sure it's gonna reach 30 or more chapters. I just don't have a perfect count right now. Definitely epilogue. I love them and I'm already upset with Uncle Rick for not providing an epilogue for BoO but I'm definitely gonna add one to this story. **

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapter 25<em>**

_**Maybe it's not about the happy ending. Maybe it's about the story.**_

_"Hello Mr and Mrs Jackson. I'm Noah Clarkson." Introduced the young man, his one arm looped around Sarah's and other shaking Poseidon's hand firmly. Percy stood at the corner. scrutinizing the man who was about to be his sister's husband. He looked ordinary, not much on the looks department but by the way he held himself Percy figured he was a man of class._

_Percy's mom, Sally Jackson was practically gushing over the young man ushering him inside to have dinner with them. Sarah looked at him adoringly which made Percy feel a twinge of jealousy. Sarah only looked at her little brother that way and now that he had to share her with another man did not settle well with him._

_"So Noah." His father began as he took a bite of chicken. "What do you do?"_

_Noah sat straight rubbing his hands on his legs. Percy noticed that wondering whether that was a sign of why would Noah be nervous?_

_"Uh I have my own business sir." Noah replied. Poseidon hummed along. "And what business is that?"_

_Noah coughed and drank some water."I have to say sir you have a lovely house. I myself have been in the look out for an architect. Can you in any way give me suggestions?"_

_"Oh of course." His mom replied enthusiastically. "Zach's a great architect. He has been in the family for years."_

_Posiedon agreed. "He designed my sister's house too. Now that's a house worth looking at."_

_And the conversation progressed so on. Why did he change the topic? Percy wondered. And dad didn't even notice? Why were his parents treating this man like he was their idol? He glanced at Sarah, quietly staring at her plate. He didn't have a good feeling about this._

_Noah left a few hours later, his parent's stood at the front door waving at him. He quickly pressed a kiss to Sarah's forehead at which mom cooed and then left waving them a last goodbye._

_"He's perfect isn't he?" Sally squealed at Poseidon who was smiling. Percy looked at Sarah who was still staring at place where Noah stood. her hand lightly touching the place where he had kissed her._

_"Sarah?" Percy asked his sister as they were washing the dishes. She just looked at him signalling she was listening. She didn't talk much. He guessed it had something to do with her condition. When Percy was young he didn't really get why his sister was so wierd. At times he tried to avoid her, she always freaked him out. When he turned nine and refused to let Sarah join his birthday party because he was embarassed his friends would meet her, his parents explained to him why Sarah was the way she was. He hadn't let harm come her way ever since. He became the over-protective little brother who loved his sister too much to let her out of his sight. Now he was expected to give her away to this man who had waltzed into their lives._

_"Do you-" Percy hesitated. "Do you love him?" Sarah glanced at him and gave him a small smile, nodding._

_Percy breathed out. "And uh Noah? He loves you right?" Sarah seemed to be in deep thought for a minute before she showed Percy her ring finger. "Noah said forever." Sarah whispered showing the engraved word in her ring._

_"He makes you happy Sarah?" Percy asked again. He needed to know. Sarah noddedand stopped wiping a plate. She turned towards Percy and tentatively wrapped her arms around him. "Percy doesn't need to worry. Sarah loves her brother too." She said._

_Percy chuckled wrapping his arms around her. She was having this phase right now where she adressed herself and other people in third person. Percy found it adorable though. She was unique and he would make sure to keep it that way._

_She was in love. She was happy. That's all that he needed right? After all, he was just thirteen what did he know about love anyway?_

* * *

><p><em>"Percy?" Sarah's voice sounded through the phone. He was in a party, the loud music ringing in his ears which made him try to go outside to hear her better. Unfortunately the crowd of wildly dancing fifteen year old wouldn't make way for him.<em>

_"Yeah Sarah? I'm sorry I can't hear you!" He yelled through the music. "What is it?"_

_"Percy." She repeated again. Percy knit his eyebrows. "Sarah are you okay? Where's Noah?" He questioned about her husband. Even though Sarah had been married to the man for two years Percy hadn't warmed up to him._

_He heard silence on the other end. He pulled his phone back to check if she had hung up on him. She hadn't. He finally managed walked out of the party and to a relatively quiet area. "Sarah what it it? You're worrying me now."_

_"It...hurts. Percy...hurts." Sarah stopped in his tracks gripping his phone tighter. "Sarah? Sarah what hurts? I'm on my way." He grabbed his keys walking towards his car._

_"No!" She yelled making him stop again. "Percy...it's just my...stomach. My stomach hurts. Cramps." Percy sighed in relief leaning up against his car. "Oh." He smiled a little. "Okay um well get into a crouching position. That should help lessen the paint." he had no idea about these things though he tried his best. "Do you have a hot water bag somewhere? I guess that helps."_

_More silence. "Sarah?"_

_"Hmm" She hummed back showing him he was listening. _

_"You fell better now?"_

_"Hmm." She hummed again. He guess that was a yes. "Percy?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love my little brother, Percy Jackson." She mumbled bringing a smile onto Percy's face. He missed her so much but ever since she got married and they moved away he could only count the times they had met._

_"I love my sister, Sarah Jackson." He replied back._

_Three hours later she was found dead._

_He remembered it all too well. His fifteen-year old self standing in front of the bridge. Scared. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he stared up at the girl in front of him. She stood on the edge of the bridge. grip is loose on the pole which keeps her on the bridge. Alive. Safe. For now._

_"Sarah..." Percy face was blotchy from all the crying he'd done. He didn't know why, but somehow he'd found himself coming here, Sarah and his happy place. It wasn't anymore, from the moment he found her standing on the edge of the bridge, it wasn't making him happy anymore._

_"Don't do it...please. You can't leave us. Can't...leave me."_

_Sarah sobbed lightly. "I'm sorry Percy but...but..I can't do it anymore. Tell mom I'm sorry and that I love her." She didn't say dad. Of course she didn't. She saw him as a traitor ever since his parents' divorce. She wiped her cheeks. "I love you Percy." She said one last time and before Percy could understand what was happening she let go of the pole._

_"SARAH!"_

* * *

><p><em>The next few months Percy felt numb. People hugged him, kissed him on the forehead or cheek, whispered reassurances but they all fell on deaf ears. Except one. Casey, Sarah's best friend. That one conversation he had with Casey changed him forever.<em>

_"I was there with her." Casey wiped her face of tears. "We had come back from shopping. Noah was there..." her faces twisted to one of disgust. "he was with a blonde woma and-" she swallowed."...there were in-in bed. I knew it was the end of the world for Sarah. She must have been so hurt Percy. She loved him so much."_

_Percy shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them from shaking. "He's a fraud." Casey continued and Percy looked up. "I wanted to give him a piece of my mind." She explained. "So I went to his office, the one Sarah told me he worked in. They said there was no one named Noah working there. Then a few days later I saw him in a club. He was talking to the bartender. I heard him call him John. I didn't bother to learn more, I kicked him in the balls and ran away before he could do anything."_

_In any other situation Percy would have laughed out at Casey's outburst but all he could see was knew Noah was a no good son of a- He took a deep breath. John. At least he had a name now. man who killed his sister. She didn't suicide. No, there were no suicides. He murdered her._

* * *

><p>Annabeth gasped. "John?" She whispered. "Noah was John? Your sister was married to <em>John<em>?"

Percy nodded, a tear making it's way down his face. Annabeth squeezed his hand leaning forward but stopped when he shook his head. "I could have stopped it. Everything. Sarah would be with me right now but I guess that's all I have. All my 'what if's'"

"Is that why you wanted revenge from him?" Annabeth asked quietly. He stayed silent.

After a moment he spoke. "That's not it."

* * *

><p><em>"You're such a loser." Bianca snorted. "My cousin's a loser. That's right poeple!" She yelled and got up on the table catching everyone's attention as Percy banged his head on the table. "PERCY JACKSON IS A-" <em>

_"Bianca!" Percy hissed pulling her down. She giggled and sat down. "Seriously though Perce, it's just a girl. What harm could ever come from talking to a girl?"_

_"Uh embarassment for life?" Percy suggested. Bianca rolled her eyes and flipped her long black hair. "Come on. You've had a crush on her since kindergarden I'm sure she's witnessed all your embarassing moments by now."_

_"No that's wrong." Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "I'm pretty sure my crush was Megan Fox until sixth grade."_

_Bianca did the 'loser' cough and Percy huffed. "You know, I could always go and talk to her for you." Percy raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay yeah maybe not."Bianca said smiling but her smile immediately turned into a frown. Percy followed her gaze and his heart skipped a beat when his eye fell on who she was looking at. Noah or well John was seated across a blonde lady. Was she the same one he cheated on Sarah with?_

_"Oh no." Bianca mumbled looking down and Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "What? You know him?" As far as he knew Bianca had just shifted to New York a few months ago after Sarah's death. They were distant cousins so she wouldn't know much about Sarah's husband. Ex-husband._

_"Kinda." She muttered. "He's been stalking me for a while."_

_"What?!" Percy exclaimed and Bianca shushed him holding down his wrist firmly. _

_"Bianca why didn't you tell me this before?" Percy gritted his teeth. Bianca didn't meet his eyes. "Did he do anything to you?"_

_"Bianca! Did he do anything to you?" Percy repeated each word laced with anger. Bianca shook her head. "I-I he's a drug dealer and-and I caught him killing a guy. I-I think he's scared I'm gonna expose him. He's only come on to me once."_

_"Only once?" Percy hissed. "Bi why haven't you told me this before?"_

_"It wouldn't make any difference Percy. Just let it go." Bianca mumbled glancing back nervously._

_"Yeah. Let it go." Percy snorted. "Damn right I will." He said getting up from the table despite Bianca's protests. He walked up to John who was just beginning to notice Percy but before he could speak a word Percy's fist landed on his jaw._

_The lady he was sitting with gasped as John lay face down. "Hey Noah." Percy sneered. "Or shall I call you John? Remember me?"_

_John looked up at him rubbing his bruised jaw. He looked at Percy with a twinkle in his eyes. It was after a minute that Percy realized he was looking at Bianca who was standing behind Percy grabbing his arm._

_"Ah Percy was it?" John said smiling smugly as he stood up. "You know Percy, you're a very lucky young man. I usually don't remember 'e her brother? Sasha was it?"_

_Bianca held him back as he surged forward again. John smirked. "Careful Percy. We don't want a show here do we?"_

_Percy calmed himself down and to John's surprise gave him a smug smile. "Of course we don't John. So I suggest you stay away from my sister and the rest of my family if you know what's good for you."_

_John let out a laugh. "You are brave, I've gotta give you that."_

_Percy nodded. "Brave enough to expose you." On that John stopped laughing and looked at Percy with a surprised look. His eyes then turned to Bianca and turned steely. "That's right." Percy smirked walking closer to him. "You can say your goodbyes to your girlfriend." Percy nudged his head towards the blonde who was looking at the scene apprehensively. "I hope you enjoy prison." Percy said patting down his collar and dragging Bianca by the hand out of the cafe._

_The last thing he heard was the woman telling John something to which he responded back with. "Shut up Susan."_

* * *

><p><em>"Slow down Bi." Percy laughed as Nico and Bianca whooped. Although it really wasn't risky since the street was empty. They had decided to go for a midnight drive celebrating the fact that Bianca finally got her driver's license.<em>

_"Oh come on Perce! Tell me you don't like it?" Bianca yelled over the music which was blasting off the radio. He was sure the cops were soon to follow hearing all the noise._

_"Whatever." Percy rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face. Nico let out a laugh. "Hey remember the time Perce learned how to drive?"_

_"Oh yeah!" Bianca exclaimed. "How could anyone forget that? That poor cat. I think the pole he hit still has those dents."_

_"Sure." Percy grumbled. "Go ahead. Make fun of me. Forget about the fact that I was the one to teach you to drive." They didn't hear him though. They were too busy laughing._

_"Hey I'm not the one who still sleeps with a tendy bear in her arms!" Percy countered picking at Bianca this time. That made her shut up. She glared at him. "Whatever loser."_

_Nico laughed loudly clutching his stomach. "Hey Bi remember the time you lost ? Yeah uh don't kill me but I'd accidently burnt it's head."_

_"Oh god." Percy said glancing at Bianca trying not to laugh. Nico was so dead. He glanced at Bianca to see her nervous._

_"Bianca? What's wrong?" Percy stopped laughing. He could see her hands leaned forward. "Bi? Are you mad at me? I really didn't mean to. I'm sorry." He said sincerely._

_Bianca breathed in quickly. "Uh g-guys?" She looked at Percy with wide eyes. "The breaks not working."_

_Percy felt like a bucket of ice cold water had been dropped on his head. "What?"_

_"The breaks not working!" Bianca yelled jamming her leg against the paddle. She was starting to freak out now._

_"Oh god. Oh god. We're going to die!" Nico yelled in panic. "We're going to die! I'm too young to die!"_

_"Shut up Nico!" Percy and Bianca yelled at the same time. _

_"Okay." Percy closed his eyes. "Look, here's what we're gonna do. We're going to jump out of the car."_

_"Are you crazy?!" Nico yelled. "No way! We'll-"_

_"It's the only way Nico!" Percy yelled. "We won't survive the impact of the crash! Our speed is too high!"_

_"Let's do it." Bianca answered and Nico looked at her wildly. Percy nodded removing his seatbelt and looked back at Nico and Bianca. "Ready?"_

_Nico nodded nervously but Bianca...her face. She gave him a dreaded look. She looked down and he followed her gaze to see that the seatbelt was stuck. He looked up at her and she shook her head looking at Nico. Percy understood._

_"Nico." Percy called out. "You first."_

_"W-what? N-No." Nico mumbled. Percy leaned back grabbing his neck gently and making Nico face him. "Listen buddy you need to get out first. We'll follow you soon after. I...promise." He hated lying to Nico but this would be the first time he did._

_Percy struggled and opened the door for him. He looked at Nico, the scared look mirrored in both of their eyes. "On the count of three. One...two...go!" Percy shoved Nico out of the car and whipped his head back to see Nico's body rolling across the he didn't hit anything hard on his head._

_"Okay." Percy breathed out turning towards Bianca who was struggling to take off her seatbelt. "Come on. Come on." He muttered using all his force._

_"Percy." Bianca sobbed. "It's no use. Go. Save have to leave me."_

_"Never." Percy replied instantly and looked up at were close to crashing any moment now. The car swerved left as Bianca tried to avoid a truck. This was it. _

_Bianca mouthed an I'm sorry to him before everything was a blur. It could be a minute or even hour. Percy didn't know when he woke up, his face pressed up against the gravel as he coughed up blood._

_"Bi-Bianca." he croaked trying to look clearly. There was a wreck around him. He could feel something piercing his stomach. On looking down he realized it was a big shard of glass stuck in his stomach. He tried not to black out, there was a broken car door in front of him. Through the broken glass he noticed a bloody hand hanging downwards._

_"No." he choked out involuntarily his eyes getting wet. "Ugh." he grunted trying to crawl his way. He cried out as a boot stamped on his hand. His blurry gaze looked up to find familiar blonde hair but he couldn't put a name to the face._

_"You never learn do you?" The man said and the next thing Percy knew is his foot coming up against his head after which Percy blacked out._

* * *

><p>"No" Annabeth said. She had a hand pressed up against her mouth and her eyes shone. Percy nodded silently.<p>

"John." He said. "He made sure his secret died with us."

"But you didn't. You survived."

"Yeah. I did."

"And Susan?"

* * *

><p><em>"Mom?" Percy called out entering the house and throwing his bag on the couch. He could hear laughter coming from the hall. "Mom?" He called out again. He stepped into the hall to see his mom and Aunt May laughing about something. There were photo albums strewn across the table. <em>

_"Hey guys." Percy greeted. "Aunt May, is Nico here?" Aunt May's smile turned upside down. "Sorry Percy. You know he hasn't been out much." She said excluding the part 'since Bianca's death'. Percy felt for some reason Nico blamed him, although he himself had reassured Percy he didn't. Percy knew how hard it was for him to lose his sister. After all they both were on the same boat._

_Percy cleared his throat. "What are you looking at?" Percy said gesturing towards the albums. That brought a smile on to her face again as she beckoned him closer._

_"Oh these are your mum's and my childhood pictures." Aunt May said cheerily and showed him a picture of four girls. He could figure out his mom and Aunt May but he didn't recognize the other two girls._

_"This." Aunt May pointed out at a blonde girl with grey eyes."is Athena and this." She pointed to another blonde girl, but the girl's hair didn't look natural blonde. More like she had died it because he could see the roots were brown. "is Susan."_

_"We were best friends in college." Sally explained but Percy squinted at the picture. Something about them sounded familiar but he couldn't pin point what._

_"So what happened?" Percy questioned still staring at the picture. "Are you guys still in touch?"_

_Sally shook her head and gave him a sad smile. "Athena passed away in an accident a few years ago. After college we all got busy with our lives, and I guess drifted apart. We hadn't even talked for years and then one day I get the news that Athen's..." She looked down. "Well I guess we haven't seen Susan in a long time though." She looked at Aunt May and they both nodded._

_Susan. Percy thought. Why did that name sound so familiar?_

* * *

><p><em>Fortunately that wasn't the last time he'd heard that name. It was at his Aunt Aphrodite's wedding where he met the woman again.<em>

_He was hanging out with Casey, Sarah's best friend, and Nico who was pretty much sulking around the whole place. Such great company, he thought sarcastically._

_He could see his Aunt May aproaching him and Casey with a woman in tow. "Percy." Aunt May smiled at him. "Remember the Susan me and your mum were talking about? This is her." Aunt May introduced._

_Percy smiled up at the blonde woman once again feeling the sense of deja vu as if he'd seen her somewhere before. Obviously he'd seen her in that picture frame. Maybe that's it._

_"Nice to meet you."Percy smiled and for some reason Casey squeezed his arm. He looked at her but was interrupted by Susan._

_"So you're Percy." Susan drawled showing her teeth and smiling. For some reason he felt as if there was a completely different meaning to the way she spoke. "I've heard a lot about you."_

_"From my mom?" Percy inquired._

_"Hmm." Susan hummed in agreement. He didn't quite understand whether she was agreeing or disagreeing to his statement. He turned to Casey as soon as they left._

_"What was that?" Percy whispered not knowing why he was._

_Casey looked at him with wide eyes. "Percy...you know that woman?" Percy shook his head. "I just met her.I mean yeah I've heard mom and Aunt May mention her a few times..." He trailed off and then looked at her curiously. "Why?"_

_"She-she-" Casey took in a deep breath. "Percy." She started in a low voice. "She's the woman." Percy gave her a confused look. Casey gulped. "She's the woman who Noah cheated on Sarah with."_

_"What?!" _

_Casey nodded frowning. "I was shocked to see her here but then your aunt said they're old friends..." Percy didn't listen to the rest as he made a beeline for Aunt May and Susan. Now he remembered. That day in the cafe with Bianca, Susan was the woman with John. It was all starting to become a lot more clearer now._

_After few minutes of searching he found them at an abandoned part of the wedding venue. They seemed to be arguing about something. Now Percy was not usually an eavesdropper, but it was Susan. The woman partially responsible for Sarah's had to do something to have his own piece of mind._

_"...is not right Susan." Aunt May argued, her face turning red. Percy wondered what they could be arguing about. "I'm sorry but I will have to arrest you." Percy's eye widened. He knew Aunt May was a cop but why would she need to arrest Susan, her childhood best friend?_

_"Oh really?" Susan challenged crossing her arms. "And what proof do you have? How can you prove that I was the one who killed Athena? Huh?"_

_He could see Aunt May's fists clench. "You won't get away with this Susan." Susan smirked and leaned forward. "Watch me"_

* * *

><p>"Susan-Susan killed mom?" Annabeth whispered shocked. She looked down at their intertwined hands. "Adam told me it was possible but I never..." She sighed and then looked at Percy with panic. "Aunt May...?"<p>

Percy looked down shaking his head. "She got caught in a bomb blast. The bomb was placed in her car." He shook his head again giving out a bitter laugh. "The funny part is that I was there. I was right there Annabeth! I had just gone to get us some coffee and I come out and see our car in shambles. I-I- How was I supposed to look Nico in the eye and tell him that he'd lost the two most important women in his life and I'd just stood there in the sidelines watching it happen?"

"It wasn't your fault Percy." Annabeth mumbled. "You lost someone important too." Percy didn't say anything to that.

"A few months later." He continued. "I came here. Then I met you." He looked up at her. "I had been planning it for a few months. How I would make sure John would get what he deserved. You know that saying, keep your enemies closer. I did exactly that. He believed me a little too easily...maybe he thought it was Susan the one I wanted revenge from because I made him believe that. He kept a close watch on me though. He didn't trust me. I knew that. That's where you came in." He felt Annabeth stiffen.

"When he asked me to get closer to you I understood it was another one of his games. Ruining the life of another innocent girl. I thought I could help you out, prevent it from happening. But you can't prevent something that's already occured right?" Percy gave out a wobbled laugh.

"I hadn't planned on killing him but he hurt you and April. I...I just lost it. But Annabeth." He pleaded holding her hand tight. "All that I've ever told you, all that I've ever done it was all true. I've never lied about my feelings to you."

She said nothing, just staring at their hands on her lap. Percy swallowed. "Please say something." He whispered. He had an idea of what she could say. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't.

"You said you and Nico had interviewed Susan. How did she not recognize you?" She asked instead and Percy's eyes furrowed. "I'm confused about that myself. Maybe she really has lost her memory." Although it was highly unlikely she did. Percy would rather trust John than Susan. She was that bad.

More silence. As the silence grew Percy's fear ate away at him but he needed to give her time to think.

"Would you have ever noticed me if it hadn't been for John?" she asked in a small voice. Percy sighed in relief. At least it wasn't a break up line.

"I did notice you." He said softly. "Even before John asked me to I did notice you. The cute blonde girl who always had her nose buried in a book."

Annabeth gave out a small laugh. "You thought I was cute?"

"I thought you were a lot of things but I don't think saying them out aloud is appropriate."Percy admitted.

Annabeth sighed and gave him a tired smile. "I think I need one of your hugs now." Percy looked at her surprised. "Wait a second. You-you're not mad? You forgive me? How could you?"

"Don't you want me to?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "No!" He exclaimed wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "I'm just-I'm glad. I thought...you were going to break up with me." His voice dropped an octave lower.

Annabeth shook her head resting it on his chest. "To be honest, I'm tired. I don't want to think of what could have been and how because it doesn't matter does it? In the end they're all just 'what if's'. I can't exactly blame you for hiding the truth from me. You had a rough past which is..." She breathed out. "I don't know how you've managed to come this far. Your anger, your resentment towards Susan and John, it's understandable. and I understand, that if you had told me the truth your plan wouldn't have been possible. I would never want myself to be the cause of that. You've suffered as much as me Percy, if not more and if for some wierd reason I make you happy" She laughed lightly and Percy gave her a squeeze. "then I don't want to take myself away from you. You're one of the most important people in my life Percy." She said softly. "And April's too. I don't want to take that away from us. So I believe you." She told him peering into his eyes. "I trust you. No further questions."

Percy looked at her in awe. "Have I told you I love you today?"

She gave him a playful smile. "Maybe." He pecked her on the nose. "Well I do." He mumbled. "I'm crazy about you. I think my mom's jealous of you now."

She swatted his arm but snuggled deeper into his embrace. There was comfortable silence in the air.

"What now?" Percy mumbled. "It's over. John's gone. You're-We're okay." Annabeth smiled at him and leaned up to place a kiss on his jaw.

"Now we get our happy ending."

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT (1 YEAR 5 MONTHS LATER)<strong>

"Please tell me it's something good this time Ed." Percy pleaded into the phone to his friend Edward, the one helping him in finding Annabeth.

"I don't know about good." Edward replied. "But it's definitely something. Your girl here has been making some mysterious visits."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked confused.

"You'll flip when you here this." Edward said and paused for a minute for dramatic effect. "Annabeth Chase was in New York ten months ago."

Percy almost dropped the phone.

"_What?"_

"Uh huh." Edward confirmed. "She visited this place. Uh-" Edward read out the adress Edward had read out, it was the prison in which Jason was held in. Annabeth was visiting _Jason_? But why?

"-ercy? Percy? Earth to Percy." Edward called out and Percy placed his ear back to the phone. "Thanks a lot man but I'm gonna have to call you later." And Percy hung up grabbing his car keys.

He was mad. No, he was furious. Jason knew. Jason _knew_ where she was and he still chose to keep it a secret. How could he? Didn't he see how much Percy was suffering? How could he just play with his feeling like that?

Most of all Percy was angry at himself. He was so damn oblivious all the time. He should have seen it coming. He should have seen it all! He should have known Annabeth would choose Adam over him. They were best friends after all. He should have known she would try to dissapear from the face of the earth just so she could have some idiotic peace of mind that she wasn't hurting him. But in all honesty, all the decisions she ever made for his benefit ending up hurting him. Why did he always have to lose everything? Maybe there was something wrong with him.

He hadn't realised he was standing outside Jason and Piper's apartment for a while before he heard the slam of a door. An angry Piper stormed out and stopped short when she noticed Percy who was staring at him. "What?!" She yelled at him startling him.

"N-nothing." Percy stuttered. Angry Piper wasn't pretty.

"Then shut the hell up!" She yelled and stormed away. Percy shook his head. Women are wierd.

He heard a sigh and saw Jason leaning up against the front door. "Come in." He said with a resigned sigh.

"Not to be rude or anything." Jason said closing the door as Percy stepped into the apartment. "But what exactly are you doing here? I mean it's almost midnight and well if you wanted to talk to Piper you saw her leave." He grimaced and Percy figured they must have had a serious fight.

"No. Actually I came to see you." Percy replied tucking his hands into his pockets.

Jason raised both his eyebrows. "Me? Dude I don't do pillow talk." He said seriously and Percy scoffed rolling his eyes.

"I came here to talk to you about Annabeth." Percy said cutting straight to the point. No beating around the bush.

"Oh." Jason muttered, his face turning dull in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah. Oh." Percy mocked. "So she really has been visiting you?"

Jason gave him a wary look as if he was confirming something, then he sighed and nodded. "It was only one visit. She owed me actually."

"Owed you?"

Jason nodded and walked into the kitchen, pulling out two beer bottles from the refrigerator. "She met me before leaving Percy." He said looking at him with guilt.

He gave Percy time for that fact to sink in before he began again. "She knew I wouldn't let her take April away from me forever. She's my daughter after all." He explained. "She owed me to let me see my daughter when I want to."

Percy let out a sharp breath running a hand through his hair. "So you know where she is then? You know? All this time I've been tearing my hair out for nothing?"

Jason shook his head frantically. "No no no. No way. I don't know anything about that. She would never tell me of all people. I only had the liberty of seeing them. Not visiting them myself."

"But you knew!" Percy accused. "You knew she was going to visit you and she did! Why didn't you tell me?! You knew I was suffering and yet you didn't tell me! WHY?!"

"I-I" Jason stuttered.

Percy's eyes stung. "Why would you do this?! Doesn't anybody care about my feelings? First Adam and now you." He looked at Jason with disgust. "God you're so selfish. So what, you got your happy ending with Piper but you won't let me have mine?!"

At this Jason's eyes flared up. "Who are you really mad at Percy? Because it definitely isn't me. Or Adam. Admit it to yourself. You're mad at Annabeth." Jason hissed and Percy looked away. "You're mad-oh you're so mad at her. For leaving you without a word. For choosing Adam. For meeting me. Admit it Percy. You're mad at Annabeth."

Percy shook his head but Jason continued. "You're mad because all that you'd thought of turned out completely the opposite. You're mad that you fell in love with a girl who left you." Percy kept shaking his head furiously. "Tell me. Tell me that you don't wish you hadn't fallen in love with her." Percy remained silent. "TELL ME PERCY JACKSON! TELL ME! CAN'T YO-"

"YES!" Percy yelled out. "Yes okay?" He said. "I do wish that. Sometimes." He whispered. "But that doesn't change the fact that I did fall for her. That doesn't change anything."

"No it doesn't." Jason agreed. "But that's the first step. It always gets better after the first step."

Percy nodded silently, both of them taking a moment to calm down. Jason held a beer out to him. "Beer?"

Percy rubbed the spot between his eyes and sighed. "Yeah. Thanks." They both lounged at the balcony, the cool air ruffling their hair as they took sips from their bottles.

"What's up with you and Piper?" Percy muttered. Jason made a face and took a swig.

"Stupid fight." He mumbled.

"Yeah. I know what you mean."

"Women." Jason muttered. "Gotta love 'em" Percy took another swig and nodded.

"Women."

* * *

><p><strong>So...like it? love it? hate it? FAVORITE FOLLOW AND MOST OF ALL...REVIEW! Guys we have to reach 500 come on you could even just type 'I hate this crap. You're stupid' I won't mind...kidding actually I would. Come on, I'm human people! Anyways feel free to review. No pressure. *500* *500* *500* Like I said. Absolutely no pressure.<strong>

**P.S Magnus Chase and the gods of Asgard sneak peek has come out! Go check it out. Go! Go! Go! I think Magnus will be a fine character and we'll really enjoy his PoV although I'll still miss Percy as hell. Percy will always be #1.**

**Until next time! Stay tuned!- RachelChaseJackson**


	26. So close yet so far

**Hey there! *Dodges everything thrown at her* Okay okay! I get it you guys are upset. Jeez people I'm feeling the love here. Anywho, I've been busy like hell ever since senior year started which was like a month ago. That's the reason it took so long for me to update and I'm truly, madly, deeply sorry for that.**

**I would love to reply to all of your review but I'm running reaaally short on time. It was hard enough to update as it is although I've read every single one of the reviews. I love you all so much! Thank you for helping me reach 500+ reviews I can't believe this story has got so many like even though it doesn't deserve it. Thanks a lot for that. You guys are family and I'm so glad I joined this site a year ago. I hope I never have to leave. So I can't reply to your reviews but I'll surely give you guys a shout out.**

**First of all I'd like to give a big shout out to this wonderful reviewer who gives me the longest reviews everytime- Shout out for you I'mGoingSolo14! You go I'mGoingSolo14! (mean girls ref) :)**

**Big shoutouts for QueenofSilver, percabethbooklion, Escape4rmReality, Wisestseaweedbrain, and PJObooknerd for almost equally long reviews. I seriously can't believe you guys putting up with my late updates and cliffhanger and yet providing me such amazing reviews. I couldn't ask for more.:)**

**A big shout out for LauraAttwood for multiple reviews. Laura I have to say every time I read your reviews I feel like shist...wait that came out wrong. What I meant is I feel so guilty because everytime you tell me to update and I'm unable to so I'm really sorry for that. Hope I can earn your forgiveness through this chapter. :)**

**Finally big shout outs for HubDub1234, leah, smartgirlsan, Scarlet Hope-Lily, Stella Nite Wolfblood, lilylovespjo, Jedi1, EvenTheSunsetsinParadise, Horse1lover3, prince of the seas, LaSauterelle and all the guests who took the time out of their lives to review. Love you all so much. :)**

**I can't promise you all that my updates will be regular. I can only ask you to not give up on me and this story. I love you guys a lot. I know I'm saying that a lot today but I really do. You guys make me happy. Cute as a button every single one of you! (Guess who said it?)**

**This chapter contains a lot of Percabeth fluff so be warned. Also this chapter is not proof read so there may be a lot of grammatical errors.**

**HAPPY READING GUYS!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a might stranger.<em>**

The low thuds hitting Annabeth's eardrums was what woke her up. It wasn't until the third thud that she woke up from her drowsy state. Now that she wasn't asleep the sound was sharper. She rubbed the sleep off her eyes to see stones hitting against her window.

She grumbled a few incoherent curses at the person who woke her up this late. It was 11:45! Okay well it wasn't that late but she was a mom- ignoring the fact about her being eighteen-so being a wild teenager wasn't on her top list of priorities.

She opened the window and winced when a stone hit her nose.

"Shit! Sorry!" The person below whispered. Glancing down she found Percy, in a green tee that was hugging his body and sweat pants with a black jacket on. A really weird combination of dressing. The wind ruffled his hair making it fall on his eyes giving him a cute boyish look.

"Really?" Annabeth said raising an eyebrow as she rested her arms against the window and looked down at him. "How cliche can you get?"

He gave her a toothy smile and wiggled his eyebrows. "You haven't seen nothing baby." Annabeth wrinkled her nose. "Please don't ever say that again."

Percy chuckled. "Okay. Now come down."

"What now? Percy it's midnight."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I know it's midnight. Thanks for the newsflash. Now could you please come down? Come on you won't make your boyfriend wait out in the cold now will you?"

That broke her resolve as she hesitantly looked back at her empty room. Percy gave out a dramatic sigh. "Come on Ananbeth you can't pick April as an excuse this time. I know she's sleeping in the other room with Sandy."

She finally agreed and grabbed a jacket to wear over her pajamas as she walked out of the house and around it where Percy seemed to be gazing up at the window with his arms wide.

"Uh Percy?"

"AH!" He jumped back looking at her in confusion. "Wait- I thought you were gonna jump?"

"Why would I do that when I can come right through the front door?" Annabeth questioned and Percy's cheeks dusted pink. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Uh never mind."

Annabeth chuckled and stood in front of him wrapped up in her jacket. Now that she was closer to him she could see a few changes in him. He had a faint stubble on his jaw which gave him a ruggedly handsome look. Annabeth couldn't help but lean forward and place a kiss on his jaw.

"W-what was that for?" Percy stuttered blushing. Annabeth was enjoying this. It was few moments like this when she was the one making him nervous.

Annabeth shrugged. "Just felt like it. Now tell me, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy you are I'm just...pleasantly surprised I guess."

All traces of nervousness was lost and the smirk was back on his face again as he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. "I can't believe you forgot Annabeth." He mumbled smiling.

"Forgot wha-" Her words stopped right there as Percy pulled her into their backyard where there was a picnic laid out underneath their old banyan tree. There were a lanterns surrounding the place and a picnic basket on top of a widely spread table cloth.

"Percy?" Annabeth questioned him but he pressed a finger to her lips and looked at his watch. Annabeth could see he was doing a countdown by the way his lips were moving and then all of a sudden he pulled her by the waist, glanced at his watch one last time and placed his lips on hers.

It was a short and sweet kiss nevertheless leaving Annabeth sighing happily. Percy looked at her and smiled, his face inches from hers. "Happy Birthday Annabeth." He whispered.

"Oh." Annabeth gasped realizing she had forgotten and it was in fact the 12th of July. "_Oh"_ She laughed out. "It completely slipped my mind!"

"Yup." Percy said. "That's why you have to keep me around. We can't keep forgetting these things." She giggled and shook her head walking towards the picnic and plopping down.

He walked towards her and crouched down in front of the basket digging his hand inside it and taking out a medium sized blue cupcake.

"It isn't a cake." Percy muttered. "I could only manage making a cupcake."

Annabeth gaped at him. "You _made_ this?" Percy shyly nodded his head. "I had a little help from mom."

"Percy." Annabeth stuttered staring amazed a the cupcake like her life depended on it.

"It's just a cupcake you know." he said settling himself down beside her. Annabeth continued to stare at it.

"It's just-" She sighed looking at him and giving him a sad smile. "It's been a long time since someone has done something like this for me on my birthday. I usually either forget it or choose not to celebrate it."

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "What? How can you forget your own birthday?" He asked shocked to which Annabeth gave a small shrug. "It's just another day."

"No it's not." he said. "It's not." he insisted again though it wasn't needed. He wanted to make it clear to her. Birthdays were a big deal.

"You were born on this day. How can you not be grateful for your life?"

Annabeth gave him a weak smile. "You're really asking me that?" Percy looked away sighing. He looked back up at her again, this time with a small grin on his face.

"Okay then. Let's take this as a new start. A chance to start everything differently. The way you want. Today, on your nineteenth birthday you're going to start a new life. How does that sound?"

A slow smile formed on Annabeth's face. "That sounds...perfect actually." She was smiling now. After a moment of them smiling like lovesick fools Annabeth's eyes fell on the cupcake.

"So, are we going to eat this cupcake or what?"

Percy chuckled and pulled out a small candle from the basket along with a lighter. He lit the candle and held it in front of Annabeth. "Happy birthday to my gorgeously beautiful girlfriend." Percy whispered and Annabeth closed her eyes ignoring the redness of her cheeks for a second before blowing out the candle.

"Wow." Annabeth muttered. "I'm finally nineteen." Then her eyes widened all of a sudden. "You know what this means?"

"That I'm dating an older woman?"

Annabeth swatted his arm. "Shut up. I'm only a month older than you. Anyways, this means I don't have to worry about April being taken away from me anymore."

Percy gave her a wide smile. "Yup. See, I told you. It's an amazing start to a new life." He put his arms around her as they leaned up against the tree and shared the cupcake.

"You're the best thing that's happened to me Annabeth." Percy sighed contently as he tightened his arms around her.

"Ditto." Annabeth said and she nudged her nose with his. "Well after April that is." Percy gave out a laugh but stopped when he saw Annabeth's serious expression.

"I hope you know that Percy. That...that April will always come first. I-I hope you're okay with that because I don't-I won't-if you want to leave-"

"Hey." Percy cut her off. "I get it okay? It shouldn't be any other way. I care about April too." He intertwined their hands together. "I'm always here to hold your hand okay? I'll hold you through the storm and I won't even stop when it goes away. I love you okay?"

She rested her head back on his shoulder closing her eyes but the smile on her face gave him his answer.

"Where do you see yourself in ten years Percy?" Annabeth questioned out of the blue. If he was taken aback by the question he didn't let it show.

"Hmm I would probably be a marine biologist." He said thoughtfully. "...or a lifeguard." They chuckled at that. "I don't know really what about you?"

Annabeth shook her head giving him a shy smile. "It's silly."

"What? No come on! Tell me." He insisted and nudged her. After a minute or two she gave in.

"I've always wanted to go to Greece." She admitted. He nodded for her to continue listening to her secretly. She pulled her knees in together and placed their clasped hands on them. "When I was young I always thought about a future there. I have an...well image in my head." She said slightly blushing and peeked at him from under her eyelashes.

"I'd be playing one of my songs at a small homely joint with couples cuddling up to each other. It'd be winter." She added. She gave him a glance and chuckled looking away. "I'd look up to see you and April waiting for me to finish and when I did I'd walk up to you guys and we'd hug and kiss like a family. Then we'd go back home and enjoy hot chocolates while being forced to watch April's favorite movie for the millionth time and at the end of the day..." She gulped clearing her throat.

This was the first time she was pouring her heart out to Percy and she was scared, terrified because she didn't want him to know her deepest desires but she also did want him to know. It was confusing but she couldn't stop herself.

"...and at the end of the day." She whispered. "I'd want nothing more than to wake up with your arms around me in the middle of the night and finally feel safe." She didn't look up at him fearing his reaction.

"I know it's kind of stupid." She said shaking her head. "It's just.."

She felt his arms wrap around her tightly as he ran his nose along her jaw, down her neck, and all over her face, placing chaste kisses along her kept his face close to hers, their eyes closed and breaths fanning over each other's faces.

"One day I'll marry you." Percy whispered against her lips. "We'll complete your dream."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT (1 YEAR 7 MONTHS LATER)<strong>

Percy fingered the delicate ring in his hands as the velvet box lay in his lap. He remembered a few days after when he was across a store, seeing that ring and immediately knowing that was 'the ring'. Funny how she never got to wear it. Funny because he never got the chance to propose.

He had it all planned. A year or two after when they were both settled, probably living together, he would pop the question. If there was one thing that Percy learned from his miserable twenty years of existence was that no matter how planned and careful you are there's always going to be something that messes you up. When life throws you a curve ball you dodge it just to get hit by another one. That's life. You never see it coming.

The phone in the hall rang jarring Percy from his thoughts. He looked at the watch and realized it was almost midnight. Who would be calling this late? He waited for someone to pick the phone like it usually happened but when that didn't happen he got up and dragged himself to it. Apparently Thalia was out somewhere and hadn't told him again. He'd stopped questioning her anymore. She was an independent woman, she knew what she was doing. He couldn't babysit her anymore.

He picked up the phone and answered it without checking the caller ID. "Hello?" he said his voice sounding hoarse.

He heard a gasp on the other line which brought him to his senses. He straightened up and his eyebrows furrowed. "Hello, who is this?" He spoke again.

"Hey." The person on the other line spoke softly after a while.

He froze in place as he felt everything stop around him. Although he'd heard that voice almost every day for a year and still presently in his dreams he found it hard to register the speaker in his mind. His mind took more time to accept what his heart already knew. He didn't know what to do, cry or laugh. It was pure shock.

He took a deep breath calming himself and gripped the phone. "Annabeth?"

"Yeah. It's me Percy." She replied and he let out a breath as he leaned against the wall. Both of them were silent for a while, both in shock of what was happening but neither willing to hang up.

He heard some rattling on the other end and fear gripped him. "Don't hang up." he blurted out.

The noise stopped and he heard her shaky breath through the phone. "I'm not." She replied softly. "I won't." She added.

"It's been a year." She said after a while. Percy nodded unconsciously bitterly smiling. He would know.

"More than a year actually." Percy said.

"How are y- everyone?" She asked him and he noticed her little slip up. That made him smile, the way she was trying not to show that she was curious about his well being.

"Ananbeth I know." He deadpanned. "I know you met up with Jason a few months ago so please drop the act." he didn't mean to be so rude to her. He was an idiot to do that, after all he'd finally gotten to at least speak to her after a year and a half and here he was chewing her out.

"I'm sorry." He heard her apologetic tone and started to feel guilt. Then he felt angry at why he was feeling guilty. He wasn't the one at fault here.

"Don't be." He sighed and rubbed the spot between his eyebrows. "Its just...you're willing to meet Jason but not me? What did I do Annabeth?" He asked tiredly. "What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"You didn't do anything." She said and from the tone of her voice he could tell she was crying or was close to. Shit. He closed his eyes tightly and lightly hit his head against the wall. He hated it when she cried, more so if the reason was him.

"I told you that when..." She hesitated. "when I broke up with you." She whispered and Percy felt like he was being stabbed in the heart repeatedly. "It was always me."

"So you say." He said bitterly.

He heard Annabeth sigh. "I don't know what you want me to say Percy."

"I want you to say..." He paused for a moment. _I want you to say that you love me and you'll come back to me._ That's what he really wanted her to say instead he said. "I want you to tell me where you are."

She took in a sharp breath. "I can't." She breathed out. "I'm sorry I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I...won't." She admitted.

Percy nodded even if she couldn't see him. He was expecting that answer so he wasn't surprised. "Are you okay? Are you...happy?"

She was silent for a long time and Percy almost thought she had hung up when she lightly whispered. "I miss you." His stomach twisted. It wasn't the answer he expected but he wouldn't have wanted to hear anything else.

He tried to imagine her. Her curly blonde hair in a messy bun she always wore at home with a few stray curls framing her face. She was probably wearing something lose and baggy. Her slended hands holding the phone close to her ear. Her grey eyes stormy and flickering at every minute.

_I miss you. I miss you. I miss you so much._ His mind kept repeating but he couldn't find the courage to say those words. Not again. He couldn't let her break his heart once again.

"Why didn't it work out between us?" He voiced out.

"We weren't good together." She replied immediately and that hurt more than anything. That she was so ready with answers against why they shouldn't be together.

That was a lie. That was a big fat cold lie.

"Our love wasn't enough." _Lie. _"We wouldn't be happy." _Lie_. "You deserve someone better." That was something new Percy had heard and he hung on to it. Where the hell was this coming from? This wasn't in the list of reasons she provided him with when they broke up.

He felt anger surge through him. She couldn't turn this around on him. She had no right to decide whether she was good for him or not.

"What in the world are you talking about?" He gritted out.

She took a deep breath. "I had too much burden Percy. I was messed up. I didn't want to drag you in it."

"What if I wanted to be dragged in it?" Percy argued.

"It wasn't your burden to bear." She insisted. "I didn't want to wake up every day with the fear that you would finally decide it wasn't worth it and just leave." He felt like she wasn't telling him something but the burning rage in him clouded his thoughts.

"I loved you!" He roared. "I was in love with you dammit! I was going to marry you!"

He heard her gasp and a muffled sound but he was too busy controlling himself than to try and comfort her. "Is that..." He took deep breaths to calm himself down. "Is that the reason you left me? You thought you weren't good enough? You lied to me about Adam?"

"No." The answer came a little too quickly. "I wasn't lying. I wanted to be with Adam."

Another stab to his heart. He had a tough time controlling his emotions as she spoke. Maybe this wasn't a good thing. He wished she'd never called. If he was slowly fixing himself before now he was broken all over again.

They were both silent taking in deep breaths when he heard a voice on the other line.

_"Mommy! Cody shet the kitchen on fire again! I'm hungry!"_

Percy sucked in a breath. "April."

He heard shuffling on the other end. _"Honey I'll be there in a minute okay?"_ He heard Annabeth say. "Percy." She said. "I have to go."

"Annabeth!" Percy was frantic now. "Let me talk to April! Please!"

"Percy you can't." Annabeth said from the other line and her voice sounded strained.

"Just once!" Percy pleaded. "Please!"

"Percy." Annabeth croaked as if she was conflicted. "I-" She took a deep breath. "Percy, I did complete my dream though partially because...because you weren't in it." She breathed out and hung up.

He stared at the phone wide eyed and confused. "What is that supposed to mean?!" He yelled out clutching his hair and throwing the phone at the wall with a loud crash.

* * *

><p><strong>1 YEAR 7 MONTHS AGO<strong>

"Okay, now you have to go there and act like you totally don't know whats happening alright?" Percy told her worriedly for the hundredth time as he ushered her and April toward his beach house where everyone was waiting for Annabeth in hopes of throwing her a surprise part. Percy being the doofus he was had accidentally blurted out the truth.

"Sandy's gonna kill me if she found out you know." Percy muttered repeatedly rubbing his palms on his beach shorts.

"Percy calm down. I'll act surprised okay?" Annabeth reassured him and April looked up from holding her mom's hand. "Fishy do I need to act shurprished too?"

Percy smiled weakly at her ruffling her hair. "Sure kiddo."

"Okay." Percy said as they slowly enter the cabin which was dark. He whispered. "Get your acts ready girls they're gonna- aaaargh!" He screeched as the lights immediately flickered on and people popped out from places screaming surprise.

Annabeth and April were busy cracking up at Percy's frightened state before they realized everyone was staring at them.

"Oh...yeah...wow!" Annabeth stuttered smiling. "Wow guys! This is such a great surprise! You guys are actually here! I mean-" She quickly covered up. "Wow?"

"Yesh mommy." April butted in. "Thish ish shuch a nice shurprishe and I didn't even have to act shurprished!" April giggling then she looked at Percy wide eyed. "Oops Fishy did I shay shomething wrong?"

Percy was too busy banging his head against the wall as he warily gazed at Sandy. "Well." Piper cut in. "Uh happy birthday Annabeth!"

At this everyone loosened up as they came forward and exchanged hugs and kisses with Annabeth and showering her with gifts.

"Alright alright now if we're done here can we get to the beach now guys?!" Leo yelled excitedly and Piper rolled her eyes hitting him in the back of the head. "Show some decency Valdez."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Whatever Beauty Queen. I just wanna go to the beach it's hot here!" he whined.

Luke held out a snickers to Leo. "Eat this. You're not you when you're hungry."

Everyone laughed out loud. "Wait where did that come from?" Calypso wondered.

"Dunno and I don't think I wanna know." Thalia muttered. Annabeth felt Sandy wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Cmon girl let's get you ready. I've got the perfect bikini for you!" She squealed.

"Wait what?" Annabeth spluttered and realized all of them were already in their swimming costumes. Annabeth groaned as Sandy pulled her into a room and started searching for something in her bag.

"Tada!" Sandy yelled waving around a two piece in front of her. The uppar half was a turquoise color with black straps and the lower half was a little high waisted- thank god, Annabeth didn't want to wear any skimpy bikinis in front of April- and was white covered in black polka dots with a little black bow at the hip bone. All in all, it was a pretty cute outfit.

"Sandy I'm not sure." Annabeth hesitated.

"What? Don't be silly. Come on." Sandy insisted.

Truth was Annabeth hadn't worn anything exposing ever since she'd had to April. She simply hadn't had the time nor any reason to. She wasn't oblivious to the fact that her body had undergone a few changes not to mention the fact the scars she got from her was simply too insecure.

Sandy thrust the outfit into her hands before making a her way out of the room. "Where are you going?" Annabeth called out.

She popped her head back in and grinned evilly. "Oh I just wanted to have a little talk with your boyfriend."

Annabeth chuckled shaking her head as she tried the outfit on in the bathroom and standing in front of the mirror assessing herself. Her eyes zeroed in on the pink scare just a little above her abdomen.

She heard a whistle and turned her head to see Percy leaning against the door wearing his beach shorts and missing a shirt. He grinned up at her his eyes twinkling. "Hot damn." he said and heat rose up to Annabeth's cheeks.

"Percy!"

"What?" Percy laughed. "Can't I call my own girlfriend hot?" He question walking towards her and Annabeth immediately wrapped her arms around her waist. The action didn't go unnoticed by Percy.

"What's wrong love?" He asked her the grin gone from his face as he pulled at her arms. Although she resisted her attempts were feeble as he managed to pull her arms apart and rest them at her sides.

Her scar was in full display now along with the multiple faint white ones painted across her body like a canvas. He ran his palm along them lightly causing her to shiver. She immediately stepped back wrapping her arms around herself again. "Please don't." She mumbled. "I don't want you to see them."

"What?" His eyebrows furrowed. "Annabeth you're beautiful."

"No I'm not." She muttered lowly not intending for him to hear her. His eyes softened as he advanced towards her again. "Annabeth, babe-"

"It's okay." She said quickly. "I've learnt to accept it. I have a lot of scars."

"Scars are just scars Annabeth." Percy told her. "Not when they remind you of the things you hate about yourself." She said smiling at him sadly.

He walked to her in long strides and grabbed her shoulders. "They're not." He said fiercely. "How can you even-" he sighed. "I wish you could just see yourself through my eyes. You're such a strong independent woman, the strongest I know. To think that your'e belittling yourself to something as petty as scars makes me so sad Annabeth." he said cupping her face. "You're beautiful sweetheart. Inside and out. I would love to say that you make me weak in the knees but to be quite upfront and completely truthful, you make me numb all over. That's how whipped I am."

Annabeth giggled lightly wrapping her arms around his waist. "And that's a bad thing?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>Anton was having a regular peaceful evening until he heard his wife speaking on the phone. It had been months since her surgery and there was still no signs of Susan getting her memory back. Anton felt guilty about not telling Susan the entire truth. Although they were married recently he didn't love her more than in a platonic way. Their marriage was solely for one purpose only and that was keeping a watch on her. He owed it to Adam, the man had helped him when he had almost lost hope in himself. He owed the man his life.<p>

Although he had let him down when he let Susan go to Annabeth's house to adopt April. He couldn't resist so much as to let Susan be suspicious that they were up to something. She'd cried and begged for Annabeth to come back and Anton had to give her the props, if she was acting, he would have believed her in a second. She was that good of an actor.

But that didn't stop him from feeling bad for the poor woman. Maybe she had really lost her memory but Anton wouldn't jump to conclusions soon. He'd heard stories about Susan and none of them were pretty. He just found it hard to believe how such a kind and gently woman could ever be that cruel.

That was until he heard her phone call.

"...mistakes this time." He heard her speaking as he was passing her room. He stopped to listen curious who she was talking to. "They shouldn't suspect a thing...yes...bring her to the place I showed you." She sneered into the phone sending a jolt of shock in Anton. "Of course you idiot! Now do you have any more stupid question?...Good." And with that said she hung up.

He heard her chuckle to herself. "That little minx will never see it coming. Happy birthday Annabeth." She sang mockingly and Anton's eyes widened when he realized she was coming his way. He quickly backed away and walked speedily to his room trying to make his steps light.

She was planning something. What had she said? Bring her to some place was it? Bring who? All he knew was that Annabeth was in danger and Susan hadn't lost her memory after all. It was all an act, just as Adam had predicted.

Adam. He had to call Adam and let him no. It would take hours before Anton reached Annabeth's house, he had to warn Adam. He tried dialing his number. After a few rings a voice sounded out.

_"Hey_-"

"Adam!" Anton sighed with relief. "You were right I-"

_"I'm currently unable to take your call right now. Leave a message!"_ The voicemail ended and Adam groaned in frustration. He quickly grabbed his car keys sprinting towards the garage. He had to warn them. He just hope it wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth I'm going there." Percy said restlessly as he and Annabeth lay splayed out on the sand. Not far away from them Piper and Jason were seated making out, Leo was busy flirting with Calypso and Luke, Adam, Sandy and Thalia were having a water fight.<p>

"Percy." Annabeth rolled her eyes and held his arm, restraining him from getting up. "For the millionth time, it's okay! He just trying to be friends with her. I think April needs more friends outside her school then maybe we could set up play dates and-Percy why in the world do you have binoculars?"

"It's not okay Annabeth." Percy argued ignoring her question. He pointed out at the five year old boy who was talking to April. "Look at him! He's totally flirting with her."

"So? She's beautiful. Of course he's flirting with her." Annabeth replied nonchalantly.

"Yes...but-but." Percy stuttered and huffed. "Your'e a mean girl."

"You got that right biotch." Annabeth smirked pulling her shades on. All of a sudden she was startled when Percy let out a exclaim. "Jesus! Now he just crossed the line!"

She looked up to see the little boy give April a small hug. Before she could coo about how sweet and adorable that was Percy was up and about taking long and fast strides toward them.

"Oh god please don't make a scene Percy." Annabeth muttered sitting she grabbed the binoculars Percy had left and watched the show.

She saw Percy gently pull April away from the boy and telling the boy something which made him frown. Not long after that a shadow towered over Percy. He looked up to see it was the boy's dad who was twice in size as Percy with his bulky arms crossed as he said something to Percy.

Percy stumbled back causing April to support his legs as he quickly picked up April and started walking towards them muttering something. By the time they reached Annabeth, she was rolling around in the sand trying hard to control her laughter.

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want." Percy mumbled rolling his eyes. "I just saved Apple from the Hulk you know."

"But he wash nice Fishy." April pouted and Percy looked at her shaking his head. "They all look nice trust me Apple but you're not allowed to have a boyfriend till the next twenty years." He told her and Annabeth stifled a laugh. "Maybe thirty."

"Mommy did you have to wait thirty yearsh to have a boyfriend?" April questioned Annabeth and Annnabeth chuckled ruffling April's hair. "Sure kiddo."

Annabeth got up dusting herself. "Hey I'm just gonna go grab some water. Want anything?"

"Nope. We're cool." Percy said as he lay on the sand wearing his shades and April had already started covering his body in sand.

Annabeth shook her head and walked towards the beach house. She walked in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator when she heard voices.

"...me all along!" She heard Thalia's voice.

"I know I'm sorry." That was Adam. Annabeth figured they were having a lover's quarrel so it was better if she just walked out. "But I've always been in love with Annabeth."

That made her stop in her tracks. What? Adam was talking about her?

"Then how dare you start a relationship with me when you already have feelings for another woman?!" Thalia yelled and a light thump was heard as she pushed Adam back.

"I'm sorry." Adam apologized again and he really did look miserable. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Its all my fault."

"Damn right it is." Thalia sniffled and Annabeth realized she was crying. "Just...just _go to hell._"

Adam chuckled bitterly. "I already am." It took a moment before Thalia snorted. "Oh yeah. Annabeth's with Percy now. Seeing the girl you love with someone else who's not you. How's that working out for you?"

"Not good." He said quietly.

"Good." Thalia said. Annabeth didn't even have the time to step back before Thalia pushed open the door and her tear filled eyes fell on Annabeth. Annabeth stumbled back stuttering. "I-I-I'm-"

"Save it." Thalia whispered before walking away from her. Annabeth turned back to find Adam staring at her looking shocked and wearing a mask of regret.

"How much did you hear?" He asked in a pained voice.

"Everything." Annabeth breathed out. "Why did you-why would you do that to Thalia?"

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I was confused and lonely and I-"

"How could you play with her feeling like that?!" Annabeth yelled and Adam stayed silent. "You have to fix this. You can't- you can't just ruin her like that. She loved you!" Annabeth exclaimed and Adam looked taken aback. Apparently he didn't know this little information.

"But I don't." He said quietly. "I'm sorry but I don't. I love y-"

"Don't." Annabeth stopped him raising her hand. "Adam I don't want to hear it. You know I'm with Percy."

She felt a surge of guilt flow through her at his pain stricken face. She felt bad for him. "But that doesn't stop my feelings for you." He whispered.

"Adam." Annabeth croaked. "I'm sorry. I really am but we-we can't be together. I-"

"love Percy." Adam completed her sentence for her. "Yeah I know. That's what hurts the most."

"I love you." Annabeth blurted out causing him to look up. "But as a friend. My best friend." She told him and he gave her a sad smile.

"Not enough."

Annabeth shook her head. "It never will be. He'll always be the one for me. I know you're hurting but-but..." She sighed. "It's always going to be him."

"Annabeth?"

She turned around to see green eyes looking with confusion and- was that fear? in his eyes. "Percy." Annabeth breathed out.

"What's going on?" Percy questioned.

"Oh Adam-" "Nothing." Adam interrupted her and gave Percy a fake smile. "I was just telling Annabeth how happy I am for her. That she found you." He added. At this Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Okay." He said slowly, his posture stiff.

"Where's April?" Annabeth questioned and Percy loosened up at that. "She's with Piper. They went to get some ice cream.. Which reminds me which-"

"Annabeth!" Sandy burst in panting heavily her face covered with tears. "Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth." She kept mumbling as she sobbed.

Annabeth rushed towards her and grabbed her shoulders. "Sandy? What's wrong? Is everything okay? Are you hurt?"

Annabeth didn't like the way Sandy looked at her, with complete terror and regret. She had a bad feeling about this. "A-April." Sandy stuttered.

Annabeth's heart rate quickened. "April? What about her? Where is she?" Annabeth pushed her aside and went out of the beach house to find out their friends running towards the beach house with Jason carrying an unconscious Piper but no sight of April.

"Sandy!" Annabeth yelled hysterically. "Where' s April?"

"She-she" Sandy muttered her hands shaking. Percy walked towards her calming her down. "Sandy, what happened?" He asked sternly. "Where's April?"

"She's-she's-" Sandy gulped again closing her eyes and reopening them. "She's been kidnapped."

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT (1 YEAR 7 MONTHS LATER)<strong>

"Percy?" He heard Thalia call out him. He looked up to find her leaning against his bedroom door.

"You going somewhere?" Thalia questioned gesturing towards the suitcase he was currently packing.

"Yup." Percy replied perkily as he zipped up the suitcase and walked into the bathroom to grab some necessities.

"Well you seem to be in a happy mood."Thalia said amused. "Penny for your thoughts?" He came out of the bathroom grinning at her. "I found her Thals. I finally found her. And the best part? She wants me to find her."

"Find who?" Thalia questioned already knowing the answer.

"Annabeth." he replied stuffing a few things at the side of his suitcase. Thalia sighed and sat herself on his bed. "Percy are you sure? I don't want you to get dissapointed again."

He placed a hand on her arm. "I know what I'm doing Thals. Trust me on this one." Thalia nodded although not completely convinced.

"So where are you headed to?"Percy gave her a wide smile before replying.

"Greece."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! Also if anyone has any sort of doubts feel free to PM me.<strong>

**Stay tuned! Until next time!- RachelChaseJackson**


	27. Ghosts of past

**So...it's been a long time...(TWO MONTHS *crowd yells angrily*) Hehe. Well I won't give any excuses or anything we'll just jump straight into the story. This is the longest chapter and I hope you guys really like it.**

**Thank you sooo much for all the reviews. I cannot love you guys more. I read every single one of them and I'm really sorry I can't answer them or write down shout outs cause I'm reaaaaly busy and right this moment I have another class to get to but I wanted to post this chapter. So here it is. Hope you like it!**

**HAPPY READING!**

**P.S Please excuse all grammatical and spelling errors. I couldn't edit the chapter. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><em>"Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that, and living alone won't either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning. You have to love. You have to feel. It is the reason you are here on earth. You are here to risk your heart. You are here to be swallowed up. And when it happens that you are broken, or betrayed, or left, or hurt, or death brushes near, let yourself sit by an apple tree and listen to the apples falling all around you in heaps, wasting their sweetness. Tell yourself you tasted as many as you could.<em>

**PRESENT (1 YEAR 7 MONTHS LATER)**

"I don't understand Thalia." Percy spoke angrily. "Why don't you want me to go? I've been looking for her for ages and now that I finally found her you don't want me to go?"

Thalia breathed out sharply rubbing the center of her forehead. "Just think about it Percy. What if she already has a boyfriend or a-or a _husband_? Do you want to be heart broken again Perce?"

That made Percy falter a bit as he winced at what she said. "I need some closure, that's all." He said softly. "If she already has someone..." He sighed. "I'll...I'll give up." He looked at Thalia. "I know I'm acting stubborn and stupid, going after her even thought _she_ was the one who left me but...I just- I _know_ there's something else to it. She wouldn't just leave me like that. She loved me." His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. "I was so sure she did. I think-I think she still does." He whispered the last part.

"She didn't." Thalia gritted her teeth. "When will you get it Perseus?! She didn't love you, or her friends or any of us! She loved Adam okay? She stole him away from me." Thalia sobbed a tear making it's way down her face. "And so she left to get her happily ever after leaving a mess behind. That's all she is Percy. She's a storm in our lives. All she ever did was bring us trouble and you want to get her back again?"

"Thalia." Percy spoke softly as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort his sister. "Annabeth and Adam aren't together anymore."

"What?" Thalia asked him, her eyebrows furrowing and her hands leaving red patches on her cheeks after she roughly wiped away her tears.

"I talked to her." Percy confessed. "That's how I got an idea of where she is. But that's not the point." He waved it off and looked at her concerned. "Tell me what this is about Thalia?"

Thalia stiffened her eyes nervously darting around the room. "What are you talking about?"

"You still haven't moved on from Adam. Just like I haven't yet moved on from Annabeth." He stated instead of questioning her. He knew he was right.

Thalia remained silent. Percy sighed. "Thals, he's not worth it. He's one confused jerk who would never been able to keep you happy. There's no use pining over him."

"And there's use pining over Annabeth?" Thalia retorted back making Percy's jaw clench. "It's different."

"Different how?" Thalia fought back crossing her arms. "Adam left me. Annabeth left you. We both got fooled Percy, admit it."

"You got that right Thalia." A new voice said and they both turned around to find Nico at the door.

Percy's eyes widened. "Nico! Hey man! When did you get back from England?!" He moved forward to hug Nico but his next words stopped him.

"Percy got fooled alright." Percy stopped midway frowning at him. "What?"

"But Annabeth wasn't the one who fooled him." Nico continued ignoring Percy. "You know who really fooled you Perce?" Nico turned to Percy's confused gaze.

Nico's piercing glare met Thalia's. "She's right here in this room."

"Thalia?" Percy questioned. "What is he talking about?" Thalia rapidly shook her head. "Nico stop telling-"

"This woman, who is supposed to be our sister." Nico said pointing at Thalia. "She's the one who ruined our lives Percy. It wasn't Annabeth. It was her." Nico spat.

"Shut up Nico!" Thalia yelled.

"NO! You shut up!" Nico yelled back. "This time you will be the one keep your mouth shut and I will do the talking!"

"Percy." Nico walked towards the green eyed man. "Annabeth called you today right?" Percy nodded.

"Well, it's not the first time she's called you." Nico took a deep breath. "She's called you before and the reason why you haven't know about this until now is because Thalia has been answering them."

Percy looked back and forth between Thalia. "You...why didn't you tell me?" Percy asked her.

Thalia looked down at the floor finding sudden interest in it. "She isn't good for you Perce. I didn't want you to get hurt anymore."

"Bullcrap! You didn't want yourself to get hurt! Admit it Thalia! You're a selfish woman!" Nico yelled at her and a stray tear made it's way across Thalia's cheeks. "You were hurt by Adam's rejection because he didn't love you the same way you loved him! Then when he chose Annabeth you just found the next target to throw all your emotions at didn't you?" Nico's eyes glistened as he looked at Percy.

"Annabeth lied to you Perce. She never loved Adam. I saw it with my own eyes. It pained her to leave you. She never wanted to! She was forced to! Thalia poisoned her mind and that poor girl, she loved you so much she believed her every word." Nico said throwing a disgusted look at Thalia.

Percy slumped on the bed his face pale and shocked. Thalia sobbed beside him as she fell down on her knees. "I'm sorry Percy. I didn't mean to. I thought-I thought it was the best for you." She sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"_I'm so sorry"_

**1 YEAR 7 MONTHS AGO**

"I'm so sorry Annabeth but we haven't got a lead yet. I'll keep informing you if something comes 'll be okay Annabeth." Adam reassured her and hung up sighing when she didn't reply back.

Everyone was out there searching for April. They had searched every possible corner of the town where the kidnappers could have taken her and so far they had no luck.

Percy glanced at her worried from the drivers seat, curiosity in his eyes. "They didn't find her." Annabeth replied in an emotionless voice. Percy's grip tightened on the steering wheel as he cursed silently. If Susan even hurt a single strand of blonde hair on April's head, god help him no one could stop Percy from lodging a bullet in that woman's head. He racked his brain for all the possible destinations she could be in but so far he got nothing.

"We're going back to the house." Percy informed Annabeth. "We'll try to figure something out. I promise." He squeezed her hand and she just gave him a curt nod.

He was worried about Annabeth too. She hadn't spoken a single word ever since April had been kidnapped. She's gotten straight to business, thinking of all the possible ways of getting her daughter back. He hadn't expected this reaction. Now he would prefer her showing at least some emotion than this cold exterior of hers. She was bottling it all up, trying to be strong and that's what Percy admired about her the most. She wasn't the fragile hearted girl he's met anymore.

They reached the beach house and Percy turned off the engine. Neither of them got out as Percy turned towards her, his eyes softening. "Annabeth." he whispered.

She looked at him and her face looked so tired and worn out that Percy immediately pulled her in his arms. "We're getting her back. We're getting her back." He kept repeating but she remained stiff in his arms.

They pulled away and she nodded lightly before getting out of the car. Percy sighed resting his forehead on the steering wheel. Why couldn't they be happy for once? Why was it that every time something good happened another new storm came and messed up their lives? Percy was tired of fighting back. He just wanted to be happy for once. Was it so much to ask?

He entered the house and could hear whispers filling the halls. Everyone was huddled up in the living room with grim expressions on their faces. Jason walked up to him. "Any luck?"

Percy shook his head while Jason nodded with a distraught face. "I called the gang. I-uh brought Octavian here to question him but he doesn't seem to know anything about it."

"Octavian?" Percy raised an eyebrow. "Where is he?" Jason pulled him to a room and Percy gasped to see Octavian tied up to the chair, a bruise on his head as he frowned up at Percy and Jason.

"Jason what the hell?!" Percy hissed. "You can't just hit him and tie him up like that!"

Jason snorted. "Believe me Percy. He deserves it." Jason walked towards Octavian and glared. "He won't tell me anything so I told him he wouldn't leave until he would."

"I told you I don't know!" Octavian growled. "Look, I get you're all concerned about the girl and all but she's as good as dead now so you should stop trying." Percy's brain froze as he spoke those words. Jason immediately smacked Octavian in the face. "Shut up!"

Percy heart beat fast as he walked towards Octavian, placing his hands on the chair as he leaned forward. "Tell me, you were working with Susan, yes or no?"

"I don't know. Maybe?" Octavian grinned slyly and Percy pulled away yelling in frustration. They wouldn't get answers out of him this way. He needed incentive.

"You just escaped from jail didn't you?" Percy questioned. "How would you like to be put back there again?"

Octavian laughed out. "Really Percy Jackson? You're going to try that trick on me? Well okay lads, here's the deal if I go to jail you come with me too." At Percy and Jason's questioning looks Octavian smirked. "May I remind you that Mr. Grace here has yet to be caught for sexually assaulting Miss oh-so-innocent Chase and you Mr. Jackson." He said pointing at Percy. "are yet to go to jail for murdering John Grace." He let out a drunken giggle. "It's funny isn't it? He killed your brother and he raped your girlfriend and yet you two are working together. Oh the irony." Octavian burst into a fit of giggles.

Percy gave a wary look to Jason. "I'm really getting tired of this guy's laugh." Jason smirked evilly at him. "Go for it man."

* * *

><p>"Aaargh! Okay okay stop!" Octavian cried out as another punch landed in his head. He already had a busted lip, a probably broken leg and bruises coloring his face.<p>

"Jeez and I thought I was violent." Jason muttered. Percy adjusted the gun. "Now tell me, where is April?"

"I don't know." Octavian muttered and Percy landed a punch on his jaw. "You were in contact with Susan there is no way you don't know." He gritted.

"I left!" Octavian growled. "That cheat of a women didn't give me my money so I stopped working for her! I'm telling the truth!" Percy grabbed hold of his shirt. "I swear!" Octavian called out. "I swear it I don't know anything please let me go please!" He cried.

"Percy." Jason called out. "Maybe he's telling the truth."

"I am!" Octavian insisted. "The last time I heard from her was when she called me to do something for her but I refused! I didn't want to work for her anymore!"

That lit a bulb in Percy's head. Percy let go of his shirt. "Wait. She called you? As in phone call?"

"Is there any other type of calling?" Octavian retorted back sarcastically and Percy flicked him in the forehead which normally wouldn't hurt so much but because Octavian had already been hit there a few times the pain was doubled.

"Do you still have her number?" Percy questioned. Jason seemed to be catching on the Percy's trail of thoughts as he walked around Octavian and dug in his pocket to take out his mobile.

"It's under 'Boss'" Octavian grumbled. Percy and Jason exchanged glances and snorted.

"Got it." Jason exclaimed. Percy took the phone from his hands and typed. After a few minutes he looked up and grinned.

"What did you do?" Jason questioned. Percy shrugged throwing the phone at him which Jason caught swiftly. "I just texted her mentioning our buddy over here." he said ruffling Octavian's hair. "She'll reply back. I'm sure of it."

"Now what?"

"Now we just need to wait for an answer."

* * *

><p>"Annabeth?"<p>

His eyebrows crinkled as he heard another crash come from the bathroom. "Annabeth!" He surged forward opening the door to the bathroom wide open to find her crouched down on the floor. There was broken glass surrounding her and lightly scratching her skin causing blood to ooze out.

She was breathing heavily gasping for breath as she tried to clear the glass pieces. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." Percy realized she was having a panic attack.

He quickly tiptoed over to her and picked her up trying to drag her out of the bathroom but it was harder for him as she resisted. "No!" She yelled. "Stop! Please stop! Stop!" She pounded her little fists on Percy's chest.

"Okay then." Percy muttered as he dodged her thrashing and quickly picked her up in his arms bridal stile rushing her out of the bathroom and carefully placing her on the bed.

"Annabeth. Annabeth look at me." Percy cupped her face. "It's me. Percy. You're okay. You're safe. Nothing's happened to you."

He could see a spark of recognition in her eyes but her heavy breathing didn't dampen. "I-" She gulped for air again. "I can't breathe." She gasped out.

"Just try and think of something else." Percy advised her worriedly. What should he do? How could he stop it? He didn't know what to do!

"Like what?" She choked.

"Happy thoughts. Good things." Percy rambled and for some reason he felt he was quoting out sentences from Peter Pan. Happy thoughts made you fly and pixie du-this wasn't the time for thinking about Peter Pan!

"Friends! Family!" He supplied desperately and when she gave him a look he cursed himself. "Uhh I mean not family. Oh god." Why was he so brain dead in situations like these? Her breathing was quickening.

"Annabeth. Oh god. Annabeth look at me. Look at me." he held her face in his hands. He had to get her to slow down her breathing. What could he do? He'd read about this somewhere. Holding one's breath could stop a panic attack. He glanced at Annabeth and acted on impulse which wouldn't be the first time ever.

He kissed her.

He kept his lips on hers until he felt her calm down. He felt her kiss him back slowly when she back to normal. Percy pulled away resting his forehead on hers.

He felt her let out a small sob. "I'm sorry. I-I panicked." Percy wordlessly pulled her into his arms. "Shh it's okay. It's okay."

"It's not." Annabeth sobbed and he felt tears soak his shirt. "I want her back Percy. I want my baby back. She must be so scared right now Percy." She cried soft heartbroken sobs making Percy's heart break further. Although he was glad she was finally letting go instead of shutting him out he was reminded of the night she'd told him about the night she had been assaulted. He hated to see Annabeth crying. He himself wanted April back. He wanted to see the little girl safe in her mothers arms and the fact that every minute that passed April got closer to getting hurt was eating away at his brain.

"Hey hey April's going to be okay." Percy reassured her. "And I'm not just saying that. Susan wouldn't hurt her until she gets what she wants from you. You know she's doing this to get to you right?"

Annabeth nodded miserably. "That's why it's my fault."

"No. No one knew this could happen. Well, except Anton but he was late in informing us. Whatever, the past is past. Jason and I..." He ran a hand through his hair. "We kinda blackmailed Octavian into helping us get in contact with Susan." At this Annabeth's eyes flashed. "We're just waiting for a call or message or anything from her. As soon as we get that Adam has a few people who could track it and tell us about her location."

As if coincidence Jason appeared at the door wide eyed looking at Percy and Annabeth. "Percy." He glanced at Annabeth not sure if he should say whatever he had to out loud. "She replied. Susan replied back."

All of them were gathered around that one mobile phone as it replayed the voice mail over and over.

_"Are you, are you coming to the tree? They strung up a man. They say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be. If we met at midnight in the hanging tree."_

Percy groaned in frustration. "Why would she send us a freaking song?! She's trying to mess with us."

"And it's working." Piper muttered crossing her arms. "I think...I think it's a ploy. Maybe the message has a deeper meaning?"

"We don't have time!" Percy exclaimed. "We don't have time to solve puzzles and riddles. Every minute we waste April is a step closer to getting hurt. We can't risk it."

"Then what do we do?" Thalia questioned her eyebrows furrowing. "We can't just sit here and worry. I feel so useless."

"We all do." Luke muttered.

While the others discussed different alternatives Leo's eyes stayed glued on Annabeth. He wondered what was going on in her head right now. He couldn't imagine how scared she must be. She had gone silent ever since April got kidnapped. She reminded Leo of the time when Percy wasn't there. When she had become an outcast and wierd and stuff after the news of her mother's murder came out. That seemed so long ago now. So many things had changed. So many.

He noticed her eyes widen all of a sudden as she quietly slipped out of the room. He followed her.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" He asked slowly approaching her in the room she was pacing in. her eyes were still wide as she turned to Leo.

"Leo! I think...I think I figured it out!" Annabeth told him. "I know where Susan's keeping her. It's that old house I used to stay in. Remember? When I first moved to town I had no place to stay and well people did get murdered there. _I _ almost got murdered there...that's got to be it Leo! "

Leo's eyes widened as they darted towards the door and then looked arouns the room. Sweat was beaded on his forehead and it didn't go unnoticed by Annabeth.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Leo are you okay?" Before she could react, in a flash Leo walked towards her grabbing her by the arm and shoved a handkercheif into her face. She tried to protest but her eyes soon turned drowsy as she went limp in Leo's arms. Leo looked at her blank face with guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he whispered to no one in particular. He quickly picked her up and went inside the bathroom placing her in the dry tub. He draped the shower curtain over so that no one could realize that she was there.

Leo breathed out nervously as he walked towards the hall where everyone was gathered. He glanced back at the room he locked Annabeth in once more. He shook his head. No, he couldn't have second thoughts. He had to do this.

He took in another deep breath and ran into the hall wide eyed. "Guys!" He yelled out. Heads whipped towards him. "Annabeth- Annabeth" he stuttered but due to his heavy breathing it sounded like he was panicking.

"What's wrong Leo?" Percy stepped forward his eyebrows knitted.

"Annabeth's gone!" Leo exclaimed. "She's gone!"

"What do you mean she's gone?" Adam questioned frowning. Leo tried to hide his shaking hands as he explained to them. Adam was a cop or well close to one and they had ways of figuring out when a person was lying. He had to give them his best act.

"I mean one minute she's talking about how she knows where April is and then I go to the kitchen to get her a glass of water to calm her down and next thing I know she's gone. She left the beach house." He breathed out.

"What?!" Percy yelled as everyone shuffled forward running into Annabeth's room. They thre the door open to only find the room empty.

"I don't get it! Where would she go?" Piper yelled opening the bathroom door to check. Leo's heart thumped in his chest as she looked around the bathroom. Thankfully she didn't check much so she couldnt see that Annabeth was just seperated from her by a curtain.

"Where do you think? She's obviously gone for April." Sandy replied. All faces turned to her while she turned to Leo. "Leo, you said she was talking about where April is?"

"Y-Yeah." Leo said all of a sudden nervous under all the attention. "She was saying something about going back to the school. You know because, there were a lot of deaths that took place there- "

"Back to the school? You mean our high school?"Luke confirmed and Sandy rolled her eyes. "Noo he meant Hogwarts. Of course its our school!" She snapped.

Luke's ears turned red as he shut his mouth. "Okay." Adam interjected quickly sensing the tension in the room. "We need a plan."

"What's there to plan about?" Percy frowned. "We have to go after her. If she thinks April's at school then I believe her. To top that off she's alone which makes her and April both prone to danger ulitmately giving Susan exactly what she wanted. We can't waste time planning!"

Adam stared at Percy giving him a look as he tried to pass on a message. "Percy calm down. I know you're worried about Annabeth and April. Just hear me out yeah?"

Percy nodded reluctantly.

"We need to split of us have to go to the school after Annabeth and some of us have to stay back here."

"Why?" Leo questioned immediately and all heads turned to him. "I mean, the more of us in number the better right? I don't know Susan much but I'm pretty sure she's not alone in this. What if this is something we can't handle alone?"

"I get your point Leo." Adam said slowly. "And that's good thinking which is why I'll be sending some of my men with you but we can't risk anything. What if April's not at the school? What if Annabeth comes back home? We have to think ahead."

"I think Adam's right." Luke said. "Although I don't feel that good about splitting up we have to think of all the possibilities. The way Susan's tricked us in the past, I don't think it would be as simple as it seems."

Adam gave Luke a smile of appreciation. "Okay then." Adam clapped his hands. "Leo, Nico, and Percy go to the school. Jason and I'll stay here with the girls"

Everyone nodded agreeing with the idea. They quickly got to work getting out of the house and into their cars.

"Percy." Adam called out lowly when they were about to leave. He pulled Percy to the corner where no one could hear them. "I want you to keep you phone ready at all times alright? And keep updating me if anything happens. If Annabeth's not there come back here right away."

Percy looked up at him as if he were figuring something out."You don't think Annabeth's really at the school." Percy stated not really asking him.

Adam hesitated then nodded. "I think it would be too easy for her to be there. Also I want you to notify you about something. I think...I'm not sure but..."

"What is it?" Percy insisted.

"I think there's a traitor among us." Adam whispered his eyes trailing towards the car.

* * *

><p>Annabeth groaned as she rubbed a hand over her eyes. Her head felt heavy and she found it hard to open her eyes. She wondered where she was. The place looked familiar.<p>

What had happened? She remembered she was pacing in her room thinking about what Susan's text mean-April! She thought as she jerked up.

Her head spun which made her grab the nearest thing possible which happened to be a curtain. She blinked her eyes open and got bearings of her surrounding. She was in her bathroom in the...bathtub? What?

She carefully got up stumbling out of the bathroom trying to remember what happened. The house seemed fairly quiet. She wondered where everyone was. They couldn't waste much time. She knew now where April was they had to get there as soon as possible.

She turned the knob to get out of the room but unfortunately it wouldn't open. She tried opening it again thinking it was jammed but it wouldn't budge. Okay, so she was locked inside. Panic began to seep into her. If it was any other time she wouldn't have worried about it but the fact that April was gone and she was locked inside a room seemed too coincidental to her.

She started banging on the door hoping there was at least someone in the house and that she wasn't completely alone. "Is anyone out there?!" She yelled. "Please help me! Hello?!"

She kept banging on the door for a few more seconds before she heard a click on the other side and she jumped back just in time for the door to fly open.

Adam stepped into the room followed Jason and Piper and Luke and the rest of the gang standing there and gaping at Annabeth.

"What?" Annabeth asked defensively feeling conscious at the their stares.

"Y-You're here." Piper mumbled breaking the silence. Calypso gasped. "That means Percy and the others..."

"What?" Annabeth questioned. "Percy and others what? Where is Percy by the way?"

"Annabeth." Adam spoke calmly. "Were you in her all this time?" At Annabeth's nod Adam cursed out muttering something about how 'he knew it'.

"I have to warn Percy." Adam said more likely to himself as he rushed out of the room phone in hand.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Annabeth yelled out frustrated and Jason stepped closer to her. "Annabeth Leo told us you had gone after April. Percy, Leo and Nico have gone after couldn't find you anywhere in the house but you say you've been here the entire time."

"Of course I've been here. I never left! In fact I don't know why but I was passed out in the bathroom and the only thing I can remember is..." She gasped all of a sudden memories rushing back to her.

"Who did you say told you I was gone?" She asked quickly and everyone had grim expressions on their faces as realization sinked in.

"Leo."

* * *

><p>Percy watched the both of them closely as they walked towards the school. It was dark and the school gates were closed but Leo told them he had a way of sneaking in without getting caught. He wondered how Annabeth had managed it. If she was here that is.<p>

He couldn't imagine how Nico or Leo could be traitors. Adam's words just couldn't get out of his head. The more he thought about it the more ridiculous he felt. Nico was his brother and Leo, well he had helped them a lot so he didn't seem decieving.

"The stadium?" Percy questioned noticing where they were headed. "Why are we going to the stadium?"

"That's where Grover died. I'm figuring Susan's message related to deaths would lead Annabeth somewhere here." Leo replied and Percy exchanged a glance with Cole, one of Adam's men who was also told about there being a traitor. Apparently Adam trusted Cole the most. It didn't matter to Percy, as long as they had back up.

They reached the stadium but it was relatively empty. "Annabeth?! Annabeth! Are you here? April!" Percy yelled out cupping his hands in front of his mouth but there was no response except his voice bouncing off the walls.

After a few more attempts and searching the place Percy decided she wasn't here. "I think we should look somewh-" He turned around face to face with a gun.

Leo stood in front of him gun in hand. Immediately Cole and the others took out their guns and pointed it at Leo.

Sweat trickled down his face as his eyes looked frantic. "Drop your guns or I'll shoot him." Leo threatened weakly.

Percy wasn't exactly surprised. Sure he was a little shocked the traitor was Leo but it was like he was almost expecting it.

"Wow. Didn't take you long enough." Percy said smirking at him. Nico stiffened beside him staring at Percy but Percy kept staring at Leo.

"I'm sorry Percy." Leo gritted his teeth. "I didn't want to but I have no choice. She'd kill my sister."

"She? Who Susan?" Percy confirmed. Leo didn't' say anything so Percy assumed he was right.

"Well that's pretty stupid of Susan seeing as it's one against five of us. Pretty unfair don't you think?" Percy mocked him as he took out a gun of his own.

Leo's form started trembling as sweat started dribbling down his face. "I-I...don't move!" He whipped the gun around. "I can't let you go."

"Leo." Percy said in a low voice. He could see how frightened the poor guy looked. Clearly he wasn't used to a job like this. He was just under the pressure of protecting his sister. In that moment Percy truly understood what a ruthless person Susan was making innocent people commit crimes against their will.

"Listen to me, your sisters gonna be alright. I promise. Now tell me where April is."he said. Leo shook his head his eyes flickering between Percy and the gun in his hand.

"You're going to kill me. Or worse I'll go to jail. I can't let that happen. I have to take care of my sister. She has no one else to take care of her." he yelled and sobbed at the same time.

"You wont have to. You're not going to get arrested Leo I promise." Percy said stepping towards him. "Cole will make sure of it right Cole?" Percy asked glancing at the man. Cole jerked his head understanding.

"Leo please." Percy said. "Tell me where April is. She's just a little girl. You have to help us save her before its too late."

"It might have been too late." Leo whispered which made Percy's blood run cold. He looked up at Percy with regret in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>"What if we're too late Adam?" Annabeth whispered her breath blowing against the window of the car. Adam, Annabeth, Luke and Jason were on their way to the old house Annabeth guessed Susan was. "What if we're wrong? What if she's somewhere else? I don't think I can...oh god." She breathed out holding her palms against her face.<p>

The others wanted to join them too, especially Piper who had been too stubborn to say no but Annabeth couldn't risk anymore lives than she had to. She couldn't lose anymore people she cared about.

She felt her palm being removed from her face as Adam held it in his own and squeezed her hand. "Annabeth calm down. Breathe."

"But-"

"Hey." Look placed a hand on her shoulder from the back seat. "She's gonna be okay. She's your daughter after all." he said giving her a small smile.

"I just..." Annabeth shook her head. "I'm sorry you guys got pulled into this." She said looking at Luke and Jason apologetically.

"It wasn't your fault." Jason muttered. "If anything it's mine." He said bitterly. He looked down at his hands on his lap and then looked up at Annabeth with guilt heavy in his eyes. "I know this is not the time to bring this up but...I don't know whats gonna happen but I need you to hear this Annabeth." he said and Annabeth nodded slowly even though she had a slight idea of what he was gonna talk about.

"I'm sorry for what happened three years ago. I know it won't ever make up for it but I am sorry. I really am. I know I've hurt you so much and it was the biggest mistake of my life but I'm not sorry for the outcome of it. I know it may be heard for you to be believe but I really do love April. She's my daughter after all. Something to call my own. Even though I'll never really get to be her father I'm still glad she came into this world.." he grimaced. "despite the circumstances. But again, I'm sorry for that night."

Annabeth's eyes stung as she tried not to cry. His actions had haunted her for so many nights and days and now the source of her nightmares was apologizing to her looking like he was about to have a breakdown. Even though what he did was unforgivable what else could she do. How long could she have a grudge against him? It wouldn't make any difference. Instead she just wanted to forgive and forget. She wanted a do over with her life and the best way to start it was leaving the dark bits and pieces of her past.

"I think...I think I forgive you." Annabeth said slowly and Jason's lips twitched. "You think?"

Annabeth chuckled quietly. "I don't regret having April either so...in a way thank you."

"Well since we're all exchanging apologies here I'd like to step in." Luke joked but his face turned serious after a minute. "I'm sorry too. For abandoning you all those years ago and for messing it up for us the second time. I finally get it now and am able to make peace with it. I'll always love you Annabeth. You know that." He said as he stroked her cheek. "But you belong with Percy. If there's one thing I know that. He loves you like I never could and I guess..I guess that's fine cause your happy. It's time for me to move on."

"Oh Luke I think you've already started to." Annabeth sighed smiling at him and the teasing glint in her eyes told him that she knew something he didn't.

"I want to tell something too." Adam said and everyone in the car chuckled. Annabeth wondered if this was turning into an intervention but she was kind of glad everything was finally getting cleared up.

"I've hid it from you for too long." Adam said quietly. "I would've wanted to tell you this under less stressful circumstances but you have to know." He paused for a while after that. He didn't speak anything and Annabeth almost thought he wouldn't say anything.

"Annabeth...I killed your dad."

You know that moment when you hear something shocking but your mind is too late to process it as it seems as if the words have never been said. Well, Annabeth felt exactly that way as her mind first registered disbelief and then slowly shock. At first she found it hard to believe and thought maybe Adam was joking about it. But he wouldn't joke about something like that and the expression on his face definitely justified that he was completely serious. That's what frightened her the most. His deadly solemn eyes.

She wasn't the only one who's ability to speak had shut down. Jason and Luke were at a loss for words too as they gaped at Adam.

"_What?_" Annabeth finally choked out.

Adam glanced back at her, then at Jason and Luke, then back at her with immense guilt relflected in his eyes. "It was the time when you ran away." He told her now looking straight ahead. "When...when you stabbed Susan trying to defend yourself, I had to make sure you didn't get arrested for murder. Of course you could say it was for self defence but knowing Susan she could pull some strings and you would be in jail before you knew it. I thought-I thought Susan had reached the point where she could kill you and I couldn't let that happen. I was planning to kill her that night." He grimaced at Annabeth's shocked face. "I know it wasn't the right thing to do but given Susan's condition I'd doubt even the court would object if I ever got arrested for murder or something. I thought she was in the house that night so I planned to burn down the house. That way I wouldn't have exactly killed her, also it would look like a mysterious fire leaving no evidence. It was a fool proof plan. Except for one miniscule flaw. I didn't know she had escaped from there." He shrugged. "That wouldn't have been a problem though cause then I would be burning an empty house." He fell silent for a while after that.

"Except...except the house wasn't empty that night. Do you remember the day Annabeth? Do you remember what day it was?" Adam questioned her but he didn't meet her eyes.

Annabeth shook her head slowly trying to recollect her memories. Then all of a sudden her eyes widened as she let out a gasp and placed her hand over her mouth. She looked at him her eyes glistening. "It was the day before my birthday. Don't tell me-"

"Frederick wanted to give you a surprise." Adam said at the same time Annabeth let out a sob. "So he decided to come home the night before your birthday. I-I tried to save him...but I realised too late. The house was already burning and...and oh god Annabeth I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry." Adam choked as a few stray tears made their way down his cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault Adam." Jason whispered softly squeezing his shoulder. "You didn't know."

"No." Adam shook his head. "I should have known. I shouldn't have done something so stupid."

"No." This time it was Annabeth who spoke. "You shouldn't have, but...it's alright. It was a mistake." She told him wiping her tears and he could still see the pain in her eyes. He was amazed at how strong she was. He had feared that she would look at him with nothing but hatred after knowing the truth but here she was reassuring to make him feel better. He couldn't love her more.

"Even so. I'm sorry Annabeth. I know it won't bring him back but I'm truly sorry." Adam repeated and Annabeth took his free hand in hers squeezing it. "Enough. I don't want to talk about it anymore. Ever." She told him and he nodded.

"Well that went pretty well." Luke muttered and everyone lightly chuckled, the tense atmosphere slightly receding.

All of a sudden there was a jerk in motion as the car tyres screeched. Adam immediately stopped the car and everyone jerked forward.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth questioned looking alarmed. Adam furrowed his eyebrows as he got out of the car and Annabeth could see his face pale as he looked down to the bottom of the car. Annabeth got out of the car followed by Jason and Luke.

"Adam what happened? Why are you-" She stopped abruptly when she saw the flat tires and the trail of pointed sharp things splattered across the road.

"Darn it!" Luke exclaimed. "Do we have an extra tire?"

"I think an extra tire is the least of our worries right now." Adam muttered as he and Annabeth shared a glance.

"What do you mean?" Jason questioned. Annabeth looked at him worriedly. "Jason our tires were flattened on purpose. It wasn't a coincidence."

As if to provide evidence they hear the growl of engines far up ahead the road as several bikes were making their way towards them.

"Oh hell not now." Jason cursed running a hand through his hair. His eyes glanced back at Adam, Luke and Annabeth. "You guys have to get out of here now. Quick!"

"Wait Jason what's happening?" Annabeth asked him.

"Its Ziggie. He is-well was- John's second in command in the gang but after John died he took over." Jason explained quickly." He's wanted some sort of revenge from me ever since I've left the gang. He's an incredibly greedy and dangerous man but he was loyal to that I think about it, if John was working with Susan then that means-"

"He's working for Susan too." Annabeth concluded horrified. "Then I've got to be here. Maybe he knows where April is! We can get the information out of him!"

"No Annabeth." Adam disagreed. "There are too many of them. We can't do anything. Jason's right. Although I don't feel right about this we have to go. We can't save April if we ourselves are caught."

"But Jason's alone-"Annabeth started arguing. "I'll stay with him." Luke interrupted. He nodded at Adam and Annabeth. "Go. Now!"

Annabeth looked at the two one last time. "Be careful please." She pleaded before grabbing Adam's hand and pulling him into the woods where they were camoflauged by the dark. She turned back to look that Ziggie and his men had surrounded the car. She prayed Jason and Luke would be safe. She felt so selfish, so many people had to sacrifice their safety and loved ones for her. She never wanted that.

"Come on." She told Adam her voice sounding raspy. "The house is near. I know a shortcut."

"You've been in the woods before?" Adam questioned as they ducked under branches. Annabeth nodded. "I used to jog here in the mornings. I couldn't do it out there. John or Susan could have noticed me. The woods were my only paths of transportation."

"I'm sorry." Adam said quietly. "I'm sorry you didn't have a great life. I promised your mom I would keep you happy but I failed. I'm sorry for that."

Annabeth sighed but didn't look back as she kept walking. She was so tired of everyone apologising. "You did the best you could Adam and I'm grateful for that."

Adam's phone started ringing and he picked it up. "Yeah...okay...we've almost reached...no take a different road...she's with me...don't worry she's safe...okay be careful."` Then he hung up.

Annabeth could almost see the woods clearing up. This meant they were close. "Who was it?"

"Percy." Adam replied. "He's on his way."

"What?!" Annabeth cried out whirling around. "No! Tell him to turn back! Why is he heading here?"

Adam narrowed his eyes. "To make sure you and April are safe. Do you really expect him to stand on the sidelines?"

Annabeth ran a hand through her hair as turned back around and proceeded walking. "I can take care of myself. I just don't want him to get hurt. He's already been through enough because of Susan."

"You really care about him don't you?" Adam mumbled not really intending for her to hear him.

"Adam..." Annabeth sighed. "No it's okay." Adam said. "I guess I'll just have to try and move on."

"Why did you play with Thalia's feelings like that?" Annabeth asked instead and Adam hung his head low in shame.

"I..." He sighed running his hands across his face. "I'd always though then when I revealed my identity to you, we'd go back to the way we were and the somewhere in between we would be more than that. My whole life I've only ever thought about you. There were other women sure, but none like you. Then he came in and all of a sudden you weren't Addy's bestie Annie anymore. You were Percy's Annabeth. I guess I just needed to distract myself from the pain and Thalia was just there you know? It felt good talking to her. She understood me. What I did was wrong but I do regret for hurting Thalia like that. I swear Annabeth." He told her guilt seeping through his voice.

Annabeth didn't say anything. They had reached the house. It looked the same to Annabeth except older and dustier. The lights were off but the front door was left wide open which confirmed that Susan was definitely here. She looked at the huge banyan tree near the house where a dead body was hung once as a warning to her. She remembered everything too clearly and she knew Susan did too. This was the definitely the place.

They slowly entered the house as the wood creaked between their feet. It was pitch dark making it hard for them to see. "Do you have a flashlight?" Annabeth whispered to Adam. She cautiously took another step trying to figure out the way in front of her.

"Yeah. Here." Adam said and she felt a flashlight being placed into her hands. She flicked it on and the light illuminated a part of the room. They were in the living room.

They hear multiple loud thuds from the roof above them. It sounded like someone was running. Annabeth looked back at Adam who was holding a gun ready for any threat. "Upstairs." She whispered and he nodded.

They took the stairs one step at a time climbing up cautiously. Annabeth shrieked as her foot cracked through a wooden step. Adam was quick to hold out an arm for her as he steadied her. "You okay?"

Annabeth gulped and nodded as they proceeded up and scoured the rooms. Annabeth walked into a room which used to be hers once. She remembered every single detail of it. She walked around flickering her torchlight across the room. "April?" Annabeth softly called out. She was beginning to lose hope. Maybe they had come to the right place after all. Maybe...maybe it was too late. Her heart contstricted at the thought. No. April was okay. She had to be.

She heard the wood creaking behind her as she felt warm breath on her neck. "I don't think she's here Adam." she said turning around and the footsteps quickly patted against the floor making loud creaking noises. She turned to find no one behind her. Fear started to creep into her heart. "Adam?" She called out. "Adam where are you?" She yelled this time.

"Annabeth!" She heard him call back. "I'm near the stairs! Stay right where you are I'm coming!"

She couldn't stop herself from panicking. If Adam was near the stairs then who was in the room with her?

A hand clamped over her mouth before she could let out a yell and something hard hit her head leading her to complete darkness.

Annabeth felt something shaking her awake. Or someone.

"...ake up." cried the soft voice. It sounded scratchy like the person had been crying for hours. "Mommy wake up. Mommy pleashe." She felt the voice plead with her. "Mommy."

Annabeth tried opening her eyes to see a blurry version of a little blonde girl. She was crying and shaking Annabeth's arm continiously. Gaining proper consciousness Annabeth's eyes immediately shot open as she realised who the little girl was.

"April!" She cried out immediately sitting up and wrapping the sobbing girl in her arms in a tight hug. "April oh god!" Annabeth cried out rocking her in her arms as they both cried. "My baby! I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry baby." She whispered stroking April's hair. April let out soft sobs as she clutched Annabeth tightly. It broke Annabeth's heart. She was only **four. **She shouldn't have to go through this.

Annabeth pulled back slightly examining April all over. "Are you okay? Did she do anything to you?" Annabeth noticed small scratched lined across her face and a small bruise on her arm. It made her hate for Susan ten times stronger.

"Mommy we have to go!" April cried. "She's gonna kill ush mommy! We have to go!" Annabeth quickly nodded scooping April up and ready to leave the room when a voice spoke behind her.

"How touching." The voice said. Annabeth whirled around to find Susan standing in the middle of the room. There was no light in the room except for the dull flickering off the candles filling the room. It was then that Annabeth got a good look of the room. It was filled with pictures of her and...wierdly her mom. They weren't regular pictures. They were pictures which would have been taken if the camera's were placed in hidden places.

She didn't know what creeped her out more. The room filled with pictures of her or the sinister smile on Susan's face.

"Susan." Annabeth's voice hardened as she put April down and lightly pushed the little girl beind her where she clutched Annabeth's legs.

"Happy to see me again Annabeth?" Susan smiled at her. She reached behind her and pulled out a gun.

Annabeth gasped pushing April even more behind her. Susan let out a laugh. "Don't be so startled Annabeth dear. I'm not killing you. Yet."

"What do you want from me?" Annabeth gritted her teeth.

"Isn't it obvious? I want revenge." She said putting on an innocent expression as she ran a finger over the length of her gun.

"For what?!" Annabeth yelled out. "What have I ever done to you? Haven't you already had your revenge? You've ruined my life and everybody's I love. What else could you possibly want?"

"You dead." Susan spoke coldly looking her in the eyes. "That's what I've always wanted."

"Why?" Annabeth whispered and Susan's face filled with rage. "As if you don't know!" She yelled and fired the gun resulting in screams from Annabeth and April. For a moment Annabeth thought Susan had shot her but when there was no pain Annabeth realised she had actually shot at a picture of Athena, her mom.

"Athena Chase." Susan sneered spitting out the name as if it were poison. "You should blame your mom for your miserable life. She's the cause of all of this." Susan gestured around the room.

"My mom?" Annabeth questioned confused. This was good. As long as Susan was busy talking she could figure out an escape route. Unfortunately Susan was standing right in front of the door so she could get out from there. She had to think of something else and fast.

"We used to be best friends." She said sighing as she leaned against the wall. "She was my only friend. The other kids usually found me wierd so they didn't want to be my friends."

"I can't see why." Annabeth muttered.

Susan didn't hear her. She was too busy reminiscing about her lonely childhood. "She was the only one who cared about me." Susan whispered her eyes turning glassy. "I hated it when papa came into the my room every night. He made me sad all the time." She sniffled. "Ever since mom's death he hadn't been the same. I hated him. I hate papa so much. I was scared to go to bed every night fearing his arrival."

Annabeth gasped loudly as her hand flew to her mouth. She was shocked as she realised about Susan's father. How could he do that to his own daughter?

"Athena always understood me. She was always there for me...until fourth grade."Susan's eyes hardened. "She found herself a new friend." Susan sneered. "She forgot all about me. Little old Susan without a mother and an alcoholic father. Everyone made fun of me but I hadn't cared until Athena started joining them." She looked at Annabeth with anger in her eyes. "She abandoned me! She left me to rot! ! She even stole the guy I was in love with! She knew I loved him. That devil. And as if that wasn't enough she told her parents about my dad! I had to spend months, months! Being tossed around forster families." Susan ran a hand through my hair. "Then one day I suceeded. I finally got rid of her." Susan laughed hysterically. "I finally had everything she had that I wanted. Her home, her husband, her daughter." Susan looked pointedly at Annabeth.

"But you ruined everything Annabeth." Susan shook her head. "The day you decided not to accept me in your life you ruined everything. I thought I could manage to be your mother. After all you were just an innovent child." She shrugged. "But no, you never accepted me as your mother." She looked angrily at Annabeth. "And because of that you never let Frederick forget Athena. The more older you grew the more you resembled Athena. I was sick of her you see. The fact that she was dead wasn't enough. I couldn't stand anything that belonged to her anymore. And so I had to derstroy the people she loved too." Susan shrugged as if she was talking about the weather.

Susan clapped her hands. "Well enough story time. Let's get to my favorite part." She said pulling out her gun and pointing it at Annabeth. Before Annabeth could react or Susan could shoot the door behind her creaked open startling them.

Octavian walked in with a grin on his face. "Well I handled the cop back there. He's all tied up and ready to be killed. What'd I miss?"

"Octavian?" Annabeth gaped at him as Susan huffed and let out an irritated grunt. Octavian smirked at Annabeth and April. "How's it going Chase?" He mock saluted at April. "Chase Jr."

"How did you- but you were-" Annabeth fumbled as Octavian snorted. "Well let's just say your boys have got to learn a thing or two."

"Octavian." Susan snapped and then smiled at him. Her bipolar attitude at its peak. "Good timing. I have the perfect job for you." She walked over and handed the gun to Octavian. "Here. Kill the kid."

Octavian's eyebrows furrowed. "What?" Susan rolled her eyes. "Have you gone deaf boy? I said kill the kid!" She snapped as Annabeth pulled April closer behind her.

Octavian still had that frown on his face as he looked back and forth between Susan and Annabeth's panicked face. He seemed to have made a decision as he stepped back. "No. I won't do it."

"What?" Susan snapped. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Have _you_ lost your mind Susan?!" Octavian retorted back. "I get it. You want some revenge on Annabeth for some crazy reason. Fine. Whatever. But killing an innocent four year old?I'm sorry but even I'm not that cruel. I won't do it."

"Fine." Susan sneered at him snatching the gun from his hands. "I'll do it myself." She aimed the gun at April but Octavian leapt forward knocking off her aim. "No!"

A shot rang off and Annabeth and April let out screams. Susan and Octavian started grappling with the gun. Octavian grunted. "Go! Get...out of here!"

Annabeth didn't need to be told twice as she grabbed April in her arms and darted towards the door. Her hands trembled as she opened it and after one glance at Octavian- she wanted to help him but she couldn't risk April's safety- she ran out of the door.

She had only made it a few steps when she heard another shot go off and a howl of pain. She realised with a pang in her heart that it was a male's scream. Octavian was shot. That meant Susan wasn't far behind.

It made it even harder for her since it was so dark. She couldn't figure her way out and the house was huge.

"Mommy." April whimpered in her arms. "I'm scared." Annabeth couldn't really see her in the dark but she hugged April tightly. "I know baby. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Annabeth moved her head in all directions trying to figure out where the staircase was. The good news was that she found out soon enough. The bad news was she didn't find it herself.

Annabeth felt something shove her forward and she stumbled forward. It was too late when she realized that the floor beneath her feet was going lower until she was rolling down the stairs with April in her arms.

Annabeth grunted falling down the last step. April was tightly wrapped up in her arms so most of the impact fell on Annabeth. April whimpered in her arms. "Are you okay sweetie? Are you hurt anywhere?" Annabeth whispered checking her for any injuries. Her own ankle was twisted and she felt something cold running down the side of her head but she had to focus on April first.

April shook her head crying. "I'm scared mommy. I wanna go home." Annabeth felt a cold fist wrap around her heart.

"We will. I promise." Annabeth said yet again making another empty promise. She didn't know if they would even come out of this alive much less go home.

"No you won't." She heard Susan's voice behind her and in a flash there was the click of a gun. "Goodbye Annabeth." She heard Susan as she blindly looked around for where she was. A shot rang off and Annabeth felt herself behind pulled away.

"Annabeth!" This time a different voice yelled out as Annabeth crashed into the person's chest. "Are you alright?! Are you hurt anywhere?" The voice questioned frantically searching her body for any injuries.

"Percy?!" Annabeth gasped out and he pulled her into her arms. "I'm here. I'm here." He whispered.

"April." Annabeth choked out. "Where's April? S-Susan-"

"She's here. Don't worry." Percy said as Annabeth felt a small hand touching her arm. She could only visualise that she was beside Percy.

"Percy." Annabeth said gripping his hand. "Susan...she's still here." Annabeth whispered.

"I know." He whispered back as he grabbed April close. He dug in his pocket pulling out his phone. "I hope this will help us see somewhat." He whispered as he turned on the flashlight feature in his phone.

He waved the phone around the house and the dim light showed that the room was empty. "Let's get out of here." Percy said and Annabeth nodded as she reached forward to grab his arm but he let out a whimper.

Annabeth gasped. "Percy! You're bleeding!" She grabbed the phone closer to his arm to see a dark red splotch on his shirt as it kept growing bigger.

Percy grimaced. "Yeah.. well it doesn't hurt much. Don't worry." Annabeth knew he was lying but she reluctantly said nothing. They had to get out of here first. They would worry about injuries later.

"Let's go. April, sweetheart you okay?" Percy asked the trembling girl in his arms. He hugged her tighter. She gave a small nod and Percy's chest flared up with pride at how brave she was trying to be.

"This way." Percy said as he directed the light in front of them leading to a doorway. He could see Annabeth limping so he grabbed her around the waist to support her.

They reached the front door and Percy felt for the doorknob. Annabeth kept looking back. She couldn't help but think Susan would jump out at them any minute. Susan wouldn't let them get away like this. It seemed too easy.

Percy cursed out loud. "What is it?" Annabeth asked worriedly.

"The door's course it is! Of course!" he exclaimed frustrated.

"Do you really take me for a fool?" A voice said behind them and instantly the lights turned on. They weren't much bright as they kept flickering but now they didn't have to worry about being blinded by the dark.

"I wish she'd done that sooner." Percy muttered beside her. Susan stood in front of them grinning, gun still in hand.

"I knew you'd come Percy." Susan said. "It just makes it more easier for me." With that said she fired a shot. Luckily Percy caught Annabeth and the both of them ducked missing it.

Susan laughed. "Oh we could go at this all day. I'm not letting you get away alive." She fixed her sight on April. "What say we start with the youngest?" She aimed the gun at April.

Annabeth was quick to react as she leapt to her feet and dashed Susan. "Susan no!" They both tumbled down as Susan's shot missed again.

" . ?" Susan growled out shoving Annabeth with every word. Annabeth could see a crazy glint in Susan's eyes and that frightened her more than anything. She could see Percy start to approach them behind Susan but she shook her head telling him not to come. She had to deal with Susan alone.

"Susan." Annabeth said calmly swallowing her fear. "I know...I know my mom has-has hurt you a lot. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." She said sincerely.

"No you're not." She said. "You're not." She her hand holding the gun waved around her face. Annabeth felt her heart almost give out at that. "You hate me. In fact you never even liked me! I could have been a perfect step-mother. But you never even gave me a chance!" She roared.

"B-But-"

"It's because of you that Frederick never loved me!" Susan yelled. "You!" She fired another shot but Annabeth rolled out of the way before she did anticipating her move.

"Susan!" Percy didn't stop this time as he tried to grab the gun from her. He grabbed her arms from behind trying to get the gun out of her hands when another shot rang out.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled out her blood running cold as she saw him fall back hard against the floor. He lay there groaning as blood pooled slowly around him near his torso.

"No!" Annabeth yelled out running forward but Susan got in her way pushing her back. "No you don't." She kicked at Annabeth's legs and because of her broken ankle she fell forward just inches from Percy.

Percy's glassy eyes looked at her as he tried to get up. "Anna-beth"

She tried to crawl towards him but Susan pulled her back by her legs.

"I have been waiting for this for years!" Susan yelled punching Annabeth in the ribs repeatedly. There was no doubt she had broken some. Annabeth tried pushing her away but somehow Susan was stronger as she grabbed Annabeth and shoved her by her hair. She hit her head on the wall.

"Mommy." Annabeth heard a faint voice sobbing and she turned her head slightly to look at April. No. She couldn't leave her daughter alone. After Susan was through with her she would go for April and Annabeth couldn't let that happen.

Annabeth looked at Susan's grinning face and immediately anger fled up in her eyes. She shoved her back with all her might landing a punch on her face.

The gun skidded across the floor. Annabeth stumbled towards it and Susan caught her legs again but this time she was ready. She kicked her away and scrambled for the gun finally having it in her hands.

Susan looked up at her smiling weakly. "You won't shoot me Annabeth. Come on. I know you don't have the guts to kill me."

"You're right." Annabeth said. " I won't." She closed her eyes and shot downwards hitting Susan in the knee. Susan howled in pain gripping her leg.

Annabeth ran towards Percy, April already there, he had gotten up to a sitting up position.

"Percy." Annabeth breathed out kneeling down to check his wound. His side hadn't stopped bleeding and his forehead was beaded with sweat.

"Annabeth you're hurt." Percy mumbled gripping her arm and Annabeth let out a weak laugh. "You shouldn't even be talking." Annabeth said as she helped him stand.

They looked at Susan who was sprawled against the floor looking at them with a grin. Did she ever stop smiling like a drunkard?

"It's over Susan." Percy told her. "No more games.

"Oh Percy." Susan wheezed. "If only you knew me you would know I always have a trick up my sleeve."

At their confused looks she let out a raspy laugh. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'd say you have exactly five minutes before this house blows up."

Annabeth's eyes widened instantly while Percy looked suspicious. "You're lying. Come on." He scoffed. "You would blow us up but you wouldn't blow up yourself now would you?"

Susan looked him dead in the eye and this time there was no smirk on her face. "I would do anything, _anything_ to watch you die."

Percy stepped back holding Annabeth and April tighter. "You're completely mental." He said horrified.

"Oh well." She laughed madly again and glanced at the clock. "Oh look! Four minutes and forty seconds left!"

Percy quickly grabbed Annabeth and April and ran towards the window ignoring the pain in his side. They couldn't get out of the front door since it was locked. He tore a piece of fabric from his shirt and wrapped it around his wrist. He punched the wall smashing it and grabbed Annabeth's hand. "Go!"

Annabeth was quick as she climbed over and onto the other side. April was next as Percy picked her up and handed her to Annabeth. He climbed out next into the cold air of the night. They were out of the house safely. Percy let out a prayer of thanks.

Annabeth gasped beside him. "Percy." She looked at him horrified and ran towards the window. "Whoa whoa wait. What are you doing?" Percy grabbed her before she could go back in. "We have to go! Now!"

"Percy!" Annabeth sobbed out. "Adam's still in there."

The blood in him ran cold at that one statement. They had only a minute probably now. He could see police cars coming up to the house and maybe he'd caught a glimpse of Jason.

"Annabeth." He stopped her. "Go. Take April and get her away from here. I'll get him."

"Percy no." Annabeth cried out tears spilling from her eyes. "It will be too late."

"It won't." He told her trying to believe in it himself. "It won't. I promise." He grabbed her face in his hands. "Now go. Please."

"But you're hurt- you- Percy." She started hyperventilating. Percy had a pained expression on his face as he looked at Annabeth and then at April. These two girls meant everything to him. Annabeth could see the decision in his eyes. She couldn't change it.

"Come back to me." Annabeth choked out. "Oh god Percy please come back to me."

"I will." Percy said leaning forward and quickly kissing her. "I love you." She knew he expected her to say it back but it felt like too much of a goodbye. She wouldn't let it be a goodbye.

"This isn't a goodbye. Come back to me and you'll hear it." She told him instead and he let out a sad laugh as he kissed her again quickly and dashed back into the house. Annabeth wanted to go with him badly but she couldn't leave April alone.

"Come on sweetie." Annabeth said as she picked April up and quickly walked away from the house towards the approaching cops. She ran towards them as Jason and Luke stepped out of one of the cars.

"Jason!" She yelled her breathing frantic. "Percy' s still in there! He's-he's gone to get Adam and-and the place is about to blow have to get them out of there!"

"Ma'am we need you got calm down." One of the cops said. "We need to get you treated. You're hurt all over."

"No you don't understand!" Annabeth yelled stepping back. "The house is about to-"

Her heart stopped when she heard the loud boom followed by the instant heat she felt. She whipped around to see the house in flames.

"NO!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! So you guys can't really blame for the cliffhanger cause it actually isn't. I mean I've shown you the future already so you've gotten nothing to worry about anyone dying. Seee I totally didn't keep you guys in the dark there. Anyways this was the finale. Susan's story ends here. The next chapter will be all that you've been waiting for including Ananbeth, Percy and April in the future. It will start off from there and in a few more chapters the story will be complete. So read, review and don't give up on me! Thanks guys. <strong>

**Until next time! Stay tuned!- RachelChaseJackson**


	28. I'm sorry for breaking your heart

_Hello from the outside_  
><em>At least I can say that I've tried<em>  
><em>To tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart<em>  
><em>But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart<em>  
><em>Anymore<em>

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT (1 YEAR 7 MONTHS LATER)<strong>

"I'm sorry Percy." Adam told him sipping over his cup of coffee. "I know you must be tired of hearing that but my apology really is sincere."

Percy silently nodded tracing the rim of his coffee cup. He was in Greece. Yup, he was finally there. After hearing what Nico said he hadn't wasted any time, not that he could after what he heard Thalia had done he couldn't face her at the moment, he had to finish this once and for all.

He knew there were high possibilities of Annabeth being in a relationship with someone or already married but he didn't care. He wanted closure and that's what he would get. After that if things didn't go well, well he would have to let go. No matter how much it hurt, he wouldn't let this bring him down for the rest of his life. He would move on. It wasn't like there weren't other amazing women in the world. Surely he could find someone to love, someone's finger to put a ring on, someone to kiss goodnight, have kids with who would have pretty grey eyes and black hair and...shit. Okay, so maybe moving on would be tough. Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would stay single the rest of his life.

"Percy?" Adam interrupted shaking him out of his depressing thoughts.

"Hmm?" Percy replied back, his eyes flitting upwards. He could see Adam knew how he felt and the sympathy in his eyes made Percy feel even more depressed.

"Do you-" Percy cleared his throat. "Do you know how it exactly happened? When did it even happen? When did Thalia tell her all these things? How could I have not known?" There were a million questions in his head but he only voiced out a few. He was hoping Adam would get annoyed but instead the man smiled softly.

"You were there actually. We all were. We just weren't there at the right time. Remember the day of the Battle of the bands?"

Percy nodded slowly. "It was a month after the incident. We all were still pretty shaken up." He remembered he and Annabeth deciding to call it 'the incident' since taking Susan's name in front of April would send her into panic mode.

Adam nodded. "I know I've already said this but thank you. For saving my life that day. You didn't have to risk your own when you knew what was at stake but you did and I'm grateful for that. I owe you my life."

"Okay okay." Percy joked bringing his hands up. "Let's not get too emotional. I might just cry."

Adam laughed out. "Seeing your face looking like you just killed someones dog I wouldn't doubt that." Percy smiled wavered a but until it fell.

"Anyways." Adam continued. "It was after the competition when-" Adams eyes abruptly fell on the small book peeking out of Percy's jacket pocket. "Is that...is that Annabeth's diary?"

Percy took it out of his pocket. "Yeah. Malcolm gave it to me when he was clearing out the house."

"You've read it?" Adam asked curiosity filled in his eyes. Percy shook his head. "Most of it. I stopped at the incident."

"Well then why are you asking me what happened when you can very well know from Annabeth herself?" Adam said gesturing to the diary.

* * *

><p><strong>1 YEAR 7 MONTHS AGO<strong>

_Thought that I'd be better off if I were on my own_

_I tried to put my finger on the moment we were wrong_

_But the taste turned bitter_

_So I pulled the trigger_

_Not so easy to move on I guess I should have known_

Percy cheered along with the crowd as Annabeth and her band performed on stage. This was the final round and everyone who was near and dear to Annabeth were here to encourage her. He shifted April in his arms and hoisted her up so she could have a good view of Annabeth on stage albeit with a little difficulty. He had survived the blast in Susan's arms but not without injuries.

She wrapped her little arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. Percy realised she was shaking a little. "What's wrong Apple?" He spoke into her ear pulling back. He didn't know whether she could here him through the yells and hooting of the crowd.

She closed her ears squeezing her eyes shut. "Fishy I'm shcared." She said in a weak voice but Percy heard her even through the loud noise. His eyebrows furrowed in worry. She had been like this ever since the incident with Susan and it broke Percy's heart to think that she had to suffer through all that at such a young age.

_Ice cold, I freeze up when I see you_

_Left you just to find out that I need you_

_So far I wanna pull you closer_

_Wish we could start the whole thing over_

Percy looked around trying to find an exit so that he could get her out of here. He unwantedly caught Annabeth's eye. Worry lines etched onto her face as her eyes fell on April. Percy cursed. He didn't want Annabeth to worry and ruin her performance. He could already hear a falter in her voice.

He quickly made his way out of the crowd April's head tucked securely into his chest. "Hey sweetheart." He cooed lightly tugging April out of his embrace so he could see her face better. "We're out of there now. Are you okay?"

The poor little thing was shaking. Percy sighed and pulled her back into his arms. "I want mommy." She whimpered her lower lip trembling.

"I know. I know." Percy said. "But look, mommy's performing right now and you want her to rock the stage right?"

April nodded slightly. "You're her little rockstar aren't you?" Percy said flatenning out her blonde curls. "I'm her rockshtar." April agreed her mood slightly better.

Percy wiped away her tears. "Exactly. See rockstars don't cry and they certainly are not afraid of anything."

"Anything?" April looked at him with wide eyes.

"Uh huh." He nodded and her eyes turned to slits.

"You're lying Fishy. Rockshtars have shtage fright."

"Damn, you really are Annabeth's kid." Percy muttered. He ruffled her hair and stood up. "So, ready to go back and cheer mommy up?"

She looked uncertaing for a minute before a wide grin broke onto her face. "Yes! Mommy's gotta win!"

"That's the spirit! Now you're a true rockstar." He complimented her as he held her hand and led her to the side of the stage. The performers were allowed to give two people VIP passes to stand apart from the crowd. They didn't do that before because April wanted to cheer from the crowd in front of her. However her plan seemed to have backfired.

Annabeth's performance came to an end and soon as she got backstage she scooped up April into her arms. "Oh baby, are you okay? What's wrong? Do you wanna get out of here?"

"No mommy." April said. "I'm not afraid. Rockshtars aren't afraid of anything." She gave her a toothy grin and then looked at Percy. Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged sheepishly.

He came forward and pecked her forehead. "You were amazing up there."

"You think so?" Annabeth bit her lip. "I think I messed up a bit. I was just so worried that April-"

"She's fine." Percy cut her. "She's going to be fine. We'll be fine." He told her and for once Annabeth couldn't find the heart to believe him. Even though Susan was gone Annabeth couldn't shake off the feeling that the grand finale was yet to come. It was just the calm before the storm.

"We'll be fine." She lied through her teeth hoping for it to somehow be the truth.

* * *

><p>Annabeth didn't win. Her band got second place but for some reason she wasn't disappointed at all. The moment she scanned the faces of her friends and family encouraging her she knew she wanted nothing more in this world. After so long of being alone and feeling unloved it was like a dream come true.<p>

"I'm sorry you couldn't get that record deal. I know how much you wanted it." Percy told her but she shook her head. "I already have everything I could want Percy." She looked at him and he could help but lean forward and place her lips on hers.

They pulled away lightly but Percy kept his lips on her face kissing every inch of it and whispering 'I love you' after every kiss. Annabeth giggled and placed her hands on his face to bring his lips back to hers. She kissed him softly pouring all the love she had for him in it and it still wasn't enough. She loved him so much.

A little hiss of pain from Percy's side broke them apart. "What's wrong?" Annabeth immediately pulled back worry lines appearing on her forehead. Her fingers lightly touched his torso as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

He caught her hand and lightly pressed a kiss to it. "You could never hurt me." He whispered but when she gave him a look he sighed. "It's nothing. It's just a little sore. It'll heal with time." Annabeth didn't look all that convinced so Percy rolled his eyes and pulled her into another kiss to distract her.

This time when they pulled away they kept their foreheads connected. "But really, I love you." Percy told her and she gave him a wide smile. "I know. I love you too."

"Okay okay break it up love birds. I don't wanna be an uncle yet." A voice interrupted them.

"Malcolm!" Annabeth swatted his arm as he hugged her. "Congratulations baby sis. I'm proud of you." He smiled at her and his eyes softened. "Dad would be proud of you." He whispered.

"Uh Malcolm?" Percy coughed seeming uncomfortable. "Could I-uh could I talk to you about something?"

"Yeah sure Percy." Malcolm pulled away from Annabeth and tucked his hands in his pockets. When Percy said nothing he tilted his head forward. "So?"

Percy's eyes flitted between Annabeth and Malcolm. "Uh alone?"

Malcolm frowned glancing at Annabeth who in turn was frowning at Percy. He gave her a weak reassuring smile then looked back at Malcolm. "Shall we?" Percy gestured and Malcolm nodded following him.

Annabeth's gaze stayed on the two until they were out of sight. She wondered what Percy wanted to talk to Malcolm about so much that he couldn't say in front of her. Of course she assumed it was something about her but what could it be?

"Are you happy now?" A voice startled her. People seemed to be interrupting her thoughts a lot lately.

She whipped around to face electric blue eyes glaring at her. "Oh Thalia! You scared m- Thalia what's wrong?"

She gave out a bitter laugh. "What's wrong? Obviously there's nothing wrong for you. Aren't you happy now? You've finally got everything you've ever wanted never mind if you've had to destroy other's lives to get it."

"What? What are you talking about?" Annabeth asked her confused.

"Okay." She said in a clipped tone. "Since you can't really understand I'll say it bluntly." She looked Annabeth flatly. "I want you to break up with Percy."

"What?"

Thalia rolled her eyes. "I said I want yo-"

"No. I heard what you said." Annabeth interrupted her. "I mean-I- No." Annabeth shook her head and walked forward placing her hands on Thalia's shoulders. "Thalia what's wrong? Why are you saying these things?"

"Because you ruined his life!" She cried out shoving off Annabeth's hands. "That night Percy could have died. All because of you. Do you realize that?"

Annabeth stumbled back as a surge of pain went through her. Of course she knew that. She'd spent every night feeling guilty about it when she thought of what could have happened. She didn't need Thalia to point that out. What she didn't understand was why Thalia was bringing that up right now. It'd had been a month since it had happened.

"Percy could have died. Adam..." Her voice cracked as her eyes turned glassy. "Adam could have died. I don't get it." She shook her head and it seemed for a moment she was talking to herself. "What do they both see in you? I-I almost lost the two most important men in my life just because a petty little girl couldn't keep her business to herself." Thalia glared at her.

Annabeth gasped at the amount of hatred in her eyes. "Thalia..."

"I hate you." She said in a low voice. "I hate you for taking Adam away from me. And now you're doing the same thing with Percy."

Annabeth shook her head. "So this is what it's about? Adam? I didn't take him away from you Thalia. He made his own decision."

"No this isn't about Adam. This is about how selfish you could be to put your needs before others'. Don't you realize you're a danger to everyone around us? That night Percy and Adam survived. They were lucky, but what if the next time they aren't? What if next time it's someone else, what if it's April?"

Annabeth flinched. Thalia had hit a sore spot. She knew April was her weakness.

"Don't let others suffer because of your mistakes Annabeth. I know you don't really believe it's over do you? So what if Susan and John are gone? Do you think they were alone? What's to say they won't come after you again? After the one's you love? You know you can't always save everybody Annabeth."

"S-stop." Annabeth told her clutching her head. She was posing all the questions Annabeth was afraid of thinking about. All those questions which were buried deep inside her mind and to hear it coming from someone else was even more painful. Thalia was right. She was selfish. She was so damn selfish.

"I'm not saying this because I hate you but for the sake of that little girl." Thalia tells her. "Go away from this place. From this town full of bad memories and please, please leave my brother alone." Her eyes turned glassy as she looked behind her back. Annabeth gasped when she saw Nico standing there too with a pained expression. "It's a request from his family. Annabeth, we've already lost a lot of people, I don't think we could take losing Percy too."

"I-I" Annabeth stuttered. Her head was hurting but her heart was hurting more. She didn't know what to do. A few stray tears fell down her face as she looked up at Thalia. "But-but Thalia, I love him." Her voice cracked.

"Then it shouldn't be heard for you to do something for him for once." Thalia snapped.

"Thalia." Annabeth said desperately grabbing her hands. "Please, please don't make me do this." She sobbed. "I don't want to hurt him."

"You'll hurt him either way." Thalia smiled bitterly. "If it's not incentive enough let me tell you another thing. You think you're such a great friend right? Well did you know that you're redhead friend probably could be living her last month while you're here celebrating with your boyfriend, might I add, the man she loves."

"Rachel?" Annabeth asked shocked. "What do you mean she's living her last month?"

"Think about it Annabeth. Think of how many lives you could save if you stopped being selfish for once."

* * *

><p>"You're kidding right?"<p>

Annabeth sighed. "I know. I know. But I'm serious Jason. Look, I'll make sure you meet April at least once a month alright? I know what I'm taking away from you." She said looking down at her feet.

"Wait wait wait hold up." Jason said waving his arms. "Annabeth are you insane? What are you talking about? Who put this thought in your head?"

"No one." Annabeth replied quickly. "It's all me. Look I need you to understand alright? If not for me think of April. You know how traumatized she's been ever since the incident. Don't you think she needs a change of place?"

Jason looked conflicted. "What about Percy?"

Annabeth didn't have an answer for that.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me?"<p>

Rachel smiled sadly. "I didn't want to burden you with any more of my problems. You had enough on your shoulders as it was."

"Rachel." Annabeth croaked, tears running down her face. "I-I I'm so sorry."

"Annabeth don't be stupid it isn't your fault." Rachel told her hugging her and rubbing her shoulder. "I'll be fine. You know cancer couldn't stop me."

Annabeth tried to smile at that but she couldn't. Rachel didn't look sick. Not at all. And that's what was most painful. She was too young to be dying.

"No. I'm not sorry for that. You're the toughest girl I know. You're a fighter Rach. What I'm sorry for is..." Her voice turned quiet. "for being oblivious to your feelings."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked albeit a bit nervously.

Annabeth smiled at her. "I know you love Percy Rach." Rachel's eyes immediately moved away from hers and Annabeth felt a pang of guilt along with hurt. How could she have not seen it?

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She hugged Rachel tightly. "I should have been there for you."

"Is that why you're leaving? You're running away?!" Rachel pulled back with an accusing gaze.

"What? No! Rachel I'm not running away from anything!" Annabeth defended herself.

"Yes you are." Rachel said. "Admit it Annabeth. You could just handle it could you? Something's finally working out fine for you and you don't wanna believe you can be happy for once." Rachel's eyes softened. "Annie, honey don't you think you've had enough. Why are you torturing yourself?"

"I-I'm not." Annabeth stuttered. "I'm not!" She said more confidently. "Look I know what I'm doing. I'm doing it for April. Being here is hurting her."

"And what about Percy?" Rachel argued.

"He'll be fine." Annabeth said stiffly. "He'll move on. He has to."

"God!" Rachel exclaimed. "I can't believe you're being so selfish! That guy put his life on the line for you and you're just going to leave him?!"

That's what made Annabeth break down. "I know! I know okay? Do you think I want this?" She cried out. "I don't know what to do! I want to stop hurting people! I just want it all to stop!" She sobbed falling to her knees and wrapping her arms around herself tightly. "I don't know."

"Oh Annie." Rachel whispered wrapping her arms around Annabeth. "You have to stop playing hero all the time Annabeth. You can't take the world's weight on your shoulders you know." Rachel chuckled and Annabeth tried to smile at that.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Please take care of him for me?"

"Annabeth-"

"Please?"

"Yeah. Yeah I will."

* * *

><p>"Annabeth all I'm asking is for you to think about this once again."<p>

"Malcolm I've done a lot of thinking and talking. I've decided what's good for all of us." She told him crossing her arms.

"What's good for all of us?!" He asked incredulously. "You know what's good for all of us? You and April staying here happy with the people you love. What about Percy?"

She was so tired of that question. It hurt every time someone asked her that question. She knew she would be breaking Percy's heart but he would understand. Maybe not immediately but he would. He had to. Besides, he deserved so much better. Not a selfish coward like her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She turned away from Malcolm.

"What? Did you two break up or something?"

Not yet. "No" She replied stiffly.

"Then why? Annabeth you can't leave him like that. He loves you so much you don't even know it and..he'd hate me for telling you this but I guess it's be better than you not knowing and leaving him like that-"

"Malcolm what are you talking about?" Annabeth interrupted him.

"Annabeth, Percy's going to-"

The sound of the doorbell cut him off. "I'll go see who it is." Annabeth said quietly walking towards the door and opening it to see the person she wanted to see the least.

"Percy."

"Hey." Percy smiled up at her giving her a peck. He held up a bag at her. "I bought Chinese and the Notebook? You seemed so upset lately I thought I'd cheer you up."

Oh gods how could she ever leave him?

"Percy?" Annabeth muttered when they were halfway through the movie. "I want to tell you something."

He looked down at her. Her head was resting in the space between his shoulders and chest. His lips brushed against her hair and she closed her eyes riveling the moment for now. "What is it?"

"I-"

"Fishy?" They turned their heads to find a sleepy April in her night gown looking at them wide eyed.

"Yes Apple?" Percy replied pausing the movie.

"I had a nightmare again." She said quietly and her lower lip trembled. Annabeth made a move to get up but Percy stopped her. "I've got this." He picked April's little body in his arms and took her to her room.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and quietly followed the two. She stood at the doorway looking at the scene befolding in front of her.

Percy placed her in her bed and tucked her in. He sat in front of her and peered up at her. "Okay, what was it about this time?"

"It wash ab-about Shushan was gonna eat me...for breakfast...like pork chops." April whispered her eyes wide as she explained her dream to Percy. "Fishy I'm scared."

Annabeth's smile saddened. Although April was pretty mature for her age she was just a wanted to go there and comfort her but she wanted to let Percy do his thing.

"Hmm okay." Percy said suddenly getting up and walked around the room. He came back to her bed with a paper and one of her sharpies.

"Here. Now every time you have a nightmare we're going to draw them okay?" April nodded reluctantly. "Now, tell me. There was Susan in your dream right?" April nodded her blonde curls bobbing on her shoulders. "Okay so here's Susan..." He drew something on the sheet of paper but Annabeth couldn't see exactly what from her side of view.

Whatever he drew must have been funny because April immediately started giggling. "Fishy that'sh not Shushan."

Percy smiled and looked at her. "Oh? Between you and me, I think that's her original self."

"Okay, so here's Susan." Percy pointed at the paper. "Now I'm going to draw a knight. So the knight fights her off." He scribbles on the paper again.

April giggled again. "A fish knight?"

"Yup. And we'll call him Fishy." Percy grinned at her. "And here's an apple." He explained drawing.

"Sho..." April pondered. "The knight ish you and apple ish me?"

"Uh huh. I'll be your knight in shining armor. Hows that sound?"

"Yeah!" April exclaimed hugging Percy. "Yeah?" Percy tucked her in his arms and looked up at Annabeth winking at her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but she mentally released an 'aww' looking at the two of them.

"Awesome. So now I'm going to tuck this drawing under your pillow. You're going to dream of this tonight." He told her fluffing up her pillow and she laid back down.

"No more nightmaresh?" April question and he smiled down at her pulling the covers up to her chin. He leaned down and pecked her forehead.

"No more nightmares." He promised. "Remember, I'll be there to fight the monster off."

April grinned up at him. "Okie." Percy stood by her bed for a while longer until she feel asleep.

He felt arms wrapping around his torso and a head resting againt his back. Annabeth sighed against his shirt. "I love you."

He held her hands in front and tilted his head back. "I've heard that before."

He felt a light hit against his shoulder both of them chuckling quietly. They stared at April's sleeping figure for a while longer before Percy interrupted the silence.

He turned around unwrapping her arms from around him. "Hey." I whispered. "I have to show you something. Walk with me?"

"What- Percy!" She didn't have time to ask questions as he pulled her along out of the house. At least Malcolm was at home so she wasn't worried about leaving April alone at home.

"Percy, where are we going? I'm not even dressed." Annabeth complained as Percy put a jacket on her shoulders as they continued walking or more like Percy dragging her.

Percy glanced back at her. "You look perfect."

Annabeth blushed. "Percy I-"

"Come on! It's not far." Percy said and there was literally a skip in his stared at him as he pulled her along with that wide but nervous grin on his face. Why was he nervous?

"Percy...why are we at the park?" She questioned finally realising where they were.

Percy didn't look at her instead gently pulled her towards a bench. He stared at the bench for a few second before looking up at her.

He smiled pulling her closer, both his arms wrapped around her waist leaving no space between them.

"Percy-" He shut her up with a short kiss. She was about to protest but the words died in her mouth when she saw the look in his eyes. His eyes looked terrified of something but she couldn't decipher what it was.

"This is the place where I first realised I was in love with you." He whispered.

Annabeth took a short intake of breath. Why were the fates doing this to her? Why was Percy doing this to her? Why was he so goddamn perfect? She didn't want to leave him. She didn't. She wished she could stay in his arms like this forever.

He made her sit on the bench and he kneeled down in front of her. Annabeth gasped. No...no no no. Please don't let it be what she was thinking.

"Annabeth I-" Percy breathed out shakily. "First of all don't freak out I'm not asking you to marry me."

Annabeth let out a nervous laugh. "Yet." He added his green eyes sparkling. He pulled out a velvet box from his pocket. He delicately took out a band of white gold. "It's a promise ring." he said fingering it in his hands. He looked up at her clutching her hands. "You know I love you, if not for the million times I tell you that a day."

Annabeth placed a hand on her mouth to stop herself from sobbing out loud. This was too hard. Too painful.

"You're...you're my first love Annabeth and hopefully my last. I-I just wanna be with you, that's all. Forever if you'll let me. I know you're afraid of people abandoning you. I'll try my best to be the best for you. And this ring...well it's an early engagement ring. I know we're too young but I wanna promise you that I will marry you one day because there's only one girl for me and that's you. Annabeth-" he cupped her face with one hand. "I will never love anyone else more than I love you. So...will you marry me? In five or ten years, I don't care how long it takes as long as you and April are with me. So, will you?"

She could see how nervous he was. His eyes held fear but was overcome by the amount of love in them. She couldn't help but let a few tears fall. She held her hand out to him. "Won't you put it on for me?"

He let out a breath of relief and gently placed it on her ring finger and gave it a little kiss. There were words engraved on the ring 'Till Kingdom Come'.

"It means forever." Percy told her. "As cheesy as it sounds." he said sheepishly.

"I love it." Annabeth whispered admiring the ring. "I love you Percy." She surged forward into his arms causing both of them to fall down, she on top of Percy. Tears were streaming endlessly down her cheeks and while they were of pain, Percy probably thought they were tears of happiness.

"I'll alway love you. You know that don't you?" She told him pulling back up. "You'll never forget?"

He pecked her on the nose and smiled up at her. "I won't forget."

* * *

><p>The following week Annabeth ignored Percy like the plague. She knew it was hurting him but this was the only way. She couldn't leave so soon after that night. It made it even more difficult for her to decide but it in the end she had to do what was right. Of course leaving Percy wasn't the right thing but respecting his family's request was no matter what the reason be. If Percy's family thought she wasn't right for him then who was she to deny that? Family would always come first.<p>

"I've got your passports ready." Adam told her as she was packing some last minute stuff. "I'll be joining you guys in a few days...I have to sort a few things out."

"Adam." Annabeth sighed. "You know you don't have to come. April and I'll be fine."

"I know I don't have to. I want to." Adam told her. "Besides, I made a promise to your mom and I intend to keep it."

"Adam you don't-"

"Annabeth please." Adam stopped her by the shoulders. "Trust me when I say it's for my benefit too. I don't have anyone here apart from you really. It's only wise that I go."

"Fine. Thank you." Annabeth smiled up at him. She turned back to her packing.

"You know...he's been asking about you." Adam said tentatively broaching the subject. "You haven't even called or texted him since that night?"

Annabeth remained silent and continued packing. "You know you have to tell him. You can't just leave him hanging especially after that." He said pointed out the ring that glinted on her finger. "Annabeth he deserves an explanation you-"

"I know!" She snapped up at him. "I know okay? It's not that easy." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry." Adam whispered back. He opened up his arms and gestured at her. She sighed and hugged him. Despite his feelings for her she always looked up at him like a brother. She was glad there was at least someone to look out for her in this new life she was going to start.

"I don't wanna break his heart Adam." Annabeth whispered against his chest.

"Then don't go." Adam told her and she let out a laugh. It wasn't the first time she was hearing this. Everyone had tried convincing her to stay. Everyone knew except Percy. She hated herself for doing this to him but maybe in the longer run her would be happy. Maybe...maybe he would find someone better. She didn't want to imagine the possibility.

"I have to." Annabeth said. Now all there was left to do was face Percy. She didn't know how she would do it. Was he angry at her right now? Upset? Confused? How would she face him?

"Annabeth!"

Guess she wouldn't have to wonder about that anymore. The door burst open and Annabeth and Adam broke apart. Percy stood there, his hair looking messy as always and eyes concerned as ever. Malcolm stood behind him looking guiltily at Annabeth. "He snuck behind my back I couldn't stop him."

"Annabeth." Percy kept staring at her and Adam. "What's going on? Why aren't you answering any of my calls and why wouldn't Malcolm let me meet you?! Are you okay?"

Trust him to be worried about her when he was the one going to get hurt. She wouldn't ever deserve him.

"Percy, we need to talk." She was surprised how her voice sounded so calm. Adam got his cue as he quietly walked out of the room, Malcolm in tow. They closed the door with a soft click.

"Annabeth." Percy stepped closer taking her hand. He pulled her forward and hugged her tight. She breathed his scent in wishing she could hug him back as tightly as he was. She couldn't. She had to put up an act now.

Feeling the coldness radiating off her Percy pulled back looking at her confused. His eyes fell on her open suitcare. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes." Annabeth answered flatly and he raised an eyebrow. "Okay." He said slowly. "Where?"

"It doesn't matter." Annabeth said crossing her arms. "Percy, I can't do this anymore."

"What?"

"Percy, I-we- I think-"She could get out the words. She just couldn't. Her hands turned to fists, her nails digging into her palm.

"Annabeth." Percy told her and this time his voice sounded shaky. "Don't tell me-you're-you're..." he took in a deep breath as he grabbed her shoulders looking at her desperately. "Prove me wrong please prove me wrong but that sounded like a break up line."

"Because it is." She whispered and he took a step back dropping his hands from her shoulders.

"Why? What changed? We were so happy...and I thought it was going perfect. What's wrong Annabeth? You know you can tell me anything. We can fix this." His voice cracked at the end and Annabeth bit her lips so hard she probably drew out blood.

"I'm sorry Percy. I just...don't love you anymore." She told him looking anywhere but him.

She heard another sharp intake of breath as a flash of pain flickered on his face. They were both silent for a while taking it all in.

"Is it...is it because of Adam?" Percy questioned quietly. At first Annabeth was confused. Why would it be because of Adam? "Do you...love him?" His fists clenched as he said his name.

Oh. He thought she loved Adam. Great. Her fate couldn't be worse. Of course Percy would think that but maybe, maybe she could use this to her advantage. She had to make Percy hate her, that way he'd hurt less. He had to hate her after what she was about to do.

"Yes." Annabeth said in a firm voice and Percy's eyes flitted up to hers, pain, betrayal, disbelief showing clearly. "I-I didn't cheat on you Percy. I just f-fell in love with him, but I didn't cheat on you."

"Yeah right." Percy chuckled bitterly.

"I didn't! Do you really believe that?" Annabeth asked incredulously. He couldn't possibly think she would stoop that low.

"I don't know what to believe Annabeth!" He yelled out. "One minute you tell me you love me and not even a week after I bare out my feelings you tell me you love someone else. Tell me what I'm supposed to believe."

"I'm sorry." Annabeth said not meeting his eyes because then he would see the tears pooling in them. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I-" He rubbed a palm across his face. "Annabeth." He grabbed her face gently. "Please don't do this. I love you. Please don't break us."

"Percy." Annabeth felt like someone was strangling her. She wanted so much to tell him the truth. To remove the pain from his eyes.

"It's killing me." He told her his mouth twisting into a grimace. "The thought of you with someone else."

He pulled away from her and she immediately missed his touch. "Annabeth are you happy?"

"Yes." She told him wringing her hands. She felt his hand under her chin as he made her look up at him. She gasped when she saw that his eyes were glassy.

"Are you happy?" She looked at the space between his eyes when she said yes. She could never look him in the eye and lie to him.

She heard Percy take a deep intake of breath. "Okay. How long are you leaving for?"

"A while."

"How long is a while Annabeth?" Percy told her this time his voice sounding annoyed.

"It doesn't matter Percy. It shouldn't matter to you." She told him coldly.

"It does matter to me Annabeth! You can't just expect me to stop caring just because you fell for someone else." Annabeth winced at that.

"Besides, us breaking up doesn't mean I'll stop meeting April." Annabeth's head lifted up at that.

"I'm sorry Percy but you won't be seeing her for a long time."

"What? Annabeth what the hell are you doing? Look, you don't have to pack and leave just because we broke up. We can be mature about th-"

"It's not just because of it Percy I have other reasons too. Adam and I decided it would be better for April to start over." She didn't mean to pull Adam's name into this but it would get Percy to stop asking her to stay. She was afraid if he asked her a few times more she would fall weak and end up staying. She couldn't risk that.

As expected Percy fell silent at that. "Oh I see." Annabeth pulled out the ring from her finger and after one long glance held it out to him. "Here. I don't deserve this anymore."

Percy shook his head closing her palm. "Keep it. It symbolizes me loving you which I still do." He looked at her in the eye. "I'll take it back when I stop."

He let out a laugh. "It's funny isn't it? You always thought I was the one who was going to leave you."

She didn't say anything. She deserved all his harsh words.

"I guess I loved you more." He whispered more likely to himself. He quietly made his way towards the door. Just before he stepped out he looked back at her. "Another funny thing? That night when I saved Adam from getting killed out there I was basically signing my doom wasn't I?"

"Do you-do you wish he was dead?" She

"No." he smiled at her sadly. "I wish I were."

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyyy! So how was it? Too dramatic? Too sappy? Rushed? I'm sorry I couldn't think of another way to cover all that up.I hope it was good enough and if you do too please review and let me know! Okay so the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. *sobs* It's finally coming to an end. I know! So I want you guys to do two things for me. First, I'm going to release a bonus chapter after the epilogue and I'm gonna be needing ideas. So feel free to brainstorm my lovely readers! Review or PM me your ideas! Secondly, after this story ends I'm gonna continue with a story which has been left on hiatus. Your job is to tell me which one I should continue with. You see I can't update them all cause I'll be busy and it's hard for me to update one story as it is. <strong>

**Another thing I've been waiting to tell you guys is that I've decided to post one of my stories on Wattpad. It's called 'Falling for Lovelock' and it's similar to my story on FF called 'Love me till the end'. I'll tell you guys when I post the first chapter.**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Review, favorite, follow or whatever you guys do best!**

**Stay tuned! Until next time!- RachelChaseJackson**


	29. Retrouvaille

**Heylooooooo guys! How's it been? Sooo this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Also thank you sooo much for the lovely reviews. I loved reading all of them. Thank you so much for all the support and love you have for this story. I love you guys.I hope I don't disappoint you guys with this chapter. It's kind of short but it's full of Percabeth. ;)**

**WhySoEpic42: Here's the update! Hope you like it and thanks for reviewing!**

**Jedi1: Hope the wait will be worth it. Love your reviews as always. Thanks!**

**QueenofSilver: Thank you thank you! I hope this chapter is perfect as well!**

**pipergrace983: You don't know how happy your words make me cause I know there are so many better authors out there too and sometimes when I feel discourage I look at reviews like yours and they make my day. They are my personal ego boosters. ;) So thank you so much.**

**BrxkenGirl: Thank you so much for loving this story. Hope your soul is fixed cause you have another sappy chapter to go through. ;)**

**lunarchroniclesandcockatiels: They are presently 21 although I didn't really mention the months in the for liking the story and reviewing!**

**lyrolulu592: Oh my gods no one has ever said that...writing goals...thank you so much! I'll surely use your idea for the epilogue thanks for the idea! Hope you like this chapter!  
><strong>

**prince of the seas: Thanks a lot for reviewing and liking this story!**

** .10: here's more! Hope you like it!**

**poseidonera333: Yeah I know but she'll make it up too him in this chapter. You'll see. ;)**

**DestinyJumper: cool username. Hope you like this chapter!  
><strong>

**WisdomIsPower: Thank you so much! Hope I don't disappoint you in this chapter.**

**Escape4rmReality: Percabeth for sure cause Percabeth=Life. *_* Thanks a lot for reviewing I love reading your opinions. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Minerva Arhedes: Mwahahaha. Yup I'm trying to be just like him. I wonder what your reaction is gonna be for this chapter. :) You're entering the sea of sappy romance my friend.**

**IIII Winter Wolf IIII: Wow that's a lot of hate there buddy. ;) But no worried the rest of the readers feel the same. Well I can't exactly kill Thalia...or can I? *cue evil smile***

**HAPPY READING EVERYBODY!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I wanna sleep next to you<em>**  
><strong><em>But that's all I wanna do right now<em>**  
><strong><em>And I wanna come home to you<em>**  
><strong><em>But home is just a room full of my safest sounds<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause you know that I can't trust myself with my 3AM shadow<em>**  
><strong><em>I'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone<em>**

**_I wanna sleep next to you_**  
><strong><em>But that's all I wanna do right now<em>**  
><strong><em>So come over now and talk me down<em>**

**_-(Troye Sivan, Talk me down)_**

* * *

><p><strong>RETROUVAILLE<strong>

**(n.) The joy of meeting or finding someone again after a long seperation**

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENT (1 YEAR 7 MONTHS 5 DAYS 16 HOURS 5 MINUTES 40 SECONDS LATER)<strong>

_I looked into his eyes before he turned away, begging for him to look into mine and see the truth. See that I was blatantly lying to his face and he was believing every word of it. I got to know what true pain feels like. It's when you look into the eyes of someone you love and they look away. It hurts. _

_He believed me. He __**believed**__ me. How could he? After all the times I've told him how much I love him he believed me. How could he believe me?_

_Now that I think about it, I must have been really stupid to let him go like that. They say if you love someone let them go, if they come back they were yours if they don't they never were. I say it's a load of crap, no offense to the person who said that. _

_If you love someone, you don't just sit back and watch waiting for them to come to you. You fight for them. You fight until you can't anymore. That's true love._

_Rachel was right, it wasn't me being selfless or righteous. It was me being a coward. I couldn't handle the fact that things were going okay for once so I just had to go and ruin it. I ruined the best thing that every happened to me._

_I was such a coward. It was better to break his heart by leaving,rather than him breaking my heart. I was such a coward! _

_Now I'm sitting here in my bedroom where I've been holed up for weeks. The bags are ready, I'm leaving tommorow.I'm going to go to the place I've always dreamt of, away from the place that's always haunted my dreams but somehow I'm not happy or excited. Maybe it's not the place but the person I wanted there was what my dream was._

_I'm going to tuck this away somewhere no one can find. If someone does find it though (and I'm hoping it's Malcolm) would you please give it to him? You know who I'm talking about._

_Percy, if you're reading this...I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

_I could fill pages with my apology but it still wouldn't be enough. What I did to you is something even a foe wouldn't imagine of doing. I was too weak but that's not an excuse. No excuse will ever be valid._

_Percy, I just want you to know that I love you. It was and always will be you. I hate myself for breaking your heart but let's look at it this way, maybe you'll find someone better. Someone who can love you the right way. When you do find that special someone, please don't tell me about it. I'm not going to be cliche and say I'm happy for you guys cause to be honest, I won't be. I couldn't see you with anyone else but myself. I guess I'm selfish that way._

_But if you are happy, then that's good Percy. You deserve to be. I'm sorry I gave up on us. I miss us. I think I'll miss you forever. _

_Gods, I love you so much. I miss you. So much._

_It's 1 am and I"m still awake. You're in my head. I think of your eyes and smile. I try to sleep again but you're still in my out of my head, I still can't sleep. I think of your lips. I'm tired of hurting, of crying in the shower so that no one can hear me. All I think about is you, you,you._

_I wish I hadn't lost you._

"Percy we're here." Edward said stopping the car just as Percy closed the diary shut. He looked up too see they were parked in front of a homely looking cafe.

"This?" Percy questioned him. "This...cafe?" Edward nodded. "Trust me. She'll be here. Have a little faith on me but man I've gotta tell you this girl was really hard to find. She must have really wanted no one to find her." He joked.

"Wonder why she'd want that." Percy muttered looking at the cafe again. He looked back at Edward and patted his shoulder. "I can't thank you enough Ed. What you've done is-"

"Perce man as much as I would love to hear your heartfelt thanks there's a lady waiting for you in there." He pointed at the cafe. "Go get your girl."

Percy gave him a grin as he got out of the car. He gave Edward a salute before he drove off.

He turned back to the cafe and took a deep breath. "Here goes everything." He muttered to himself as he quickly rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans and walked into the cafe.

The smell of coffee filled his nostrils. His eyes instantly flickered around searched all the blondes around the place. His heart was probably beating a mile a minute. He couldn't see her anywhere? Was she really here? Could Edward have been wrong?

He walked deeper into the cafe from where he could here music coming from. It seemed that a live band was playing.

He immediately stopped in his tracks as his eyes zeroed in on one particular blonde. She was seated at one of the tables, her blonde curls longer than he remembered were in pigtails but some of them were loose around her face. She was scribbling something in a notebook.

Percy took carefull steps towards her and stood beside her for a complete minute. The girl was so engrossed in her work she failed to notice him.

"Apple?" Percy whispered softly but the girl seemed to have heard him as her head immediately jerked upwards at his face.

There was a second of confusion on her face before her eyes widened and the next thing he knew she was launching herself at him. "FISHY!" She screeched in his ear and he laughed, his first hearty laugh for a long time as he caught her in time.

She had grown a little taller and he felt a twang of dissapointment at missing her growing up. He hugged her tight and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Gods I missed you so much."

"I mished you too Fishy." April said pulling back but Percy still held her up in his arms. "Thish much." She said pulling her arms far apart.

He laughed again seeing that her 's' problem hadn't still gone away and now she was missing a tooth in the front making her look even more adorable.

"Mommy wouldn't let me shee you." She said frowning and Percy's smile faltered as well. He set her down on the chair and ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry Apple, now I'm here and you can see me anytime you want." He told her.

"Promish?" She held out out her pink and Percy joined his with hers. "Promise."

"So," Percy started attempting to sit down beside me. "Tell me-"

_"Percy?"_

He heard a voice echo around the entire place. The music that was playing in the background had stopped and weirdly the people around were glancing at him.

His head turned to the source of the voice and he let out a gasp. He felt like the air had rushed out of his lungs and he couldn't breathe, even though it's not possible because he'd be dead otherwise.

It was like he was falling in love with her all over again. The memories flashed in his mind as he took in her appearance. She hadn't changed a bit. Her mid length blonde hair was the same, she was seated in the middle of the cafe with a guitar in hands and staring at him intently with an emotion he could relate to. He realized she must have been the one singing, the source of the music playing in the background.

How could he have not noticed? He was searching for her when she was right there and now it was like she had eyes only for him the way she was staring at him.

The crowd had returned back to normal although a few were still looking amusedly at the scene. Percy slowly got up but before he could make a move towards her he saw a man walk in with a wide smile on his face.

The man rushed towards her and wrapped her in a hug, her eyes flickered away from Percy and she let out a surprised yelp. The man pulled away and kissed her on the cheek. Annabeth immediately glanced back at Percy but he was already on his way there taking long strides. All he could see was red.

Annabeth pulled away from the guy and looked at him worriedly. His expression must be looking horrible judging by her look. "Percy-"

But before she could say anything else Percy pulled his arm back and threw a punch at the guy standing next to Annabeth.

_crack!_

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled . It was after multiple gasps from around him and the look on Annabeth's face that he realised his mistake.

His vision cleared and he saw the man bent over clutching his nose. "Oh god I'm-"

_smack!_

The last thing he saw before submitting to the blackness was Annabeth's worried face as she held him in her arms.

* * *

><p>"...cy?...Percy."<p>

His first instinct was to swat the dream away because he'd woken to it so many times before and it always left him heartbroken in the end. His raised his arm and swiped the dream Annabeth who seemed to be looking down worriedly at him.

"Ow! What was that for?!" She complained rubbing her arm. His eyes shot open and he tried to sit up but Annabeth held him back.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I thought you weren't real." He muttered but he wasn't sure whether she heard him or not.

Judging from the guilt flashing in her eyes maybe she did. She looked anywhere but him as she helped him lean upright with a pillow behind his back. It was then that he realized he was in a room if sorts.

"Sit down. You took a big hit in the head back there. You're in Cody's room." She said softly. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at his clenched fists.

"Cody...I didn't mean to hit him." He told her. "Is he your..." He gulped painfully. He didn't know if he wanted to know the truth.

Annabeth quietly pressed an ice pack to his forehead. He tried not to wince. Cody could pack a punch alright. "He's a friend. He let us stay with him."

"_What?_" He yelled out so loud Annabeth dropped the ice pack.

"Jeez Percy." She muttered and bent over to pick it up while Percy had got out of the bed and started pacing around the room.

"How could you be living with a stranger Annabeth? Especially a man! I thought you were smarter than that. What if he harms April? What if he harms _you?_ Annabeth-" He stopped his rant when he realised she was right in front of him staring at him with a small smile on her face.

"What?" Percy asked her.

"Percy, Cody's gay." Annabeth said chuckling quietly.

Percy felt like a cow, hiw mind working icredibly slow as he processed Annabeth's words. He could feel his face growing hot."Oh."

"I wouldn't stay with another man with wrong intent Percy. Cody's a really nice man he offered me a job in his cafe after we came here. When he saw I was struggling to pay rent he took us in. The first few months were tough but he helped me through it." She explained.

Percy stepped closer to her. "It wouldn't have been that way if you'd stayed." She looked up at him and her eyes were glassy. He took a deep breath as he finally deciphered the emotion in her eyes. It mirrored his own. Longing.

He gently held her arms and then proceeded to place his hands around her neck cupping her face. He could hear her breath hitch. "You missed me didn't you?" He whispered.

"No." She replied but it wasn't immediate. Her breath was shaky against his face and she wouldn't meet eyes with him. He knew she was lying.

And then she looked up at him. It was like a breath of fresh air, he knew every thought every emotion she was feeling just by looking in her eyes. This was familiar territory. This was _Annabeth_. This was _his _Annabeth. He knew her better that he knew himself.

"Lie." He flicked her lightly on the nose. "You love me, don't you?" He stepped closer and she gasped when she realised she was in between him and the wall. Percy held his arms against it, caging her.

"N-no." She stuttered looking down. His hands came up to her face again, one at the back of her neck and the other softly stroking her cheek with his thumb.

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He felt her grip his shirt. He leaned back to find her eyes closed shut. "Do you love me?" He whispered against her skin.

"No..." She whispered uncertainly her eyes still shut. He gently pressed a kiss on one of her eyelids. "Do you love me?"

Her breath was shallow as she shook her head. He leaned forward and kissed her on the underside of her jaw. "Do you love me?"

She finally opened her eyes and a tear made it's way through her cheek. "Yes." She whispered.

That's all it takes for him to wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer and kissing her. As her lips meet his he is reminded all of a sudden the first time he met her, when he entered the room and saw a pretty but quiet blonde sitting alone reading her way her hair shielded her face, the way she tucked her legs together, the way she bit her lip when she read something interesting. He was a goner from the beginning. He would be damned if he let her go again.

Somewhere in between Annabeth started kissing him back and the kiss turned even more passionate. He touches her cheek to slow the kiss down, and savors every feeling. But before he can even react she pushes him away.

She's breathing heavily and touching her lips looking at him with watery eyes. "W-we shouldn't have-I can't-you-you should go." She stuttered out.

"Annabeth." Percy gives out a tired sigh and steps closer but not close enough. "Why do you always keep pushing away? How can you feel this isn't right?"

"Percy, you should go." She repeated.

"I don't understand. You love me, I love you why can't we be together?" He hears her suck in a sharp breath but he continues. "Stop running away Annabeth. Don't you think it's enough?"

"You should go." She repeated once again and this time Percy clenched his fists.

After a moment of silence he was the first to speak. "Fine." He spoke through gritted teeth. "You're right. I should go. In fact, I'm tired of being the one who's always running after you. I'm tired of feeling like this was always a one sided love." He could see disbelief clear in her eyes but he couldn't let that stop him. "You know what? I'm done." He was lying. He was lying terribly, truth was he couldn't imagine himself ever being done with her. This was his last resort to get a reaction out of her.

He walked towards her until she was against the wall again. She looked at him nervously backing up. "Percy, what are you-"

He caught hold of her hand, holding it in front of their faces. His heart warmed to see that she was still wearing the ring he had given her. He would have taken her in his arms again and kiss the life out of her but that would again lead her to pushing him away.

He held the ring on her finger and started tugging on it. "Percy, no!" Annabeth said trying to pull her hand back but he had a tight grip. Tears fell down her face as he pulled out the ring after a few seconds. He hated doing this to her but she needed it. All she need was a little push.

"He doesn't love me anymore." Annabeth whispered to herself so lightly but Percy heard her and his heart lurched painfully. His mind flashed back to what he'd told her, that he would take back the ring once he'd stopped loving her. He had completely forgotten about it but she remembered it all too well. She did love him. Now all he had to do was wait for her to come to him.

"Have a nice life Annabeth." He whispered and started walking away. His steps were incredibly slow but continuous as he walked away further and further.

He shut his eyes tight hoping she would call him back. Please. Please. She had to call him back. He didn't know what he'd do if she didn't. Come on, Annabeth.

He was close to the door. No. No. Why wasn't she-

"_Percy!_" A broken voice called and his shoulders sagged with relief. A giant grin plastered onto his face as he turned around. "Thank gods that would have been emba-"

His words were cut off by a pair of lips smashed to his. He went slightly off balance handling her weight as she launched herself at him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist allowing no space between them. She was kissing him like he was her oxygen. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Too quick for his liking she pulled away and was looking at him with watery eyes. "I want to tell you something."

"Okay." He nodded wiping her tears. Before he could protest she was pulling out of his arms and bending down on one knee in front of him. His heart skipped a beat. _No way._

She held his hand gently and looked up into his eyes. "You're right. It shouldn't be that way. You shouldn't feel like it's one sided cause it isn't." She looked down biting her lip. "I haven't been completely honest with you." She looked up and Percy took in a deep breath. "I didn't leave because I didn't love you or that I loved Adam. That was all an act. I-I could never love anyone else Percy." She whispered her tears falling to the ground and making a puddle. "I thought of how your life would be without me in it and-and you deserved better Percy. You really did. You didn't deserve a coward like me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobs and is shocked to see Percy's crying too.

"You weren't supposed to make that decision Annabeth." Percy whispered and he tried pulling her up but she stopped him."No, wait I have more."

"All my life, I've been running. Hiding. I want to stop now. I don't want to be the person who always does everything right. I don't want to be selfless anymore Percy. If I did anything right in my life it was when I gave my heart to you. So, please-please don't ever feel like I don't love you because I do. I love you so much Percy." She placed a small kiss to his hand. "I never stopped. I love your smile. I love your eyes. I love your voice. I love your laugh. I love your warmth. I love your existence. I just...really love you Percy." She let out a watery laugh and wiped her tears. "So I'm asking you one thing, will you marry me and let me love you for the rest of my life?"

Percy's heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would give out. He had had the idea that he was going to make her his no matter how much convincing it took but here she was kneeling in front of him asking _him _to marry her.

He bent down and knelt on his knees so they were face to face. He took her hands in his. "Before I answer that question I want us to be completely honest with each other."

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed. "Okay."

"Okay. Then tell me the truth Annabeth." He told cupping her cheek. She looked at him with confusion. "I just told y-"

"What really made you leave Annabeth?" He asked her and this time realization flickered in her eyes as she looked down. "You know."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you even listen to her Annabeth?" Percy questioned with a strained voice. "We could have avoided all of this."

"She's your family Percy."

"So are you." He told her.

"I'm sorry." She said and felt her eyes water again. "No no no please don't start crying again. I hate it when you cry." He told her panicking and that was what made her laugh out loud.

"Well now that that's cleared up...where were we?" Percy smirked at her while she blushed.

"Right." She took in a deep breath. "Get up."

"What?"

"Get up Percy, I wanna do this the right way." Annabeth ordered him and he got up. "I think the right way would be if I was the one kneeling down." He said amusedly.

"Shut up." Annabeth cleared her throat and looked up at him again. "Perseus Jackson, will you marry me?" She took a deep breath waiting for him to say the magic words. He opened his mouth and...started laughing.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled annoyed and got up. "Ugh I'm all serious here and you're laughing."

Percy, who was busy clutching his stomach tried to make out words. "I'm sorry Annabeth it's just...you looked so cute...and gods." He laughed out.

Annabeth huffed. "Ugh you're impossible. You know what? Stay here and laugh. I'm never gonna ask you ag-ah!"She yelped as he pulled her closer. She hadn't realized he's stopped laughing.

He leaned forward and pecked her on the nose. When he pulled back she could see his green eyes bright with happiness beaming up at her as he smiled softly. "I would be a fool not to marry you."

WHOOP! They were interrupted as the door burst open and April and Cody stepped in with huge grins on their faces. "About time man!"

"Yesh! Fishy and Mommy together again!" April yelled out and ran towards the both of them hugging their legs. Percy laughed and picked her up ruffling her hair. "And this time it's going to be forever." he promised her.

"Now you can braid my hair again!" April cheered happily. Percy did a fake pout. "Is that all you wanted me for?"

"Percy...what's this?" Annabeth questioned him and he looked at her to notice that she was staring at the side of the diary peeking out from his jacket pocket. Before he could react she snatched it out of his packet and looked at him wide eyed. "You read my diary!" She accused him.

"Uh..uh okay yeah I did." Percy said sheepishly. "Percy! You knew everything!"

"Yeah?" Percy said nervously putting April down and backing away. "PERCY!" Annabeth yelled as she advanced towards him and him in the arm.

"Annabeth! *ow* stop that! *ow* *ow* April not you too!"

"Uh.." Cody stood there rubbing the back of his neck. "So...am I invited to the wedding?"

"Not now Cody!"

* * *

><p><strong>So that was probably the sappiest romantic chapter I've ever written. Hope it wasn't too much for you guys. If it was, then I'm sorry I couldn't reach your expectation. If you like it pleeeease review and help me reach 600 reviews! I'll be updating the epilogue soon! <strong>

**P.S I'm still accepting ideas for the epilogue and bonus chapters so feel free to brainstorm!**

**Stay tuned! Until next time! - RachelChaseJackson**


End file.
